Bird's Eye View
by Theresa471
Summary: In the continuing series involving the F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson with his investigation into the New York City deputy mayor. He asked Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle to help him out once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Bird's Eye View**

It's been almost three weeks now that special agent Seth Hutchinson has been working on a special project for his district manager Thomas Roberts of the regional F.B.I. office.

Seth has been going back and forth to the office to report on his recent under cover operation. Along with the fact it was a joint mission between the F.B.I. and the 12th precinct with orders from the mayor and police commissioner.

But this time he was having a meeting in Central Park near the swings. Captain Kate Beckett had insisted to meet Seth in that area to discuss the latest information.

Beckett after leaving her office at the precinct. She's been waiting almost twenty minutes for the special agent to show up.

She was glad in a way that the weather had turned out rather pleasant for a change for the mid month of June. Basically for the reason that her husband Richard Castle has been driving her crazy to have there son Reece get out more with the warmer weather.

Plus the fact..she still hasn't made the extra time to see her baby doctor Anderson on whether or not she was pregnant, even though she never really liked using those blasted pregnant devices. She would rather find out the complete truth through her doctor and primary care specialist.

Meanwhile...

She decided to check with her watch in order to see what exactly time it was, before she decided to head back to the precinct to have a conference with a few of her officers that have been in the field.

After a brief moment...

She was able to finally see the F.B.I. agent finally showing up for his meeting.

 **"Your late Seth.** " She says with a slight sarcasm in her voice for the moment.

"I know Captain Beckett. But I went to see my wife Susan and daughter Angela before coming here. So here is the report I promised Kate." He hands her a vanilla envelope filled with photos of the deputy mayor Blevins being caught on the take with certain under ground officials selling different type of medical, weapons and drugs." He replied with sitting on down the metal bench. "Your going to be surprised with whom the duty mayor has been hanging out of late."

"Believe me, Seth nothing will ever surprise me for when it comes to the criminals in this city over the years." She groan with her over all response with having to be serving the police force for a very long time.

"And if this is the case. Maybe your husband Richard Castle might be able to help with having to be close to the mayor and his connections." Seth responded with getting another groan out of her mouth.

"Maybe...But I will speak with him about it when he gets back from his New York City book tour tomorrow morning. Ok?" She replied with getting up from her seat to stretch before leaving with the envelope in her right hand.

"That's fine with me, Kate. Please call the regional office for when your able to find out anything from your husband Richard." He asked before getting up to leave and watching out that he was tailed here to the park and the swings.

"I will Seth. Take care of your self and say hi to Susan and Angela for me." She says with hugging him with a very brief hug before leaving for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two Birds Eye View**_

 _ **Captain Kate Beckett having to be driving back to the precinct in her vehicle, and still reeling from the ramifications of what she was told by Seth.**_

 _ **While driving, she goes to pick up the envelope once more to take a quick look at the photos. She still wasn't able to believe it once more.**_

 _ **One thing for sure, she is going to have to show all this to her husband Richard Castle, Alexis and even Hayley Shipton. She will need all of them to check into this allegation further.**_

 _ **Even though for the fact that Seth Hutchinson is working under cover inside the Mayor's office trying to look for further information.**_

 _ **Though for Seth, he's taking a huge risk with going under cover once again for the F.B.I. Hoping he and others will be able to find the answer to the major corruption.**_

 _ **One thing for sure...When the mayor does find out about his deputy mayor is part of a large crime group. He's going to be wanting to have a major conference meeting with the press to try to clear his name and the office.**_

 _ **Any rate...**_

 _ **Beckett having to be waiting in traffic for the moment. She pulls out her cell phone to dial her husband's P.I. office. He was supposed to stop off at the office on the way back from his Barnes & Noble book tour in New York City.**_

 _ **When she saw that the light had changed to green. She decided to pull over to the side to speak on the phone. Instead of getting into trouble with talking on the phone.**_

 _ **"Richard Castle's investigation, this is Hayley Shipton. How can I help you, Captain Beckett?" She says in a soft tone of voice over the phone.**_

 _ **"I' m looking for my husband Hayley. Did he happened to get back from his book tour?" She asked with looking out the window to see all of the traffic having to be passing her by.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Kate, but Castle hasn't as yet arrived to the office. But he did call earlier to say that he was being held up by the long lines for signing." As she chuckles for when he had mention about the long lines.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Hayley. If he shows, please have him call me on my cell phone. It's important that he calls me in regard to Deputy Mayor Blevins." She says in order to make her point with the subject matter.**_

 _ **"I will Kate." She replied with going over to the computer terminal to finish up her work on the new clients having arrived the past few days.**_

 _ **"Thanks Hayley. Talk to you another time." As the phone calls ends while waiting for the traffic to clear up in order for her to head back to the 12th precinct.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Bird's Eye View**

 **Just prior to Seth having to be getting back to his under cover work. He had gone to one of the vendor stands to purchase a newspaper. He needed to read the celebrity page on anything to do with the mystery writer Richard Castle.**

 **When in fact he was able to find something in regard to Castle local book tour. The reporter Addison Whitfield had mention that the writer was going to be in New York City Barnes & Nobel book signing on his latest Nikki Heat, Devil's Advocate and even his wife's children's diaries.**

 **Seth really needed to speak with the mystery writer very badly in regard to what is happening inside of the mayor's office. Especially with what the deputy mayor Blevins is doing against crime prevention.**

 **There was a good chance that Seth was going to try sending a text message to Richard Castle. Since he still has his cell number on his phone.**

 **Sitting down on the bench a half a block away from his working position. Seth Hutchinson looking around for any type of problems. He started to type in his message to be sent to Castle's cell phone.**

 **"Rick, It's Seth Hutchinson. I need your help in regard to a very sensitive matter involving the Deputy Mayor Blevins. Please call me when your free from your book tour in New York City."**

 **Afterwards...**

 **He headed back to his work site from inside deputy mayor Blevins office as his press secretary.**

 **There was an up and coming press conference in the late afternoon with everyone attending including Captain Kate Beckett and other captains from the different precincts.**

 **The balance of the speech will be dealing with the crime rate having to be going up the past year. One of the main issues has been shootings with many of the weapons having to be brought it from under ground/black market.**

 **And with the speech, the deputy mayor with everyone attending will be dealing on how to stop the traffic of weapons, as with the onslaught of drugs and other serious merchandise to out right kill any one of the general public in the Tri-State region.**

 **It was Seth's job to go over the finalized speech with a fine tooth comb for the deputy mayor once he starts to talk to the press in general.**

 **Just as soon as Seth started to head on back to work. All of a sudden he received a text message back from Richard Castle.**

 **"Seth...I will be home this evening. I suggest you come to the loft after your done to discuss matter with me. Later...Rick Castle."**

 **It was at this moment that Seth was feeling much better. Later he's going to have call his wife to let her know on just what he's going to be planning on doing with the writer.**

 **But for now he had more important business to attend with checking in with the speech and whether or not anything else was happening from with-in the mayor's office.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Bird's Eye View**

 **Seth had no choice but to head back to the office to finish up with his typing. The deputy mayor had asked him to finish up with the last of the speech, press releases and tv coverage for when all of the tv stations will be arriving.**

 **After speaking with Captain Kate Beckett, he headed back to his office at a quick pace.**

 **Richard Castle having to be signing one of the last signings. His right hand was just about to give out on him. When the last person in line came up to have her book signed from one of the older Derrick Storm novels.**

 **When Castle had lifted his head to see the young woman. He asked in regard to what was her first name in order to sign it in person for the woman. Since the line from the opening of the Barnes & Noble today was just plain too long for Castle's taste.**

 **It's been awhile since he's been used to these type of lines. All due to the heavy promotional ads for Black Pawn Publishing and the publisher Gina Cowell.**

 **"My name is Summer Winters. Thanks Mr. Castle for signing my book. It's a first time for myself that I have been to this type of book signing." She says while watching the mystery writer signing the back part of her novel.**

 **Handing the book back into her hands. "Your very welcomed Miss Winters. And thank you for showing up today at the Barnes & Noble book store." He says with placing his blue and red pens back into his black jacket.**

 **Afterwards she left the area. Along with the workers of the store started to clean up and close off the area. In order the book store can close down some time during the next few hours.**

 **But in the meantime...**

 **It gave a chance for Richard Castle to clean up himself, along with the fact he has a visitor, he hopes will be showing up later at the Loft.**

 **However for now...He needed to look for something quick to eat before arriving home to a very excited little boy. Along with calling his P.I. office once again, after only having a very brief conversation with Hayley Shipton about the client listing for the business.**

 **Moments later...**

 **Mystery writer Richard Castle arrived down stairs for the Barnes & Noble under ground garage. He was glad to get outside and fresh air after seven hours of signing books, boobs and even backs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Birds's Eye View**

 **When Seth had gone back to his office to check on his notes for the speeches. He went to by-pass the deputy mayor's office for the moment. When he heard a voice from inside screaming telling who ever it was they were completely stupid.**

 **He didn't stay all that long in order for him to be caught listening. He went quickly to his office to finish up before meeting up with Richard Castle at the Loft.**

 **He's going have to say something to the mystery writer about the screaming he heard. Between the both of them, maybe they will be able to come up with something to break the case.**

 **Even though it could turn out to be a dangerous situation, dealing with criminals that just might be there own police officers.**

 **After closing his door. He had made sure that nothing was touched from when he had left earlier to meet with Captain Beckett.**

 **Everything was in place, even though he was acting some what crazy with thinking this way in the first place.**

 **Walking over to his large file cabinet, this was where he had left all of his speeches for the press conference. There were about 15 minutes worth of checking that needed to be done before he's able to leave.**

 **After that with getting his personal belongings together, he was able to sign out in a ledger for the rest of the day. This ledger normally stays in this particular office. But when he saw that other names were listed including a Lt. Tony Barrows of the 9th precinct Weapons division.**

 **Seth had found this rather odd to see this man's name listed on the ledger. Plus the fact he had signed in, but as yet not signed out having to be visiting the Deputy Mayor.**

 **It had made him think that there was a possible chance that the screaming heard earlier was one of Lt. Tony Barrows.**

 **Now he had more to say to Richard Castle. And in five minutes he would be leaving the building very quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Sixth Bird's Eye View**

 **Just after leaving the building. Seth Hutchinson had to be very careful now with his movements. While making damn sure that he's not going to be tailed, even though he's mainly working for the local regional F.B.I. Office.**

 **After making to the under ground level of the parking garage. He was able to find his blue Volkswagen very quickly in order to move out very quickly.**

 **He was mostly lucky the traffic going out into the main street was basically moving quickly. While making it easy for him to drive without incident. So far Seth has been lucky that no one of the opposite side of the law was watching out his movements.**

 **Once he was able settled into the traffic. He had received a text message from Richard Castle, while telling him that he was expecting him to arrive at the loft.**

 **Even though Seth wasn't able to take a look at the message. But he had suspected that it might of been from the mystery writer Richard Castle. As he was able to give a quick giggle before turning right to head on down to the loft.**

 **Moments later...**

 **Seth found the perfect spot to park. Even though the parking attendant would be able to park his volkswagen in the under ground parking lot without a problem.**

 **Walking up to the valet Edurado. He asked to call Richard Castle that his friend Seth is here to see him.**

 **"Of course Mr. Hutchinson. I will buzz him right now up stairs." He says with moving over to the buzzer while letting others that he knows into the building. After a moment there is a voice having to be Castle. "Mr. Castle, a Seth Hutchinson is here to see you. He's here waiting to be buzzed upstairs to your loft."**

 **"Send him up, Edurado. I will leave the door open in order for him to walk in." Castle replied over the intercom to buzz in Seth for his meeting.**

 **When he heard the buzzer go off. Seth was able to enter into the main lobby before taking the elevator upstairs. "Thanks." He says with a wide grin on his face, even though having to be very cautious with his movements.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Bird's Eye View**

Seth was able to take the main elevator upstairs to the mystery writer's loft. He was making sure that no one was tailing him in spite of being some what whacked out because of his job.

Even his own wife Susan has been still some what upset that he's not been able to relax. His own regional boss has called her a few times to discuss his recent altitude, even if his case load was some what reduced.

Susan had made an suggestion to his boss. But he had said that he would have to think about it until after this latest case is over with. She really didn't wish to say a word to her husband to hurt him. Since his work with the F.B.I. is very important to him for the most part.

Making his way out of the elevator and down to Castle's door and walking slowly inside. Castle was waiting for Seth at the kitchen counter with two chairs ready to be used. Along with two drinks sitting on the counter for which will greatly help a great deal.

"Seth, how are you doing today?" As Castle moved over to the agent to shake the man's hand having to been awhile that he had seen him.

"Nerve wrecking is the word Rick. Ever since my regional boss placed me on this case. I have been acting out of sorts for some odd reason having to be dealing with finding evidence against the deputy mayor." He replied with handing a brown envelope to Richard Castle to take a look at in order to understand the situation.

"What's this Seth?" He says with placing the envelope onto the counter that was filled with colorful photos of the deputy mayor into the act.

"Photos taken from a sight for where he was caught selling certain drugs to a under ground vendor group, and there is much more to place him at other areas. Including this afternoon I heard some one scream at him from inside his office. It turned out to be a officer from another precinct working for a Special Weapons locker."

"Does the mayor know about all this Seth? Because from the way it looks, this is not good for the up and coming conference on crime for the mayor." Castle replied with taking a sip of his whiskey shot.

"Not yet. I was ordered from my boss not to say anything until we have the final pieces of the puzzle to arrest him, and most of all his cronies to be placed behind bars." He responded.

"That is if they last long enough to make it through the court process and sentencing." Castle tells him with handing him his drink to have before saying anything else.

"I agree with you all the way. And why I need your help to eventually place the deputy mayor and those involved into jail. But its going to have to be a real plan to find the others as well before the crime wave in New York City gets any worst."

"I will help, but it's going to have to stay between the both of us, or else my wife Captain Kate Beckett will have my head on a platter. She already has enough pressure from down town to have her department work more hours to cut down on the recent crime wave." He says with taking the final gulp of his drink before asking his friend on whether he wants another one.

"Please..." He replied with handing back the shot glass to Castle to have refilled with the liquor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight _**Bird's Eye View**_

After he was able to have his second drink from Richard Castle. He was feeling some what more loose after his nerves on the rampage earlier. "So tell me Rick, what do you plan to do with the case?"

"At this point I have no idea. I will have to speak with my daughter and Hayley at the P.I. office and figure it out from there." He said with taking a sip slowly this time with his drink. "I will call you when I have come up with something Seth. But in the mean time, I suggest you stay with the perimeters of your under cover operation."

"I have been Castle. I just feel that this case is more to it that meets the eyes, besides having the Deputy Mayor involved. And if we keep digging, we will be finding that many of the finest police officials are probably having there hands in the _**cookie jars."**_

"No doubt just like the last few times. And I would hate to see any other citizens hurt in this particular matter." Castle replied with continuing looking at the photos from the envelope.

"True on that account Mr. Castle. By the way do you mind on whether I can call my wife Susan from the loft? She has been some what upset at the fact that I had to be chosen for this under cover operation." He says with such softness in his voice for when it comes to his wife Susan.

"Of course, you can Seth. To have privacy...please follow me into my office for where you can call her from there."

"Thanks." He follows Castle into his private office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th _**Bird's Eye View**_

"Seth, where are you now?" His wife asked over the phone very concerned.

"Listen I' m at Richard Castle's loft discussing my under cover case with him. I asked him to at least try to help me out. Since he's a close friend of the mayor. Maybe he will be able to see something that I can't for the moment."

"You need to be very careful Seth with having Castle involved. Look what happened the last few times for where he and his wife Kate were almost killed." She says direct to him over the phone.

"I realize that Susan. But why are you so concerned that something is going to happened?" He asked with shaking his head on the way she was behaving with her altitude.

"Why? Because I don't need anyone coming up to me by saying what might can happened. Especially with your under cover operation involving the deputy mayor."

"No one will be doing that unless those involved in the deputy mayor's office decides to go after you and Angela." He replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs from the sudden stress.

"Lets hope not Seth. I don't need to be going into hiding once again because of your job with the F.B.I." She responded with anger because of it.

"Look Susan, we have been through this before. I need to be working as part of my savior after losing all of those years being under deep cover. I don't wish to be losing you and Angela once again."

"Well no matter. Just be sure to be taking it easy with yourself and Castle, ok sweetie?" She replied with a slight chuckle to let go the tension throughout her body.

"I will...I need to go now with talking with Castle further about a possible plan against the deputy mayor. Love you. Bye." He said before she was able to give a reply to his last words.

He hung up the phone into its proper place before walking out to meet Castle at the kitchen counter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten **Bird's Eye View**

Seth Hutchinson was still reeling after speaking with his wife Susan. Ever since he came back to New York to continue on with his work for the F.B.I. She's been very upset with every under cover case he's given by his regional boss.

Sometimes he can understand her concern at times. But it's a part of him for when it comes to under cover work, and why it took a long time to find out the truth with the last mission to almost destroy the both of them as husband and wife.

Walking slowly out of his private office. Seth went over to Richard Castle having to be sitting at the table near the fire place with files and photos.

Standing over Castle's right shoulder. "What's all this Castle?" He asked with sitting down next to the mystery writer.

He looks over at Seth to say. "Something for you and I work on during your under cover operation. However everything we do will need to be precise in order to pull this off with getting the deputy mayor and his friends to make the wrong move."

"Really! I would very much like to see this happen Castle. And get those bastards into jail for good." He says with his cursing coming out of his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th **Bird's Eye View**

Just after speaking to Seth inside of the Loft. Castle went to work to start with his plan to have Alexis and Hayley involved.

Speaking to Hayley and Alexis at the P.I. office. Castle was able to explain to them that he wants the both of them to make a little visit to see the deputy mayor, while being dressed to the nine's.

"My kind of interesting duty Castle." Hayley says over the phone for which Seth's ears had perked up from the conversation.

"Just be sure that my daughter Alexis doesn't tend to over do it with the so-call dressing up." He replied with a sarcasm remark in regard to his own daughter.

"I will see to it Castle that she doesn't in the first place. I will call you later on what the result had turned out with the deputy mayor."

"Good luck never the less Hayley." He responded with having to end the conversation to turn around to face Seth with his eyes popping out of his sockets.

"Are you serious Castle?" He responded with taking a sip of his drink, and for which he needed very badly at this point.

"Of course I'm Seth. Those two ladies can do anything I asked of them. Especially for when it involves working with the criminal mind like with the deputy mayor and his cronies."

"Wow!, any rate Castle I must be leaving now. I will be home with my wife and child on whether or not your ladies were able to be successful with there plan." Seth said before getting up from his seat. "Thanks for the drink and talk. I will be in contact with you tomorrow depending on how everything goes later with the ladies."

"Ok Seth have a good evening. Say hello to Susan and Angela for me." He says with a wide grin before walking the F.B.I. agent to the loft door for today.

"I will, Castle."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Deputy Mayor Blevins was working late this evening with finishing up the last of his speeches that will be made with-in the week.

He had asked his secretary to go over them one last time before he's able to head on home. It was at this particular time when his secretary Teri went back out into the outer office leaving Blevins inside his office.

This is where Teri noticed a tall/slender black woman dressed smartly had just walked in carrying a file.

Teri walks up to her having to be standing for the moment. "How can I help you ?" She asked leading the lady over to her desk.

"My name is Rosa, I have something important to give to deputy mayor Blevins. And he needs to look at what I brought with me before I leave this office." Hayley replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Deputy Mayor Blevins is very busy. I will be sure to give this envelope to him when he's done." Teri says with placing the vanilla envelope on her desk next to the computer terminal.

"Fair enough for now. Here is my phone number for where I can be reached this evening on whether deputy mayor Blevins wishes to speak with me in regard to the envelope."

"I will see to it that the deputy mayor does speak with you depending on what's inside the package." Teri says with escorting Rosa to the entrance of the door.

Meanwhile Rosa had a bit of a smirk on her face before saying. "I ' m sure he will differently call me by the time the evening is done." She replied with opening the door to leave with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Hayley walked out of the office with a slight smirk on her face after handing the envelope to Blevins. And by the look on his face, he was not pleased at all.

The next stage of the plan will be happening very soon with the arrival of Alexis dressed in all of her glory. They were hoping that this part of the plan will certainly throw Blevins for a real loop.

She had gotten on the cell phone really quick to call Alexis to let her know its find to come now. While Hayley went back to the P.I. office to dethrone herself of her outfit that she was wearing.

Meanwhile inside the deputy mayor's office.

Blevins having to be in his office now, after telling his secretary that he doesn't need to be bothered for awhile.

He's sitting in his magohony chair in front of his desk. The envelope that was given to him by Hayley laid on the top of the desk. For a moment he really didn't feel like taking a look for the moment, knowing full well just what might be inside of the envelope.

After a brief moment.

He finally had the nerve to open up the envelope. While taking his time to take a look. And when he does...Blevins starts to curse to see the photos of him taking bribes from certain police officers.

He was beginning to think on just how that woman had gotten the photos in the first place. One thing for sure, he was surely going to be calling that telephone number to find out just what the hell is going on with the photos.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th _**Bird's Eye View**_

After Hayley had left the deputy mayor's office. She went to her SUV to head back to the P.I. office. Even though the number that she had given was being sent directly to Richard Castle's cell as part of the plan. Since he 's going to be playing his character Derrick Jamieson for a Private Eye association.

But for now the next stage of the plan was beginning with Alexis/Selena a hooker was walking off the elevator of the building. Alexis went to look for the room number of the Deputy Mayor's office.

While passing by a guard having to be busy with some one on the phone at his desk. Even though this particular guard just quickly looked at the woman without a second glance.

At this point Alexis was breathing a sly of relief with moving over into the elevator. For which she was alone inside while she pressed the button to bring her to the correct floor.

Getting off the elevator she was able to find the door. Taking a moment to gather herself before walking in.

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Alexis was thinking about her father for this particular moment with what she was wearing right now. Even though her Yellow chemise blouse was low cut, but just enough to get an eye full from the deputy mayor. Along with showing just enough of her legs with wearing the skirt and black high heels.

She would suspect that her father wouldn't approved of what she is currently wearing nor would her husband William. She didn't get the chance to tell him about the plan advised by her father Richard Castle.

Even her own husband would no doubt agree in the way to go with the plan to catch Blevins off guard, and his long line of **Cookies**.

Walking slowly into the outer office for where the deputy mayor's secretary was sitting in front of her computer terminal typing away.

She looks up to see the young woman and in her judgement, she seems to be some type of a hooker with the way she is dressed. "How can I help you, miss?" She says on a neutral ground with her response.

"Yes, I'm here to see deputy mayor Blevins for an urgent matter. Please tell him that Selena is here to give him something very vital." She says with hissed from inside of her mouth.

It was a moment later.

When the Deputy Mayor came out looking very concern with his facial expression, for when he saw the woman with a package in her hand to give.

"What's going on here?" He asked with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I' m Selena, I have something for you to take a look at once I leave here. So here you are sir, a little birdie asked me to give these to you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to leave now to have you finish up with your business." She responded with a wide grin on her face before moving out of the inner office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Alexis walked out of the office feeling satisfied in regard to her work today.

However what Alexis didn't know was for the fact that her father was able to turn in some of his IOU'S with friends to help with the case.

Two of his under cover friends working for the military, was able to take over once Hayley and Alexis was done with the deputy mayor.

Checking through the binoculars from inside of there black unmarked SUV vehicle. Sergeant James Rollins was watching out for Alexis to make sure that she wasn't going to be tailed at all.

While the second military officer Lt. Braddock had gone inside of the building for where the deputy mayor was located. He was in his mid forties working for the Black Ops organization out of Newark, New Jersey for the past seven years.

Walking out of the old elevator, he turns right to head on down to the office of Blevins office. When he walked in very slowly after knocking very softly, he was able to see the deputy mayor speaking to his secretary looking somewhat upset. As he was waving photos out into the open for his secretary to see.

He was extremely pissed...When he looked up to see an military officer standing at the entrance of his door.

"I' m sorry sir, I seem to have entered into the wrong office. I will leave now to have you and your secretary discuss some form of business." Lt. Braddock says with slowly walking out of the office to head for a clear area to make a phone call on this particular encounter.

"That was very strange deputy mayor Blevins. But for now...please explain to me as to why your upset with the envelope that was given to you earlier." She says to see that the deputy mayor was calming down some what to move back into his office.

"Never mind, it's not that important. I will be in my office for the next hour making phone calls. I don't wish to be bother until I' m done with the calls." Blevins says with anger in his tone of voice.

"I will be sure to follow your orders Sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Just after Alexis had left deputy Mayor Blevins office, and was able to make it into her vehicle in the outfit she had put on. Lt Braddock in his vehicle was able to get onto his cell-phone to call mystery writer Richard Castle.

But before he does, he orders Sergeant Rollins to get back into the vehicle before leaving.

"Sure sir. There is nothing else to report. Other then the fact deputy mayor Blevins decided to make a number of upsetting phone calls." He replied with moving into the front seat to finish up his conversation with the Lt.

"Anything else I can tell Castle?" He asked with punching in his number.

A moment later...

"Castle, how can I help you?" He asked with his standard greeting over his cell phone.

"Rick, it's Erickson. Just to let you know your daughter Alexis is fine. She was a real trouper in dealing with Blevins and the photos."

"Braddock, how did he take the news?" He asked coming from his office after speaking with his wife about her day.

"Lets just say that he didn't take it very calmly. We do know that afterwards he ran into his office to make a number of upsetting phone calls to his so-call friends." He responded with taking in a deep breath of air into his lungs.

"Wonderful news Erickson, maybe now we will be able to catch him finally in the act of a crime after that." Castle said calmly over the phone.

"Your welcomed old buddy. If you need us again. Just call and we will see what we can do." Erickson replied over the phone with a chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"I will let you know. But first I need to inform my F.B.I. buddy Seth Hutchinson of the situation now with the deputy mayor." He responded with a smirk on his face, even though his military buddies couldn't see at all.

"Take care, and thanks." Erickson said with ending the conversation with a belly laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th _**Bird's Eye View**_

Seth Hutchinson having to be driving in in his vehicle on the way home. Even though he was coming from Castle's loft, he had felt as if someone was watching him from afar. He needed to get this feeling out of his system before he arrives home to his family.

Never the less he was almost home as he turned into the side road for where his condo apartment was located. Once he was able to arrived. The front park of the garage was opened for him to park his vehicle.

Moving into the garage, he noticed that his wife's car didn't look like its been moved at all. Then he remembered something about her job having called her that her boss was going to Florida for a conference for the business, and it meant that she didn't have to show up into the office today. But she will be needed afterwards the next five days with phone calls and most of all the paper work that will be piling up from the customers.

There was no further issues with the vehicle, since he was able to walk into the kitchen entrance to find it empty for the moment. It had meant that he had to go looking for his family.

Checking with the living room. He was able to notice the number of toys having to be out on the rug near the couch. No doubt his daughter Angela probably wasn't in much of a mood to play with her toys.

Then all of a sudden he hear noise coming from his daughter's room with giggles. This is where he headed for to find the door partially opened with his wife reading a book to his daughter in bed.

He had no idea what was the title of the story until he was able to get much closer. "Hey! What's going on here?" He asked with a chuckle coming from his throat.

"Daddy! Mommy is reading me Goldilocks and the three bears." She says with asking her mother to get out of bed to hug her father.

"Of course you can Angela." She replied with letting her daughter slip out from the covers to run over to her father with a squeezing hug to almost knock his breath out from his lungs.

"My god Angela your killing me. But any way I' m so happy to see you and mommy today?" He says with smothering his daughter back with butterfly kisses to her face, cheeks and neck as well.

"Come on Angela, you need to get yourself back into bed since it's getting late. And besides I' m done with the reading this evening." She responded with a groan before seeing Angela break away from her father to get back into the double bed filled with all types of Disney characters.

"All right mommy, I will go to bed." Angela slips quietly under the Disney quilt letting her mother get off the bed to walk over to Seth and also giving him a brief embracing hug.

In her ear very softly. "I have a great deal to tell you about the case, but in the meantime. How about I make you something special for a late night snack?" He asked with a serious smirk on his face while watching his daughter Angela falling off fast asleep.

"Lets go into the kitchen to discuss it Seth." She says softly into his right ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th **Bird's Eye View**

Moving into the kitchen to talk. Susan was following her husband for where he was able to sit down on the white chair.

She could actually feel the tension coming off his body. This job that he's involved has really been stressing him out. He didn't have this kind of stress for when he went under deep cover for those ten years.

"Seth, you want anything to drink or eat ?" She asked while standing near the frig and stove.

"Please anything that is quick this evening. I' m just not in the mood for anything else. I need to be up early in the morning to finish up the last of the speeches in the office.

"Ok..talk while I make your food." She responds with opening up the frig to take out the require items that is needed to feed her husband.

"I went to see Richard Castle today at the loft to ask him for help on the case. And so far from what I understand his plan is working to try and flush out the deputy mayor and his cronies." He responds with shifting position in his seat at the white marble table.

"So he was willing to help you out again. I must say Seth that your a lucky man to have him as a good friend." She responded with pride.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope to god that I will be able to make him proud. Once the case is finally over with the arrests." He replies with taking a sip of his juice given to him by his wife.

"Good Seth, I just hate to see you act this way, along with the fact it's not good to have all of that tension." She says with turning the eggs over with the items she added to make, with potatoes and toast.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th **Bird's Eye View**

After making all of his phone calls to his associates in his office. The deputy mayor was some what steaming with his anger. And for the moment he needed to get up and go into the outer office for where his secretary Seth Hutchinson currently had gone home after finishing up the last of the speeches.

For some odd reason he had the awful feeling he needed to check his office. Having talked with his friends, he had the feeling that something was on with the man.

And currently Blevins had fielders out in regard to finding out his back ground. On top of finding out about the two ladies that had visited him today with those damn photos.

He had a number of people on his pay role, and right now at least four of them will be working extra hard to find out just what exactly is going on.

Walking into his secretary's office. Even though he was able to find the speeches on the computer terminal. He wasn't able to find anything else for the moment.

What he really needed to do was to go home and just relax a little before his people starts to call with complete updates.

There was nothing more to be done at this time. Walking back into his office to shut down his computer terminal. He was able to grab his black jacket and hat to leave finally after such a long stressful day for the man.

Meanwhile at the condo apartment of Seth Hutchinson

After spending some quality time with his wife Susan in bed. Afterwards he wasn't really able to sleep having to be a night owl at times.

Going into the kitchen for a drink. Along with dragging his cell-phone with him. All of a sudden his cell started to chirp with looking at an unknown number showing up.

He had no idea just who would be calling him at this time of the night. So he decided not to answer it to let the call go to voice mail.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th **Bird's Eye View**

Seth went to pick up the cell-phone in spite of the caller I.D. having no name pop up. He had to be very careful in regard to what he's going to say on the phone.

It was a good thing for the moment that his wife Susan having to be sound asleep in the bedroom, or else she would be having a complete fit.

And it's been bad enough that the both of them have been fighting like cats & dogs the past few weeks. Even though he loves his wife a great deal after all they have been through the past ten years.

"Hello...who is this?" He says very calmly the best he can.

"Never my name Mr. Hutchinson, I' m calling to let you know to be very careful with your movements with your latest under cover operation."

"Why are you really calling?" He replied to the heavy tone voice over the cell-phone.

"I have friends down town wants to let you know they are concerned about you and your mystery writer friend. They are warning you to be very careful for when it comes to investigating the deputy mayor."

"How do you know I have been investigating deputy mayor Blevins?" He asked with trying to stay neutral on the main subject.

"Because I work for Blevins, and I have decided to turn myself in for when the right time comes. I know you work for the F.B.I. I will be willing to give all of the information that is needed to place Blevins and his people that are on his pay role."

"So what your asking is for protection once everything goes down with the arrest. I have no idea just when this is going to happen. But in the mean time, I and others are trying to gather enough of evidence to place the deputy mayor and others into prison for a long time to come." He says with taking a long deep breath into his lungs from the tension that has happened.

"Yes, I know Hutchinson. I will end this now before I ' m caught talking to you on the phone. I will call again when the time is right."

"Wait a minute." It was at this moment there was deadly silence on the end of his phone. Along with the fact that he needed to figure out his next move after that call.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd **Bird's Eye View**

Jordan Edwards having to be Blevins main security officer. He's been in charge of the deputy mayor's protection for the past three years.

Edwards was arriving into the building after calling Blevins earlier to come in to discuss further security. With the up and coming speeches in front of the public. Blevins had asked his security officer Edwards to come see him for a few minutes to go over the last minute details.

After Edwards had gotten off the cell-phone from inside of his SUV with talking to the F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson. Currently Edwards was looking for complete protection.

Currently he just knows too much for when it comes to Blevins own private business. And if it's done correctly deputy mayor Blevins could wind up going to prison for life, along with all of his friends on his pay roll.

Edwards was making sure of his surroundings. After checking that everything was find go inside the building. He was able to enter into the elevator to take him to his office on the sixth floor.

He was basically lucky there were no one around to see him walk into the office after knocking on the door very lightly.

Blevins looked up from his computer having to be checking his e-mails. "Jordan, I see you made it this evening. How are you any rate?" He asked with sincere feelings for his employee.

"Tire, but I will be able to manage after having three cups of coffee earlier to juice up my sugar levels in the body." He says with a slight snicker in his tone of voice.

"That will certainly do it Jordan. So I suggest we get started with the security updates for the outings." He laughs a little to loosen up his persona some what after the chat he had with Seth Hutchinson.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th **Bird's Eye View**

Both Blevins and Edwards were working hard to get the rest of the work done before it gets really late. Edwards was crossing his fingers that soon he will be able to get out of here and just go home to contact the witness protection agency.

"Edwards, how many security officer will be on staff for the last two speeches?" Blevins says with taking a deep breath before taking a sip of water on the side of him.

Checking his paper work in front of him. "At that time we will have at five officers on guard, as with the last speech on the stairs of the Police Commissioner's building."

"Good Edwards, at least the budget for the guards are not getting in the way of everything." He says with smirk placed on his face for the moment.

"When it comes to budgets. You never know what is going to happen with the fiscal year. I just hope that the Mayor will be able to have the public help him with the funds, along with the state senate and congress."

"I will agree on that aspect for when it comes to the politics of New York City and the tri-state region." Blevins responded with knowing his facts with being in the business for the past seven years. "Come on lets finish up so that we can get out of here. It's already been a long day for the both of us." He replied with getting up from his seat to place a hand onto Edwards shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th **Bird's Eye Bird**

Once Blevins was able to leave the office. Edwards was counting his blessings that he was able to leave as well to get a breath of fresh air.

He was sick and tired of the games he had to be playing with the deputy mayor. Even though it was his job to be on the under cover operation in spite of his objections.

He had to get home to his apartment to call Hutchinson and bring him up to date fully, even though he had called him earlier.

So he headed for his SUV in the under ground parking lot. He needed to be extremely careful with walking. Since the lighting wasn't all that well in that particular area. Any one if they weren't careful could wind up getting jumped or worst.

But as it turned out. Everything was find without a problem once he was able to get his car started and head out into the main traffic. He was glad mostly that the traffic heading for his apartment wasn't all that bad. Since he always hated having to be sitting in traffic late at night.

And when he arrived home having to found a parking space in the front of his apartment building. There wasn't a problem with getting into the building since his apartment was on the first floor.

Taking his keys out first before anything else. He made it into the apartment with turning on the lights that was on the side of the apartment door.

Taking off his black jacket placing it onto the side lounge chair. The first thing he needed to do was locate the house phone in order to call Seth Hutchinson.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th **Bird's Eye View**

Seth Hutchinson having to be laying down on the couch after talking with his wife Susan and his daughter Angela.

Susan decided to put Angela to bed after being very busy all day at school. Even though her mother tried to help some what with her home work. Some of the items with the math, she wasn't able to understand. Since it was basically all new to her after such a long time.

Susan wasn't too happy with her husband as well, with his latest case that has been placing a great deal of stress on him. She knew that her husband was trying his best with doing his job for the most part.

She told him that she was going to bed, since there was nothing more to discuss about the situation with the deputy mayor.

Moments later...

Seth having to be sleeping lightly when he heard his cell-phone going off on the coffee table next to him.

Waking quickly...He goes to get up from the couch to answer the phone, even though the caller I.D. had shown no number listed on the front part of the cell-phone.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked with sitting up on the couch.

"Hutchinson, it's Edwards. I have further information for you in regard to the deputy mayor." He says very calmly over the phone from his apartment complex.

"Ok, lets have it." He says before Edwards started to talk quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th **Bird's Eye View**

"Now listen to me Hutchinson. I have someone that you need to speak with. Since he's been involved with the mayor and deputy mayor the past ten years. He's also a close friend of Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett."

"Ok, who is this person I' m supposed to be dealing with the under cover case?" He asked with suffering with a slight yawn all of a sudden.

"You can call him at the following number. Otherwise his name is Michael Smith. He will be able to help you out with getting further evidence on the deputy mayor." He says with confidence in regard to Michael Smith.

"Thanks, I will call him tonight. Does he know that I will be calling him without having to catch him by surprise?" He responded with taking a deep gulp of air into his lungs.

"He's expecting your call Seth. Just be very careful from here on end with the under cover operation. As for myself, I need to watch my every step with the deputy mayor, since the situation with him is getting very dangerous."

"Very well Edwards I will follow your reasoning until the end of the case. Take care and good night." As he hangs up the cell-phone, along with checking the number that he was able write on a piece of paper that was laying on the table in front of him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th **Bird's Eye View**

Having given the telephone number to Seth Hutchinson. Edwards was hoping that he would call Michael Smith to get a better picture of the situation with the deputy mayor.

He just had to wait on it, while being home at his apartment complex instead of the office.

As for Seth. He had to call this person in order to help him further to understand his case and the under cover operation. He simply didn't wish to be a disappointment to himself, Susan and most of all towards his job..

First he had to made sure that his wife Susan was still asleep in the bed-room before going to call Michael Smith.

Taking his time in order to reach the bedroom. He had found the door half cracked open, and with the lights off. This was proof to him that his wife was sound asleep. Along with the fact that he went to close the door all of the way without having to make any type of noise.

Once back into the living room. Seth went to grab the phone again, and the piece of paper on the coffee table.

Going to dial the number from the paper. It was going through with the number. When a voice on the other end answer. "Hello, who is this?" He asked.

"F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson, I need to speak with Michael Smith please." He says on a even tone of voice to try and stay calm for the most part.

"Your speaking to Michael Smith. How can I help you Mr. Hutchinson about the Deputy Mayor?" He replied over the phone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th **Bird's Eye View**

"Mr. Smith, I work for the F.B.I. I have been assigned in the deputy mayor's office as his public relation's secretary. I was able to obtain photos from a person that is helping me. But I need to find further evidence to place the Deputy Mayor into prison for a very long time."

"I understand your plight Mr. Hutchinson. However I will be able to help you with additional evidence that I have gathered over the years. I just never thought I would be able to use it until now." Michael Smith says over the phone from his apartment in New Jersey.

"How am I supposed to acquired this evidence?" He replied with shifting his seat in the living room couch.

"I will meet you tomorrow at a designated spot. I will be leaving my home this evening in order to check into a motel for the evening. What time do you normally start your shift at the deputy mayor's office?" He asked.

"Nine O' clock a.m. Mr. Smith."

"Good. I will call you very early to meet at the Central Park swings." He responded.

"I know the swings. Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had me meet them twice, along with a reunion between my wife and daughter."

"I will meet you there around seven a.m. Just be sure your not tailed or else I will not show up with your evidence." He says with a hint of a threat in his tone of voice.

"I completely understand Mr. Smith. I will await your phone call tomorrow morning. " It was at that point for when the cell-phone went dead with complete silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th **Bird's Eye View**

It was right after the phone call that Seth Hutchinson heard a voice coming from the entrance of the bed room. Turning around to find his wife Susan standing and waiting.

"What do you think your doing Seth talking to Michael Smith of all people?" She asked to have her husband completely shocked.

"Jesus Susan, you scared me half to death. Why are you up any way?" He asked with moving closer to his wife.

"So, are you going to answer my question Seth? Because dealing with Michael Smith is a dangerous situation. After what I heard what Captain Beckett and Richard Castle had said about the man's reputation the past 30 plus years."

"I know all about his reputation. Since the F.B.I., C.I.A. and other organization has a long **line** of files against the man. Even though he's very valuable in other areas as well. Like in the world of politics." He says quickly in order not to wake his daughter Angela.

"Damn it Seth, does Captain Kate Beckett know at all your going to be meeting up with him in the morning?"

"No. This is my job for the F.B.I. to do what it takes to get it done right now. And he has information that will close this case quickly before more people are hurt." He responded.

"Find. Do your job Seth. I just hope to god it turns out well for your sake and the F.B.I. to get that man out of the Mayor's office." She says with anger having built up the past few weeks.

Taking a breath before answering. " I agree with you on that count Susan. Any rate I need to sleep a few hours before he calls me at Six a.m. to focus on getting to the meeting place at the swings. He's not taking any type of chances at this time."

"Good luck. But for now lets go back into the bed room to sleep before your meeting."

"Ok." As he takes hold of her right hand to head back into the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th **Bird's Eye View**

It didn't turn out that way with Susan and Seth going to sleep. He was more inclined to talk to her in order to make her understand what exactly is happening.

"Look Susan, It's important for me as a man to finish this under cover job with being successful. My boss and my co-workers are looking for good things coming from me after the last operation."

"Yeah I know. It took almost ten years for it to finish up. And it just took alot of energy wise out of your body and mind." She replied with placing a light kiss onto his cheek.

"But I' m fine Susan. I just need to prove to myself that I can do my job. However your been on my case for weeks getting me upset because of it."

"I' m sorry Seth. I will try to keep my mouth shut for when it comes to your under cover work. You know what? I need to get something to eat all of a sudden. Would you care to join me in the kitchen for a quick snack? I know you need to be up early any rate."

"Ok, just a quick snack. Or else I will be a real mess in the morning." He responded with removing the quilt from his body to follow his wife Susan into the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th **Bird's Eye View**

Some time during the night. Seth Hutchinson was having a hard time trying to sleep properly. He kept on twisting and turning in the bed. Even though he's lucky that he wasn't able to wake up his wife Susan.

Looking at the time. He still had an hour to go before getting up to wait for his phone call. He decided to get up and go into the kitchen to make coffee, while bringing his cell-phone with him instead of the bed-room.

But first Seth went to the bedroom to check on his daughter Angela, having to be sound asleep in her bed filled with Walt Disney characters.

Partially closing the door once again. He had made sure to not make too much noise in order to wake her up.

Sitting in the kitchen with the lights low. He was sipping his coffee with toast and a piece of water melon. He's been having water melon for breakfast ever since he's been a young boy.

Looking up at the time. It was almost time for Michael Smith to call him.

It was exactly 6 a.m. for when his phone started to chirp. It's a good thing he was able to keep ring tone on a lower level, or else he would be waking his wife and daughter up from a sound sleep.

"Hello. This is Seth." He says on a even tone of voice for the time being.

"It's Smith. Are you going to be ready to meet me at the swings in the park?" He asked with checking through his window on whether or not anyone was tailing him into his apartment complex a few blocks from Central Park.

"I will be there Mr. Smith. See you then." He responded with a bundle of nerves inside of his stomach.

"Very well Seth." Was all he said with ending the call to get ready to travel to the park and the swings. Along with making sure it's safe with no one following him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th **Bird's Eye View**

Afterwards Seth went to get himself ready for the meeting with Michael Smith. Thank goodness he was able to have his coffee, toast and fruit to pick him up a little for this time of the morning.

He didn't a jacket since it was some what warm outside with the humidity. He's been listening to the news reports on the weather lately.

He's never been the one to tolerate the heat and humidity over the years. But his wife Susan and his daughter Anglea just loves it never the less. Since Angela is almost like a fish out of water.

She's been asking her father and mother to go swimming at Coney Island or any other beach in the Tri-State region.

Any rate he went into the living area to check for his car keys being on the table. It was very quiet though out the entire apartment complex with his wife and daughter still very much asleep.

Afterwards having to lock the front door. He would be on his way over to Central Park. Once he was able to move into his vehicle and getting it ready to drive into the street and into the main road.

But first Seth had made sure that his gun having to be in the glove department was all set as well with the barrel being filled with the bullets.

When he was leaving. Susan having gotten up. She was able to look through the door window making sure that everything was all right with her husband.

After that she went into her daughter's bedroom to check and see she was going to be waking up any time soon. She was still asleep on her right side for the moment.

Susan left the bedroom with slightly closing the door to head for the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for herself. While she is going to be very worried on whether or not everything went well with meeting up with Michael Smith.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th **Bird's Eye View**

Michael Smith having to be waiting over by the swings. He was extremely careful that know one was able to follow him to this spot.

Wearing his gray suit, along with carrying a large vanilla envelope that is going to be given to Seth Hutchinson for his under cover operation.

After he is done here with the meeting. He will be heading for Ct. for a meeting with his business associates. It's going to be a year since the last time they were able to meet to discuss the changes going on with the private company.

Looking at his old fashion watch he recently acquired. It had showed that Hutchinson should be arriving some time with-in the next ten minutes.

Thank goodness that there wasn't too much walking traffic to bother Michael Smith.

It was at this particular time Michael Smith went over to the swings to sit for a few moments before the arrival of Hutchinson.

Otherwise Seth Hutchinson having made it into Central Park. He was able to start moving towards the swings with his vehicle. He was very lucky this time around to find the perfect parking spot.

He noticed the older man having to be sitting on the swings. Making sure that all of the doors with his vehicle was closed. He was able to start making his way over to Michael Smith.

Checking for a moment. His weapon having to be inside his pant pocket just in case something does get in the way of the meeting.

It didn't take long to reach him, since there was very little walking traffic to bother them.

"Thank you for coming Seth. I won't be staying long. Here is the envelope I promised to give you filled with evidence to put the deputy mayor into prison for a long time to come." He states.

"I will do my best Mr. Smith to do my job proper with this evidence. Just be sure your able to get home safely after seeing me here in the park."

"Don't worry, I will. But first I have a business meeting in Ct. with my associates. Please take care and I will call you sometime with-in the next few days with an update. I must go now." He responded with quickly moving off the swings heading towards his vehicle.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th **Bird's Eye View**

Seth Hutchinson after saying his goodbye to Michael Smith. As he watched the older man walk away with a great deal of concern for his well being.

Michael Smith had keep on looking around on whether or not anyone might be watching him during his travels. He needed to watch himself while getting into his vehicle. Especially when he has that Ct. meeting with his associates.

Having to check his text messages on his phone inside of the car. He had found four of those messages were from the Ct. business associates worried that he might not make it today.

Calling the one number by heart, while pressing the send button. "Louis, received your text message, just leaving Central Park to be heading out to Ct."

"I was worried something might of happened to you during the meeting. I will, as with the others will be waiting for you and your expertise."

"Good to hear Louis. I have been planning this for a long time to come. I will be taking the turnpike very soon. Let everyone know I will be there as soon as possible."

"Sure Michael. " It was at this moment the phone went deadly silent on his end. While giving him the chance to get into the main circle of traffic.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th **Bird's Eye View**

After Michael Smith had left for Ct. Seth decided to go sit in his vehicle for a moment to check out the evidence that was given t him.

Taking his time moving into the warm vehicle, he needed to turn on the air conditioning to cool down the insides before heading to his work station.

It didn't take long to cool the insides, as he sits in the front behind the steering wheel.

Taking a look at the envelope. There were a number of black & white photos of the deputy mayor in bed with a number of women. There was even a long range photo taken of him firing his weapon at some one falling to the ground after being hit.

"Damn! He was right." Seth said to no one in particular. Even though having to be completely shocked that Michael Smith would give him this envelope filled with criminal evidence.

Placing the envelope into the glove department. He started up his vehicle to travel over to the deputy mayor's office to begin his work with the speeches that needs fine combing.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th **Bird's Eye View**

As for Michael Smith, he headed for Ct. with taking the thru-way. Even though he was being tailed by someone in the military Black Ops organization.

His orders were basically to just follow to his business group, and then report back to Jackson Hunt. Since Hunt had been involved with the three from Albany, New York. His profit status has been a great more into his four bank accounts.

Tyrone Monroe having to be involved with the Black Ops group for the past ten years. His other two friends were currently on the way back to New York City after spending almost a year in California.

In his black Suv. Monroe having to be very careful with his movements. He didn't need to spook Michael Smith and his business group.

He had a great deal of money riding on this particular job for Jackson Hunt.

After a few moments.

Michael Smith was able to drive his vehicle onto the Cos Cob exit and down a few miles to reach the boating area for where the 15 members will be meeting. The Yacht called Greenburg are housing all of the members having a business party with drinks and food having been catered.

Monroe had to stay his distance for now without having to be caught. But in the meantime, he needed to report back to ask for what his next move is going to be.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th **Bird's Eye View**

Michael Smith walked onto the Greenburg feeling some what secured. Even though for the like of him that he knew there was a tail on him.

Even though one of Jackson Hunt's flunkies, at lease he knew that his life wasn't going to be taken in vain.

"All right everyone. We are safe enough, even though I doubt Jackson Hunt isn't going to like the report he's going to be getting."

"I just don't believe you, Michael. All of these years your been in the shadows. But now your letting a simple tail not even bothering you with coming here in the first place."

"Of course, I'm at this time Johan. Why not? It's all part of the game with them. Just like what I did years ago with Richard Castle to protect his wife from getting murdered entirely."

"That was Senator Bracken's choice to come out into the open to let loose Celeb Brown." Senator Thomas of Ct. for which he's involved in 16 different military projects.

"I agree on that point of your statement. Any way lets hoist the Greenburg into the waters and enjoy the rest of the day and evening." Smith replied to the group in order to be settled on the yacht.

Lucky for them the weather was changing for the better. Forecasters for the Ct. region have been predicting rain for the past four days.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th **Bird's Eye View**

Once the Greenburg was able to head out into the main Greenwich harbor. Michael Smith and his friends they were able to finally relaxed to discusss business further. Along with anyone wishing to fish for there dinner.

"So what was it that important Micheal that you needed to have all of us here today?" His friend asked with taking a sip of his whiskey given to him by the only valet on board the yacht.

"I just don't like the fact that the organization is laying back on there duties. Especially when you have Jackson Hunt and his Black Ops group running around loose."

"I would of thought that Richard Castle, your friend would be able to take care of his father and his dealings."

"From when I last spoke with Castle. He had mention that he wasn't able to control his father. Since he had gotten involved with Celeb Brown, Bracken and a few others. I have tried my best to find out just who is the others that have been staying in the shadows."

"I do hope Michael, you know what your doing. Having to expose all of us with this cruise." He said with his statement turning around to check out the others that seems to be having a great deal of fun.

"I hope so as well." Smith responded with moving over to the valet to ask for a drink and food before starting his fishing.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th **Bird's Eye View**

Some time later in the middle of the Greenwich harbor. Michael Smith having to be feeling some what relaxed after several drinks. Even though he's not supposed to have them with direct orders from his medical doctor.

Even when he was married and living in New Jersey to try and start a new life. He just couldn't get away from his previous life in spite of the enemies having to be after him.

Ever since his brief meeting with Seth Hutchinson. He's been thinking a great deal about the F.B.I. agent, along with an old friend Richard Castle.

He's been meaning to call the mystery writer to find out lately on what he's been up to with his writing, his work at the precinct and P.I. business.

He's wondering on whether his cell-phone in his pocket. That he would be able to call him from the harbor. He would try for the most part.

As for Richard Castle, he was driving along the highway heading for his loft after a long meeting with Black Pawn Publishing and Gina Cowell. Knowing that Seth Hutchinson has been working on his deep cover operation. He was mostly worried about the agent, even though he's gotten hold of all kinds of evidence against the deputy mayor of New York City.

He tried to tell Gina, that he's going to have to cut back on some of his book tours due to certain situations going on in his personnel life.

Any way. He's driving along in his grey Mercedes when all of a sudden his cell-phone went off in his coat pocket. He needed to slow down and try to stop on the side of the curve in order to answer the phone.

"Castle. Who is this I might add?" He asked since the person's name didn't come up on the caller I.D.

"And old friend of yours Richard. It's Michael Smith, I need to speak with you for a moment, since I' m out on my boat with my board members in Greenwich."

"I' m very honored Michael. So what is on your mind today?" He asked in all seriousness with his question.

"Just make sure your F.B.I. friend Seth Hutchinson is very careful in his under cover operations with trying to take down the deputy mayor."

"He knows Michael. Everyone that knows about the operation, has been talking to him in regard to being very careful or else his life and family will end."

"Good. I won't bother you any further today. I have a briefing with my members in a few moments. Take care of yourself and your family." He states with looking over at this members while waiting for him to begin.

"Enjoy your rest of the day and evening." **Click...** The phone calls end just as quickly. Leaving Richard Castle to ponder the entire conversation.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th **Bird's Eye View**

Every time he speaks with Michael Smith. There is always trouble brewing for the most part. No doubt he's going have to say something to his wife Kate Beckett about Smith.

No doubt she is going to be some what upset after all this time, ever since Celeb Brown, Bracken and everyone involved in the organization are now either dead or disappeared.

However with Seth Hutchinson, he was taking his chances with taking the information from Michael Smith to try and put the deputy mayor into prison for the rest of his life. That is if he lives with being placed into prison. Anyone can get a hold of him without anyone noticing what has happened to the prisoner.

Since Castle was on his way home from the book tour. He needed to use his cell-phone again to find out where his wife is for the moment having left early.

Stopping his Mercedes on the side of the road some 15 minutes away from the Loft. He didn't like this total situation at all, Seth was taking too many chances with his life right now.

And having that evidence is a real ticking time-bomb. Hopefully he will be smart enough to use it at the proper time just after all of those press conferences.

As for his wife Kate Beckett, he almost had forgotten. She had a doctor's appointment to have a physical with Dr. Anderson. It was strange for her to see him. After the last time with the shooting by Celeb Brown. It was at that time when she had found out about the baby and Reece.

Dialing the number never the less. "Beckett!"

"Kate, it's Castle..are you at the client still?" He asked with looking at the cars passing him by.

"Yeah, Dr. Anderson is late with an emergency going on with one of his patients having gone into labor at the hospital. I will wait another 30 minutes before coming home. What's going on Rick?"

"I just spoke with Michael Smith about Seth and the evidence he gave him to have the deputy mayor arrested."

"Oh, really! Smith seems to be making a come back into his social circle to make better amends with the crime world." She says with sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"It sounds like it Kate. I will need to discuss this further with you at home. Ok?" He waited a moment to hear something from his wife's mouth.

"Sure Castle. I will when I finally get home. Just be sure that Reece is taken care of once you do finally arrive home."

"Of course! I will be home in 15 minutes. I just stopped on the side of the road to call you. Talk to you later. Love ya." He replied with shutting down the cell-phone without hearing her response.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41st **Bird's Eye View**

Seth Hutchinson had made sure to place the very valuable evidence into the safe in his office. Even though he's supposed to be meeting up with the deputy mayor in twenty minutes to go over the speeches for the press conferences.

He needed to steady his nerves for the moment after getting back from meeting up with Michael Smith.

This entire situation has gotten way out of hand for his taste and under cover. But at least Richard Castle, his friend is on his side for when it comes to position with the F.B.I.

So in the meantime...

He stayed busy with his writing, until it was time to meet up with the Deputy Mayor in his office. He's not there at the moment, having to be on the way in from a building dedication in Central Park region.

As for Richard Castle, he was able to finally arrived home to the loft. Only to find it empty for the moment. There was a note from the nanny Andrea having taken Reece and Royal for there usual walk around the loft section.

He didn't need to look for them. Since his son and Royal were in good hands. And why he pays the nanny a great deal of money to take care of Reece.

Walking into the building. While the valet not the usual letting Castle into the main lobby and the nearest elevator to his level.

Even though security is tight in the building. There has been on occasion for when certain criminal element were able to break in. Especially when it involved with Castle and Captain Kate Beckett.

Making it to his level without a problem. He walks in to find the note for where he's able to relax with a smirk on his face.

All he needed to do now is wait on word from his wife, along with his son Reece, Royal and the nanny.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42th **Bird's Eye View**

Castle waited in his office for his son Reece to get back from his walk with Royal. But in the meantime. Castle turned on his laptop to check with any of his e-mails. Everyday there was at least 100 for him to scan through. Mostly for his publishing business and his new works.

There were a few from his P.I. business with Alexis and Hayley updating him with the list of clients currently. He would get back to them another time.

He did need to write to Gina about the updated book tour. She was supposed to make a couple of changes. But as yet has not been placed into the computer systems.

Getting ready to write a short message. He heard noises outside of his office. If he had to guess, it was his son.

Getting up from his chair with a few groans from the stiffness in his lower back and right leg. Ever since he was shot a few years ago in the horse stable with his father Hunt being involved with shooting the target.

Walking out. All of a sudden he had a fur ball of a dog jump up into Castle. While Reece was ordering Royal to stop with what he's doing.

"Daddy, Royal not listening to me." He says with holding onto his father's side.

"All right sweetie. I will put Royal back into his cage today. While you need to take a nap for now. Ok?" Castle looked over at Andrea nodding her head for agreement.

"Fine daddy." Reece says with a little bit dejected.

"Come on Reece to bed you go." Andrea grabs his hand to head on over to the nursery. But in the meantime. She's able to say something quickly into Richard Castle's ear. "Thanks. He was a real tiger earlier with all that sugar of his."

"Ice Cream." He says softly into her ear. While she nodded with agreement.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile for Captain Kate Beckett. She didn't have to wait another 30 minutes before finally Dr. Anderson back into the clinic after his emergency.

Walking into his office. He needed to speak with his nurse first to find out about his case load.

Judith coming from behind her desk. She past the clients sitting in the waiting area, including Kate Beckett having to be the first on the list to see Dr. Anderson.

"Glad you made it back Dr. Anderson. So what did Mrs. Walters have by the way?" She asked with handing him Captain Kate Beckett's medical file.

Looking up from the files and placing his white coat on. "She had a boy with a few complications as to why I' m late like this."

"Is she all right?" She asked. "By the way Kate Beckett is first and has been very anxious to see you."

"Ok Judith send her in."

After a few moments after talking with Dr. Anderson about her fears.

Dr. Anderson along with Judith were helping her onto the table to do a ultra sound first to confirm her pregnancy.

"All right Kate, please relax. I will be placing the cold gel onto your stomach and the instrument." Dr. Anderson says to his patient and friend.

"I know the drill Doc. I just need to be sure in order to let my husband know the news. Since he's responsible for my condition again." She says with a slight smile.

She settled now on the table feeling some what relaxed after waiting quite some time to see him in the first place.

"This will take a few moments, since you know what it's like Kate." Using the scope, he's able to settle into the area of her stomach. "Judith, turn up the sound a little in order for me to see."

After a few moments, Dr. Anderson starts to make noises through his mouth to get Beckett a little pissed off. "What's going on Dr. Anderson?"

"It does look like you are surely pregnant. Not only with one, but your carrying twins I might add. Congrats Kate!" He responds with shaking her hand after finishing up the last of the scan.

"My, god. I can't believe it. And neither will my husband for when I tell him the news."

Afterwards Dr. Anderson explained to his patients of the ins and out of having to take care of herself with the twins. What to eat, sleep, staying off her feet as much as possible. Along with watching the salt and fat intake with each of her meals.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th **Bird's Eye View**

After discussing the final details of the pregnancy with Dr. Anderson and the nurse. Kate Beckett had asked for a copy of the ultra sound showing the twins inside of her stomach.

She was up front at the desk taking care of business with the insurance company and payments. Along which when will be her next appointment.

She will be asking her husband on whether or not Castle will be able to come with her for the appointment. But then again it all depends on Castle's book tour schedule.

After finishing up. She was ready to go, even though feeling really nervous needing to say something to her husband. She's going have to catch him in a good mood, along with surprising him.

She walked outside into the sunshine for Saturday. She was wondering what was going on with Seth and the deputy mayor today. Even though Seth had sent a message saying something about working on speeches for the up and coming press conference.

She was thinking on sending back a text message once he's able to answer back. But for now, she needs to catch her breath and start living once again with the complete truth.

Author Notes: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th **Bird's Eye View**

After stopping on the side of the road for Beckett. She decided to send a quick text message to Seth. Hopefully he will be able to answer right away depending on where he's at for the moment.

Meanwhile at the office of the Deputy Mayor.

Seth was finishing up with the last of the notes into his computer system. While the deputy mayor Blevins told him that he was going to walk outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Yes, sir. I will give you the finish product when you come back into the office." Hutchinson says with Blevins grabbing his black coat to go outside. It was some what chilly for a early afternoon Saturday.

"Don't bother Seth. I 'am going to go across the street for lunch. You want me to pick up anything for later." He asked while standing at the entrance of his office door.

"That's ok sir. I will be leaving after a few minutes. I will see you Monday bright and early." He states with a half crooked smile on his face.

"That's fine with me. I will leave Seth after I have my lunch across the street. Just be sure to lock up for the entire weekend." Blevins announced with his statement.

"I will. Have a nice rest of the weekend sir." He says with turning off the computer terminal, while deputy mayor Blevins for the rest of the day and the weekend.

It was a moment later after Blevins had left the office. Seth had heard his cell-phone go off with a text message. Walking over to his desk. He goes to see who was sending him a quick text message. It was from Captain Kate Beckett asking on whether he was all right or not.

"Fine Captain. I will call you later. I will be home." He sends it back to her taking a moment to arrive back into her cell-phone.

As for Kate Beckett...

She was parking into the under ground parking lot of the loft. Her nerves were on edge at this time. She had no idea on whether her husband was home. Since he had a short book tour in the Bronx to attend to for Black Pawn Publishing.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th **Bird's Eye View**

Castle having to be finishing up the four hour book tour at the Barnes & Noble in the Bronx. He was finally glad the line had ended after speaking in the Children's book room about his novels, and including his wife's baby journals.

One of his readers had asked on whether or not his wife Kate Beckett was going to continued on with the baby journals.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea at the moment. Lately her schedule had been extremely busy with work, Reece and a number of other projects." He says to the woman and everyone else in the room.

"Thank you Mr. Castle for telling us the truth of the matter." The young blonde woman says to him having to be sitting in the very front of the readers.

"Your very welcomed. I will finish up here. Afterwards everyone can pick up a flyer on my up and coming book tours in the area." He states with finishing up his readings as the group thinned out.

Now he was on his way out of the Barnes & Noble back entrance for where a few of his helpers were outside waiting for a quick autograph.

Afterwards he headed for the under ground parking lot for where his Grey Mercedes was located. Finding it vehicle without a problem, he was glad for the quiet and having to be alone for a few moments before heading on home.

One thing for sure.

He was going to be glad to speak with his wife about her visit with Dr. Anderson at the clinic. Even though he had forgotten to mention to her about the early morning book tour.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th **Bird's Eye View**

Castle was beginning to wonder on whether his wife is pregnant again. The past few weeks she's been acting rather strange once again for her behavior.

And if this is the case. He would be extremely happy to have another mouth to feed, play and watch them fall asleep in bed. Especially when Reece and Royal are looking for new pals to play with at night or during the day.

He loves Reece a great deal. And no doubt what ever his wife has again. He's going to love the baby a great deal whether it's a boy or girl.

Finally arriving at the Loft. He decided to park his Mercedes into the under ground parking lot. Instead of using the front entrance.

No doubt he will find out on whether his wife might be home or not.

Taking his personal belongings out of the car carrying novels and gifts given to him by his fans. It was heavy, otherwise he's able to handle it never the less.

Taking the elevator to the top floor for where his loft is located. He had felt as if the elevator was taking for ever to arrive after such a busy morning with his fans.

Taking out his keys to open the door. He was able to see the housekeeper at the kitchen cleaning. "Roysln, how are you?" He asked as he always does during her 20 years of service.

"I' m just fine Sir. If your looking for your wife. She called earlier that she was going to be a little late stopping by a store to by a few things. As for Reece, Royal and Andrea. They are in the park walking there usual walk. They should be back very soon." She says with spraying a cleaner onto the counter to finish up her work in that particular area.

"Thanks. If you need me or my son when he gets back. I will be in my office putting things away from the book tour." He says before moving off slowly with his bag filled with all kinds of goodies.

"I will tell them Mr. Castle." She says with moving over to the other counters.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th **Bird's Eye View**

With Castle walking into his office. He was feeling some what giddy about the prospects of being a father once again.

Even though the signs were there in the first place. He just didn't catch on until now. He started to take out his novels on what was left of them.

Gina and Black Pawn Publishing had brought over to the Barnes & Noble a little over 1000 different stories that was written by Richard Castle.

Otherwise Castle had brought home the last five that were left of the group. Along with a musical carousel that was given to him by one of his younger fans.

He was mostly thrilled having been given to him just prior to when the line was ending. Castle moved it to the back of his office for where the photos of his family were being held. He placed it next to the photo of his son Reece taken a few months ago.

Afterwards he opened up his portable lab top to write notes on what was going on today. He was going to be using them for his next Nikki Heat novel.

So he started to type while waiting for his wife Kate Beckett.

Meanwhile outside the loft.

Kate Beckett was able to catch up with her family having to be coming back from the park. Between Reece and Royal, The both of them were going crazy with seeing his mother. Even though the nanny Andrea was trying to hold back Royal with the rope from hurting her.

She was able to do a good job of pulling Royal off Kate Beckett. While saying that she was very sorry for the both of them being over zealous with there energy levels.

"Your forgiven Andrea. Lets get them inside and down for a nap. I certainly could use one myself depending on whether my husband is home as yet from the local book tour."

"Don't know about that Mrs. Castle. Maybe when we get inside Roslyn might have the answer." Andrea replied with trying to hold onto Royal. Lately he's gotten much bigger, along with the fact that a certain little boy has been feeding him too many scrapes from the table.

"Come on lets go inside." Kate tells the jovial group in front of her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett was having butterflies in her stomach, along with the fact she is carrying twins. For which is the biggest shock of her life.

In her family tree, there is no report of anyone having twins down the line. It's going to be interesting with trying to explain it to her husband AKA Richard Castle.

Walking into the loft with the gang. She was able to see the housekeeper coming from upstairs. "Roslyn, what's going on ?" She asked with seeing the older woman walking down the stairs very slowly holding onto the railing.

"Nothing really Mrs. Castle. Other then the fact your husband is home and is waiting for you in his office." She said with moving towards the kitchen counter to make herself a cup of hot tea.

"I will go see him in a few moments. But in the meantime, Andrea, see that you take Reece to his bed for the nap. While I take Royal into his cage for now, to let him calm down a little."

"I will see that Reece is put down for his nap." Andrea says with holding onto Reece's hand in spite of his whining because of Royal having to be put into his cage.

"Stop crying Reece, you will see Royal later for your playtime." Beckett announced as part of a compromise with her son and the pup Royal.

"Yes, mommy." He was quiet afterwards with moving towards his nursery to take a few hours of solid sleep.

But for now. Kate Beckett had to deal with her husband and telling him the news.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th **Bird's Eye View**

She didn't know on whether she was ready to tell him the news about the twins. So for the moment, she went into the kitchen area to get herself an apple cider glass before moving into the office.

After she told the nanny to take Reece into his room. It was currently rather quiet for the moment. Later down the road, she won't be having much of it with the addition of the twins.

Taking the glass over to the counter. She needed to take a quick breather to gather up her nerve for the most part.

Moments later.

She goes to knock on her husband's office door to get his attention.

"Come in please." Castle says with looking up from his laptop writing his notes from today's book tour. Beckett walks in with the glass of apple cider placing it on the side of the table.

"Hey! What's up Rick?" She asked the normal neutral question.

"Placing my notes that I plan to use for the next Nikki Heat novel. Plus look what one of my fans gave me as a mystery writer." He goes to show her the musical carousel that he likes a great deal from over the years.

"Wow, Babe...it's beautiful. Reece is going to just love it when he wakes from his nap." She says with coming around to sit in his front lap.

"What's all this Kate?" He says before kissing his wife on the lips.

"Lets just say its the tip of your surprise today." She replied with a bit of a riddle for his mind to figure out.

"I don't understand Kate. However if this has anything to do with your visit to the clinic and Dr. Anderson?" He asked with a curiosity look on his face.

"It does!" Was all she says for the moment and a straight face to not give herself away with the real truth of the story.

"Will you please stop playing games with me, Kate." He says rather with anger.

"Ok, already Babe. Dr. Anderson says I' m pregnant for sure. But get this Rick. He says that I' m going to be having twins this time around." She responds with a deep breath into her lungs.

It was at this point that she pulled out the ultra sound to show him the proof.

"Oh, wow!" Castle says with pulling in his wife further into a tight hug and smooch to celebrate the news.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51th **Bird's Eye View**

Right after receiving the news in regard to the twins. Right away Castle went into a work mode on how to go about placing the twins.

Since the entire third level of the loft hasn't been used accept for storage. Castle started to tell his wife that he's going to open up the third floor with adding the elevator and stairs.

"Jesus Castle it's going to cost a fortune to put in an elevator." She says while still sitting in his lap. Even though it was an moment later she had gotten up to be standing in front of him.

"Not really Kate. And besides I have already discussed this months ago about having to make a possible change. The owners of this building will be able to give me a huge discount with starting the work."

"So you will place the twins on the third level with leaving Reece still in the nursery?" She asked with a serious tone with her answer.

"Yes. And besides Reece will out grow the nursery soon. And besides there will be plenty of room on the third level to move around." He states with showing the designs that was given to him by the landlord.

"Speaking of which Rick. What about Seth and the deputy mayor and his wrong doings?" She asked with the change in subject.

"Don't know at this point until my mother and her group are ready to begin the ploy tomorrow." Castle responds with his thoughts in regard to the plan.

"Good to know. But for now. How about I call for a late Chinese food snack? I and the twins are feeling hungry for the moment." She says with a smile and a hand touching her stomach for where the twins are located.

"Sounds good to me, Kate." Castle announced with getting up from his desk to take hold of his wife for a brief moment with a passionate kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th **Bird's Eye View**

Some time later with receiving the Chinese food. Castle was watching his wife chowing down the food like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa Kate, slow down before you wind up with severe heartburn." He says with chewing on the last of his egg roll.

"I don't know Babe. It seems that these two are really hungry this evening, and I just can't help it at all." She responds with looking up from the bowl of Chinese noodles.

"Did you at least eat anything solid before going to see the doctor at the clinic?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Not really Babe. With you leaving early for the book tour. I was more worried about Reece, and getting myself ready to see Dr. Anderson. And on top of everything else I have been thinking a great deal about Seth and his under cover operation." She exclaimed to her husband.

"Speaking of which Kate. Seth hasn't called this evening for some odd reason. I wonder on whether he's fine or not after receiving that file from Michael Smith."

"Believe me Rick. That envelope from Michael Smith was a very important key piece of information in order to place Blevins into prison."

"That's if he survives making into the court system." He states the truth of the matter.

"Very true on that account Rick. However with your mother's help just might get the ball rolling with the end of this case." She says with munching further on her food and water.

While they continued with there food. All of a sudden they were being visit by there son Reece having to be rubbing his eyes. Andrea was with him coming from the nursery.

"Mommy." He says with moving over to his mother behind the kitchen counter.

"What's going on little man?" Kate responds with hugging her son, while Castle looked at his son before saying.

"Aren't you up a little late this evening?" He asked with giving his son two questions to answer.

"Nothing going on Mommy. I just couldn't sleep. Daddy, can I bring in Royal please?" Reece replies with standing in between his mother and father now.

"Yes, you can after I assuming he's calm down by now with being in his cage. Andrea, can you please do us the honors with getting Royal out of his jail cell."

Both Andrea and Kate Beckett chuckled at his statement.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53th **Bird's Eye View**

Some time later after putting Reece to bed. Beckett was sitting at the kitchen counter watching Castle with his lap top. He had continued to finish up some of his notes.

But he wasn't at this point. "Rick, what are you reading that has you so engrossed?" She says with taking a sip of her apple cider.

"It's a letter from the landlord of this building. My accountant has informed me that it's going to be possible in conjunction with the other owners living in this building to at least purchase the building out right. I would be able to put in a portion to help take over ownership in my name."

"It's about damn time Rick this is happening. Your lawyer and accountant must be extremely happy about the entire idea, as with the rest of the owners that live here for the longest time."

"I wouldn't say happy Kate. They are just glad that the landlord decided to make the decision after five years of this plan being in the works." He responds with finishing up his eggs and peppers in the pan in front of him.

"What do you think made the landlord decided to sell the building after all this time?" She asked with smelling the wonderful looking eggs and peppers. Even though having Chinese earlier.

"The right price I would assume. Any rate I would like to say something about Seth Hutchinson." He said to get his wife's attention.

"What about Seth?" She asked in a serious tone this time around with his question.

"Just reminding you that he needs to be very careful with his movements during the next few days. I just don't like the idea of having Blevins cronies go after him before he decides to use the evidence." Castle states with his statement about the truth of the matter.

"Blevins would be awfully stupid for doing something like that during the time of his press conferences." She replied with Castle handing her a plate full of eggs, peppers and potatoes. "Thanks."

"I agree totally. Come on lets chow down Kate. I have a few more things to do on the laptop before I' am able to really relax this evening.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th **Bird's Eye View**

"Babe, before you start your work on the lap top. Can I ask you a favor with massaging my feet for a few moments." She asked at the kitchen counter finishing up with the cleaning after Castle had cooked the eggs.

"Ok, go lay on the couch, while I go get the lotion. No doubt your doctor probably told you your feet are going to swell up even more now with the twins." He states with a smirk on his face in order to get his wife pissed off with the idea of worsening swelling.

She was grumbling now after what her husband said about the swelling. She knew that she was getting into a situation now that she is carrying two instead of one inside of her stomach.

Never the less she went over to the grey couch laying down, while Castle went to get the vanilla lotion one of her favorites.

After a moment he came back in with sitting on down for where her legs were located, as with her feet. She had already taken off her bobby socks and slippers to relax.

"This might hurt a little since your bottom of your feet are swollen." He states with soaking up his hands with the vanilla lotion.

He takes hold of one foot and starts to work on her. He was all business at this point.

"Jesus Babe. That hurts a great deal." She says with pulling back a little with her feet in his hands.

"I will go slower, ok. It's going to help a great deal with you trying to sleep tonight without pain." He responds with making it easier with the massaging with her feet having to be very sensitive as well.

After another ten minutes while working on the other foot. He was finally finished with his work on her. He got off the couch to wash off his hands and drying them to start up with his work again on the lap top.

"Thanks Babe. I will go take a quick shower to leave you with your work." She gets up onto her feet feeling the pressure from the massage, but at least it felt better then before.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th **Bird's Eye View**

After he was done with his wife's feet. Castle headed into his office to make a few phone calls. Including his mother Martha Rogers to confirm with tomorrow's play date of sorts.

Moving his tired body all of a sudden into his chair. Castle picked up his cell-phone to make that quick call.

Martha Rogers having to be home finally after a long day. She had changed into a green sparkling night wear for the rest of the evening.

Ever since she moved this particular apartment. She has been loving every minute of it with her friends and boy friend name Talbor. He's a lawyer at age 72 working for his own firm four miles away from the studio.

This night he wasn't around with Martha telling him to stay home this evening.

Martha heard the phone inside the lavish living room. She walked over to the coffee table to pick up the cell. "Hello! Richard is that you again?" She asked as a joke with her own son.

"It is Mother. Just calling to confirm everything with your students tomorrow." He asked.

"Yes, Richard. They will be there tomorrow bright and early to be in this crazy charade of yours." She states with a bit of sarcasm.

"That's all I wanted to know mother and without your sarcasm to add into it this evening." Castle as pissed for the moment with his mother. "I will speak with you tomorrow and discuss further scenario's."

"All right Richard. Good night." Afterwards there was static afterwards. While he went about his business on the laptop with answering e-mails involving his writing.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th Bird's Eye View

It was the next morning for everyone. Deputy Mayor Blevins having to be home at the moment before heading towards his office.

While he's in his living room of his apartment complex. He needed to make a few phone calls. Even though having spoken with his men on his payroll. He just needed to go over today's mission with stopping a special police van from weapon's lock up carrying guns.

The three men will be dressed in uniforms from the precinct's lock up unit. This is supposed to happen sometime during the next six hours.

And during this time Blevins will be on the front stairs with the reporters discussing the up and coming crime conference throughout the Tri-State region.

Just prior to leaving his apartment complex. A woman name Debbie Johnson would approach him near his black SUV and offer him a deal. Debbie is going to be dressed up to the 9's making a rather impression with the deputy mayor.

And during this approach. There will be two under cover people taking photos of this meeting. For which will be used later as part of the major set up to arrest Blevins and the rest of his cronies.

Debbie was talking to Martha Rogers and others on the walkie talkie going over last minute details. She was given the word that deputy mayor Blevins was on his way down.

She went into position in her red dress having to be low cut showing her C cups to anyone interested. However it was just all show as part of the plot.

Blevins having to be walking slowly with his black brief case. The first thing he noticed was the young woman with long red hair and that dress she was wearing really had him noticing, along with the photos being taken without his knowledge.

"Hello, my name is Debbie. A friend of mine told me, you were looking for something special. Otherwise I was told to give this to you as per payment. Don't open it Donnie until you reach your office." She says rather sweetly with her tone of voice.

"Ok. When do you wish to get together as per the payment?" He responds with making sure no one is around to see him and the woman.

"How about you meet me at my apartment in two days. Here is the address and phone number to reach me with your answer." Debbie replies with having this partiar address set up with Captain Kate Beckett and Martha Rogers as per part of the plot.

"Very well Debbie. I will be sure to call you for that special appointment. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to work before I' m late for a special conference."

"Sure. Can't wait." She walks away from him and his vehicle to an appointed location to meet up with Beckett and Martha Rogers to go over the next detail of the plan.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th **Bird's Eye View**

Once Blevins was out of the picture. Debbie called Captain Kate Beckett.

"How did it go Debbie with Blevins?" Beckett asked over the walkie talkie.

With a slight chuckle. "Like a charm Captain. I should be receiving a phone call from him very soon."

"Excellent! Our plan is working really well at this point. Just be sure to be very careful from here on end now. The number that you were able to give him is activated through the escort service."

"All right Captain. I will be waiting to hear from him. I must go and see Martha, since I' m supposed to help her out with the play she is working on at the studio."

"I will keep you updated Debbie. Say hello to Martha Rogers for me, ok?" She responds over the walkie Talkie before there was total silence.

Meanwhile back in the deputy mayor's office.

Blevins and Seth Hutchinson decided to go over last minute details before the press conference.

And for those moments they were discussing key points. Seth had noticed that Blevins concentration was way off for some odd reason.

He asked. "Are you all right sir?"

Shaking his head a little. Blevins decided to calm himself with answering the question. "Sure, I' m fine Seth. Why do you ask in the first place?"

"No reason really. You seem that your mind wasn't on the press conference today." Hutchinson said with moving over to his desk to continue on with the last few points.

After they were done. Blevins went into his office to call the number that was given to him by the woman Debbie.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th **Bird's Eye View**

Martha told her students walking in the building they rented. Called The Red Light District escort service. She needed to have everyone in place to begin this plot against deputy mayor Blevins.

The phone having to be manned by three of the students including Debbie Johnson. Everyone knew there positions with running the show.

"All right everyone, lets get this show going. No doubt Blevins will be calling very soon." Martha states with watching Beckett walk in to check on the scene.

"Anything yet Martha?" Captain Beckett asked with her apple cider in hand in stead of the coffee with orders from Dr. Anderson to stop with the caffeine.

"Nothing so far Kate." Martha moved into another area before taking it slow into the mini elevator to check the rooms out to cover there basics when Blevins asked for a room to be with his client Debbie Johnson.

"It's amazing Martha on what your students were able to put together so quickly." Beckett says to Martha in one of the rooms on the second level.

"I still don't believe it myself. At least the landlord was able to give us a great price with renting this place for the week." She responds with checking the double bed and other accessories.

All of a sudden one of the younger students came in excited. "Martha, there is a phone call from deputy mayor Blevins asking for Debbie."

"Where is Debbie?" Beckett asked quickly before the both of them moved out of the room.

Eric tells them the following. "She's downstairs waiting to answer the call with your permission."

A moment later ...

"Martha, it's Blevins." Debbie says with a scared look on her face.

"Answer it." Beckett said to the young woman with her hand on the phone.

"Hello, this is Debbie. How are you?" She said calmly over the phone.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th **Bird's Eye View**

Debbie had her hand on the phone. While watching the others telling her to answer it.

"Go ahead and answer it." Martha says to her student of the past two years.

"I will in a second. I' m just trying to get up my courage for the moment. " She says before going to answer the phone. "Hello, This is the Red Light District Escort Service Debbie Johnson, how can I help you?"

"Hey! It's Blevins. I decided to call you after all. How are you?" He asked.

"Just fine. What's up Thomas?" She says feeling a blush come on her facial expression.

"I would like to set up a date with you. How long have you been working for the escort service?" He asked since Debbie has the answer for him.

"Two years sweetie. How can I help you this time?" Looking at Beckett and Martha Rogers with there expressions.

"Since it's already too late and tomorrow I have the press conferences. Can we get together afterwards. I would be willing to pay extra for your services?"

"Sure we can, I will just make a slight change with one of my customers. Do you want to come here to the escort service or I will come to your apartment complex?"

"I think it would be better Debbie, that you come to my apartment complex. I don't wish to have too many people know about my business at this stage of the game." Blevins says to her over the phone. He was trying to be very careful now with his movements.

"That's fine. I will come to your apartment. Is eight o' clock a good time for you?" She enlightens with him over the phone, plus the fact now she was feeling some what more comfortable with the entire situation.

"Perfect Debbie. I will see you then, along with arranging any type of payments for the night."

"Good enough. See you soon." She hangs up the phone to see two excited grownups in front of her. "Thank god! Captain Beckett, good luck with trying to put this jackass into prison."

"We will try our bests Debbie. Now we can all relax for now." Beckett says to everyone involved in the plot.

"I don't know about all of you, I' m going home to relax for the rest of the evening." Martha exclaimed with a serious of yawns coming out of her mouth.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60th **Bird's Eye View**

"All right everyone lets go home. I still have to call Seth Hutchinson later when he's done with Blevins at his office." Beckett announced to the group.

"I will go home now Martha." Debbie says to her teacher/friend of the actor's studio.

"Ok, Debbie. Just be very careful going home. All right?" Martha declared with taking hold of her student to walk her out to her Volkswagen on the side of the building.

"I will." She walks out with other students, while Martha went to talk with her daughter-in-law.

"Do you think she will be all right Katherine?" She asked with Beckett having typed a text message to Seth Hutchinson.

Looking up after seeing the noticed that the text had gone through to Seth's phone. "She will be Martha. Just as long as the plan works out for the best with everyone involved." She says with walking towards the entrance with Martha having the keys to lock up the place. Since the rest of the students have already left for the evening.

Deputy Mayor's office

Seth Hutchinson having finished with setting up the press conferences tomorrow. Deputy Mayor Blevins having to be in his office talking to who ever is on his payroll.

There was a knock on the Deputy Mayor's door, when Blevins placed his call on hold. "I' m sorry sir to bother you. One last item before leaving for the evening."

"What is it Seth?" Blevins asked.

"Just your signature on this report for the press conference reporters that will be attending."

"Very well I will sign it, and then you can leave." Blevins says to Seth. Taking a quick moment with signing the report, he then handed it back to Seth.

"Thanks Sir. Good night. See you bright and early in the morning."

"Sure." Blevins said before going back to his calls. Even though he would have to re call the number back to one of his cronies.

Seth left the office. Along with getting his things together. He would be able to answer the text message from Captain Beckett when he's outside the building and into his vehicle.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th **Bird's Eye View**

Having arrived home. Seth Hutchinson was glad to be home with his wife Susan and daughter. When he walked into the living area. His wife was needle pointing to keep herself busy, instead of always worrying about her husband.

"Hey! I' m home. How was your day sweetie?" He asked before moving over for a quick kiss.

"I was able to start this cute dolphin needle point from the shop two miles away from here. Did everything go according to plan so far?" She asked when Seth heard his text go off on his cell-phone.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to call Captain Beckett on this text." He goes to dial the number when a woman's voice answers the phone right away. " Kate, is that you?" He asked just in case.

"Yes, Seth it is. I assume you were able to receive my text?" She says to him over the phone.

"I got it Beckett. This is great news about the student having to be meeting Blevins at his apartment complex. I just hope to god it will turn out well with the photos catching him in the act to really put the noose around his neck."

"I hope so as well Seth. I know it's not been easy for you with this latest under cover operation." She exclaimed with the question.

"I' m surviving never the less Captain. But at least the plot with the escort service is working out rather well for the moment." He says with a slight chuckle from his mouth.

"So far it is Seth. Is there anything that you need to tell me about tomorrow's press conferences with Blevins?"

"Nothing. It's the usual same old garbage by the deputy mayor for when he speaks with the reporters. However there is one thing. He's been talking a great deal on the phone with his cronies. I was able to check the number without him knowing it."

"Let me have it. I will have the experts check into it."

"1-880-643-9999 I have no idea on whether the number is still activate. So good luck with finding out the source." He states with sitting down next to his wife.

"I will let you know tomorrow. That's if your going to have any type of time with the full day of press conferences." Beckett says.

"Just do your best Captain. But for now have a good evening overall."

"Good night Seth." She ends the phone conversation on the cell. There is deadly silence coming from the cell-phone. Now placed on the clear coffee table.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62th **Bird's Eye View**

With Captain Kate Beckett being home at the loft. After speaking with Seth Hutchinson and being given the telephone number. Looking at the number having written it down on the pad.

She needed to speak with Castle currently in his office finishing up last minute details for a new Nikki Heat novel. It's been hard to do of late with his recent Summer schedule for his book tour.

Walking slowly over to his office. Since the door was slightly ajar in order to see him typing something on his laptop.

She goes to lightly knock for him to hear her. "Come in Kate, I won't bite. What's going on that you have to be a quiet snake coming in?" He says with a slight smirk on his expression.

"I talked with Seth Hutchinson, as I explained the plan earlier to you by your mother and her students." She exclaimed.

"So what's this Kate?" He asked with his wife handing him the telephone number that was given to her by Seth.

"A telephone number from Seth. It's a number he was able to tap into Blevins calls recently into his office and at home."

"Ok, let me call it with using my decoded communications terminal. Who knows where it's being sent!" He says with sitting down in front of his laptop.

Taking a few moments...

Castle was able to dial the number. It went through for the most part.

 **"You have reach the Pentagon Communications Center. If you know your parties extension, please do now."**

It was at this point that Richard Castle hung up the line, along with decoding it through the laptop so not to have it traced.

"Damn! I just don't believe it. Deputy Mayor Blevins really has his hands caught in the cookie jar." Castle announced to his very surprised wife standing in front of him in his office.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Bird's Eye View

"Jesus Castle, this case against Blevins is getting to be really big overall. We need to be very careful for when it comes to the Pentagon and it's staff." As she moves away from Castle from inside of his office.

"I know. However I know of someone that might be able to help, even though his sources might be able to help in a way." Castle says very lightly, even though Beckett knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Are you serious Rick calling to have your own father involved in this mess. And after the fight you had with him months ago in regard to his black ops friends."

"Yeah, but since then I have been able to mend the fences with my father. Currently from what I understand. My father is somewhere in New York tailing around with his Black Ops working a job."

"Meaning he's being crooked as hell once again." She states with sitting down in the small lounge chair in the office.

"Always crooked Kate. That is the one thing my father will never change throughout his entire life." He said with taking in a quick breath to let loose his tension. "I have his cell-phone number. He told me to call him at any time depending on what he's doing for that particular moment."

 **Albany, New York 4th division Barracks**

 **Jackson Hunt and his three friends were leaving the base after Tyrone and Monroe were checking in with an old commanding officer. Captain Jason Terrell used to be involved as a guard for three different banks.**

 **They were looking to him to have him help out with a small National State bank in New York City stealing Gems.**

 **His three black ops friends left the base to head on home for the next few days. While Hunt was heading on back to New York City with taking a small plane into the Westchester County airport and then rent a car.**

 **He will then be heading back to his apartment over looking the laundry mat.**

 **It was at this point for when his cell-phone started to chirp. Right away he knew was the caller having to be his son Richard Castle.**

 **Taking his phone into his hand with stopping his jeep on the side of the road. "Richard, what's going on for you to be calling me?"**

 **"Dad, I have a favor to ask. But first I need to know on where your at." He looked at his wife while waiting to hear his father's response.**

 **"I' m heading for New York City. I will be catching a small plane into Westchester County air port. Why are you asking?"**

 **"Will it be possible to come here to the loft? I have something very important to speak with you about, and I can't discuss it over the phone."**

 **"I will come Richard, but I have no idea how long it's going to take. I will call you when I get into the Westchester County Airport. Ok?"**

 **"Fair enough. But in the meantime I will gather up all of the information that is needed to discuss with you."**

 **"Fine with me. Talk to you soon Richard. I have to go now before it gets really late." It was at this point for when the phone went dead.**

 **"Kate, make me a pot of hot coffee. Looks like I will be up late this evening with my father."**

 **"Sure." She moves out of the office to head into the kitchen to make a pot of hot coffee for Richard Castle.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th **Bird's Eye View**

Just as soon as Jackson Hunt arrived at the Albany airport. Right away he was able to connect himself a flight to the Westchester County Airport.

Flight 234 American Airlines will be taking off in twenty minutes. It had given Jackson Hunt a chance to rest a little while waiting for the flight to take off.

Before boarding he had made contact with his friends from the Black Ops group. Letting them know he was going to go see his son Richard Castle.

None of the three friends had asked why. Since mostly it was none of there business. Unless he asked them to help him out never the less.

Sitting in his seat number 124. A lovely looking blonde stewardess name Patricia Lagoon came over to Hunt to ask on whether he needs any type of food or drink after getting into the air.

"Actually that would be rather nice. What are the choices Miss?" He asked with a smile, as with one from the woman.

"First off the name is Patricia. As for your choices, you can ask for either Chicken or Ham Steak today with veggies and mash potatoes." She responded with the choice.

"Lets see, I will take the Chicken with the veggies, potatoes, with two drinks on what ever is available."

"Beer is available, along with your great choices. Ham Steak really sucks by my standards." She starts to laugh after writing down his choice on the computer pad. " I will bring your food and beer after we take off."

"Thanks, your been a great help." Jackson Hunt says with a smile and handing her a piece of paper with his telephone number.

"Thank you, I will be sure to call you when I' m home after this flight for the week. After that I will be going to California for two weeks."

"I look forward to hearing from you." It was at this point when he and everyone else on the plane heard the pilot's announcement about taking off finally.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th **Bird's Eye View**

It was at this point that Hunt was enjoying himself for a change. It's been a long time since he has with being on a plane and a lovely woman taking care of him.

Patricia was right on the mark for when it came to his food and drink order. She had spent way too much time with Hunt, while other clients were looking for help.

"I think you should go now. Or else your going to be in trouble with your flight supervisor." He says with a smile before leaning back his head to rest a little.

From what he's been told. The plane should be landing in the Westchester County airport in two hours.

"Your right Jackson. I will be back later to let you know when we will be landing."

Meanwhile at the Loft..

Castle was trying to keep his eyes open in spite of been drinking coffee earlier.

Otherwise he fell asleep with his arms folded on the desk. And for which hours later he's being woken by his cell-phone.

Looking at the time it was midnight. "Damn!" He says to himself along with picking up his cell-phone to answer it knowing full well it's his father.

"Hello. Dad, I assume you have landed at the Westchester County airport?" He asked his father on the phone.

"I have Richard. I have already rented a vehicle. I will be ready to go in a few moments after I' m done with talking to you. I should be there with-in the hour depending on the type of traffic I run into."

"Ok Dad, I will leave the Loft door open for you." Castle replied with his statement.

"I suggest you don't Richard. You never know what can happen at times at this late hour."

"Find, I won't. See you in a little while." **Click** as the cell-phone went dead on his end.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th **Bird's Eye View**

It was a easy landing at the Westchester County Airport as the pilot announced.

Patricia Lagoon had said her goodbye to Hunt, since she had to take a vehicle to the other side of the airport for where all personnel stayed after getting in with there flight.

She was able to remind him about the phone call for when ever he was settled in the next few days.

He agreed. She watched him leave the terminal to rent a vehicle. Otherwise she went about her business with going to her quarters and contacting her supervisor in the morning for her next flight back to California.

Jackson Hunt was happy with the choice of black SUV he rented from the manager just outside the terminal he came out of. But before he left the airport, he needed to let his son know that he was on his way.

Castle had left the door lock after being told by his father earlier to keep it lock. This time Hunt had sent a text message telling his son that he was on his way.

As for Castle, he was laying on the couch in his office for when the text message came in. It was loud enough for him to hear it waking him up once again.

"It's about time." Castle says to himself. This time he got up from the couch to go clean himself up. Plus make sure the food he made was still inside the frig, as with the drinks that was ready behind the bar section in the living area.

Checking the time. He had a feeling his father was going to be here around 1.30 A.M. depending on the traffic.

First off he went into the bedroom to change his clothing, along with whether his wife was ok or not. "Rick, are you all right?" She asked with having to make him jump in his place.

"Yeah, I' m fine. My father will be here very soon from the airport. He sent me a text that he was on his way over."

"Are you going to tell him that he can stay the rest of the night using Martha's old room?" She asked.

"I will tell him Kate. But I have no idea whether he will take me up on the offer."

"Let me know when he arrives Rick. I would like to keep the both of you company. But for now, I will get up to check on Reece and Royal."

"I will. But for now I need to change into something more comfortable."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th **Bird's Eye View**

It was exactly around 1 a.m. in the morning for when Jackson Hunt arrived at the loft. Instead of having the valet park his rented vehicle. Hunt decided to use the under ground parking lot to reach the level of the loft.

After finding the perfect space near the elevator entrance. He was very glad there wasn't anyone around to see him.

Now of days Hunt still needs to be careful with his movements, since he's involved with the friends from the Black Ops group. Even though some of his old CIA agents are still after him after all of these years.

His last involvement was the death of Celeb Brown, Senator Bracken and a few others having to tried to kill his son Richard Castle and his wife Captain Kate Beckett.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. Hunt had made sure his weapon was available in case of an attack. But it never came as he walks off the elevator to head on down to his son's loft.

As promised. Castle had the door locked as per orders. Lightly knocking on the door. He hears the door open to see his son telling him to come in and relax.

"How are you, Richard for this late hour?" As he hugs his son very strongly, since it's been awhile.

"Tired, otherwise I had a number of coffees to wake me up. Are you interested in a drink?" He asked with watching his father drop his belongings on the side of the grey couch.

"Sure Richard. I will take anything you make for this hour. Afterwards I plan to go upstairs to sleep awhile, before you decide to tell me on what is on your mind."

"First of all I will make you a whiskey. Secondly Kate had asked me on whether your be fine in Martha's old room?" He says with a slight smirk on his face.

"No problem Richard. I will probably sleep like a baby. Just like my grandson Reece."

"No doubt dad, and besides Reece had asked about you a couple of times this evening. And why I' m tired from waking up a number of times in my office instead of the bedroom."

It was at this point that Castle handed his father the whiskey, as with himself.

After a few moments of silence. It was time to head for bed now. While later Castle will be able to have a clearer head to speak with his father.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th **Bird's Eye View**

Actually Hunt didn't want to go up stairs as yet. He asked his son on whether or not he can sneak in to see his grandson Reece in the nursery.

"Of course you can Dad. No doubt he's wake and playing with Royal. Since I keep him in the bedroom to keep Reece company all of the time now."

"All right lets go before it really gets late." Hunt replied with a slight yawn having to be catching up on him now.

Moving slowly over to the nursery, the door was slightly ajar for where they are able to hear laughing noises. It would seem both Reece and Royal were playing on the floor. But what they didn't know was the fact that the nanny was inside watching them.

She knew full well that she wasn't able to get them to sleep any time soon. Especially when Jackson Hunt his grandfather had arrived earlier.

Standing in the entrance of the nursery. Reece looks up from being rough with Royal, when he sees both his father and grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Reece ran over to his grandfather almost running him over. While Castle started to chuckle at his son being some what being overboard with his energy for this late hour.

"Whoa Reece, we can play later when everyone is up from there sleep." Hunt exclaimed with putting down Reece and over to his nanny, who was getting ready to put him to bed, as with Royal.

"All right everyone to bed we go." Castle ordered very strongly for his son.

And this time Reece didn't fight anyone, knowing full well he needed his sleep very badly.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th **Bird's Eye View**

After a few moments. Reece had fallen asleep very quickly. While his best Pal sleeping on the side of his bed.

Castle was able to leave the door slightly ajar. Along with making sure the monitor was turned on. Even though the nanny was upstairs either sleeping or on the laptop reading fan fiction. She always leave the monitor on as part of her job.

Both Jackson Hunt and Castle walked over to the kitchen counter to sit. Castle has a great deal to say to his father, along with his possible help.

"All right Richard, what is going on that you need my help?" He asked with sitting down on the chair in front of his son.

"Actually it's my wife and a certain F.B.I. agent that needs your help. Why? Because I understand you know the deputy mayor Thomas Blevins."

It was at this point that Jackson Hunt shook his head in discuss with the statement from his son Richard Castle.

"Oh, boy do I know the man. The most crooked political figure in the state of New York. If you need evidence, I have plenty of it against him to have your wife and your F.B.I. agent put him into prison and bury him for where he won't be able to find him."

"Great! I knew I was right in calling you in the first place. When can you have all this evidence Dad?" He asked with sipping his tea after pouring it a moment ago.

"Give me a few days for me to contact all of my sources Richard. Once I get everything together I will be sure to call you and your wife Kate. We can then discuss the probable choices that can be done against the deputy mayor."

"Fair enough Dad. We can discuss this further in the morning. It's very late lets try to get a few hours of sleep."

"Fat chance, but I will at least try Richard. Good night." As starts to head for the stairs and Martha's old bedroom.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th **Bird's Eye View**

For the next morning Seth Hutchinson getting himself ready to leave for the office. Since today was going to be a busy one with the press conference with the deputy mayor.

Waiting for his wife Susan to finish up with cleaning the dishes for breakfast. She came into the living room to check up on her husband getting ready to leave.

"Seth, you have everything that is needed for today's special press conferences?" She walks over to him to give him a bear hug to make him feel better throughout the entire day and evening.

"At this point yes I do have everything I need. Other then the fact Richard Castle is supposed to send me a text message about new information to really put Blevins into jail a long time."

"Try to be patience Seth. This entire under cover case has been a real mess right from the very beginning." Susan says with giving him further a kiss on his lips.

He was off balance at that moment from his wife's alluring kiss. But at this time he couldn't give himself into now with a job that needs to be done today.

"Next time lover boy!" She states with moving away to hand him his brief case filled with speeches for the deputy mayor. "Any rate I have a busy day myself with taking Angela to the park today. She wants to go on the swings Seth."

"Just be sure Susan, you keep a close eye on our daughter today." He says with great concern in his voice.

"I will Seth. Don't worry about anything today accept to get through today with the press conferences."

"I won't Susan. Look I need to go now. Take care of yourself. Love you a great deal." He says with great emotion before leaving out the front door.

 **As for Jackson Hunt. His son Richard Castle found the bedroom empty upstairs.**

 **Hunt had left a note to let his son know that he plans to get in contact with him very soon with the file he promised.**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71th **Bird's Eye View**

When Jackson Hunt left the loft around five thirty a.m. He pulled out of the under ground parking garage to head for his apartment over looking the laundry mat.

He knew in his head the people he needed to contact in regard to deputy mayor Blevins. He needed to be very sure that all of his ties are still around in the New York City area.

Walking inside of his apartment. Everything was left the way it's supposed to be. It showed for a fact that no one has been around searching his apartment.

He felt some what secured for the moment. What he needed to do first was to change his clothing before getting down to business.

As for deputy mayor Blevins, he arrived into his office before anyone else. Even Seth Hutchinson hasn't as yet arrived. He used this time to call his so call Girlfriend. Having to asked her about there time together after the press conferences are over with.

"Of course, I' m excited about getting together. What are you trying to do is chicken out on me?" She states very strongly while looking over at Martha Rogers inside the make shift Escort service.

"Of course not my dear. I ' m looking forward to it very much." He says from inside his office with the deadly silence for the moment.

"Very well sweetie, see you tomorrow. Good day." She hung up the phone in front of Martha.

"Well my dear, it looks like the chicken is in the fire. I will call my daughter in law and explain to her the latest information on our bogey."

"You sound like your in a war of sorts Martha!"

"We are. Excuse me I have a great deal of work that needs to be done."

"Of course Martha. But in the meantime I have lines to learn with the next play coming up in a month. In my judgement Martha .. **Tigress** sounds like a very title for a play on Broadway."

"I know. It's why the manager of the play house decided to use our group from the studio to be a part of the ensemble."

"Great news Martha." Both of the ladies leave the area of the studio to head for there business.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Bird's Eye View

Just as soon as Jackson Hunt arrived at his apartment over looking the laundry mat. First he went to his bedroom to change his clothing first to feel some what more relaxed while talking to his friends.

Changing into his grey robe and slippers. He moved into the living area for where his long grey couch was waiting for him. He had his cell-phone in his hand along with a list of numbers he's going to be using.

Dialing the first number to someone name Jason in the up state Vice division. It's been a year since he last called the number. Hunt was hoping that Jason Landers will answer right away from his office.

Taking a moment for the number to be put through. "Jason Landers of the Albany, New York Vice Division. How can I help you?" He asked on a even keel since he had no idea who the caller is at this time.

"Jason, It's Jackson Hunt, it's been a long time since I last spoke with you. I need your help now old buddy." Hunt says calmly over the phone.

"What's going on Jackson to be calling me during a most sensitive time?"

"I need that package you promised to give me on Deputy Mayor Thomas Blevins." Hunt asked

"I guess Jackson now is the time to use it against the jackass?" He states with some what of a sarcasm in his tone, as he moves up from his chair in his office. He's one of three that works the Vice squad for the past 15 years.

"Quite correct Jason. Please do me this justice to have this crook placed into hard prison."

"I would doubt Jackson that Blevins will even make it that far into jail without someone getting there hands on the man, myself included at this point." Jason says to Hunt over the phone with a smirk. "By the way Hunt, are you going to be calling the others on your list that has the other packages of photos?"

"I will after I' m done with talking with you. When will you be able to send the package to my address. I still have the apartment over looking the Chinese Laundry mat." He states.

"Excellent! I will send it out right away the package. Since I have it in the vault in my office. UPS will be coming in with-in the next 30 minutes Jackson. I will ship it for over night delivery, so you should have it sometime tomorrow. Take care my friend." As the phone goes silent on his end of the line for Jackson Hunt.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73th **Bird's Eye View**

After Hunt was done talking to his friend in Albany. He got busy with calling the others. But before he does. He sends two text messages to Richard Castle and Seth Hutchinson telling them about the package.

In unison with the text. He tells them the following. "No sense for you to call me back until the package arrives. " **Hunt."**

 **Meanwhile...**

At the Loft Richard Castle was just about ready to leave for a short book tour once again. This time it was going to be at the local public library. From what he knew, the lines for today is going to be a very busy one.

Before leaving. His wife was able to make him a breakfast that will stay with him awhile before she left for the precinct.

Before moving out of his office. His cell-phone had gone off to let him know that his father had sent a text message.

"Richard, package is on the way to exposed Blevins further as a political crook. Will call you later with further updates."

Speaking to himself in the office. "Good work Dad. My day is going to be a good one after all."

Afterwards he grabbed his things to head out of the loft. He was going to be using the car service today, while the driver was waiting down stairs to take him to the library for the book tour.

Moving out of the elevator and into the main lobby, he was able to see Richie the car service driver sitting while waiting for him to arrive for the trip.

Richie looks up from reading the local newspaper. "Oh, there you are Mr. Castle. Are you ready to go today?" He asked nicely.

"Ready as ever Richie. Lets get moving it's going to be a long day for me overall.

"Good going Mr. Castle." Richie states with getting up to throw the local newspaper into the trash can.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th Bird's Eye View

Seth Hutchinson arrived at his office just hours before the press conferences are supposed to begun. Having received a text message about the evidence. He could at least relax a little until it actually arrives.

Before anything else. Seth went to drop off his things for the day leaving them on his desk. Afterwards he went out to check on the deputy mayor in his office.

It was very quiet for the moment before the reporters start to float around with questions. Even though most or all of the questions will be talked about at the different press conferences.

He could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. There was a possible chance that one of the reporters might of made his way in to speak with Blevins.

Seth knocks on the door when Blevins tells him to come in the office. He sees an older man in his late fifties wearing a CNN badge on his blue striped shirt.

"Seth, there you are. I would like to introduce Harrison Elders for CNN. He's here for the press conferences wanting to discuss the weapons and drug bills to cut down the crime rate for the New York City and tri-state region."

"I know of Elders reports on CNN. I usually watch his reports once or twice a week. Your always on the mark Mr. Elders with your news reports."

"Thank you Mr. Hutchinson, your so kind with your words." He says with a smile before getting up from his seat. "I have better go before I wear out my welcome."

"Never. I look forward to your commentary later during the press conferences." He replied with shaking the reporters hand before he leaves.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Elders." Hutchinson says with walking out the reporter, while Blevins stayed in his office to start getting himself ready.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75th **Bird's Eye View**

Hutchinson knocked on Blevins door after checking to make sure the reporter left to head on downstairs. When he walked in Blevins was getting ready to make a phone call.

"Shall I come back in for when your done with your telephone call?" He says with slowly moving out of his office.

"It's fine Seth, I can always make it later." As he places the phone back into its holder for now.

"I didn't know you were that close to the local reporters, especially ESPN?"

"Oh, yeah. I have an professional relationship with the network and this particular reporter. He promises me to write a very bias report after he's done filming the press conferences down stairs.

"I hope so. I would hate to see your public life tarnish any further." Hutchinson states before moving out of the room. "Sir, you need to check your speeches one last time before the press conferences begin."

'I will certainly do that Seth." He opens his desk draw to take out the packed filed filled with his speeches that was written by Seth Hutchinson.

"Good enough. I will be back in 20 minutes to escort you downstairs sir. Excuse me."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76th Bird's Eye View

Outside of the deputy mayor's office. Security was extremely tight with protecting the deputy mayor during the press conferences.

The police line was very heavy in order to keep the public from getting inside and interrupting the speeches. Captain Kate Beckett and her 12th precinct were making sure all was in order to keep the peace.

Even though she knew the entire situation that is going on with Blevins and his associates.

Beckett was standing at the police line giving orders to Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan to keep a sharp look out. "What makes you think Beckett that Blevins own men will try to disturb the proceedings?"

"Believe me they will try anything at this point. And besides Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. is keep a close watch, while my husband is waiting for that special package from his father Jackson Hunt."

"Do you really think that package will hold the key to putting Blevins into prison?" Detective Ryan asked with curiosity before moving away to start his work with watching for anything out of the ordinary.

"Differently." She says calmly before heading behind the police line to start her work as well. While she noticed the reporters were moving up the stairs with the start of the press conferences.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77th **Bird's Eye View**

Even though the 12th precinct were protecting the deputy mayor the best they can. Beckett had placed sharp shooters up in the buildings while the press conferences would be going on.

However there was one lone shooter having to be in one of the buildings scoping out the scene with the rifle. Even though this time a woman was sent to just scare Blevins, and the entire city.

In the far corner of the building across from the stairs. She had her eye looking through the scope. As she sees the reporters asking deputy mayor Blevins questions, while Seth Hutchinson was standing next to him.

While he was listening to what Blevins, when looked up to see something shining in one of the windows. It was at this time that Hutchinson walked away to talk with Captain Beckett in the corner.

She sees Hutchinson walking over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Have your shooters in the windows checked in with you? Because the reason I' m asking is the fact I saw something shining over in that area."

"Are you sure Seth? Because if this is the case, we will have to stop the press conferences."

"We can't do that Beckett. Because it will give them the upper hand with the deputy mayor. We are very close now to having the man arrested once your husband receives the information from his father."

"Very well Seth, we will wait it out and see what happens with-in the next hour." She states with calling on the walkie talkie to call her people having to be inside the buildings on top.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78th **Bird's Eye View**

Patricia Lagoon was making her way over the roof centering around the deputy mayor's office. She wasn't able to see any of the police sharp shooters at the moment.

Her job was to give a slight scare. Even though not to stop at all the press conferences.

Patricia has been working for sources the last six years, while traveling back and forth across country as a stewardess. She was just sorry that she had to lie to her new friend Jackson Hunt.

Even though she knows about his back ground, and including his son Richard Castle.

Running over to another part of the roof. She wasn't able to stay with seeing the sharp shooters moving into position. Taking out her ropes, she is able to scale down the side of the building and into an alleyway for where her black SUV is waiting for her.

Sergeant Donalds came over to his other men asking them on whether they were able to see any thing at all. "Did you see the person?"

"You would not believe it Sergeant. Who ever it is has the experience of some type of mountain climbing. We need to inform Captain Beckett of this situation." Lt. Jackson says to his superior officer.

"I will tell her over the walkie talkie." He grabs the walkie talkie from the Lt. to begin sending a signal to Captain Beckett.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79th **Bird's Eye View**

When Beckett had gotten the call from her sharp shooters. She couldn't believe it what she was hearing.

"Are you sure about all this?" She asked in a serious tone. While watching the proceedings from the far corner. The press conferences were going well so well without any trouble to speak of.

"Yes, Captain. We believe it was a woman scalding down from the roof top."

"Damn!" She cursed to herself. "All right. Have your men check the building just for the sake this woman still might be in the area still." She says over the walkie talkie.

"Will do Captain Beckett." As he heads off to give the orders to his team to start searching the roof tops.

As for Beckett, she was pissed. She had the feeling that the woman just might be an friend of her husband's father for some odd reason. It's why she needs to call Castle just to ask him the question.

Even though he's at the book tour. She decided to send him a text message, and for which he will read when he has a break.

At the library for where the latest book tour is being held. There was a brief break after the readings from the four authors including Richard Castle and James Patterson.

When Castle was done. He quickly went into the back to check his text messages. And when he did, he just couldn't believed it that his wife would ask a question like that.

The message he was able to send was the following. " Don't know Kate. Will have to contact dad about it later."

Again she would have to wait it out for when it comes to situations like these. She went back to her work while the first two press conferences were ending. There would be three more with-in the next couple of hours.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80th **Bird's Eye View**

The text message from his wife made Castle think about it for a moment. Even though he had 30 minutes left to his break, he needed to speak with Gina for a quick moment. Letting her know that he might be a few minutes later.

Once he was able to make her understand as to why. She didn't say anything else on the matter.

Moving into the back further. Richard Castle took out his phone to call his father. Hopefully he will be home at the apartment above the Chinese laundromat in the Bronx.

As for Hunt, he was just coming out of the shower to meet up with a new friend at a diner down the street from his apartment. Patricia Lagoon had called him saying that she was free for the next 36 hours.

He agreed to getting together at his apartment. He had no idea what her other activities have been since getting in on the flight.

It was a moment later...

When Hunt heard his phone start to chirp. He could only think of one person that might be calling, and he was right for the most part with looking at the caller I.D.

"Richard, why are you calling me at this time?" He asked with a slight grumble in his voice.

"I need to ask you a question. Do you know of anyone that has the experience with scaling roof top buildings?"

"Why?" He asked simply towards his son.

"Today at the deputy mayor's press conferences. My wife team's noticed a woman scalding several roof top's before she disappeared quickly."

"Now this is interesting Richard. I will have to find out for you while I' m waiting for the package. It should be very soon I might add." He says with placing on his plaid shirt to finish up getting dressed.

"Thanks dad. Call me later any way once I' am done with the book tour at the New York City library."

"I will son. Bye." Afterwards he finished getting dressed, while thinking about his son't request.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81th **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt had to think really hard about the information that was given to him about the person that was found scalding down the rooftops.

It was months ago having talked with Tyrone, Monroe and two others. They had heard about a woman code name "Davis" working for a private under ground organization.

From the information that was given to him, along with a photo that was placed deep in his database. Thinking about that particular photo, he went over to his laptop before leaving to tap into that file that needs the password.

Taking a moment to bring up the file. The file tells him to put in his pass word in order to tap into the photo section.

A moment later...

All of the photos that was in the section. Right up to date with the one photo he had found. He couldn't believed it of all people to be a cat walker.

He will have to ask a number of questions in order to find out the truth. And if he does. Jackson Hut will have to call his son Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett.

20 minutes later. Jackson Hunt parked his black SUV into the parking lot of the Yellow Bird diner. He's lucky the diner had very few people walking in to eat.

When he walked in. He told the manager at the register that he was looking for someone he's supposed to meet.

Looking over into the corner he found the one person that he was supposed to meet. "Excuse me sir, I found my friend in the corner."

"Sure. I will make sure your table has the proper menu and other essentials for your meal with your female friend."

"Thanks." Hunt says to the manager as he walks away.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82th **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt had to be careful with talking to Patricia. He's going have to play both sides with the woman. It's going to be at a price to bring her out into the open.

Walking over to her with a smile. She looks up from the menu to see him coming over.

"Hey! There you are finally." She says with a slight chuckle.

"I had something to do with my son before coming over here. Did you order as yet?" He asked on a even keel with his tone.

"I was just about to order Jackson. Please do the honors on calling over the waitress."

"Of course, my dear."

 **Moments later after placing there orders.**

"So tell me Jackson, what were you and your son talking about on the phone? That's if you don't mind at all." She says with drinking a sip of her diet coke the waitress had brought over a few moments ago.

"You know my son Richard is a mystery writer. He was asking me about a scene for a new Nikki Heat novel."

"Interesting! What type of scene Jackson?" She asked very carefully with the question.

"My son is writing about a man or woman that has the experience with scalding roof tops to steal gems from different security companies."

"The person that your talking about probably took a number of years to learn that type of experience."

"No doubt Patricia. I will call my son back later after I check with the lap top for information on this subject." He says with sipping his cup of tea, while waiting for there Rib Eye steaks.

"I don't know about you, but I' m starved having to wait for the steaks."

"I know the feeling." He says with a slight sarcasm. "By the way what are your plans for later once I' m done with my son?"

"Don't know at this point Jackson, maybe we can meet for a movie or something. I will call you, ok?" She replied with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

"That's fine with me, Patricia. Come on lets eat and order a desert to take home depending on how much of it is left."

"Sure."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 **Bird's Eye View**

As soon as Patricia left the diner. Jackson Hunt waited until she was out of view with her rented vehicle. Afterwards he left to head to his apartment and see whether the package had arrived. He had asked the owner of the Chinese Laundry Mat to sign for the package just in case he wasn't around.

When he arrived into the area. Hunt was able to find a proper parking space on the side of the place. Walking into the laundry, he went looking for the owner. He was able to find him working the machines with cleaning mostly.

Chi Chen when he saw the older man Jackson Hunt walk in. He had a package to give to the man as per request. "I have your package by UPS arrived an hour ago Hunt. It's in my office for which I will go get it for you, friend."

"Thank you. I will wait here until you get back." Chi Chen drops his work with leaving.

 **After a few moments of waiting.**

"Here we go Jackson. There was no problem with signing for it."

"Thanks, I will take this upstairs to take a look a friend of mine sent me. Take care my friend."

"No problem. Now I have work to finish up before the laundry gets crowded later on."

 **Ten minutes later...**

Jackson Hunt was very anxious to see the photos that was taken of deputy mayor Blevins.

And when he did open the package. He wasn't disappointed with the dirty photos of him having sex with a number of the ladies of the evening, and others from different organizations.

This was turning into a double bonus to talk with his son Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett. But he needed to do this in person with calling and letting them know he's going to come over to the loft once more.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84th **Bird's Eye View**

It was at this point Jackson Hunt went to pick up the phone to call his son once again. Since he's been waiting for his father to call.

Richard Castle having to be in the kitchen making something quick to eat before heading back to his office. Since his son Reece and the nanny were outside for there daily walk with Royal.

Making himself eggs with peppers. It was at this point he heard the house phone going off. He had the feeling it was his father calling with the up to date information.

"Castle, dad is this you again?" He asked with a slight chuckle in order to get a rise out of his father.

"It's me all right. I have a great deal to tell you, Richard. I need to come to the Loft and show you the information on Blevins another that recently has come to light."

"Really dad!" Castle says with sarcasm while munching on his finished, hot eggs.

"I will be there with-in the hour. I suggest you say something Kate. Because it's going to involved her department with trying to catch a cat walker on the roof tops."

"I will call her after I' m done speaking with you, dad." He states with blowing his breath on his eggs to try and cool them off a little.

"Good enough. See you in a bit Dad." He hangs up the phone to finish up with his eggs before calling his wife at the 12 precinct.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett just walked into her office after talking with her officers about the different cases currently opened the past few weeks.

She was having a headache after spending all day at the precinct. She was about ready to leave after checking the pile of paper work that is going to be done in the morning.

Walking into her office and closing the door. She heard her cell-phone started to chirp. Looking at the caller I.D. she was able to see that it's her husband Richard Castle. It must be extremely important for him to be calling her at this time.

"Rick, hey! what's going on?" She asked in a subtle way to get to the truth of the matter.

"My father just called. He has the evidence that was sent by UPS. He wants you to come home to the Loft, in order for him to show you. Plus he wants to give you the Cat walker's name as well having to be driving your officers crazy the past few hours." Castle announced over the cell-phone.

"Are you serious about all this Rick?" She asked with sitting down onto a chair from inside her office.

"Yes, my father is serious. He just called to ask you to come home. He's going to be here with-in the hour with said information."

"Damn! All right I will be coming home any way. I have this awful headache that has been driving me crazy all day."

"Maybe it has something to do with the pregnancy Kate?"

"It's a possible chance that stress just might be part of it as with the baby." She states. "Any rate Rick I ' m leaving the precinct in a few moments."

"I will see you then Kate." It was when the phone call ended and the silence begin. She goes to grab her blue jacket that was hanging up in the back of her office.

She didn't need to do anything else after speaking with everyone earlier.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile inside of the deputy mayor's office. Blevins and Hutchinson were taking a food break with the up and coming press conference in 35 minutes.

Seth Hutchinson was counting down the minutes. Since he was very anxious to get this over with the conferences. So far the reporters have been behaving themselves with the questions. He was coming out of his small office to move Blevins into the right direction.

He went to knock on his door slightly ajar. When Blevins came out dressed again in his suit jacket and his notes in his hand.

"All right Seth lets get this over with my boy." He says with tapping him onto his shoulder.

"Sure what ever sir!" He says with his typical sarcasm today.

 **Meanwhile arriving at the Loft.**

Captain Kate Beckett walking into the Loft to silence. She had a feeling that her husband was somewhere inside the loft. She dropped off her things into the hall closet.

Afterwards she headed for Castle's office. The door was open for where she can see him alone typing on his lap top. He looks up to see his wife standing and very interested.

"Hey! I see you made it quickly." He says with saving his work and closing down the computer. "My father is going to be here soon, so I suggest you relax before he gets here."

"Sure. Its been a stressful day at the 12th precinct Rick." She replied with moving out of the office and into the bedroom, while Castle went into the kitchen to make something to drink. for everyone.

She came out of the bedroom to check on Reece and Royal in the nursery.

"Where are you going Kate?" He asked with lifting his head from the iced tea container.

"Checking up on our son and his best pal. I know those two are probably up and playing around."

"That is true Kate, but our nanny Andrea is inside keeping an eye on him for the duration until my father arrives."

"Fine, I will take that glass of what ever your making my dear husband." Castle comes around the counter to hand her the glass of iced tea to cool her down a little.

"Thanks! I can use this for sure Rick."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 **Bird's Eye View**

Moments later after drinking down her iced tea from her husband. The door bell was knocking. Castle didn't leave the door opened in case of trouble from an outside source.

Castle walked over to the loft door to let his father inside. "Right on time dad, Kate is here to speak with you about your evidence."

"Good Richard. But first can you get me a scotch on the rocks before I start?" He asked with sitting down next to Richard's wife watching and waiting for Hunt to start with his evidence.

Castle walked over to the bar in the corner of the living area. Not only did he make a drink for his father. He poured himself a whiskey as well. While bringing the both over to the living room grey couch.

"Here you go dad."

"Thanks son." His father taking it slow, as he downs the drink for where he's able to feel the burning sensation from inside his throat and stomach.

After a moment...

Jackson Hunt hands Captain Kate Beckett the envelope housing all of the dirty photos of the deputy mayor in bed with a number of the ladies of the evening.

It was at this point that both Castle and Kate Beckett started to whistle. "OMG! This is truly amazing." Beckett says with standing up from the couch.

"You think this is amazing. Wait until I tell you just who is the cat walker caught scalding down those roof tops over near the deputy mayor's office."

"Lets have it dad." Castle getting pissed off for the moment with his father's little games.

"Her name is Patricia Lagoon. She works as a rogue agent for an under ground military organization. Otherwise her cover position is an American Airlines Stewardess. She will be in the New York region for the next few weeks. Depending on the type of work her superiors give her."

"And how Mr. Hunt are we supposed to bring her out of the cold?" Beckett asked the question on whether they are able to arrest the cat walker.

"Let me take care of that Kate with having me set up a date with her. She is supposed to call me when it's possible." He states with his words.

"Good enough Dad. Just call me or my wife for when it's supposed to happen."

"Fine. But for now Richard. Can I have another drink before we discuss further the photos of the deputy mayor."

"Sure Dad."


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88th **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt was mostly enjoying the drinks that his son was supplying him at this time. While in the meantime, he's been thinking about how to catch Patricia Lagoon in the act.

He was watching his son and wife interact. He's always been amazed with the both of them. Especially after everything they had accomplished over the years.

Beckett came over to her husband and Hunt sitting on the couch. She decided to turn on the tv to see how the Deputy Mayor's Blevins press conferences is going.

The cameras were on the deputy mayor speaking with the reporters. Beckett, Castle and Hunt were able to see the very heavy security force protecting the area from any type of trouble.

"I can guess that Seth is going to be glad the press conferences will be over soon after all of that hard work he put into it." She says to the two watching the report.

"One thing for sure Kate. Your friend Seth is going to appreciate the fact the information on Blevins has arrived." Hunt states with downing the last of his drink. "I could use another drink before I head back to my apartment."

"Ok, coming up Dad. By the way with those photos. Did you happened to know on whether your friend has made any extra copies just in case?" Castle asked.

"Don't know son. I will have to call my friend later and find out. But for now, I will finish this drink before I have to leave."

"Thanks for coming Dad. Do me a favor and be very careful in getting home." Castle responds with worry.

"Don't I always Richard!"


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89th **Bird's Eye View**

Just when Hunt was getting ready to leave. His cell-phone went off from inside his pocket.

"I need to answer this Richard." He says to his son having no comment on what was said to him. "Hello, Patricia is that you of all people I never expected to hear from today." He lied even though he knew that his son and Kate Beckett listening in knew he was lying.

"Yeah it's me. I was able to finish my work earlier then normal. I was wondering on whether your interested in meeting each other this evening for dinner." Patricia says calmly over the cell phone.

"It would be nice Patricia. How about we meet up at the Trump Plaza down town. My son has a suite that I have used on occasions. I will call to see on whether it's available. It's my treat ok?" He says with a smirk on his face while watching the reaction of his son and Kate Beckett.

"I just love it Jackson. Looks like I need to dress up for the occasion. Will you call me on whether the suite is available?" She asked in all seriousness with her request.

"Of course. I will call now after I' m done with you. Talk to you soon my dear." He says with a glint of a smile on his face.

It only took a moment with looking at his son. Richard Castle took out his cell to call the Trump Plaza to make the plans for his father.

It didn't take long with his smarts. Castle hung up the phone after speaking the manager and friend to help him out.

"Your all set dad. And we will do the rest with arresting Patricia at the right time." Castle replied to his father with the information. It was now up to his wife and the 12th precinct to do the rest of the job with the arrest.

"Good enough Richard. I need now to go home and get myself ready for the big evening." He says with placing on his black coat jacket.

"Thanks for your help Jackson. I will call Esposito and Ryan to let them know they will be on duty this evening with trying to catch a cat walker."

"Anything to help out my dear." He says with giving her a quick hug and kiss onto her cheek. It was mostly a hard hug with his son before breaking away.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile at the press conference outside of the deputy mayor's office. The last of the conference was in progress with Blevins talking to the reporters.

But for Seth Hutchinson, he was counting the moments down. He's going to be glad to go home afterwards. Having to be a part of the deal between him and Blevins.

Even though he knows that Blevins is going to be busy with his associates outside of the office. And from what Hutchinson understands is the fact that Captain Kate Beckett and her under cover team no doubt will be watching out for him.

Listening to the last of the questions. Finally the conference was breaking up with the reporters asked to leave without any further questions, while the deputy mayor was heading into his office up stairs.

Security was making sure all was in order that there wasn't going to be any trouble from the locals, reporters or anybody else.

Once everyone left the area. The security officers were able to take down the police barrier lines covering the entire building and block.

It's just too bad they weren't able to catch the cat walker having to be scalding down the rooftops.

Meanwhile at the loft...

Captain Kate Beckett called the 12th precinct to speak with her officers mainly Esposito, Ryan, Lt. Jose Alverez and her son in law William Anderson.

All four of them were given the orders to travel on down to the Trump Plaza to set up the under cover operation. They would be looking for Jackson Hunt and his date Patricia Lagoon aka cat walker and a member of the under ground military group.

Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle will stay in the fore-ground until its time to exposed the woman.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 **Bird's Eye View**

When he arrived back to his apartment over looking the Chinese Laundromat. His blood was pumping with the excitement that is going to happen at the hotel later.

And for Hunt playing the both sides of the law. He just couldn't believed it himself after all of these years with the C.I.A.

Taking off his black jacket and other items to take a shower. He drops his keys, revolver and I.D. onto the marble glass coffee table. While he drops out of his black suede shoes for now.

Walking into the bathroom fully nude. He goes to grab the large fluffy white towel to leave it on the side of the shower stall. He's going to be using it once he's done with his shower.

Turning on the faucets for both the hot and cold. He needed to make sure the water is going to be just perfect for his older skin and very sensitive at times.

While he was enjoying the water. His mind started to wonder off with thinking about his first time with meeting up with Patricia. He would of never guess that she was a under ground military black ops agent.

Any rate Hunt cleared his mind so that he's able to finish up with his cleaning.

Moments later he was done. Along with grabbing his towel to head back out into the bedroom to get himself together with dressing before making a couple of phone calls before leaving.

Twenty minutes later...

Hunt checked himself in the mirror with wearing his tuxedo for the cat and mouse game. Afterwards he grabbed his cell-phone to call his associates for the Black Ops Organization.

Dialing the number. "It's Hunt. Tyrone how are you?" He asked at a neutral tone in his voice.

"Fine Hunt. Just to let you know. Monroe and myself were able to pull off the easy job of catching up with the armor car truck loaded with the jewels."

"Excellent. Just make sure to stay out of the lime light with the police." He says with moving over to the dresser to pick up his keys and the rest of the items before leaving.

"We know better then that Hunt. I will contact with you in a few days on whether or not we were able to contact the under ground for our payments on the jewels."

"Good enough. Talk to you soon." As he ends the cell-phone conversation with his associates **.**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 **Bird's Eye View**

Tyrone turned to face Monroe inside the warehouse in the Bronx. "What did Hunt have to say ?" Monroe asked with placing the last bag onto the table to exam the jewels that was taken from the armor truck.

"Just checking in with us to find out just how the caper went with the armor truck. I assume he was on the way out for something very important." Tyrone replied with trying to remember what Hunt was up to.

"When I last spoke with him. He was telling me about his new female friend Patricia Lagoon I believe. He sounded like he was smitten with the woman for some odd reason." Monroe wasn't happy with Hunt for when it comes to his ladies.

"No matter how you see it, it's not good for him overall. I just hope to god he comes to his senses soon or else our operations will be in trouble." Tyrone moved away from him to grab the microscope to check on the value of the gems.

 **Meanwhile on the way to the Trump Towers**

Captain Kate Beckett and her team were getting set at the hotel. They needed to speak with the manager at the tell to let him know about the under cover operation.

Since he's a friend of Richard Castle and the police authorities. He gave his permission with everyone that is going to be involved.

Sergeant Javier Esposito ran into the elevator with his partner Kevin Ryan to head for the dining area for where Hunt and Patricia will be having until they make the move.Both the officers will be dressed as waiters to work the table that will house Jackson Hunt and Patricia Lagoon.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 **Bird's Eye View**

Outside of the Trump Towers. Jackson Hunt was moving his vehicle into place for the valet to take care of it. When he had gotten out of his vehicle, he noticed that Patricia had arrived and was waiting on the curb side for him to come over and escort her inside for the dinner.

"Patricia, don't you look loving tonight in that dress of yours." He says with a smirk on his face before moving over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your such a flatter Jackson. I' m just glad to be here tonight at this hotel. I heard a great deal about the place and the ratings it's had gotten over the years."

"Same here for when ever I ' m in town with friends or my son Richard Castle and his wife. Come on lets go in an be seated with our reservations."

"Of course! I' m starving a great deal. I just hope the Lobster or Rib Eye Steak will be just done to my liking." She replied with taking his arm to walk inside the busy hotel with patrons.

 **And in the meantime...**

The under cover officers having been placed were told to take it easy for now until the right time comes.

Up on the third level. Esposito and Ryan were working the floor waiting for Hunt and Lagoon to arrive coming off the elevator from the lobby area.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt and Patricia Lagoon were escorted out of the elevator to there table in the middle of the room. They will be half way away from the band stand for where a group for the oldies but goodies will be playing this evening.

Waiter Ryan walked the two to there nice table decorated with flowers and Balloons to celebrate the special evening. Even though know one knew just what exactly is going to happen later.

"Here you go." Ryan hands them the menu before sitting down first. "Would you be interested in any type of drinks to start your evening?" **He asked.**

"Please I would love to have a vodka and orange juice." Patricia says to the waiter.

While Ryan asked Jackson Hunt for his drink." I will start with two scotchs and one Whiskey to begin the evening sir." As he smiled slightly knowing full well who the waiter was having to be a part of Beckett's officers from the 12th precinct.

"Of course sir. I will be right back with your drinks before I start with your ordering." Ryan heads for the bar over in the corner of the dance hall.

"I must say Jackson. This place is really nice overall."

"I agree with you. Have I told you your looking really beautiful this evening?" He exclaimed with a smirk and taking her hand to kiss the top part as a nice gesture on his part.

"Thank you so much for your compliment Jackson. Your not too shabby yourself in that tux of yours." She could see to a point that he was blushing a little even for his age.

 **Moments Later...**

The waiter Ryan walked over with a tray with the drinks that was asked of his patrons. Ryan placed the tray on the side of the table.

"Here you go. Please enjoy." He hands them as well the menu filled with all kinds of Seafood and Steaks.

In unison. "Thanks"

"I will be back in a moment to give you a chance to look over the menu. Excuse me." He walks away to head into the back kitchen area to speak with Esposito and another officer.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 **Bird's Eye View**

Esposito asked Ryan on how it was going with the both of them up front.

"Fine, so far no problems to speak of Javi. It's amazing that woman works for the Under Ground Military. And Hunt is acting so calm with his demeanor for the moment."

"He should be used to it Ryan. Having to been involved with the C.I.A. for most of his life either in or on the outs with them." Espo says with listening to his ear piece from other under cover officers on the case.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked quickly before heading back to take there food orders.

"It would seem that Patricia needs to take a trip to the ladies room. There is some one inside to let us know on what is going on exactly."

"All right let me go Javi. It will give me a chance to speak with Hunt for a moment."

 **Inside the ladies room.**

It was a huge ladies room to fit a great many of the woman. There was a stall housing someone that is a Yoga instructor for where she is able to hide inside without being caught.

Patricia having done her business and washing of her hands. It's at this point she pulls out her cell-phone from her dress pocket to call one of her under ground military members.

"Andrew, did you get the information for me on my next job?" She says quickly with looking around the ladies room for any one to hear her conversation.

"Not as yet Patricia. I should hear something sometime during the evening."

"Good enough Andrew, I will probably call very late to find out about the job. A great deal of money is being paid towards me and the others involved."

"I realize that about the monies. I even have been paid a share of the funds once the jewels are taken from the exhibit room in the Bronx."

"Look I need to go now. Take care." She ends the call quickly to head back out to the table with Jackson Hunt.

Making sure the coast is clear.

Officer Susan Mitchell comes down from the stall to call Captain Kate Beckett about the phone call that was made by Patricia Lagoon.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96th **Bird's Eye View**

Right away officer Susan Mitchell on her walkie talkie was able to make contact with Captain Kate Beckett.

Beckett was in the back of the kitchen with Espo, Ryan and four other under cover officers. When she heard the Walkie talkie beeped. Right away she was able to answer it.

"Beckett!" She says direct.

"Sir, it's officer Susan Mitchell. My station was the ladies room on the third floor. I was able to hear Patricia Lagoon's conversation with some one name Andrew."

"Did you happened to find out what her next job is going to be officer Mitchell?" She asked in all seriousness in front of her officers in the kitchen.

 **"** Andrew said he hasn't heard anything. But he will later in the evening. From what I understand Patricia Lagoon was paid a great deal of money for her next job."

"Did she suspect a thing with you hiding inside the bathroom stall?" She replied with looking at Espo with a strange expression on her face.

"No captain she didn't. Otherwise I must say from my judgement. This woman is a very dangerous person for when it comes to the Under Ground military organization."

"I completely agree with you officer Mitchell. Thanks for all of your help. Are you able to stay for a few more hours before we make the move?"

"I have been hired to stay Captain Beckett. My superior officer will be glad that I was able to help so far. Please excuse me, I have a feeling that Patricia will be coming back into the ladies room after the drinks she having with her dinner."

"Ok officer good luck with trying to find out further information."

"Thanks, I will be needing it at this point."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 **Bird's Eye View**

The band was starting to set up with the five piece, six members to be playing a wide variety of music including oldies. The band stand area was packed with patrons.

Including Jackson Hunt and Patricia Lagoon. The waiter had brought there drinks and food. Even though for Patricia, she needed to run to the ladies room once again. She waited a few moments with the waiter coming over to ask on whether they needed anything else.

"Thanks, I will have the same with the drink." She says with a smile.

Hunt turned down the drink for now. "No thanks for now."

"I will be back later to check on the both of you. The band is starting to play, so enjoy the music." Ryan says with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

"Jackson, I need to head back to the ladies room. It seems my bladder is acting up tonight with the drinks I had." She says with getting up from her seat.

"Sure, go ahead." Hunt replied with getting up to kiss her quickly on her cheek.

But in the meantime...

Officer Susan Mitchell was informed that her pigeon was coming back into the ladies room. She was able to get back into place quickly. She was lucky that the last lady just left leaving the place empty.

A moment later...

Patricia takes out her cell-phone to speak with her friend Andrew.

"Andrew, It's Patricia. Have you heard any thing at all?" She asked quickly with looking around the stalls.

"Here goes, your target is Deputy Mayor Blevins. He's playing too many games with his own people. My superior wants him dead as with a great many other people."

"Ok...I will have to check out the mark as soon as I 'm free this evening."

"Good enough Patricia. Get back to me when you have the total scanario set." Andrew said over the cell-phone and having to end the conversation.

Patricia checked herself in the mirror with taking out her pink lip gloss and a quick brush with her hair, and then out she went to head back to her table.

Moments later...

Officer Susan Mitchell having heard the last conversation. She informed Captain Kate Beckett of this latest development.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 **Bird's Eye View**

Captain Kate Beckett didn't know what to think any more about this entire case. She was coming to the point of letting Patricia go in order to catch her in the act of trying to kill Blevins. Even though just about everyone else is after his hide.

Problem with this matter is how to try and tell Jackson Hunt of this fact without giving anything away.

Would he be able to accept a in house phone call for where he will be told the story on what exactly is happening.

Captain Kate Beckett told Kevin Ryan what her plan was. He was mostly shaking his head at the entire idea. "Look Ryan, just be sure to explain to Hunt that he has a phone call at the lobby manager's desk."

"Sure Captain. But what is Hunt going to use as an excuse once he's back at the table?" He asked in a serious tone with his question.

"He's going to say to her that his son called about a business matter the both of them have been working on for the past few months."

"Ok Beckett. Let me get myself together for this latest mad house." Kevin Ryan walks out of the kitchen to head on over to there table. He had to wait a few moments since the two of them were dancing slowly to an Oldies but Goodies tune.

While he waited for the few moments. He went over in head on what exactly he has to do.

On the crowded dance floor. Hunt whispers something into Patricia's ear.

"That was very nice of you my dear Jackson." She looks over at there table. "It would seem that our waiter is waiting for us for some odd reason."

"I noticed. Come on lets go find out what is going on." He states with taking her hand over to the table.

"Can we help you waiter?" Hunt says.

"Sir, your Jackson Hunt?"

"I' m why?"

"There is a phone call for you down stairs at the manager's lobby. They are waiting for you to answer it. Meanwhile your lovely female friend can wait at the table while I offer her a free drink."

"That is extremely nice of the hotel to do this for me. I will take another one of my drinks earlier." She goes to sit down at the table to wait for Hunt and her drink.

"Excuse me Patricia, I will be quickly as I can with the call." He goes over to give her a quick kiss to her cheek before leaving for downstairs.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 **Bird's Eye View**

When Hunt reached downstairs at the hotel lobby manager's desk. He was intercepted by Captain Kate Beckett.. He was now really confused as to what exactly was going on with this entire evening.

"What's going on Kate?" He asked in his rough gruff voice.

"Forget it Jackson. We were able to find out her next target. It's deputy mayor Blevins of all targets."

"So what are you going to do this time?"

"Let her go free while we keep an eye on her movements. There are just too many people are after Blevins, and we need to catch her in the act instead of arresting her now."

"Find. But in the meantime. I still need to wind and dine her for the rest of the evening. Maybe I will be able to find out further her up and coming schedule." Hunt says with turning his back on Kate Beckett.

"I suggest you get back before she starts to think something different entirely." Beckett replied with placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"I have to go now. By the way I will use the excuse about having spoken with Richard about a business venture."

"If she asked, she is going to want to know just what kind of business venture." She says with wanting to give him an example.

"Do you have an suggestion Kate?"

"Buying out a possible publishing company name Belles. This is for real with the company listed on the Internet, and my husband has been interested in this small company for awhile now."

"Got it! It does sound interesting enough. I will have to ask my son more about it when I get the chance to talk with him."

"I will say something to Rick that your interested Jackson. I will be calling him in a little while, and I will mention the publishing company."

"Good enough dear." He exclaimed while heading back over to the elavator to meet up with Patricia at there dining table.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt moved away from his daughter-in-law to head upstairs. Instead of taking the elevator. He decided that he needed the exercise with taking the stairs.

It would take a few moments. He wasn't in the rush to finish up the evening.

Finally making it to the top level. He needed to take in a deep breath before moving over to the dance floor.

Patricia sees him walking over to her. "What you do Jackson take the stairs instead of the elevator?"

"I did. I might be over 80 years old. But I still need the exercise never the less." He says with seeing her start to laugh at his crazy humor.

"So did everything go well for you on the phone?" She asked with taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the table.

"It did Patricia. My son and I are interested in purchasing a publishing company name Belles. My son has been finding out about all of the different legal issues with taking over the company." He says with taking another deep breath before sitting down on his seat.

"I have heard of the publishing company. But I didn't know it was having financial troubles."

"More like in the tune of 20 million dollars. The CEO and manager didn't realize for the fact that they were way over there heads with trying to supply all of there clients."

"Do you happen to need any type of financial help? I know a couple of people that I work for the Airline that might be able to help with the additional cash. I know your son is rich. But still 20 million is still a great deal of money to shell out all at one time."

"I agree. It's why I told my son that we are going to be looking elsewhere for the funds."

"Would you like to take me on the offer I just mention?" She says very calmly to a man that she is very interested in.

"It sounds very tempting Patricia. I will have to speak with my son about it." He says with a slight smirk on his face just like his son Richard Castle.

"Fair enough. I will just have to wait for your response. But for now my dear. How about I order you a drink?"

"Sure. Plus I would like to at least get in another dance with the pleasures of yourself." She says with slightly touching his right hand for comfort.

"Ok. Maybe if I' m good enough with you on the dance floor. I just might decide to call my son and just ask him about the funding."

"Oh, Goodie...I can't wait Jackson."

It was at this time that there waiter (Ryan) came over to take there order once again.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 **Bird's Eye View**

After Ryan had delivered there drinks and dessert. Hunt and Patricia continued to dance on the floor either slow or medium speed.

Actually the couple was rather enjoying each other's companies over all. At some point Patricia asked him on the sly about his business with the C.I.A. and other groups from over the years.

"We need to sit for this question. It just takes too long to explain. Plus I will call my son about the funding."

"I understand your reasoning Jackson. Come on since I could use another drink."She says with pulling the older man over to the table. ALL EYES WERE ON THEM!

Half way through his story about his spy missions with the C.I.A., He stopped to take out his cell phone with the noise from the music has died down.

Right away Richard Castle answered right away.

"Richard, how are you? Can you hear me all right?" He asked with a smiling Patricia sitting across from him.

"Fine Dad. I assume your pigeon is sitting across from you?" Following the scenario for when it comes to the plan.

"Yes, it's been a wonderful night so far. Listen Richard, the reason I' m calling is to let you know that I have someone that is willing to help us with purchasing the publishing company BELLES."

"Really! Who is this person we can rely on Dad?" He says with sarcasm over the phone as part of the act.

"Actually it's my date Patricia Lagoon. Would you like to speak with her for a moment?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure why not! Let me speak with her for a moment." Castle states with his comment.

"He wants to speak with you about the funding." As he hands her the cell-phone.

"Richard this is Patricia. What is it you need to know about the funding?" She asked with caution with the question with not giving away too much at one time.

"When can we have the $5 million to help finish up with paying for the company?" He says.

"I will need to speak with my source either tonight or in the morning. I will let you know either way Mr. Castle. But I must warn you, there is going to be some sort of interested that needs to be paid back."

"I understand completely Patricia. Just let me know, so that I can contact my lawyers in order to seal the deal. Good night my dear. Please let me talk with my father for a moment."

"Sure enough." As she hands the phone back to Jackson Hunt.

"So everything is all set Dad."

"Yes it is Richard. Good night I will talk to you soon." Hunt says with ending the phone conversation with his son and the charade.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 **Bird's Eye View**

After hanging up with his son. He turned to face Patricia with a smile. We need to talk further about this. But right now I need to head for the men's room before I bust."

"Of course." She says with a chuckle before she watches him leave for the bathroom.

Meanwhile inside the men's room was one of Captain Beckett's officers named Lt. L.T. Robertson. He was dressed as a cleaning person.

"Jackson Hunt, I work for Captain Beckett. Quickly listen to me. See if you can place this small bug onto her jacket or purse. We need to keep tracking her once she leaves here. It's activated right now, so I will let you finish your business."

It was at this point he headed for one of the stalls before exploding with his bladder.

A moment later he's out. "Thanks." As he heads back out over to the table.

He was watching her finish up the last of her dessert and drink. "Everything ok Jackson?" She asked.

"Fine. Made it in time." As he laughs. "By the way are you ready to go?" He replied with the question and the bug in his pocket ready to be placed on her jacket.

"I' m Jackson. When I get home I will be able to call my friend in regard to the money for the publishing company."

"Great! Please call me when your able to get the information for myself and my son Richard." He responds with the statement as she gets up from her seat. While Hunt came over to help her with her jacket and quickly placing the bug on the back of her collar.

But in the meantime...

The waiter(Ryan) came over to them to give them there bill for the last of the drinks and dessert. Jackson Hunt pulled out his credit card to pay for the bill. Even though Patricia was going to offer but was told to put her credit card away.

"I will be right back with your receipt Mr. Hunt. Did you happened to enjoy the evening?" He asked before moving off towards the back of the kitchen.

In unison...

"We did."

 **Moments Later...**

"Here we go with your receipt. Thanks for coming tonight. Take care." Ryan says as the both of them leave for the closest elevator.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 **Bird's Eye View**

Just after Hunt and Patricia had gone there parting ways after leaving the hotel. Patricia until she had arrived home to call her friends in regard to the Five million dollars.

She was starting to get tired a little. But she had to call her friend Andrew of the treasury department in Washington, D.C.

Taking her time to get home to her apartment. She finally arrived with leaving her jacket on the blue long couch for now. She went to pick up her house phone, while going to sit down next to her jacket.

Dialing the number of her friend. He was working late at the treasury department. Andrew age 52 years of age, has been working for the department for almost 15 years. His side profession as a loan shark, ex military black market expert.

"Treasury Department Andrew speaking, how can I help you, Patricia?"

"Andrew I need a favor. I have something to tell you that your friends are going to like a great deal. My new friend Jackson Hunt and his son Richard Castle need Five million dollars to help pay down the rest of the monies for the publishing of a publishing company named BELLES. And they are fine with having to pay back the interest with no problem." She says over the phone. Even though the conversation is being recorded by the bug that is placed on her blue jacket.

"Ok Patricia. Let me call my friends and explain the situation. I should know the answer with-in the hour. Do you want me to leave a message on your voice mail in case your asleep?"

"Please Andrew. It's been a long day and night for me. I' m just barely able to keep my eyes open." She says with a loud yawn.

"Good enough. Talk to you soon." It was at this time the phone went silent leaving Patricia to head for the bed room and her coat staying on the couch for now.

 **Back at the hotel...**

Captain Kate Beckett and her officers were done listening to the conversation.

"Esposito in the morning, I need you and Ryan to check into this Andrew at the Treasury department. Understand?" She says very harshly. "But for now everybody can go on home until tomorrow morning.

"This Andrew must have a great deal of clout in order for this Patricia to be calling him for the five million dollars." Esposito says to Beckett ready to head on home and hopefully sleep.

"We will find out in the morning. Good night Javi and Ryan." She says with walking away to take the nearest elevator.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 **Bird's Eye View**

Seth Hutchinson was extremely glad to be finally home to his wife and child. It's been a long few days with having to work on the press conferences speeches for the deputy mayor.

Even though as a F.B.I. agent. His job is to put Deputy Mayor Blevins into jail. And currently it's getting close to that particular aspect.

Walking into the darkened apartment. He had a feeling everyone was sound asleep with the lateness of the hour. He slowly walked into Angela's room. His daughter was on her side holding tightly her blanket filled with Mickey Mouse characters.

Lightly kissing his daughter Angela on her fore head. He slowly backs out of her room to check on his wife Susan. Only to find her sitting up in bed typing away on the lap top.

"Hey you!" He says to Susan to break up her concentration.

"Hey yourself Seth. I wasn't able to sleep after watching the last of the news reports on the press conferences." She states with shifting the laptop to the side.

"What did you think of them Susan?" He asked with bending down to kiss his wife on the cheek for now.

"A little anti climatic **on all that** crime free stuff deputy mayor Blevins spoke about. I just hope to god soon you and your precinct friends will be able to arrest the man."

"I agree with you in every way Susan. The next few days is going to be extremely interesting never the less." He says with giving her another kiss. Only this time she grabbed her husband into the bed to start making love to one another.

 **The next morning at the 12th precinct 9.30 a.m.**

Captain Kate Beckett, Castle and another officer were standing over at the murder board. They were waiting for Detective Kevin Ryan to arrive from the computer room with the information about the man Andrew heard on last night's bug placed by Jackson Hunt.

Ryan walked out of the computer room with sergeant Javier Esposito following behind.

"Captain, his name is Andrew Stiles of the United States Treasury department the office of Loans. He's ex Navy Seal having to be a Lt. for ten years. His group of 200 were able to survive the most dangerous operations."

"Does he has any association with the mob?" Captain Beckett asked in front of the murder board. "Well then Castle your plan to purchase the **Belles** publishing company will work out just find."

"So it would seem Kate. I Will have to call my father and let him know about the information given. I am finding this entire matter extremely interesting." He says with moving away from the murder board to call his father in the break room.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 **Bird's Eye View**

Actually Castle quickly into the break room with his cell-phone. He was glad no one was inside having coffee. He needed to speak to his father in private.

Pushing the send button to reach his father. He's hoping his father was home and safely inside his apartment over looking the Chinese Laundry mat.

"Hello...Richard what's going on son?" He asked right away.

"Where are you Dad?" He asked before answering his father's question.

"I am home resting as I should be after the evening I had last night with Patricia. So again I asked just what is going on?"

'We found out who it was Patricia was talking to having listened with the bug. His name is Andrew Stiles of the Treasury department. His association goes way back with the Navy Seals. Plus he's involved with the mob and loan sharks."

"And he has the Five million dollars to give us for the Belles publishing company?" He asked firmly with his question.

"Oh, yeah! Plus much, much more Dad. Once we receive the money. It's going to be my wife's department and other organizations to find out just who is the top dog in this entire matter. Unless you decide to pull out now?" Castle asked in a very serious tone to his own father.

"I have come this far Richard. No way in hell will I bail out on you after all of the hard work that has been put into the operation sting."

"Excellent dad. I will or will Andrew make contact with you in regard to setting up the location to receive the Five Million dollars. There is nothing else going on that needs mentioning. I will talk to you soon dad."

"Love you son. Even though I don't say it much. I look forward to receiving a phone call on the monies." Jackson Hunt hung up on the call to go back to sleep for an hour or so.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 **Bird's Eye View**

After speaking with his father on the phone in the break room. Castle then decided to speak with his wife in her office for a moment.

Walking out of the break room and into the bull pen. It was all of a sudden awfully quiet for the late hour.

When he reached the door. The blinds was up for a change. With Beckett looking up from her paper work. She raised her arm to have him come in.

"Did you speak with your father Rick?" She gets up to greet him in the front of the desk.

"I did Kate. My father actually is rather excited to be a part of the plan. Hopefully soon either one of us will be contacted by Andrew Stiles."

"You must remember Castle, we are dealing with something entirely dangerous now. There are just too many people in the cookie jar. Hutchinson of the F.B.I. has his hands full with his pigeon Deputy Mayor Thomas Blevins. While we have Patricia and Andrew Stiles to worry about with the sting."

"Oh how I remember Kate. But for now we just wait it out. I don't know about you. I am going home to rest. Even though I have a feeling Reece is probably going to be up, as with Royal."

"Since there is nothing more for me to do this evening. I will join you Castle. Let me go say something to Captain Anderson that I'm leaving for the rest of the evening."

"I will wait for you here in the office." Castle tells her while she leaves with closing the door behind her.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 **Bird's Eye View**

Since Beckett had her own vehicle. She was able to follow her husband behind. Since he was driving his grey Mercedes back to the Loft.

During the drive. Castle kept looking at his cell-phone for any type of calls or text messages. So far there has been nothing at all. As he pulls into the under ground parking lot of the building.

He was able to see his wife pull in as well looking some what frustrated after such a long day and evening. Once they parked the vehicles very closed to the elevator to take them to the sixth floor.

"Are you all right Kate?" Asking out of concern for his pregnant wife.

"Exhausted that's all Rick. Come on lets get upstairs. I need to get off my legs for a change." Castle smiled as they went inside to catch the elevator with two others from the building. Neither said anything to the writer or police captain of the 12th precinct.

Once leaving the elevator. "That was strange Rick. Those two are normally always chatting away. I will have to ask them next time as to why they didn't say a word."

"Strange Kate." As they walked down to the Loft door as Castle had his keys in his hands to open the door. And when they did. The place was very quiet with the lights in the living area down low. Along with a note telling the Castle's that Reece was staying over at Alexis and William's place for the evening. It was signed by the nanny Andrea having gone with them for the night. "Even more strange is to have the entire loft to ourselves all of a sudden."

Castle was shaking his head. While Beckett was glad in a way. She could get a good night's sleep. "Good night Kate. I won't bother you this evening. I know your exhausted."

"What are you going to be doing Rick?" She had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"I will be in the office writing." He says. But all of a sudden his cell-phone was going off. "Stay here Kate until I know who is calling."

She moved in close as her husband goes to answer the cell phone. "Hello, who is this?" Since the caller I.D. wasn't able to pick up the name.

"Andrew Stiles. Is this Richard Castle I am speaking to?" He asked calmly over the phone.

"It is Mr. Stiles. How can I help you?" Castle says while looking at Beckett with a strange expression.

"I have your $ 5 million dollars for your loan. We need to set up a place to meet in order to hand over the money and other items to finish off the loan."

"Meaning you need I.D. and account numbers to place the funds into for short term?" Castle replied with extreme caution.

"Correct Mr. Castle. By the way can we meet at your place on Broome Street or some where else?" He asked over the phone.

"Do you happen to know the area that I live. I rather have you or one of your associates come to the Loft in order to make the money drop to me?"

"That is fine Mr. Castle. I will send my employee Donovan Stiles to come with the money. He will be wearing a western type black hat and black jeans with boots. He will come to your place in one hour."

"Fine with me. Just make sure he has the valet let him up to my apartment. And if he gives him a hard time. Buzz me and I will come down to greet him."

"I will call him and explain the plan to him. Talk to you soon." As the connection to the phone went silent.

"Here we go Rick. I have a few phone calls to make in order for this plan of yours to work correctly." She responds with moving into the bedroom.

"I will need to change into something more comfortable. While I wait for this Stiles. It's going to be extremely interesting never the less."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 **Bird's Eye View**

Right away Beckett went to call Esposito and Ryan at home. Asking them a favor to come to the loft and work under cover for an operation that Castle and his father has going.

"Beckett, I will be right over." Esposito stated.

But for Kevin Ryan. She wasn't able to contact him with being out with his wife Jenny for the evening. The baby sitter taking care of Sarah Grace and Nicholas was able to let her know they won't be home until after midnight.

It was at this point she needed help from some one else. Hopefully her son-in-law William will be able to come over and stay in the fore ground under cover.

Even though there jobs is to just keep an eye on the money man coming and going into the building.

"Thanks dear. I will make it up to you in the short run with your working hours." She says to him over the phone. As he was on the way out of the apartment. Leaving Alexis alone asleep. He had left a note on the dresser letting her know what was going on.

Looking at the time. Richard Castle had changed into something dressed smart for a rich man. He was going over his speech he was going yo say to Stiles. Along with the fact having his fake account numbers laid out.

Though the accounts are real once anyone taps into them.

 **Ten minutes later...**

 **Sergeant Javier Esposito arrived in his outfit dressed as a bum. The valet downstairs was told the story about what was going on. Including receiving a bonus from Richard Castle.**

 **Afterwards Sergeant William Anderson arrived as well. Dressed nicely having to make anyone think he belongs to the building. He sits down on the bench reading a local news paper.**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 **Bird's Eye View**

Esposito and Anderson were ready when they saw there suspect walking into the lobby of the building. Exactly as Castle and Beckett had said about him wearing a hat.

They were able to tell right away about the courier carrying the monies on him even though in electronic funds. Both men didn't have much to do accept watch enter into the elevator to take it up to the sixth floor.

It was at this point Esposito walked over to Anderson to discuss there next moves. No doubt they will probably try and tail the man without having to be caught.

"Come on I will drive Esposito since my vehicle doesn't look like a unmarked vehicle." Anderson says with waiting for Esposito's response.

"Ok...lets move before we are spotted. I have no idea this conversation with Stiles and Castle will last." It was at this point they both headed out to Sergeant William Anderson's vehicle to wait it out.

 **Meanwhile upstairs...**

Castle and Stiles were in the middle of discussing the terms of the $ 5 million loan. "Your first payment with interest will need to be paid in exactly one month giving you the time to come up with the monies."

"That is fine Mr. Stiles. I have no intention on defaulting on this loan. Especially when I have my father helping me out with paying the loan back." Castle replied with a half smirk on his face.

"Excellent. Now all I need from you is your two account numbers that you mention. I have the device in order to transfer half of the money in each of those bank accounts." He states with pulling out the special banking device from his brief case.

Castle went to take out a piece of paper from his blue coat pocket to hand to Stiles. It was the two account numbers for him to transfer the monies.

And in the meantime.

Beckett was watching the entire proceedings from the kitchen counter. Since she was told to stay sitting inside the kitchen for security reasons.

She knew exactly what was going on at this point. Even though there weren't any type of sign that Stiles was nervous doing this scam.

Along with the fact that she hopes that her two officers down stairs will have the smarts to trail the man without having to asked permission from her overall.

Stiles told Castle that the transfer will only take a few moments before he's able to check the both accounts either by phone or internet.

"Of course I understand." Castle voiced his words with placing his hands on the side of him feeling a little shaky.

After hearing a buzzing sound from the device. It had shown that the funds had been transferred onto his two accounts. "Your good to go Mr. Castle. You can now check the two accounts to make sure your money has arrived."

It was at this point that Richard Castle pulled out his small laptop to check his two bank accounts on the Internet. Taking a few moments to reach the correct web sites. Along with putting in his pass words and security numbers.

He's able to bring up typing the two accounts. It had shown the total amounts on both. Prior Castle had deposited $1000 in each before Stiles had arrived. As it turned out the funds were being shown over all.

"Thank you Mister Stiles for your service. I will be sure to be in touch with your boss some time today after your able to speak with him."

"I will later Mr. Castle. It was nice doing business with you." As he goes to place the black device back into the brief case. Afterwards he moves over to Castle to shake his hand before leaving once again.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 **Bird's Eye View**

Just as soon as Stiles left the loft. It gave the chance for Captain Kate Beckett to contact her people about the loan. But in the meantime. She was hoping that Esposito and Anderson will use there brains to tail the suspect and see just where he goes.

Stiles took the elevator back downstairs to head for the parking garage to get back into his vehicle. It gave the chance for sergeant Esposito and sergeant William Anderson to be ready to start tailing Stiles.

They were able to catch him leaving the parking garage to head out into the main road going towards down town.

Inside with Esposito and Anderson. "I don't like this at all Javier." Anderson says driving seven vehicles behind Stiles.

"Neither do I bro. I have a feeling that this Stiles works for either police commissioner or mayor's office. And if this is the case. Captain Kate Beckett is going to have a fit for when she finds out the information.

They continued on with tailing Stiles.

************************************************************8

While at the loft. Richard Castle went to call his father quickly. To let him know what exactly is going on with the courier.

"Dad, I find this whole sting operation strange. Esposito and my son-in-law is currently tailing Stiles. I will let you know later just where he went to."

"Good idea Richard. So now that we have the money into the accounts. I have an idea. Maybe we should start spreading it around with spending it instead of the publishing company."

"You do realize dad that this idea can get really dangerous for when your dealing with loan sharks and ex military."

"Why don't you discuss it with Beckett and sees what she thinks about it." Hunt says to his son over the cell-phone,

"I surely will do that Dad. She is currently pissed about the entire situation as it is. Talk to you later dad. Bye!" Castle says quickly with pressing the end button on his phone.

A minute later Richard Castle went to look for his wife having gone into the bedroom. He had a feeling on what she might say in the process in regard to what Jackson Hunt want to do.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 **Bird's Eye View**

The courier Stiles continued on with his trek. While Esposito and Anderson moved along the traffic with following Stiles.

Taking a few moments to be stuck in heavy traffic. After some time the traffic started to break up finally. Including making both officers some what jittery.

But as it turned out. Stiles wound up heading for the mayor's officer for where the Deputy Major Blevins works out of, and F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson has been keeping an eye on him. And since it was after working hours. There is a possible chance that Stiles was going to see him for some odd reason.

The officers won't know anything until they go inside without being caught.

Stiles moved his vehicle into the under ground parking lot in the back to keep out of the sight of any under cover officers that might be watching him.

Esposito and Anderson waited until it was safe to move inside. They were lucky this time around with seeing that Stiles had entered into the elevator to take him to the level of the deputy major's office.

Walking out of the elevator. The lighting inside the corridor heading for his office was down low for the evening. Stiles found the door to the main entrance of his office. Stiles knocks on the door for where he hears a voice telling him to enter.

"There you are Stiles. How did everything go with the funds being transferred into Castle's account?" He asked with lowering the files that was in his hand back onto his marble desk.

"Everything is fine Blevins. I will call my boss up in Albany, and let him know everything worked out perfectly." He says to Blevins with a look on his face on whether or not he really believed him.

"Were you tailed Stiles?" Blevins said with getting up from his chair to stretch a little.

"No I wasn't tailed, I made sure of it Blevins. Now if you will excuse me I am needed elsewhere."

"Keep me updated on what is going on with the Five million dollars given to Richard Castle and his father."

"I will be sure to call you or my boss will be calling or travel down from Albany, New York to see you in person. Good evening Deputy Major Blevins."

Stiles leaves the office to enter into the hallway empty. The lighting was still down on low. He past the men's room to head for the elevator and out into the under ground parking garage.

Inside the men's room.

Sergeant Anderson finishing up his business. He tells his friend Javier Esposito. " We need to call Beckett and tell her the latest."

"Differently Bro. Make the call once we are back into the vehicle once again. This has been an interesting day and evening that's for sure."

"I agree." The both officers start moving out of the men's room and headed for the very same elevator.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 **Bird's Eye View**

Kate Beckett was angry from inside the Loft. She was talking with Sergeant Esposito and Ryan about the courier Stiles. She was trying to understand as to why is Blevins behind this situation in the first place.

Meanwhile Richard Castle was talking with his father on the cell going over there stage of the plan with spending the $5 million dollars transferred over by Stiles.

Castle can hear his wife hollering over the phone telling her officers to head home with writing up a full report in the morning. She hangs up on the two officers. She needed to take a breather with the entire day and evening having to stressed her out totally.

She walks into the living room. With Castle still on the phone with his father discussing the final stage of the plans. She sits down in the small grey couch, while Castle was sitting on the stool next to the kitchen counter.

"Dad, see if you can ask your Black Ops friends on whether they know anything about this Stiles." Castle looked up to see his wife sitting looking some what frustrated. As he listens to what his father has to say about his friends Tyrone and Monroe.

"I will see what I can do Richard. Even though they are currently busy with other jobs. But I will ask them when I get the chance tonight or early the next morning." Hunt says before telling his son that he's going to end the conversation.

"All right dad. Call me when you have the information that I asked you about. If your not able to contact me. Please be sure to send me a voice or text message."

"I will son. Good night for now." Hunt pressed the end button on his phone. As he places it onto the coffee table from inside his living room. He had a great deal to do with the lateness of the hour.

Castle turned his head to check out his wife Beckett. "Are you all right?" He asked with getting off the stool to wait for her response.

"I feel just awful. What I could use right now is a massage. Would my husband be interested in helping me out a little until your able to hear back from your father?" She says with placing a hand onto his stomach.

"Sure why not! Anything I can help the Captain of the 12th precinct. Lets go before I change my mind."


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 **Bird's Eye View**

Jackson Hunt after speaking with his son Richard Castle. Afterwards he decided to see on whether he was able to make contact with his Black Ops friends Tyrone and Monroe.

Currently he had no idea where they might be for the moment for a late Friday evening. Hunt goes over to the coffee table to pick up his cell-phone to call his friends.

Meanwhile for Tyrone and Monroe. The both of them were on the dance floor with two women they just met this evening at the Blue Horizon night club in the Bronx.

Monroe had decided to go sit back down onto his chair at the table that was given to them near the kitchen area. It was a spur of the moment decision to head for the night club.

However they were both lucky to meet with two young ladies looking to have a good time. There names is Theresa Russell and Andrea Madison both work in the National State Bank only a few miles away from the club.

Monroe having sat down at the table. It was when he heard his phone go off from inside of his black jacket. Taking it out, he sees the number belonging to Jackson Hunt. "Hello, Hunt is that you that is calling?"

"It is Monroe. My god! What is all that noise in the back ground?" He asked with the question.

"It was a last minute decision to head for the Blue Horizon night club. Why are you calling in the first place?" Monroe says a little loud over the music playing by the six piece band.

"The reason I am calling is to find out on whether you know anything about a courier name Andrew Stiles from Albany, New York."

Taking a moment to think to himself. He was able to hear about this man Stiles though the grape vine. "Actually I do Hunt. Stiles is the biggest loan shark going on the Eastern Seaboard, along with being an ex military gun runner for the under ground. His ties goes way back for when it comes to latest Deputy Mayor Blevins."

"Really! My daughter-in-law Captain Kate Beckett is going to just love this information. Is there anything else to add?"

"I would doubt Tyrone has anything else to add. But if I find out anything else later. I will be sure to call you further with the information."

"Good enough Monroe. Enjoy the rest of your evening dancing." He replied with a slight smirk on his face for when it comes to his friends.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 Bird's Eye View

Moments later Castle's father Jackson Hunt called his son once again after speaking with his associates.

Castle was in the bedroom changing his clothing for the evening. While his wife having to be sitting in bed reading an old novel of Castle's called IN THE HAIL OF BULLETS.

Even though Beckett have read the story many times. She still found it to be one of her all time favorites. When Castle had seen that she was reading this particular novel he smiled before moving out to go write in his office.

Thankfully he was glad in a way of the quiet with his daughter Alexis and son in law taking Reece for the evening. Just when Castle was walking out of the bedroom. His cell-phone had gone off from inside his pajamas pant pocket.

Taking out the phone to answer it. "Castle...Dad whats up?" As he was able to see the caller I.D. on the front of the screen.

"I spoke with Tyrone and Monroe earlier. I asked them about Andrew Stiles."

So they know him than Dad?" Castle asked with a look coming from his wife's face.

'They know about his reputation for being the biggest loan shark on the East coast. Besides being an ex military shooter for the under ground. Personally they don't know him, but Monroe told me he's extremely dangerous when put into a corner. And if we are going to screw him with the five million dollars. We need to be awfully careful with our movements just like the olden days."

"We need to be in that case Dad. Besides there is something else you need to know. Stiles some how has ties with Deputy Major Thomas Blevins."

"Really! I would love to know how involved he is with the Deputy Major." Hunt states strongly over the phone.

"We will know soon once the F.B.I. is finally done with their investigation. Seth Hutchinson has been working under cover and was able to retrieve information that will place the deputy major into prison for a long time." Castle says to his father.

"And then some once we find out further about this Stiles. No doubt Richard, he has a great many sources that will be keeping him updated on all of his clients including us no doubt."

"Oh that's for sure. And why I have the 12 precinct looking out for my back and yours as well." He says with a slight smirk on his face. "Is there anything else that needs to be told to me Dad?"

"Nothing for the moment. If and when I find out anything else further. I will be sure to call. But for now it's my bed time Richard. Good night." As he presses the end button on the phone so that he can head for bed finally.

Castle turned to face Beckett in bed. "What is your judgement of what was said by my father?"

"It's a dangerous situation. I will speak with the officers in the morning about protecting you and Hunt from that crazy man Stiles."

"I just hope Kate it's going to be good enough to keep us safe and sound." Castle exclaimed with taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "Now excuse me while I go write for a little bit Kate, enjoy your reading."

"I shall Babe."


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 Bird's Eye View

Captain Kate Beckett even though it was late. She still went to call the most trusted officers in the 12th precinct. She left Castle to go back into his office to write. Though he's been all caught up with his chapters for Black Pawn Publishing.

She did however called Seth Hutchinson at home. Hopefully thinking that he might still be awake. Calling him from the bedroom. She presses the send button for the connection to be made.

"Hello, can I speak with Seth please?" Kate says to the female voice over the cell-phone having to be his wife Susan.

"Hold on one minute Captain Beckett I will get him from the living room." Susan quickly walked into the living area for where her husband was going over the file belonging to deputy major Blevins. "Seth, there is a phone call for you from Captain Beckett."

"Ok, I am coming now Susan." He says quickly with following her into the bedroom. The cell-phone was on the bed with Beckett waiting on the other line. "Hello, Kate what's going on for you to be calling me?"

"I need to bring you up to date on what has been going on with the Blevins case. I don't know on whether your boss from the local F.B.I. regional office knows a thing about a loan shark on the East named Andrew Stiles."

"Actually Kate, I have a new file I have been reading the past hour. It was sent to be by F.B.I. courier in regard to this very dangerous loan shark ex military gun runner for the under ground."

"So I need to to update you further. Other than the fact that my husband and his father currently running a scam having received $5 million dollars for purchasing a publishing company."

"Damn! I have this information as well Captain. I will be sure to call my boss in the morning before I head for the deputy major's office." Hutchinson says to Beckett while his wife Susan having to been listening. Wasn't likely the entire case at all with all new dangers coming out of the woodwork.

"Seth, we need to pay close attention to the recent information. I will try to call you tomorrow to bring each other up to date."

"Sure Captain. I will say good night for now. Say hello to Richard Castle for me. Ok?" Hutchinson replied before ending the conversation with Captain Beckett. Just after the phone call ends. His wife Susan was pissed off with the idea of adding another foe into the picture.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Bird's Eye View

Since it was late this particular evening. After going to see Blevins in his office down town. Stiles walked into his Condo complex outside New York City. His condo was located in Fort Lee, New Jersey.

He was mostly glad that the traffic wasn't all that bad having to be going over the top section of the George Washington bridge and moving off onto his exit.

Taking ten minutes to reach his condo. Stiles was glad to be home finally after such a long day and evening. Tomorrow is going to be another one of those days for the loan shark.

Tomorrow he's going to be calling his clients Richard Castle and his father Jackson Hunt to go over the details of the loan that was given to them for Five million dollars.

Afterwards he's going to head for the Stock Exchange to speak with the president in regard to bringing in additional funds. The past few months he and his associates have been getting together in meetings. Discussing the different ways on how to bring in new blood into the accounts.

Reaching the garage of his condo. He was able to move his vehicle into a safe spot, along with turning on the alarm in case someone tries to break into his car.

Even though he's covered with very high insurance rates for the most part.

Stiles walks into the kitchen section coming off the garage area. Turning on the light in the kitchen. All of a sudden Stiles was exhausted, as he needed to take a quick shower on the second floor before entering into his spacious bedroom.

It was only recently he had a someone come in the completely redesign the bedroom, downstairs library and bathroom. The price of redesigning was no problem for him for when it comes to the funds.

Taking off his black jacket. Stiles walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He placed the jacket into the walk-in closet near the bathroom.

It was at this point with placing his small revolver on top of his dresser. So this way he knows where his weapon is located at all times.

Dropping out of his clothing and placing them into the black hamper near the dresser. Stiles walked into the bathroom having to made sure the water is not too hot for his skin.

Moments later the hot water having to be hitting the back of his neck and shoulders. He was starting to feel so much better with being under the spray to loosen up his muscles.

Afterwards after drying off. Stiles pulled off the green quilts while getting under them. It was a moment later for when the lights inside the bedroom went out automatically.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 **Bird's Eye View**

It was the next morning when Richard Castle woke around 9 a.m. His wife had already left early for the 12th precinct to start on her paperwork. Plus the fact she had a noontime meeting with the governor and police commissioner.

She would leave sergeant Esposito in charge until she gets back from the meeting.

As for Castle. His father would be joining him in a few moments at the loft to start with their next stage of the plan. One being running to the Meadowlands trotters to place bets using the money that was given to them by Stiles and his association.

Just prior to Hunt arriving. Andrea the baby sitter came down stairs to check up on Reece. Today Alexis, Hayley and the house cleaner Roysln will get a chance to watch Reece while Beckett is working. While Castle leaves with his father to the track and other places to get their attention.

There was a knock on the door. As he assumed it was his father. Castle went to opened the door to be his father nicely dressed in a blue jacket suit to really impressed Richard Castle.

"Are you ready son? I rented a car from a company downtown. This way your vehicle and mine won't be tailed through the system in case someone spot's us."

"Lets go than Dad. Hopefully Stiles will be able to figure out what is going on with his money." Castle says to his father. "Give me a moment to speak with Andrea and the housekeeper before leaving."

"Ok...I will be waiting downstairs in the lobby for you."

"I won't be long dad."

Two hours later...

Meadowlands Race Track..

Both Castle and Hunt had been going to different windows to place certain bets close to $100,000 total.

Taking this much money out of the accounts should get this notice by Stiles people that keeps track of the funds.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 Bird's Eye View

"I don't know Richard when I had more fun with spending money that wasn't mine. Don't you agree?" Hunt said to his son waiting to see the results of the next race.

"Actually I do dad." As Castle was finishing up with his drink that was brought over by the waiter working this particular station. "I wonder Dad it's going to take for Stiles people will notice about the money having been taken out of the accounts."

"We should know soon with a phone call either to me or you." Hunt says to his son looking over at the board. "Well you look at that Richard we won again."

"How much do you think we won?" Castle says with walking over to the window with the winning tickets.

It was five minutes later Castle and his father had found out they had won another $20,000 dollars on the two horses finishing in the win and place positions.

"This is wonderful Richard. Since we have won a great deal of money. I am in the mood to have a steak dinner at the restaurant on the top level. What do you think about it?"

"Why not!" Castle replied with holding onto his newest tickets for the later races.

 **Meanwhile at the downtown offices**

Stiles was walking into his office after coming from a meeting with other loan sharks in the tri-state region. Stiles was stopped by his secretary accountant.

"Sir, I have some bad news to tell you in your office." Donald exclaimed to his boss looking at him with curiosity.

They walked slowly into the office. As Stiles placed his brief case on the side of the desk. "Ok, what's going on Donald that has me on the verge of blowing up."

"I checked the Hunt/Richard Castle accountants. It would seem they are spending the money for the wrong reasons. A source of mind called me earlier to say they spotted the two at the Meadowlands Race Track. Instead of using it on the publishing company Belles."

Donald was watching his bosses facial expression. He tell that his temper was about to explode after hearing the information.

"I need for you to look up the numbers for Jackson Hunt and Richard Castle. I will have a great deal to say to those two. Plus call my driver, we will be going to look for those two at the Meadowlands and have it out with them."

"Don't you think it's rather dangerous to take care of them at the track?" Donald announced to his friend and boss.

"I don't care at this point. Lets get working on those numbers and getting my driver here quickly."

"Yes sir."


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 Bird's Eye View

Castle and Hunt took the elevator up to the top level of the restaurant. Using their vouchers they were able to receive a discount on their steak meal and drinks.

The hostess Anne Marie was able to escort them both to their table near the bar. She hands them the menu even though both Castle and his father will be having steak. "Your waiter will be here shortly to serve you."

She walks away to the front to escort the others coming in for dinner.

"I don't know about you Dad. I am starved after all of the betting we have done today." And with a smirk on his face he says. "Along with using some one else's money to boot!"

His father starts to laugh rather gruffly with taking a look further with the ten page menu. "Besides the steak smothered in mushrooms. I will order the chocolate cake afterwards. Since I have a craving for something sweet today."

"Or a murder." Castle came up with the three words to have his father stare at him for even thinking of it in the first place.

"Do you really think that Stiles and his people will actually come here to find us?" All of a sudden Hunt says with a very serious tone to his son.

"Yes, I do Dad. It's why I decided to stay here to have dinner here. And then stay for the evening races. By than they will probably arrive to start looking for us."

"Your crazy son. I just hope to god nothing happens. Unless you know something I don't know about like with under cover officers watching us?"

"You can say that Dad. What you don't know won't hurt you in the long run."

"I feel much better that Kate and her precinct is watching out for our safely. I just wish to god that Kate would of informed me before venturing out on this mission to catch the crooks." Hunt says with taking in a deep breath while he sees the waiter finally arriving.

"Gentlemen I am very sorry for being late. What would you like gentlemen?" He says with handing a piece of paper to Richard Castle. He laughed as his father was wondering on what was going on at the moment.

"I will have a medium Tee-bone steak with mushrooms, mash potatoes and a salad with one drink a scotch please." Castle said with nodding his head to let the under cover officer that he understands.

"Ok sir. What about your friend next to you?" The waiter asked with finishing up his notes for the meal to be turned into the kitchen.

"I will have the same steak that my son is having with a baked potato, salad and afterwards for dessert a slice of chocolate cake."

"Very well any drink with the meal?" He asked with writing down the information.

"Whiskey please. And thanks." Hunt said to the waiter even though he suspected the person is an under cover officer working to protect them.

"I will be back soon with your meals. Take care..."


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 Bird's Eye View

Captain Kate Beckett was waiting on word from her two under cover groups she sent to the Meadowlands race track. She needed to be sure that her husband's and father-in-law plan will work, along with protection from those that might be after them.

Inside her office. Her phone behind the chair started to ring. She was hopefully it would be her under cover officers calling with a report.

"Beckett!" Who is this?" She asked gently.

"Sergeant William Anderson with a report from the race track." He says normally with his words so far.

"What's going on Sergeant?" She asked with taking a sip of her juice instead of coffee. Orders from the doctors since she is carrying twins.

"So far no word on Stiles or his people. But we are keeping a close on the entrances and where Castle and his father currently are finishing up dinner."

"Do you happen to know on whether they are winning or not?" As she asked out of curiosity with the question.

"Actually Kate they are from my understanding, and a great deal. Those two are differently playing with a great deal of fire at this point." He says with being honest along with being the son-in-law.

"I never liked the plan from the very beginning William. Any way please do me a favor with keeping a close eye on those two. I don't need two dead men on my hands." She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs. Certainly this stress she is facing is not good for the unborn twins.

"I will Kate. I will let the others know as well with your request. I must be getting back before Lt. Alverez starts to look for me."

"Fine. Call me later when you have the chance Sergeant." As the phone goes dead on her end.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121 **Bird's Eye View**

Arriving into the parking lot of the Meadowsland Race Track. Stiles and his two associates moved into a space that was close to the track and restaurants.

"We need to start looking for those two quickly gentlemen." As the three of them started to walk inside. First off they would check the restaurants to see if they are around.

However they were noticed coming into the track. Sergeant Anthony Ramos and his partner were able to spot them coming in.

It was at this point that both of the officers contacted the other teams. Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Alverez were talking with Castle and Hunt on the top floor of the restaurant. When the Sergeant was receiving a walkie talkie message.

"What's going on William?" Sergeant Anderson told Castle to hold on for a moment so that he can hear the rest of the message.

After a moment of waiting for a response with the question. "Ok, Hunt and Castle we need to get the both of you out of here quickly. Stiles and his men have arrived with starting to look for the both of you." Anderson says to the group quickly.

"Dad, our plan worked to a certain point. Now we need to get out of here now and head back to New York City."

"It's fine Son. We did what we had to do with the plan as much as possible. Lets move before we are spotted."

Sergeant Anderson and his boss Lt. Alverez moved quickly taking the regular elevator down to the lower section of the parking lot.

There job is to get the two out of the track in order not to be spotted by Stiles and his men. Walking quickly out of the elevator. Castle asked his father on whether he liked to drive the Mercedes.

"No, it's fine Son. I want you to drive since you know the ins and outs of this area." His father says in a gruff voice and some what excited with the men chasing them.

"All right I will drive. Get in dad. William thanks for helping us out."

"No problem Rick. Get going already!" He says with his revolver in his hand, while Lt. Alverez was moving away from them. Making sure that Stiles and his men aren't around to spot them.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 **Bird's Eye View**

Once Castle and Jackson Hunt were able to find the Mercedes and were off and running onto the main highway.

Castle's father asked what they plan to do next. "Where are we going Richard?"

"To the 12th precinct to speak with Kate and see what kind of advice she and her officers have for us with hiding from Stiles and his men for the time being."

"Why not head for the Hampton's at this point in time Richard? No doubt Stiles doesn't know anything at all about your house."

"I hope not Dad, or else this entire plan will not be worth it at all." Castle says with making a turn onto the exit heading for New York City.

 **Meanwhile inside the race track...**

Stiles was asking his men on whether that Castle and Jackson Hunt have been spotted as yet.

"Sir, we haven't been able to find them at all. I just don't know how they were able to slip past us during this time." Darien said to his boss Stiles just outside the steak restaurant upstairs.

"I just don't know how they were able to get away from us so quickly." He said with a huff in his voice and extremely pissed off.

"Why not head for his loft in New York City?" Darien mention to Stiles walking over to the elevator to head back outside.

"No way will I do that Darien. Figuring that Castle no doubt will have every police officer watching his place. We need to figure out a way to catch them both without the police around them." Stiles announced to both of his men. "Lets go back to the city and regroup for now. I have other clients that are more important than Richard Castle."

"Ok boss...lets go than."


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 **Bird's Eye View**

Taking time driving back to New York City. Traffic was heavy for some time as Castle was pushing it to the limit to get back to the 12th precinct.

He needed to find out on whether it would be safe to head back to the Loft.

Hunt was sitting next to his son feeling a little worried. "Are you all right Richard?" He asked as the traffic finally was starting to thin out after getting over the George Washington Bridge.

"Just thinking about this entire affair. I just can't believe this Stiles actually came after us for the money we took out of the accounts. Something just doesn't pan out at this point in time Dad."

"Come to think about it. I found it rather odd as well that Stiles and his men actually showed up at the track looking for us."

"I agree with you, Dad."

 **Meanwhile some 35 minutes later**

Castle and Hunt finally arrived at the 12 precinct. He was able to park the Grey Mercedes in the under ground parking lot of the precinct.

The both of them walked into the bullpen with everyone waiting for them.

"It's about time bro. Captain Beckett is waiting for the both of you in her office." Esposito says with moving away back to his desk with Ryan working on updating the reports.

Arriving at his wife's office. Castle knocked before walking in with his father right behind him.

"My god Rick! You finally made it back in one piece." As she walks up to him with giving a hug.

"What about me, Kate?" Hunt says to lighten up the mood a little. She goes to hug her father-in-law as well.

"Sources tell us that Stiles and his men went back to New York City to regroup. So for now the both of you are safe for the moment. Thank god!" Beckett said to the both men looking perplex.

"I guess we can head back to the Loft. Unless Dad your going back to your apartment?"

"I will head back to my apartment Richard. I will call you when I arrive."

"Jackson, I will have one of my officers drive you home. You can pick up your vehicle at the precinct tomorrow morning. Ok? Captain Beckett announced with calling L.T. over the phone since he's in the back just arriving from watching the two at the track and on the highway.

"That's fine with me, Beckett." As he waited for L.T. to arrive. It was at this time that Beckett went over the next stage of the plan.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 **Bird's Eye View**

Walking outside of the 12th precinct. LT. asked Hunt to follow him to his vehicle in the under ground garage.

"Sure sergeant. One thing I am just glad this entire day is over with. At my age with running around with my son Richard tends to get a little too much."

"How well do I know that sir. I have known Castle a long time. And believe me I have done my share of running around with the mystery writer and the captain. Come on lets go before the traffic starts to get heavy for this time of the night."

Jackson Hunt follows the sergeant into the under ground garage and having to enter into his brown truck to head for his apartment over looking the Chinese laundry mat.

 **Meanwhile inside the Bullpen.**

Captain Kate Beckett having updated the information with the over night officer. Captain Jose Anderson told Beckett to get out already since it's been a long day.

Richard Castle was going to join her as well. Since he hopes it's safe to go back to the loft.

However in the meantime. Officers have been posted to keep an eye on Stiles and his men in New York City.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 **Bird's Eye View**

Since Beckett had her own vehicle. Castle had to drive his own Mercedes back home to the Loft. Just prior to leaving the station. Richard Castle had asked his wife on whether it would be find to order Chinese Food for dinner instead of cooking.

"It's fine Rick. Call them when you get home. I will be home a few minutes after you. I need to check on something in my office." She says even though making it sound like she was up to something.

"Great! I will call when I get home. No doubt Reece will want an egg roll as always." He says with a smile while walking out of the office to head out to the under ground parking lot.

Before leaving Beckett stopped him for a minute. "Rick...please be very careful now with Stiles and his men looking for you."

"I will be Kate. Don't worry about a thing." He said with closing the office door.

Meanwhile in Manhattan Law offices.

Stiles and his two men walked into Stiles office after chasing most of the day looking for Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt.

"Sir, so what are we going to do now?" His number one man asked with sitting down in front of Stiles in his chair.

"As I said earlier nothing for now. We do know that Castle plans to spend the rest of the money on the publishing company. We just need to figure out a way without having the police follow us all of the time to get to them." Stiles says with opening up his computer terminal. "You two can go home now. I have still some work to be done before going home.

"Ok boss. We will see you some time tomorrow." Jason said to his boss now checking into his computer terminal.

Sergeant LT. Robertson dropped off Jackson Hunt in front of his Apartment over looking the Chinese laundry mat.

"Thanks Sergeant. I will be sure to watch my step for now on. I appreciate the ride here. I know it was a great way out of your way home for the evening.

"Sir. It was no problem at all. Good night Mr. Hunt." As LT went back over to his truck to drive on home for the evening.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 **Bird's Eye View**

As soon Castle finally arrived home. The entire day and evening was beginning to catch up with the mystery writer. When he walked into the loft. It was awfully quiet to be really strange.

When he went to look for his son and the nanny. Castle found his son asleep in his bed with Royal on the floor next to him.

He was able to find the nanny up in her room working on the laptop writing. "Andrea what happened with Reece today?" Castle asked with standing at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Between Royal and Reece today. They both tired themselves out with just playing too much either inside the Loft or outside."

"Thank god! I am just too tire to be playing with someone like my son. By the way I will be calling Chinese food when my wife finally gets home from work. Would you be interested in Chinese unless your already eaten?"

"No thanks Castle. I was able to make myself Pork roast earlier for my dinner. I still have leftovers for the next couple of days." She says with going back to her typing on the laptop.

"Ok than Andrea. Good night for now." Castle said with walking out of her room. It used to be Martha Rogers old bedroom before she decided to move out and look for her own place.

Castle walked downstairs to call for the usual Chinese place they use all of the time. Once he made the call for which the driver when ready will take 30 minutes.

It would give the time for Castle to change his clothes of the day into something more comfortable before Beckett arrives home.

While he was in the bedroom. It was at this moment when he heard the cell-phone text messaging go off. He was wonderfully who would be sending him a test message at this time of the night.

When he took a look at the text message it said. "WE NEED TO MEET SOON...Stiles. Text me back tomorrow in the morning to let me know your decision."

This really scared Castle. He's going to have to show this message to Beckett and ask her what she thinks of it.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 **Bird's Eye View**

When Richard Castle had shown the text message to Kate Beckett. She had arrived home only a few moments after he had received the text message.

He waited until she was able to change her clothes in the bedroom. When he decided to show her the text.

"What's this Rick? I don't understand it at all." She says with sitting down at the edge of the queen size bed.

"The message is from Stiles. I have no idea why he would want me to meet with him. When he wants to kill me and my father because of the loan."

"Castle, I know this may sound strange to you. Even though I don't have the evidence to back it up. But what if Stiles is an under cover agent working for the United States government, or even for the State Attorney?"

It was at this time Castle had to whistle at his wife's possible statement. "Now that is a good one Kate. We will have to check with our sources on the street and try and find out the truth of the matter with this Stiles"

"Maybe I can talk with Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. and have his supervisor of the regional office and look around for any information on this man." Beckett says to her husband standing at the entrance of the bedroom. "I know it's late Castle, I will try to call Seth now and leave a message for him to call us back.

 **Meanwhile at the home of Seth Hutchinson**

Seth was sitting in the living room working on his computer unable to sleep this evening. After spending time with his wife Susan and daughter Angela most of the Saturday afternoon and evening.

He told Susan that he wasn't able to sleep at all until he was done with his work on the computer.

It was a moment later...

Seth had heard his cell-phone go off on the marble coffee table next to him. He goes to pick it up only to find it's Captain Kate Beckett either with a text or regular call.

He went to answer the call to speak with her. " Kate, hello it's Seth. How can I help you this evening?"

"What's the matter Seth. You couldn't sleep this evening?" She asked with concern for her friend.

"Nope! After spending most of the day with my family. So what's going on Kate that you need to talk with me this evening?"

"I need to have your supervisor or even yourself to find out about a loan shark named Thomas Stiles of New York City?"

"You mean the lawyer Thomas Stiles of NYC and of Albany, NY. I have heard of him Kate. Actually I am going to tell you something that needs to be kept to yourself and Castle."

"What's that Seth?" She asked in all seriousness while watching for Castle's reaction.

"Stiles actually works for the U.S. Attorney's office under cover trying to catch the biggest fish going in U.S. history for when it comes to loan sharking, gambling and weapons traffic throughout the entire Eastern Seaboard."

"My god! It's a no wonder this Stiles wants to meet with Castle. After we assume he was out to kill him and his father during a scam they were able to perform on the loan shark and his organization."

"I suggest you do Kate. Maybe we will be able to find out further what Stiles will have to say." Seth says to her over the phone.

"Ok Seth. I will let you know when Castle meets with Stiles. Maybe we can set up a wire to have it sent to your regional office to gather up further information."

"That's fine. I will send a text message to the regional office tonight. Maybe someone working late this evening will be able to contact the supervisor."

"Good night Seth." She says with ending the phone conversation with him. "Castle what did you think of all that by Seth?"

"One thing for sure this case is getting stranger and stranger with each day that goes by." Castle announced with moving out of the bedroom to get himself a scotch on the rocks.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 **Bird's Eye View**

After sending the message to the F.B.I. regional office. Seth Hutchinson was able to receive a text back from the over night shift supervisor.

"Thomas Stiles works for the Attorney's General office. Please be advise this man is being protected from the Witness Protection Agency. Sign William Reynolds Supervisor."

Seth was pissed at reading this text. Captain Kate Beckett is going to have her hands full with this Stiles. As well as for Richard Castle having been asked to meet with him.

After receiving the text from the supervisor. Seth needed to call Castle and tell him the news. He takes out his cell-phone to dial the number that was on the screen.

He's able to make an connection a few seconds later with Castle answering.

"Seth it's Castle. How can I help this time around?" He asked with a calm tone in his voice while watching the reaction on Beckett's face.

"Castle if your going to meet with Stiles. I suggest your going to have to be very careful with talking to him. He works for the attorney General's office and as well being protected by the Witness Protection Agency."

"Does this mean that Stiles might be involved in other organizations without anyone realizing it?" Castle asked in a serious tone with the question.

"Very true Castle. So when you meet with him. Please be sure to have plenty of protection on hand." Seth announced over the phone with his nerves on edge with this entire case happening.

"My wife will be sure to have the under cover officers on hand at the time of the meeting."

"That's fine Rick. Just be sure to keep me updated with sending a text to my office while I keep an eye on the deputy Mayor."

"She will as with myself Seth. Good night." Castle says with pressing the end button to end the conversation between the both of them.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 **Bird's Eye View**

After speaking with Seth Hutchinson. Kate Beckett gave the word to Castle to send that text message back to Stiles.

It's going to be interesting on what Stiles has to say once Richard Castle agrees to meeting him.

They were in Castle's office. For when her husband started on the text message. She was watching his reaction with sending it back to the number that Stiles had used.

"Now we wait Kate and sees what happens. But for now I am heading into the living room for a drink. I need one very badly at this moment."

Beckett followed her husband into the living room. As she sat down on the grey couch watching him make his drink a scotch on the rocks. "Kate, are you interested in a orange juice since your not aloud to have any liquor with carrying the twins?"

"Please I could use the sugar to bring up my energy levels. Since I won't be able to sleep at this point." Beckett said to her husband as he kept looking at his cell-phone. "Castle stop staring at the phone. He's going to contact you when he has the chance. You forget it's already late to send anyone a text."

Just when Castle handed his wife the orange juice. All of a sudden the cell-phone text messaging service had gone off.

"Here we go Kate." Castle picked up the phone to take a look at the text message.

 **It read..."Tomorrow we meet at the New York City public library front entrance. I will meet you there. I will be wearing a straw hat to let you know I will be waiting for you. No surprises Castle. Good night, Stiles."**

"Ok Rick. I will be sure to place several under cover officers in the area to protect you. It's interesting he choose the public library to meet with you."

"I know Kate. Since the message arrived. It's now time for me to head to sleep. Will you be joining me?"

"Of course! Lets go. I can't wait for tomorrow to come quickly."


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 **Bird's Eye View**

It was early morning at the Loft. As the Sun rays was cracking through the window inside of the bedroom with Castle and Beckett.

Beckett was just getting up from the bed. When she had noticed that Castle had already gone into the shower. When she had no idea.

But it was moments later...

Richard Castle came out in a large brown towel around his waste. While having another smaller towel over his head with drying his hair.

"Kate, I need for you to call the precinct from here and set up the plans you have before I need to leave with meeting up with Andrew Stiles."

"Ok Rick. I will be in the kitchen making the phone calls. First off I will start with making coffee before I even begin."

Beckett walks out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen to make the coffee before starting any thing. And no doubt the nanny Andrea was taking care of Reece for the moment until Alexis shows up to watch him while Castle and Beckett are gone.

And in the meantime...

Richard Castle went to get dress in the bedroom. Once dressed he made sure that he had the one important item on his body. His Revolver having checked the barrel inside to make sure he had enough bullets just in case.

The other key item was a wire he's going to be wearing. While the under cover officers and the 12th precinct will be listening to the conversation between Castle and Stiles.

Some 20 minutes had past.

Castle walked out of the bedroom to check up on what has been going on with Beckett and the plans.

He was able to hear his wife speak with Sergeant Esposito over the cell-phone about meeting up at the library in disguise. What else he had no idea at the moment. But she will no doubt will say something on the way over to the public library in separate vehicles.

The both of them were ready to leave. As Alexis had arrived with Hayley to help out watching Reece with Andrea's help as well.

Downstairs outside of the main lobby. Castle's car service was waiting for him. While the Grey Mercedes this time around was being driven by Kate Beckett.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 **Bird's Eye View**

Richard Castle gave orders to his driver to start moving out of the area to head for the public library. But it wasn't his normal driver having to be an under cover officer.

"So tell me Kevin. How did you get mixed up in this case after all?" He asked the detective Kevin Ryan driving along the main road as the traffic was picking up a little before arriving at the library.

"Just lucky I guess Castle! And besides Captain Beckett asked me early this morning. Telling me and the others that it's important to her and yourself."

"It is Ryan. Plus the fact for when he found out that Andrew Stiles works for the Attorney's General Office. We needed to find out on whether he's up and up with his position."

"I would doubt it Castle. But never the less the precinct is going through all this just in case it turns out to be something important." Ryan said to Castle making a turn for the side street before another turn to reach the property of the public library. "We should be there in five minutes. So I suggest that you have your gun ready just in case."

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Ryan pulled up to the front on the street. As he parked the vehicle with very little walking traffic. However did notice a man dressed in a straw hat standing at the top of the stairs alone.

"I will go on up Ryan. While you wait here until we know for sure what exactly is going on."

Castle started to walk up the stairs while holding onto the railing. Until he was able to reach the top level for where Stiles was waiting for him.

"Welcome Richard Castle. I am Andrew Stiles working for the Attorney's General Office. I am sorry lately for giving you the run around for when it comes to the loan money that was given to you. But I had a job that needed to be done in order for me to keep my cover."

"So who are you supposed to trying to catch?" Castle asked as Stiles moved inside to continue on talking.

"Someone working in the Governor's office and Mayor's. This person or more works for the biggest loan shark on the East Coast. I will be needing your help and your friends in the F.B,I. to find those involved."

"I will discuss it further with Captain Beckett and see what she has to say on the matter." Castle said with moving away from him.

"I must go now before I am found out from my own people. They will be arriving soon Castle. So I suggest you leave now. I will call you later with further information."

"Ok...I will go now as well Stiles." Castle walked out to head on down to the bottom of the stairs for where Ryan came over to meet with him as with Kate Beckett.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 **Bird's Eye View**

Captain Kate Beckett just couldn't understand how this man knows so much to be working for the attorney's general office. She had asked Ryan to make sure to bring him home to the the loft.

While the under cover officers Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were following very carefully Stiles to his main office.

They were very lucky with the traffic some what heavy at times. This way Andrew Stiles wasn't able to notice them in the back of the traffic.

After a moment the traffic started to move. Anderson driving the black truck with his superior officer sitting next to him.

"It looks like he's moving into the under ground parking lot. Follow very slowly until we know he's going to be entering the offices from below." Lt. Alverez ordered with turning his head to catch a glimpse of Stiles parking his vehicle.

Waiting a few moments before moving into a parking space. Both men moved out of the truck to head for the elevator since Stiles moved into it a few moments earlier.

"Did you noticed what floor the elevator had stopped prior?" Sergeant Anderson asked with waiting to hear his superior officer's answer.

"It does look like he stopped on the eight floor for where his offices is located." It was at this moment Lt. Alverez pressed the button to send them to the eight floor.

Taking a moment to reach the eight floor. Both officers walked out onto the lighted floor. On the side of the elevator was a listing of the lawyer offices. They were able to notice Andrew Stiles office having to be down the hall.

And when they reached the front door of his office. It opened to be Andrew Stiles asking the two gentlemen to come on in. "I was expecting the two of you having been tailing me since I left Richard Castle. We have a great deal to talk about."

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez followed him into the outer office. Andrew Stiles was alone besides the two police officers.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133 **Bird's Eye View**

"I just don't understand this Stiles. Why are you trying to hide from others when you were able to meet up with Richard Castle?" Lt. Jose Alverez asked with moving in further into his office.

"There are a number of people think I am a Loan shark with a number of them over me that has millions of dollars to shelve out like with Castle."

"So when did you decide to join the Attorney's General Office?" Sergeant William Anderson asked the one question that was on his mind.

"Would you believe ten years ago? Otherwise prior to those years I was in the military Navy Seals as a sharp shooter."

"But why come out of the closet so to speak with having to meet with Castle and hand him some type of file?" Lt. Jose Alverez moved closer to Stiles standing in front of his desk.

"I told the Attorney General that I needed to work on this case in order to help Castle with the money to purchase the publishing company Belles. Even though he and his father spent some of the money on gambling at the race track."

"What about the people that work for you here and down town?" Lt. Alverez asked with a serious tone in his voice for when it comes to Richard Castle mystery writer.

"It's going to be at least a week before those men decide to go after Castle and his father to try and to recover the monies that was placed on his accounts. And I won't be able to stop them until I know for sure what they plan to do."

"Very well Stiles I will inform Castle of all this. Maybe I suggest you try calling him tomorrow and explain to him what your plan might be to stop those men."

"I will see what I can do gentlemen. But now you need to leave. I have a meeting with several of the loan shark organization arriving with-in the next 30 minutes."


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134 **Bird's Eye View**

After leaving Stiles office down town. Sergeant William Anderson with his superior officer driving told him that they needed to head for the loft to speak with Richard Castle.

"First off William, you need to call your father-in-law to make sure he's going to be home at all. Or else we will be wasting our time to drive over." Lt. Alverez announced with checking the traffic before moving off into the street.

It was a moment later Sergeant Anderson pulled out his cell-phone to call Castle. His father-in-law had mention earlier that he might be heading for Black Pawn Publishing to hand in chapters for his newest novels.

 **Meanwhile at Black Pawn Publishing**

Richard Castle was listening to his ex wife Gina discussing the various of plans for when it comes to promotion on all of his novels.

Even though at this particular time. His mind was not on the promotion. But rather what was going on with Andrew Stiles. There was a possible chance Castle was going to be expecting a phone call from the under cover officers that were following Andrew Stiles to his office.

And when he heard his cell-phone go off on silent. He knew or rather he couldn't wait for the meeting to be over with.

Gina and her associates finally were finished talking. Gina was able to see the look on her ex husband's face that he had more important business to attend to.

"All right everyone that's it for now. The next promotional meeting will be in two weeks. Castle, you can go as well. I will call you when I have the time for the next meeting."

"Thanks Gina." He gets up from his seat in the office to head for the lobby. He found that the call he received was from his son-in-law in regard to Andrew Stiles. And when he called him back. Sergeant Anderson had asked him on whether he's going to be home.

"Meet me at the Loft William. We can talk about Stiles when you arrive with your boss Lt. Alverez."

"Ok, we are leaving now to drive over to your loft. See you soon!"


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135 **Bird's Eye View**

After finishing his conversation with William on the phone. Afterwards he was on his way over to the Loft after leaving Black Pawn Publishing. He's done this thousand's of times over the years with leaving to wind up at home.

However this time around. Traffic was some what heavy. Castle needed to take his time with driving home to the loft. He was thinking about Gina and her words in regard to the promotional tour. A great deal of money is going to be spent with all of the authors assigned to the publishing company.

While he was driving along. Castle decided to use his cell-phone to call his father. He had no idea on whether his father was even around after yesterday at the race track.

"Please leave a brief message your name and phone number. I will get back to you as soon as possible." As the message had gone to voicemail. There was nothing more to be done until his father calls him back.

Meanwhile at the Loft.

Kate Beckett had let her son-in-law William and Lt. Alverez into the loft. As he explained the situation to Beckett after speaking with Andrew Stiles.

"Castle told us from the meeting he was in. That he's going to be arriving soon to speak with us." Sergeant William Anderson said with sitting down at the kitchen counter as Beckett hands them a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. "Thanks for the coffee and cake."

"No problem William. I just hope that this Andrew Stiles in the short run won't screw us especially Castle. Since he and his father Jackson Hunt are knee deep into this mess." Beckett says with frustration in her tone. Along with the fact the stress was beginning to bother her with carrying the twins.

 **20 minutes later...**

Richard Castle finally arrived home with the traffic finally thinning out once he drove into the under ground parking lot.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle opened the front door. Since his wife had left it opened for him to come in and greet his son-in-law William. He could hear his wife and William discussing about Andrew Stiles.

"So tell me everyone. What do you think Stiles going to do once he finds his own men going against him?" Castle asked with moving over to sit on the stool next to his wife.

"That's a good question Rick. But from what William had told me after speaking with him in his office." Beckett says to the two of them at the counter.

"William what do you think of the entire matter?" Castle asked his son-in-law.

"I believe the man. For years he's been running from the wrong end of the law. And now he wants to make amends with trying to help Castle and his father with the money that was given to him." William stated with his words from the meeting he had in his office.

"However Castle and William. My department is going to have to do something with trying to protect him and the two of you involved with the scam. I still can't believe it that it worked." Beckett says with taking a sip of her tea in front of her.

"So Kate what is next for when it comes to Stiles?" William asked with moving up from his seat to leave . He needs to meet up with his partner back at the precinct.

"Tomorrow I plan to have a complete briefing with the detectives involved with the case. Castle will you be able to attend the meeting in my office? Unless you have more pressing matters?"

"I will let you know in the morning. I am waiting to hear back from my father in regard to what he plans to do next with Stiles." Castle said with moving up to walk his son-in-law out the front door.

"Fair enough Rick."


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137 **Bird's Eye View**

It was moments Later Castle was receiving a text message from his father. While Castle was in the kitchen making a salad for himself and his wife Kate. After having the discussion with his son-in-law William about Andrew Stiles.

Beckett was sitting watching her husband when he stopped to take a look at his text message. Castle laughed a little after reading the text from his father.

"What's so funny Rick?" She asked with taking a sip of her apple juice. The baby doctor had asked his patient to drink more juice instead of tea.

"My father was with a few female friends at a local motel, getting in his oats as he calls it after what happened earlier with Stiles and his men at the track." Castle said with placing more chicken into the salad that he was making.

"You need to call your father back and tell him about the recent developments about him and his plan." Kate announced with trying to get a better position with her chair.

"Do you think it wise Kate to tell him? I think it's a good idea not to say a word in order to protect him this way. Because what ever we do next I don't wish to have my father involved at all." Castle says to his wife while finishing with the last of the essentials for the salad.

"I think your being too selfish on this aspect of your father. He's going to want to continue on with the sham after you were the one to get him involved in the first place."

After thinking about it for a moment. Castle decided to say something further on the matter. "Actually your right Kate. I will speak with my father about it later when he's awake."

"Good enough! How about that salad is it ready Castle?" She asked with having a hunger with the twins inside of her making her extremely hungry.

"Here you go Kate. Eat to your heart's content." As castle places the two plates onto the counter to serve the food.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138 **Bird's Eve View**

Jackson Hunt was just getting back into his apartment after visiting his friends up state Albany. These men still work for Hunt ever since they left the Black Ops Organization.

Hunt had left his cell-phone at the apartment. Since he didn't wish to be bothered. Once he was able to walk into his apartment having to be over head of the Chinese Laundry Mat.

When he went to look at his messages. There were only two at the moment with his son Richard Castle asking him to call him right away. As the message was involving Andrew Stiles with a number of things that have changed during the past 24 hours.

Right away Hunt called his son. He had no idea on whether his son was home or on the road some where involving his novels.

"Hello! Richard I am calling you back. What's so important to have me call you? I was up state with my ex Black Ops friends talking about old times."

"I needed to let you know that Andrew Stiles wants to help us out the best he could Dad. However the next few weeks he needs to be careful with his movements for when it comes to the people that work under him."

"And what do you need for me to do at this point?" He asked with moving over to the couch of his apartment.

"Continue with me in regard to the scam we pulled off. We need to keep up the charade in order to let his people under neath him to believe it totally. Even though Kate and other agencies will be keeping a close eye on us."

After a moment of thinking about it.

"Ok Richard I will continue to help you out. I will need to come over tomorrow to discuss the matter further." Hunt says to his son over the cell-phone.

"Fair enough dad. See you tomorrow. Just call me when you plan to come on over. I might need to change some of my plans for another day."

"That's fine Richard. Good night even though it's late for me after just getting back from Albany." It was at this point that the conversation ended...


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139 **Bird's Eye View**

Even though it was late in the afternoon. At the down town lawyer offices. Andrew Stiles was in the middle of a meeting with several of his local men that work under him.

It's been a loud meeting for which he didn't care for all that much. Most of everyone wanted to make some changes in the change of command for the East coast.

How ever on the changes. They would have to contact the top man in the region. But it's not going to be easy in doing so. Since the top official is protected.

Stiles was sitting in his chair listening to the conversation from two of his men that had traveled with him to the race track to look for Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt.

This is when Stiles put in his two cents worth with the two talking there mouths off. "And what makes you think that Castle and Hunt were out to spend the bosses money **?"**

 **"** You asked us to go with you to the race track Andrew. But your right in a way. We don't know on whether those two would be spending the loan monies." Jack said to his friend Andrew and the others having attended the meeting.

"And besides everyone it wasn't necessary to have this meeting in the first place. Accept waste time and money everyone. I am ending this now for which I need to head on home after such a long day." Stiles says to everyone looking at him as if he's crazy or something.

But yet they listened to him for a change. As everyone packed up there things for the evening. Everyone shook Stiles hand before moving out of his office.

At least this time Stiles was able to dodge a bullet.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140 **Bird's Eye View**

After everyone left in his office. Andrew Stiles needed to make a phone call. But instead decided to make it once he arrives at his condo in the Bronx.

Packing up his things in the office and placing his paper work into the brief case. He was glad the meeting had ended, since he wasn't able to tolerate them any further.

Turning out the lights in his office. He walked over to the nearest elevator to head outside to the under ground parking lot.

He was able to find his vehicle very easily since everyone in the building had left for the evening. There was only one security guard at the time once he was able to stop at the guard tower before entering onto the main street.

Looking at the time on his watch. It was around 7.30 P.M. and if he makes it in time to getting home. He's going to be able to call Richard Castle letting him know about the meeting he had today.

He was glad to see that the traffic has been extremely light for this time of night. He was home in 20 minutes taking the exit for the side road over near the storage containers. His Condo was five minutes away with five others. Even though still in the process of being built.

Moving into his parking garage. He's able to turn off his vehicle for where he's able to enter into the kitchen section of the condo. He needed to turn on all of the lights inside in order for him to see where he's going.

Walking into his very spacious living room. Stiles took off his black jacket and placed it into the hall closet filled with all types of clothing.

After he was done changing. He sat down onto the black marble couch. He was able to take out his cell-phone while pressing send to the following.

"Hello, this is Andrew Stiles. Castle is that you? I need to speak with you about the meeting I had today."

"It's Castle. Stiles what happened today?" He asked with having to be in his P.I. office working late with helping his daughter and Hayley working on a new case.

"I will make this short for now Castle. Lets just say that you and your father are safe for now. My men were able to believe your story in regard to the publishing company Belles. I just suggest that your careful with the rest of the funds that was given to you."

"I will Stiles. Plus I plan to mention this to my father tomorrow morning. Since he plans to drive on over to meet with me at the Loft." Castle says calmly over the phone. While his daughter was coming out from the back office with Hayley.

"I will talk to you soon Castle. It's been a long day for me. Good night!" As the conversation ended with both ladies wondering what was going on at the moment.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle was able to explain the entire situation with his daughter and Hayley at the P.I. office. Even though he's been running around all day for his business, Black Pawn Publishing and other errands.

One of those errands needed to wait with having his father visit him tomorrow morning to discuss the sham. And what Stiles had to say to him earlier on the phone.

"So dad, you believe that Stiles is basically telling the truth about everything?" Alexis asked with sitting down next to the desk. While Hayley was listening to the entire sorted tale with this Andrew Stiles.

"Yes, I do Alexis. He even saved me and my father from being executed further from his own men. He promised me that nothing will happen to use. As long as he keeps an eye on his people under him."

"Rick, you do realize that your taking some chances with this man. Especially getting your father involved in the entire affair?" Hayley says with looking up from the computer terminal to speak with Castle.

"I know Hayley. I don't even have my wife's blessing behind all this. She's madder than a Bee's nest when she found out what I was planning on doing in the first place."

"What did you expect Dad with Kate's altitude. Especially with her pregnant. Her hormones of late have been going off the wall and she's not been able to cope with it lately."

"Than why hasn't she told me anything about it?" He says in a upset tone of voice with his daughter.

"Because your been too damn crazy with the sham between you and your father. I just hope to god Dad that everything is going to work out. Even if this Stiles says differently."

"Any way Alexis I plan to make it up to Kate once this entire matter is over with." Castle announced even though his daughter and Hayley didn't believe a word of it.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142 **Bird's Eye View**

Richard Castle could tell that Alexis and Halyey were pissed off at him. Even though with his altitude lately he just doesn't care at all. Since he has his own life to live and that includes anyone that is going to try and kill him as with his father.

"Any rate Alexis. I am going on home and see if Kate might have any other ideas to work with. I need for you and Hayley to finish up the last of the work for the new clients." He says at a calm tone.

"Very well Castle. We will finish up the work. We just need to check the Internet on whether this new client was telling the truth about his business." Hayley said with getting up to head on over to the computer terminal.

"Call me later or tomorrow morning on what you or Alexis was able to find. Ok?" Castle asked with placing on his black jacket to head out into the back entrance with taking the old fashion elevator. "Good night ladies." He said with walking out leaving the two women going back to their work pissed off.

"I really don't know what has gotten into my father of late with all of this nonsense going on." Alexis said with moving off the chair to let Hayley sir down to begin the work on the Internet.

"I don't know Alexis. What ever is going on something is bound to give very soon?" Hayley sat down in front of the computer terminal.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 **Bird's Eye View**

Some time later Richard Castle arrived home to the Loft. He was able to hear noise coming from the kitchen area. As Royal, Reece and his wife were playing. Even though Royal was being some what rough on every one.

Though Beckett started to holler at the dog to calm him down a little. Royal listened for a change with Reece having stopped crying.

Beckett asked the nanny to take Reece and the pet to his room to try and sleep a little after a very active day.

It was at this particular moment Castle came over to join the group. "Did I miss anything important Kate?" He says with a even tone of voice.

"Nope not really Babe, other than the fact Royal and Reece have been acting up all day. Being home all day for a change from the precinct was worst."

"I am sorry I had a number of errands to run including stopping off at the P.I. office. Alexis and Hayley were working on a new client's case when I walked in."

"Anything of interest Rick?" She asked with taking a sip of her herbal tea on the counter.

"Lets just say that my daughter Alexis and Hayley weren't all too pleased with the way I was acting for when it came to discussing Andrew Stiles."

"I still have reservations Rick for when it comes to that man and those that work under him." She says calmly in front of her husband taking off his blue jacket to place it onto the corner of table.

"Well no matter Kate, I plan to continue on with the charade with my father. He's going to be here in the morning to discuss it further."

"Fine by me. But for now I am finishing up my tea and slice of fruit before heading back into the bedroom to try and sleep a little. What are your plans?" She asked with getting off the chair to give him a quick smooch onto his cheek.

"I have work to finish up in the office. Black Pawn Publishing needs three chapters from me in the next six weeks. Even though I already ahead of time with finishing the first two. Now if you will excuse Kate."

"Of course!"


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144 Bird's Eye View

That evening in his own condo. Andrew Stiles felt out of sorts being inside after parking his vehicle into the garage.

He always hated to be alone at times like this. He could always call his female friend Barbara his secretary for the past five years.

He even considered having to ask her to marry him. But with his life lately, he didn't wish to have the woman he cares a great deal hurt.

She knew a great deal about what he does with his business and on the side. Stiles was considerating of talking to Captain Kate Beckett with getting protection for her once his people start striding away from him and his orders.

He's going to try and call her at home. Even though he has no idea what Richard Castle would think of the idea. Moving into his down stairs bedroom after changing into something more comfortable.

Taking the house phone and placing it into the wall socket. Stiles dialed the number that is supposed to be Captain Beckett's cell.

Even though it's late. He had no idea on whether she was up or not. He will be finding out in a moment.

 **Bedroom...**

Beckett was sitting up in bed not able to sleep after leaving her husband alone in his office. She was reading a new transcript of her Children's diaries that she plans to turn into Gina and Black Pawn Publishing in a few weeks.

She heard her cell-phone go off wondering who in the world would be calling her here.

Getting up out from the bed. She saw the name Stiles and his number come up on the caller I.D. As she goes to answer the phone. "Beckett, how can I help you Mr. Stiles?" She asked on a even keel with her tone of voice towards the man.

"I need to speak with you about protection mainly my girl friend/secretary Barbara Copeland. She knows everything about my business and what I do on the side with the loan shark operations. I need to place her into the Witness Protection Program Captain."

"So you think your own men under you will probably go after her once all hell breaks loose?" She stated with sounding very curious to this entire matter.

"Yes I do think that Captain Beckett. No doubt I will probably be needing it as well for when the right time is right." He says to her over the phone.

"Very well Mr. Stiles I will see what I can do on the subject matter. Tomorrow I will need to speak with the Mayor and Governor and see what they think of it as well. Good night Mr. Stiles."

"Good night as well Captain Beckett." As the phone went silence after a few seconds.

Afterwards she was done with talking to Stiles. She decided to say something to her husband Richard Castle in his office.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145 Bird's Eye View

Kate Beckett knocked on the door of his office. He was so busy on the laptop that he almost didn't hear the knock. He tells her to come on in asking what was going on.

"I just received a phone call from Andrew Stiles." She says to get his attention.

"Why would he be calling you, Kate at this time of the night?" He says with shutting down the lap top for now.

"He's asking for protection for his secretary/girl friend. Since she knows a great deal about his business and as a loan shark. He's afraid that his own people might just go after her. And he wants to have her sent into the Witness Protection Program."

"Now this is really getting serious with this man Kate. Are you going to help him out?" He asked with getting up from his chair for a moment.

"I need to speak with the mayor and governor about it and see on whether they will grant his request Rick." She replied with moving over to his desk.

"Even though I plan to go through with the charade with my father. I still have reservations about it with Stiles. And now he comes out of the wood work with his secretary. I just don't understand why he would let her know everything in regard to what he does for the most part."

"It's strange in a way. I wonder on whether this woman knows what he plans to do to uproot her life?" She says with a tone that can be very scary at times. "Any rate I should know something tomorrow after speaking with my superiors."

"Thanks Kate for telling me. I was working on the lap top looking for further clues on Andrew Stiles."

"Nothing so far. But I will continue this in the morning. I can't seem to keep my eyes opened. Shall we go to bed Kate?" He asked in a gentle tone with his voice.

"Why not Babe! I just hope there won't be any more phone calls to wake us up." She said with moving out of the office while waiting for Castle to join her in the bed room.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146 Bird's Eye View

It was the next morning Kate Beckett had left the loft after checking on Reece and giving orders for the day. When she had arrived at the 12 precinct. She told Esposito and Ryan having to be at there desk getting started for the day.

"Listen Javi, I will be in my office calling the Mayor and Governor. I don't wish to be disturb until I am done talking to them."

"Understand Captain. But in the meantime Ryan and myself will be working on the Stiles case for now."

"Ok, But be sure not to dig too deep without my permission. Understand Bro?" She said to Sergeant Esposito at his desk getting ready to get on his phone.

"I understand Captain." Esposito said with seeing her move off towards her office.

"Bro, you get the feeling something else is going on with this Andrew Stiles?"

"I do Javi. Maybe it's why the captain is going to be speaking with the mayor and governor." Ryan said with taking a sip of his coffee he brought in from the deli.

 **However at the Loft.**

Castle having to be sitting at the kitchen counter having his coffee and breakfast. When he heard the loft door. Some one was knocking that he had no idea it could be at this time of the morning.

Getting up from his stool. He headed for the door with opening it to be completely surprised as to who it was at this time.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I didn't have any idea you were going to show up with a visit." Castle asked his father to come on in with taking his pleaded jacket and placing it into the hall closet.

"I understand you or Beckett have something to tell me about what Andrew Stiles is asking the both of you?" Hunt went to see down on the grey couch near the fire place.

"We do Dad. Stiles wants the Witness Protection Program to help protect his secretary. Stiles had told us that she knows too much about his business and than some. He's scared that his own people will go after her once they find out about the Witness Protection Program."

"And why your telling me this now?" Hunt said with watching his son grab the coffee pot asking on whether wanted any coffee. "Please, I could use a cup for now." Castle grabs a saucer and cup with placing it in front of his father. As the sugar and milk were pushed over to him. "Thanks!" He says with placing two spoonful of sugar into his cup, along with adding a little bit of milk.

"By the way dad, are you heading any place special today?" He asked in a gruff serious tone of voice.

"NOPE! What do you have in mind Richard?" Hunt replied with taking another sip of his coffee.

"What do you say about heading to the Yonkers, Casino and do a little gambling?" Castle says with bright eye and bushy tail voice. "And besides I have the house keeper and nanny watching Reece for the day. I will send a text to Beckett and let her know my plans."

"Ok, Richard. It's a good thing I was able to bring my credit cards along with me this time."

"I will have Edurado bring up the Mercedes to the front door before we go down stairs. Give me a moment while I go speak with the house keeper Dad."


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147 **Bird's Eye View**

Hunt and Castle walked outside of the lobby to head for the car service on the road. "Lets go Dad, the driver is waiting for us. Along with the under cover officers my wife has placed on me." He says with looking over at his father with a strange expression.

"Why would she do something like this with you and myself going to Yonkers Casino instead of the track in New Jersey?" He asked with sitting in the back with his son. While the driver was checking the traffic before moving into the main road.

"Why? Because my wife doesn't trust this Stiles none the less Dad. And besides we are following a plan that was discussed with the Mayor, Police Commissioner and even the Governor."

"Wow! A lot of fire power I might add Richard!" His father said with a tone that was some what strange.

It was a moment later...

After the car service hit the main road. The driver said to Richard Castle. "It looks like the under cover officers are following us sir."

"Good, it least they are doing there jobs as well, and anyone else that might be following as well." Castle said to his father and driver.

 **Down Town Lawyer's offices**

Andrew Stiles was arriving from his condo to head into his office. Even though nothing big was schedule big. He did have a couple of meetings with his own men to discuss the clients that own them loans big time.

He was hoping that none of his men will bring up the name Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt during the meetings. He wasn't in a mood to do so. When he was still waiting to hear from Captain Beckett on what was going to happen with the Witness Protection Program.

As he walked past his secretary. She only mention something about two phone calls for where Stiles needs to attend in a few days with a meeting.

Just when he walked into his office. His secretary picked up the phone to be a very interesting call. "Captain Beckett, Yes he's here. Hold on please." She says with seeing Andrew quickly asked what was going on.

She handed the phone to him as he takes it into his hand. "Yes Captain Beckett, how can I help you?"

"It's obvious someone is in the room. I will just quickly let you know. Your going to be getting the protection that you asked for. " She says over the phone from the governor's office after discussing the matter with him.

"Thank you. I will let her know Captain." He says with looking at his secretary wondering what the hell was going on.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148 **Bird's Eye View**

After Andrew was finishing talking with Captain Beckett on the phone. And having been given the good news about the Witness Protection Program for his secretary.

Placing the phone back onto the table. His secretary looked up at him on wondering just what the hell was going on.

"What the hell Andrew is going on with that phone call?" She says with getting up from her seat to face him.

"It's your freedom. I was able to talk with the police to get you into the Witness Protection Program, as with myself when I am ready."

"Why Andrew?" She asked with great concern in her voice.

"Because my dear, you know too much for when it comes to my business and the loan shark operation. Your going to go home quickly and pack some of your things before the officers from the program arrive to take you to the safe house." He replied with taking her into his arms and kissing her on her cheek.

"What about the paper work Andrew?" She says with having to worried about the key pieces that needs to be done for the court.

"Don't worry about it. I will finish it when you leave with the Witness Protection Program agents. Now go and pack your things." Stiles replied with seeing her move quickly out of the outer office and down the hall to the elevator.

As for Richard Castle and his father Jackson Hunt. They arrived into Yonkers, New York and the Casino/Race Track. With the driver moving into the parking lot and paying the charge for the day.

Castle had asked on what the driver plans to do while they were inside gambling. "Sir, it's not sense for me to be driving around. While I can be doing the same with gambling and placing a few bets on the ponies."

"Good idea John. Just make sure to have your cell-phone handy for when we are ready to leave." Castle replied with opening the door for his father and driver.

They were able to drop off there jackets at the coat rack main entrance with the hostess handing out there numbers for when they come back to pick them up.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149 **Bird's Eye View**

It didn't take her long to gather her things from inside her apartment. She knew that she had to be quick with getting back to Andrew's office and meeting up with the Witness Protection Program.

Mostly she needed was the basics for when it comes to clothing. Even though she will be fed by the superiors of running the safe house.

After putting all of her belongings into the suit case and two others. She was ready to leave with locking up the front door and headed for her Volkswagen on the side of the road.

She had made sure that she wasn't being followed before heading back to the lawyer's office.

 **However inside Andrew Stiles offices...**

As it turned out. Lt. Jameison of the Witness Protection Program and two other officers were waiting for the secretary to show up.

"I wouldn't worry Lt. Jamieson about her. She will be here very soon with having to pack her things." Stiles said with getting up from his chair.

"Very well Mr. Stiles. We will wait. I just don't want to take any chances with your men under you thinking about killing you and your secretary."

"I know. But first I want my girl friend to go with you first before I make the decision to leave your your people." Stiles said with Lt. Jamieson and his men shaking their heads with his crazy decision.

 **It was an moment later...**

 **When his secretary arrived into his office with her suit case and bags. "Andrew, are these the men from the Witness Protection Program to take me to the safe house?" As she places her things onto the floor.**

 **"We are Judith. I am Lt. Jamieson and these two are the drivers to take us to the safe house up in Albany."**

 **"Well gentlemen I am ready to go. Andrew, please behave yourself with being around your own men." She replied with the two drivers helping her carry her things.**

 **She gave Andrew Stiles a quick kiss onto his cheek. Even though she could of kissed him on the lips. "Bye!" She says with walking out of the office with the officers from the program.**


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150 **Bird's Eye View**

After moving outside of Andrew's office building. The officers were being very careful with moving out Judith from inside to have her placed inside of the black SUV truck.

They weren't going to be taking any chances that someone just might be tailing them to the Westchester County airport to take them to the safe house in Albany, New York.

"Please get inside Judith quickly. We have a flight to catch with-in the next one hour and thirty minutes, and arrive at the safe house."

"Thank you, Sir. I completely understand in what your trying to say for when it comes to protection." As the officer opens up the back of the truck for her to get inside.

And off they went quickly. While leaving Andrew inside to meet up with his men for a briefing.

 **Meanwhile at the Yonkers, New York casino**

Richard Castle was making a killing at the black jack tables. For the past one hour he was winning a little over ten thousand dollars.

And he wasn't going to put it back until later. He went to watch his father play the Roulette table some five rows back of where Castle was playing. He needed a break, as to why he wanted to watch his father.

His father Jackson Hunt was in the mist of winning a great deal, even though not as much as his son Richard.

When Castle walked over with his winnings. He heard the crowd around his father clap with him winning another round. However this next round having to see his son with his drink of Scotch on the side of him stop playing for now.

"I understand Dad, your been winning?" He asked in a soft tone of a voice into his ear.

"Yeah, I know. The Roulette table has been rigged. I noticed it right away once I started to play." Taking a sip of his scotch while looking for the hostess to order another Scotch on the Rocks.

"Maybe Dad, I should try my hand at the Roulette Table." Castle said with sitting down at the table. While the dealer asked on how much he would like to bet on the wheel.

"Lets start with $500.00 on black 21. " Castle says with watching the wheel, as the wheel stopped at Black 21 to have everyone around him clapped with his first win on the wheel.

"Wow Richard! It looks like it's your lucky day today." His father announced loudly for everyone to hear him.

And there was two standing around watching the two winning at the Roulette Table. Speaking softly into his partner's ear. Lawyer Damien Russell part owner with working for Andrew Stiles tells the man standing next to him about having to call Andrew Stiles to let him know about what Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt is up to today.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151 **Bird's Eye View**

Damien left his partner from inside the Yonkers, Casino to call Andrew at his lawyer's office down town..

His partner continued to watch Jackson Hunt play the Roulette table. Even though his next three choices he lost. Though the bets were extremely small.

Otherwise Castle had noticed the one man that had walked away to make a phone call on his cell. At this point Castle had suspected that it might be one of Stiles men keeping an eye on them.

Castle decided after seeing his father lose three times in a row. He thought it was time that the dealer running the Roulette table will start to cheat once again.

And he does. Castle made a number of bets involving the red chip numbers. Five times he won in each case totally a little over $5.000 dollars. He wasn't going to bet any more for now, while moving on over to the Black Jack tables again.

While Hunt stopped to have a couple of drinks.

Andrew had to be very careful in what he said to Damien on the phone. I know he's their Damien. My other sources were able to call me earlier to let me know on what Castle and his father were up to.

"Nothing is to be done against them until the proper time. Do you understand?" He asked while waiting for a response.

"Completely! I will call you later with an update report on those two Stiles.

"Good enough Damien. Call me on my cell in case your not able to reach me on the office phone." He says with the outer office without his girl friend was extremely quiet.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152 Bird's Eye View

Hunt was very relaxed now after having a couple of drinks into his system. He was rather enjoying the view with the female hostess coming up to him with his orders and for his son Richard.

Even though he wasn't playing for the moment. Castle basically just was watching the dealer. On how he was dealing with his clients at the table.

Hunt didn't care one bit at this point. He was able to make some money with the gambling. As compared to his son with the amount much higher than his. He was mostly flirting with the older hostess. As he asked on whether he could have the woman's phone number and address to be just friends mostly.

"Sure sweetie. My name is Roxanne Dawson. As for my age lets just say that I am in my late fifties. I live in the Bronx at this address. " She wrote it down on the catalog that was laying around the area.

"Thanks Roxanne." Jackson Hunt did the same with his phone and address having to be living in New York City.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have customers that need my service."

"Of course my dear. See you soon." Hunt says with his son coming on over.

"One thing I can sure say about you, Dad. Your a real flirt for when it comes to the ladies." Castle said about his father having to be finishing up his drink.

"Are you ready to go one more round before going home afterwards?" Castle replied with moving back over to the Poker table instead of the Roulette table.

"Fine son. But I won't be betting as much as you have most of the morning.'


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153 **Bird's Eye View**

After talking with her under cover officers on the phone in the office. Beckett really didn't feel like staying inside much longer. She needed to get a breath of fresh air outside of the precinct.

She was standing on the stairs outside. When she saw Esposito and Ryan coming back from the field. "How did it go Javi?" She asked on whether there latest case will catch the one involved with killing a pizza vendor.

"Evidence showed that there is a possible chance the murderer might be on video just outside the Bronx Pizza Parlor."

"When will you know with the video?" Beckett says in a grunt having to be thinking too much of Castle and his father.

"We should be receiving the copy of the video from the Alarm/video company maybe sometime this evening. There was a great deal of red tape involved with the released of the security video." Ryan announced with walking past the captain to head back inside the bull pen.

While Ryan had gone inside. Javi asked Beckett on how Castle and his father were doing at the Casino in Yonkers.

"Don't know Esposito. He's not called me, even though the under cover officers have. They told me that the both of them have been winning a great deal of money at the tables."

"And what about Stiles people?" Esposito asked with walking past her just on the outskirts of the main door.

"They are there watching them play the tables. From what I understand from Andrew. His men promised not to bother them unless there was some issue. Otherwise Andrew's secretary Judith has been taken away by the Witness Protection Program."

"That's good Beckett. At least he doesn't have to worry about her now."

"True Javi. Come on lets go back inside. I have to finish up the last of my boring paper work." She says with a chuckle before Javi pulled opened the door for her.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154 **Bird's Eye View**

After traveling almost three hours in the black SUV truck. Judith was glad that they finally arrived at te safe house near Keansburg, New Jersey.

The safe house run by the Witness Protection Program. It was off the broad walk in an old run down amusement building that has been closed for the past 20 years.

There were a total of 100 officers working the entire building. With at least 25 taken in with talking to the U.S. Government.

Judith was exhausted with the long drive. As the Lt. told her to get out and stretch before going inside to sign into the ledger.

As she does stretch. Her entire body was stiff as hell and she was in need of a hot bath or shower. When she walked inside. She couldn't believe how beautiful the inside was looking as compared to the outside of the building.

Judith walked up to the counter for where a older woman was working behind. She turns around to face Judith to say. "Welcome to the New Jersey shore. I do hope your visit with be a safe one for you over all. My name is Sandy, please sign the ledger before taking you and your belongings to the sixth floor. Seth will take you upstairs with the elevator over in the corner." She says to her partner coming out from the back with supplies. "Seth, will you please take Judith our latest to the sixth floor to unwind. Your going to love the bathtub and shower for which you will be able to enjoy."

"Tell me Sandy. How much protection is there with this place?" She asked with the question as Seth moved from behind the counter to go outside to grab the woman's personnel belongings.

"Plenty! You won't have to worry about a thing right now Judith. Please go with Seth and take it easy for the rest of the night. Food will be brought to you in a little while."

Judith followed Seth to the elevator down the hall. It was an old fashion pully type elevator. Seth had the chance to pull up the elevator at a slow rate before finally reaching the desire floor.

And when she did with arriving to her apartment complex. She was really surprised with the place. Anyone can get used to the place without having to go back to there past lives.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155 **Bird's Eye View**

After being in her room for almost an hour. There was a knock on her door. Judith gets up from the edge of the bed checking her things.

She goes to open the white door. Standing on the outside of her room was a young woman name Lily with a tray full of food. "Judith, I have your food. Plus a cell-phone for where your able to mae one phone call to your boss Andrew Stiles. Your going to have to be careful in what your going to say to him. Since there is always a possible chance his phone might be tapped."

"Understood Lily. And thanks, I was beginning to wonder on whether no one knew I was here."

"Everyone knows your here. We were just in the middle of changing shifts when you were able to arrive. I know this is a strange place for a safe house." Lily says with placing the food onto the kitchen table in the other room.

"You can say that's for sure. By the way how long have you been here as a worker?" She asked with following into the kitchen to eat her food. It was made up of chicken, mash potatoes, string beans, a salad, bread and several different drinks. "Thanks". Judith was starving and thirsty. Otherwise she was in desperate need to call Andrew and tell him where she was residing.

"I will check on you in the morning Judith. I will be going off duty for now. Someone will be around to pick up your tray. Unless they decide they do not wish to bother you while your sleeping."

Lily handed Judith the cell-phone in order for her to call Andrew. No doubt he's home now since it's late, and he is going to be scared just who is calling him at this time of the night.

"Thank you for the phone. I will be sure to hand it back in the morning. Good night."


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156 **Bird's Eye View**

Right away Judith took the cell-phone to dial her friend's number. And since it's late, no doubt he was home either asleep or staying up late watching the cable or on the Internet.

As the number went through. She had to wait a moment before Andrew was able to answer. "Hello! This is Andrew. How can I help you?" He had no idea who it was going to be since the number was not known to him on the caller I.D.

"Andrew, this is Judith calling from the Safe House in New Jersey. How are you doing?" She says over the cell.

"I am fine Judith. I have been worried about you and getting to the safe house. How is it?" He asked having to be careful in what he's going to say.

"It's beautiful Andrew. I can't tell you where. Because there might be a chance of having our phones tapped in the process. Otherwise I am being well taken care of by the members of the safe house."

"I am happy to hear this Judith. So far none of my men have asked on where you have might of gone. Even though it's late and I am in need of trying to get in a few winks." He states with a slight chuckle.

"I get the message Andrew. I plan on doing the same thing after having to finish the food that was brought in by a young girl. Good night and try to stay out of trouble, ok?" She asked nicely with her tired tone of voice.

"Good night Judith. Please be sure to keep me updated on what your doing. " He hangs up the phone to place it back on the coffee table for now. He was exhausted and head for the bedroom.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157 Bird's Eye View

After Castle had arrived home from the Yonkers, Casino. His father Jackson Hunt decided to head on home to his apartment over looking the laundry mat. He wasn't in the mood to chat further with any one including Kate Beckett.

When Castle had walked into the loft. His wife was on the phone with the police commissioner. He had found this strange to have this man call his wife at this time of the night.

"Kate, what is going on?" He asked in spite she was finishing up the conversation. She had raised her hand to let Castle know that she was just about done with the call.

So he waited with sitting down on the stool.

"All right Jim, I will make sure to inform my officers about the recent crime rate. Good night sir." As she hangs up the cell-phone to smile at her husband having to be be the big winner at the casino. "So tell me Rick, how much exactly did you win at the card tables?"

"At last count close to $30,000 dollars at the black jack, roulette and one other for the entire day. And I might add there wasn't an ounce of trouble from Stiles people having to be keeping an eye on me and my father."

"Why did your father leave to go home?" She asked with watching her husband's facial expression for the answer.

"He was tired and wasn't in the mood to be asking questions by you. So instead he left to go home and probably make contact with his Black Ops buddies."

"No doubt! I must admit Rick, the both of you really took too many risks with going to the Casino. What did you expect to gain by it?" She replied with taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"It's a good question Kate, I really don't know how to answer it. Other than the fact I was hoping for more excitement in the long run."

"Your crazy Castle. You need to be more careful in the coming days. Especially when Stiles secretary currently is in the safe house in New Jersey. There is a fire storm brewing for the moment, and it's why the police commissioner is worried."

"Oh really Kate! I will be sure to watch my step for the next few days. But for now I am heading for my office to write, Kate come pull me out in an hour or else I won't be coming out."

"Sure enough Rick." She states with a smile on her face.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle couldn't believe just how many e-mails he had on his computer. Especially after spending all day away at the casino with his father.

Five of those e-mails belonged to Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. She was being very insisted that Castle continue on with his book tour for the Tri- State area with the up and coming Christmas holiday.

She doesn't wish to hear no for an answer with the public asking for his attention with his new novels, along with Beckett's.

He didn't know what to say to her. With what is going on in his life with certain crime family being after him and his father.

It was a moment later when his wife walked into the office as planned. She looked at him sitting in his chair looking some what pissed off for some reason.

"What's wrong Rick?" She asked with standing in front of his desk.

"Gina wants me to attend the book tours as promised. I don't know what to say with what is going on with Stiles and his people."

"I suggest you do it Rick. Because your going to make everyone suspicious with not attending the book tours. Especially when there is a great deal of monies involved."

"Your quite right Kate. I will send the e-mail to Gina letting her know I will be attending the book tour in the Bronx starting tomorrow evening."

"Good enough Babe. Now come to bed before you start to fall asleep on the floor. Don't worry about Reece and Royal. They are both sound asleep."


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159 **Bird's Eye View**

It was the next day after speaking with Gina in the morning. Castle was headed for the Fort Lee, New Jersey book store just off the George Washington bridge.

Castle decided to take his Mercedes instead of the car service. Getting off the exit to head on down the road for where the Barnes & Noble book store was located. Castle had made sure he brought plenty of books with him to the store. In order for his fans to either buy or sign.

He was mostly glad that the weather had turned out rather nice today. Or else it would of been a total waste of time for both himself and Black Pawn Publishing.

Moving into the back parking lot of the book store. He had noticed the place was filling up quickly with the book tour starting soon on the third level tear.

He walked into the book store looking for the manager **.** One of the workers in the aisle was able to help Castle find his way to the third level. While taking the elevator to reach the section.

He asked the worker to help him out with going to his Mercedes to bring in the boxes of books. He agreed, along with a nice tip from the author.

After getting set up on the third level. The manager of the store introduce the author Richard Castle to the audience. For which the author spend the next six hours talking to his fans, without having to worry about a thing. And that included Andrew Stiles and his men bothering him.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle should of known that he couldn't get away from the under cover officers. His wife Captain Kate Beckett had sent them to the book store in Fort Lee, New Jersey in order to make sure he stays out of trouble with the criminal element.

Checking in with Captain Beckett at her office. Sergeant William Anderson and his partner and supervisor Jose Alverez were giving her a report.

"So nothing is going on William?" She asked him since he's her son-in-law with him being married to Alexis.

"Other than the fact Castle is having a wonderful time with his fans. So far he's signed a number of books, arms and chests either by a woman or man."

Beckett chuckled. Since it was his normal routine for when it comes to his readers. "Anything else Sergeant?" She asked with taking a sip of her cup of tea from inside her office.

"At the moment Castle is taking a break. He's heading downstairs to the restaurant to have something to eat and drink no doubt. I have to go Captain. We will call you later with a further update."

"Very well Sergeant. Take care until later." Just when Beckett was hanging up on the phone. There was a knock on her door by Sergeant Javier Esposito. She looked up to say. "What's wrong Esposito?"

"There's been a shooting at the International Pancake House two miles from here. Reports are stating that there is one dead and three injured by a shooter that just went off his rocker."

"Christ! Lets go Javi. Is Ryan around?" She asked with putting on her jacket and making sure she has her weapon placed into her pocket.

"He's on the way over with the crime scene unit, S.W.A.T. and the County Medical Examiner Dr. Syndey Purlmutter."

"Ok, lets get moving out of here before the situation gets much worst." Captain Beckett says with closing her office door.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161 Bird's Eye View

All hell had broken loose at the International Pan Cake House. Sirens could be heard from all angles. As the police tried to keep the public away from the crime scene inside.

Customers having saw the entire scene had to be taken into the back to speak with specialists. In order to calm them down from the bloody scene.

S.W.A.T were the first on the scene. Taking control of the entire area. Going inside to see the shooter now dead on the floor of the restaurant. He had shot himself into his head after blowing off his steam with the three shot. One was dead three times shot into the head and chest.

While the two injured would be taken to the local hospital. With the dead patron will be taken out by the county coroner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter.

He had arrived moments later after receiving the call on his scanner from the office.

No doubt he would be meeting up with Captain Beckett and her detectives from the 12th precinct.

Captain Kate Beckett driving up in her vehicle, along with Esposito and seeing detective Kevin Ryan already on the scene.

He had talked with a number of by-standers asking questions on what they were able to see with the shooting.

He walked up to Captain Beckett getting out of her car. She had asked on what exactly had happened on the scene.

"The shooter blew his top Captain Beckett with killing one and injuring two others before he pulled the gun on himself." He says with trying to take in a deep breath into his lungs.

"It's why S.W.A.T. is here?" She asked with facing detective Kevin Ryan having to be looking at his notes.

"The manager Jon Anders called for when he saw the potential situation happening."

"Thanks Ryan, lets me go talk with him before I speak with Perlmutter. He's not going to be happy to see me or anyone else for that matter." She walks off with Ryan to head inside the restaurant.

She was able to noticed that the reporters had arrived, along with the Tv stations as well.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162 **Bird's Eye View**

One of the local reporters needed to speak with Captain Kate Beckett just prior to walking inside the restaurant.

"Captain Beckett, I would like to ask you a question in regard to the shooting." Cable reporter Jon Williams asked with moving closer to her before opening the front door.

"What is it Mr. Williams that you need to asked of me?" She said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Do you think the shooting had anything to do with the mob?" The reporter asked to have the captain turn to face him.

"It's early in the investiagation Mr. Williams. We have no idea for the moment on whether the mob has anything to do with the killing. And when I and my precinct find out. We will be sure to have a press conference to discuss the matter over all."

"Thank you, Captain Beckett."

Beckett walked inside to speak with a number of people gathering information. She had a feeling it's going to be a long drawn out investigation for the moment.

Walking back outside. She went to talk with Perlmutter placing the body into the coroner's van to start the autopsy back at the office.

"Perlmutter, did you find anything that can be used in the investigation?"

"I won't know a thing Captain Beckett until after I finish up with the autopsy. Only than I will let you know the details. But for now there is nothing going on. Now if you will excuse me I have a great deal of work that needs to be done." He said in his usual sarcasm response towards the Captain of the 12th precinct.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163 **Bird's Eye View**

County Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was able to find a partial answer to the questions Captain Kate Beckett was asking earlier.

With help from his medical technician from inside the bay. Perlmutter couldn't believed in what he had found inside the stomach contents of the male shooter.

Placing a phone call to the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett was finishing up a report to be sent to the mayor of New York City. When her phone started to ring from inside her office. Checking the caller I.D., she had a feeling Perlmutter had answers for her finally.

"How can I help you, Perlmutter?" She asked with placing down the report to the mayor on top of her desk.

"Captain, I need for you to come to the County Medical Examiner Medical Bay. I need to show you something really interesting to answer some of your questions."

"Fine. I will be there in 30 minutes." She says with ending the conversation with the Medical Examiner. She was able to get up from her seat to place her blue jacket on to head on out. But first she needed to inform Sergeant Esposito for where she was headed.

"I have nothing pressing for the moment Captain. I will come with you to see Perlmutter at the medical bay. It must be extremely important to have you come instead of saying it over the phone." He says with shutting down his computer terminal. His partner Kevin Ryan was on vacation with permission from Captain Beckett.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Beckett and Esposito finally arrived to meet up with Doctor Syndey Perlmutter in his office. He had finished up with the autopsy report and was waiting for the Captain to arrive.

Looking up from his computer. "Finally your here, along with your bull dog." It was one of his insults directed at Sergeant Javier Esposito.

"I don't need to hear any more insults coming from your mouth Doctor. Just tell us what was so important you weren't able to say it over the phone."

He picks up the report from his desk to hand for the Captain to read, and for which didn't take all that long.

"OMG! I just don't believe it. It's no wonder the man went nuts with shooting himself after killing the one and injuring two. His stomach was filled with 30 pounds of Cocaine and other drugs. It's a no wonder why the police Commissioner, Mayor and Governor are very interested in this case."

"Correct Captain." Perlmutter says with taking back the report to be sent out to his superior in the medical field.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164 **Bird's Eye View**

After speaking with Perlmutter about the autopsy. Captain Kate Beckett went back to her office for a little while before heading on home to the loft.

She asked sergeant Esposito to have the night shift to continue on with the investigation. Especially the drug enforcement under cover officers to find out where the Cocaine had come from from with-in the Tri-State area.

"Yes Beckett right away. It's just too bad Ryan isn't here to work on this case with me." Javier says with walking away from the captain to head back to the 12th precinct.

"I won't be staying at the precinct for long Javi. If anything comes up, please call me at the Loft. I have no idea when my husband will be arriving as well from the book tour."

"It's amazing Castle is extremely busy as always with his publisher and Black Pawn Publishing." Esposito says to Beckett, even though he still doesn't trust Richard Castle after the business with Bracken and the Thailand situation.

 **Some time later...**

Captain Beckett had informed Captain Jose Anderson of the night watch. She was heading on home for the rest of the evening.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165 **Bird's Eye View**

Walking outside to get in some fresh air. After Beckett decides to head for her vehicle and home to the loft. She had received a text message from her husband.

He was on the way back from his book tour. Saying something about being exhausted with signing too many books, chests and necks. Kate Beckett had to laugh with the part about the necks being a first time for any fan to ask for an autograph.

After a few moments she was on her way home. Along with the fact she misses her son Reece a great deal. And no doubt will want to go outside for a walk with his mother instead this time the nanny or house keeper.

When she arrived. This time to let Edurado park her vehicle in the under ground parking lot. Before leaving, Edurado wanted to wish her a happy holiday. Since he's going to be leaving for Paris, France for three weeks to visit old friends from his country.

Beckett had given him a big hug for all of his help the past year. She asked him to come up stairs for a moment to give him his yearly tip.

No doubt she was hoping that Castle was home. In order for him to do the very same for the man.

She took the lobby elevator upstairs to the loft. She had found that the front door was not locked at all. Along with hearing voices of her husband, Reece and Royal playing in the middle of the living room floor.

Reece ran over to her. But he had to be careful since she was going to be having twins in the near future. So Reece softly gave his mother a hug, as with the same from Royal.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Castle asked with looking up to see Edurado walk into the loft with his usual smile on his face. Beckett was able to explain why he was here in the first place.

"Ok, I will be right back everyone. Edurado...please come with me to my office. I will give you your Christmas bonus."

 **Moments Later...**

Edurado was shaking Richard Castle's hand for the wonderful amount of money that was given to him as a Christmas bonus.

"Thank you so much sir for the Christmas bonus. It's going to help with my trip to Paris, France. Now if you will excuse me sir, I need to get back downstairs."

" Of course. Take good care of yourself with your holiday."

"I plan to Mr. Castle. Good night." He says before leaving.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166 **Bird's Eye View**

'Now that is over with. Maybe we can talk about Andrew Stiles and his girl friend." Beckett said with moving back into the office.

"Sure enough Kate. What type of further information your detectives have gathered up?" Castle replied with turning on his lap top once again.

"Just too much negative things have been coming from the sources on the street. They have advised us that you and your father need to be extremely careful now that Stiles girlfriend is now in the safe house. This is a dangerous situation no matter how you see it Babe."

"I know this factor about it Kate. It's why you told me a few days ago to laid off. Even though my father and I have been having a great deal of fun trying to out smart the crooks. Especially at the casino and race track of late." He said with his usual smirk on his face to get on her nerves some what.

"You were saying something about going again to the casino to stir up trouble again with your father. No doubt he's not liking it one bit. Especially when all of his old C.I.A. buddies keep calling him to do a job for them."

"Oh really! He hasn't said a word to me about it Kate." Castle said with a worry expression on his face.

"Of course not Babe. He's just too proud to say anything to you during this crisis. And I doubt Rick, he's going to say a word to you about it, unless it gets really serious."

"Meaning like stealing something very valuable?" He states with punching onto the table that was next to his computer. "Ouch!" He hollers out from the pain in his palm.

"Do you want me to get you ice for that hand?" Beckett announced before leaving for the kitchen to get the ice cubes and a towel to place them in. "It's too bad we don't have any ice bags to help you out in the cause."

"Maybe next time I will have the housekeeper get them for the frig in case of something stupid I have done."

"Good idea Babe. I will be back in a few moments. I suggest you take it easy with scanning your web sites that are very popular for the moment."


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167 Bird's Eye View

She left the office to get Castle ice for his hand. Since she doesn't want to see it swell up after hehad done something really stupid. Placing the ice pellets into the cloth, she went back into his office to place the ice around the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Kate. It's already much better. But for now I will leave the ice on it for a few moments. Afterwards I need to call my father and find out what he's been up to the past few hours."

"I would doubt it Rick, he's going to appreciate it with you calling him up. Your father does need his privacy after all that has been going on the past few weeks." Beckett says with taking a look at his palm. The swelling had gone down a great deal.

"My hand doesn't hurt any more Kate. But right now I will call my father." As he takes out his cell-phone to press the send button housing his father's number.

Right away Jackson Hunt answered the phone. Since he had arrived home from the gun range only 20 minutes earlier. "Dad, it's Rick. How are you doing?" He asked without having to have his father upset with the question.

"Much better having to blown off steam at the gun range. My friend Carlos told me I was a perfect shot on all four of the targets. I have never been that good even when I was out in the field for the C.I.A. all of these years."

Castle laughed at what his father had said. "I am sorry to be bothering you. I just needed to be sure your fine with all that has been going on."

"Your not bothering me Son. By the way what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Don't know at this time Dad. I will call you in the morning on what I plan to be doing. Ok?"

"Sure enough. Good Night for now." As his father ends the conversation between the both of them.

"Come on lets go check on Reece before going to bed in a little while."

"Fine Rick. Lets go. I could use the sleep after these two have been acting up all day." Beckett says about the twins.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168 **Bird's Eye View**

It was the next morning for Andrew Stiles. He had to be at his office down town for a meeting with a new client. Since he has a new secretary name Annabella. She was the one to call him about the new client involved with Industrial Works.

She had called him from his cell-phone. Just prior to leaving his apartment complex. "Annabella, what is the name of the client's name so I won't be totally in the dark?" He asked.

"His name is Jerry Russet of the company called IRONWORKS."

"Thanks Annabella. I am sorry you had to start working early this morning with my ex secretary having left the position." He states even though in what he told her was a lie.

"And one more thing Mr. Stiles. There was a call from a writer name Richard Castle. He asked to speak with you for when ever your going to have the free time to speak with him. I have his cell-phone number just in case you don't have it."

"It's ok, I have it on my phone and on the computer. I won't be able to speak with him until after I had my meeting with Jerry Russet."

"Very well sir. I will inform Mr. Russet when he arrives, that your on the way into the office." She says with looking at the appointment calendar with the up and coming meetings.

Meanwhile at the Loft..

Beckett had just left for the 12th precinct. She was feeling better since last night with her stomach.

She left Castle in his office, while Reece and his pet went out on a walk with the nanny Andrea and the housekeeper for a walk around the block.

As for Castle, he was waiting for a phone call from Andrew Stiles. While he was staying busy writing on his next novel for Gina and Black Pawn Publishing.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle didn't have all day to wait for Stiles to call him. So he decided to have all of his calls transferred to his cell once he's on the road.

He had to stop off at three book stores as a favor to Gina. He needed to set up the times for when the book tours would begin in a few days.

Just when he was ready to leave the loft. Both Reece and his nanny, along with the housekeeper had come back into the loft after the usual walk around the block.

Reece was able to give his father a quick kiss on his cheek before being whisked away by the nanny into the bedroom.

Otherwise Castle was able to give a few orders for the housekeeper having to go back out to go food shopping. He handed her a long list before he placed on his blue jacket to leave as well.

As for Andrew Stiles, he was able to finish up his meeting with Jerry Russet of the Ironworks company. They were able to work out the details for the next couple of weeks with the employees, payroll and most of all the merchandise that needs to be ordered to keep the company moving along.

Looking up at the clock on the wall behind him. He needed to make a quick call to Richard Castle. At least he didn't have any other calls to make in regarding to his own employees with too many questions to asked.

He decided to speak with Annabella. To let her know that he was going to be talking with Richard Castle before leaving for the rest of the day. "You can leave as well Annabella once I am done with Castle."

"Sure enough Mr. Stiles. And besides I am all caught up to the paperwork as well."

He walked back into his office to place that call to the mystery writer.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle was inside the Bronxville Books Galore when he was finished up with talking to the manager of the store. He would be appearing inside with-in the week with signing and speaking to whom ever shows up to listen to him.

Walking out the door. He was stopped by one of his readers. So he signed one of the older issues of Derrick Storm in the back of the copy. Castle was surprised for the most part that the customer would have this Storm issue.

Anyway after signing. The customer went his merry way, while all of a sudden Castle's cell-phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D. to find out it was Andrew Stiles number.

Stopping on the side of the stairs. "Hello, Andrew what's going on with yourself?" He asked softly with customers walking out of the store heading on down the stairs.

"So far so good Castle. It's been rather quiet with everyone that works under me. They have been keeping themselves busy instead of having to worry about me and Judith still inside the safe house."

"It's wonderful to hear this. So maybe the next few days they will be able to leave me and my father alone?" He replied with walking slowly down the stairs with holding onto the railing.

"What are your plans Castle so that I can stay up dated with your locations?"

"I will see if my father would be interested in going back to the casino tomorrow. Otherwise I am busy with going to the different book stores to speak with the managers in regard to my book tours. Otherwise I will send you a text on what exactly I will be doing."

"Good enough Castle. Have a good day with your book tour activities." As the conversation ends on both sides. Afterwards Castle finished walking down the stairs to head for the under ground garage to head for his Grey Mercedes.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171 **Bird's Eye View**

After finishing his talk with Andrew Stiles. Castle needed to head over to the New York City public library to speak with the manager Joel Aktins in regard to his book tour planned in a few days.

He needed to finish up the details, after Black Pawn Publishing had started the details earlier. But first before driving over. He stopped on the side of the road to call his wife at the precinct to check up on her after being sick with the twins.

Taking out his cell-phone after stopping. He dialed the number that was connected to the main phone in her office.

She picked up the phone right away from inside the very quiet office. She had just came from the break room after having something to settle her stomach. "What's going on Castle that your calling me?"

"Can't a husband call to find out on how his wife is doing with the pregnancy?" He states over the phone.

"It's so obvious to you of late Rick that I have stomach issues with the twins. Maybe I should consider going to Doctor Anderson at the clinic to have him check me out over all."

"I think you should Kate. It's not normal for you to be sick all of the time now."

"I will agree with you. I will call him after I am done talking to you. By the way where are you heading?" She asked with seeing someone walking over to her door.

"New York City Public Library to finish up the details for the book tour. I must be going Kate, I will call later to see how things are going with you, Reece and Alexis."

"Ok Babe I have someone waiting outside my door waiting to speak with me. Love You." She hangs up to open the door to let in the police commissioner come in with several files in his hands. "What's going on Donald that your here yourself?"

"Police business as always that we need to discuss. Lets start before your bothered by your detectives."


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172 **Bird's Eye View**

Richard Castle arrived at the public Library to speak with the manager. He was directed to his office on the third floor by one of the workers coming off the elevator.

"This way Mr. Castle." As the young woman walked him down to his office.

"Thank you. I will go right in." As he knocked on the door before moving inside.

The manager looks up from his computer screen to greet the author. "Please sit down Mr. Castle. We have a number of details to work out for the book tour.When I spoke with your publisher Gina. She had promised me that you and two other authors will be showing up for the talks. The public Mr. Castle is very much interested in what your going to have to say over all."

"What exactly is it that you want me to discuss for the most part?" Castle asked with a serious tone.

"We would very much like to hear you talk about your work for the 12th precinct, Of course how you came about for when it came to your writing for Derrick Storm and most of all Nikki Heat."

"No problem at all. I will be happy to discuss my work with the 12th precinct and much more. Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Please sign these papers in order to square away that your be here in a few days to enlightened your readers." He hands the documents to Castle to sign before heading back out for the rest of the day.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle walked out of the public library into the brisk air all of a sudden. He just couldn't believe how the temperature had changed for the worst.

Closing up the top button of his jacket. He needed to get inside his Mercedes. In order for him to call his father before heading over to the Dunkin Donuts near the Garden.

Walking briskly to the under ground parking lot. He was able to unlock his car, while turning on the heat to warm up inside.

It was at this time that Castle went to look at his text messages. He found one of them from Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I.. He was wondering why Seth would be texting him. He didn't have the time to call him. He will call him tonight while he's home at the loft.

Bringing up the number to his father. He pushed the send button, hopefully his father would be home to answer.

"Hello! Richard this have better be good for this time of the morning." Hunt said with a sass in his voice.

"Dad, it's almost noontime. What's going on?" He asked over the phone.

"I went out with friends last night, and I didn't get home until the wee hours."

"I am sorry Dad. I wanted to find out on whether your interested in going to the casino tomorrow with me. I won't have anything to do in regard to my book tour. It's why I am getting everything out of the way today."

"Sure Richard! What time tomorrow?" He asked having to make sure he's up in time to have his breakfast.

"Eight o' clock dad. I will pick you up in front of your building. That is if the Chinese Laundry isn't all that busy with customers."

"Lately they have been slow with the colder weather of late. Any way I will see you tomorrow. I have only two places to go today. The bank to take money out, and the other a restaurant. Take care son." He said before ending the conversation with his son Richard Castle.

As for Castle. He had to get over to the Dunkin Donuts to finish up the last of his errands for Black Pawn Publishing. Otherwise he was still thinking about Seth Hutchinson.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174 **Bird's Eye View**

Finishing up his quick talk with the owner of the Dunkin Donuts. Castle decided he needed a sugar break after all of the running around he was doing.

And besides it will give him a chance to find out what Seth Hutchinson wants to talk to him about.

After paying for his Egg sandwich, two chocolate donuts to go with his coffee. He will be good as new once he puts all of that protein and sugar into his system.

Taking out his cell-phone. Castle brought up the number for Seth Hutchinson's office number for the regional F.B.I. building.

 **Meanwhile...**

Seth Hutchinson was coming back into his office after having a meeting with the district manager. He was carrying a pile of files given to him to start on the cases with his field operatives.

It was at this time for when his office phone started to ring. Dropping the files onto his desk. He checked the caller I.D. to find out it was Richard Castle.

"It's about time!" Seth said to himself. Going to pick up the phone. "Castle how are you doing?" He asked with sitting down into his chair.

"Finishing up work for Black Pawn Publishing. What's going on Seth that is really important?" Castle asked with a serious tone over the phone.

"Listen Castle, I heard from street sources in regard to Andrew Stiles. His own people have decided to start taking some type of action. So I suggest you watch your step during the next few days."

"Ok Seth, I will. I will have to discuss this matter with my wife. Maybe she is able to help with protecting me with putting together a group of detectives and under cover officers."

"I hope it helps Castle. I will as well soon what I can do after I speak with my director. I will send you a text once I know his answer. Take care my friend. "

"Bye Seth." As the conversation ends between the both of them.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175 **Bird's Eye View**

After Castle had finished with Seth Hutchinson. He decided to head on over to the 12th precinct to talk with his wife about his conversation with Seth.

Taking his time with driving over to the precinct. He was able to move into the under ground parking lot. He was lucky to find a very close parking spot near the back entrance. While he's able to take the elevator upstairs to the bull pen.

Getting out of his Mercedes very slowly. He checked the area to make sure no one was following him. Even though he checked his jacket with carrying his small hand gun to protect himself.

Taking the elevator. He arrived onto the floor of the bull pen. He could see that the place was very busy as always for the afternoon.

He walked over to see how Esposito was doing. Ryan was still on vacation, and won't be back for another two more days. Seeing that Sergeant Javier Esposito was at his desk working on his computer terminal. "Bro, how are you today?" Castle says to Javi.

"Not good Castle! I have been so busy the past few days. I don't know on whether I am coming or going half the time. I just can't wait for Ryan to get back from vacation."

"I miss him as well. By the way is my wife in her office?" He asked the detective having to be checking something really important on the computer.

"She is Castle. But she's not in a good mood today. Something to do with the meetings she had with the Police Commissioner, Mayor and Governor. So I suggest you watch out for her tongue."

"Thanks Bro, I will be sure to watch out." Castle walked slowly over to her door.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle slowly walked over to his wife's office. He had noticed that she had the blinds down for the door. It had showed that she wasn't in the mood to speak with any one after coming back from several meetings.

He goes to knock on the door. As he waited to hear her voice to say come on in. She does with the request with whom ever is to come into the office.

He walks inside to see his wife working on the computer. Her expression wasn't a good one for the moment. "What's going on Kate?" Castle said in a firm tone.

"Castle, today has not been a good day for me. All of the higher ups are looking into answers due to the high crime rate lately. And I had to keep telling them that we just don't have the man power to be looking into every murder happening of late." Beckett said with a vengeance with her actions.

"It's just too much of late Rick. Especially with me carrying the twins. The stress is just getting to me, and this includes on what is going on with Andrew Stiles."

"He had promised me that nothing is going to happen. But than again for when it comes to his men working under him. He really doesn't trust them at all. And tomorrow We will know for when I will be taking my father to the casino once again."

Do you think it's wise Babe to be going all this once again with the running around?" She says with getting up from her seat.

"I am all done today with the book tour errands for Black Pawn Publishing. It's why I choose to go tomorrow with my father. Maybe Kate , you should consider taking off the rest of the day to relax at home with me and Reece. Or anyone else that might show up at the Loft."

"I think I will take the rest of the day off. Paper work is all caught up. Let me go speak with a couple of the detectives to take over until Captain Jose Anderson shows up later for the night shift. Be right back Babe!" As she walked out of the office to head towards the back part of the bull pen.

 **Moments Later...**

"Ok, Castle, lets get the hell out of here for today. Can we stop at the Chinese restaurant to pick up Shrimp with Lobster Sauce and the rest of the items that you normally order?" She says with placing on her jacket. While grabbing her purse and other items that she normally doesn't keep in the office.

"Sure! Lets go. I am hungry as well with all of the running around I have been doing for the publishing company."


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle walked out of the Chinese restaurant with several bags for dinner. When Beckett opened the door for him in order not to drop a thing onto the ground or car.

"Thanks Kate. I almost dropped the bags onto the street. The owner must of placed too much items inside without realizing what can happen." Castle says with handing his wife the last of the bags to be placed into the back seat.

He was able to get into the front to start driving off to home. But in the mean time. Beckett was checking behind to make sure they weren't being followed accept for the under cover officers assigned to protect them.

While Castle was driving carefully. His wife started to talk about his father Jackson Hunt.

"I still can't believe your father agreed to go with you tomorrow gambling?" She says with smelling the aroma of the Chinese food from inside of the Mercedes.

"My father has been inching to go gambling and see what happens with Andrew Stiles and his under world. And besides my father is a action type of person ever since he was a very young man."

"Well no matters what happens tomorrow Babe. I will still be having two units of under cover officers to watch the both of you gambling. Just don't go crazy with your bets, or else you and your father really will be in trouble along the way."

"Good enough to let me know about it Kate." As he pulled into the under ground parking lot of the Loft.

He didn't bother with the valet. Since his regular man was away on vacation visiting his family.

"Finally we are home Babe. I can't wait to get upstairs to relax and eat. Lets just hope that our Reece is resting in his room, instead of running around with too much energies."

"We will find out in a few moments." While grabbing the bags from the back of the Mercedes.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett and Castle walked into the loft with the Chinese food in their hands. They had found the lights down low in the living and kitchen area.

Figuring that their son Reece was in his room asleep. "I will go check to see on whether Royal might be in his cage." Kate said to Castle as he headed for the nursery.

He walked in to find his son sound asleep in bed. This time he was alone without Royal. It would assume that his nanny decided to place Royal into his cage.

Slowly backing out of his bedroom. He saw his wife come from the area for where Royal usually stays. "Rick, there was a note on the table from the nanny. She said that she sent Reece to bed early due to the fact he was acting up too much today, and decided to make the decision to send him to bed."

"That's too bad our son of late has been acting up. Maybe we should consider taking him to see Doctor Anderson at the clinic for a complete check up?" Castle announced with moving behind the kitchen counter to start taking all of the items out of the frig to eat.

"I will call his emergency number for his office to see on whether I will be able to get an appointment either tomorrow or the next few days while your busy with your father at the Casino. I need to find out why Reece has been acting up of late."

"But in the meantime Kate. Lets start heating up the Chinese food before it really does get spoiled in the process."

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Kate Beckett was able to get through to the answering service for Dr. Anderson. The secretary checking the appointment book. She was able to give her the time for tomorrow morning for ten o' clock at the clinic.

"Thank you, that time will be just perfect for me. Please be sure to inform Doctor Anderson that I will be coming in with Reece to be checked."

"I will leave a message on his pager about the appointment Mrs. Castle. See you than." The secretary said to Beckett over the phone. As the connection ended between both the ladies.

"So your all set for tomorrow Kate?" Castle asked with taking out the Shrimp with Lobster sauce from the containers for the both of them.

"I will leave a note for Andrea about the doctor's appointment. Otherwise I am starving lets eat."


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179 **Bird's Eye View**

After dinner Kate needed to talk with her husband about Reece and his recent behavour. As to why he's been acting up of late.

They were sitting near the fire place relaxing for a change. "Babe, I need your judgement on why Reece has been acting up."

"Why? Did you ever consider Kate that Reece is jealous of the twins? Plus the fact the both of us haven't been home all that much with all of the activities." Castle says with padding her stomach.

"I didn't think about it Rick. It's why I am going to be taking Reece to see Dr. Anderson in the morning, while you head out with your father to the casino. I just hope Dr. Anderson will have an answer for me over all."

"As well as I." Castle said with placing a smooch onto her lips quickly.

"Well Rick, I am going to bed. But first I need to check on our son to make sure he's asleep and not playing around with his toys."

"You go to bed, I will check on him. I have some work to finish in the office for Black Pawn Publishing. I have a letter to write to Gina in regard to the recent crazy book tour outings."

"Ok babe good night!" She gets up as with Castle. She kisses him quickly before heading for the bedroom. There was a possible chance she might take a hot shower to let go some of the stress she was feeling.

Between the 12th precinct, the pregnancy, What ever is going on with Andrew Stiles and his organization. She was stressed out, and now add into the account with Reece as well.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180 **Bird's Eye View**

It was early morning for everyone in the loft. The nanny had told Reece to get himself ready for the doctor's visit after having a light breakfast.

Kate was in the bedroom getting herself ready. While her husband had called his father that he was going to pick him up in an hour for the casino.

"Babe, just a reminder. Don't forget that the under cover officers will be watching out. Don't try to pull any stunts with them while getting to the Yonkers Casino."

"Who me!" He says with a little bit of sarcasm with the comment.

"Yes you! Well any rate since the precinct has my replacement for today. It's going to be interesting on whether any of the normal routines will be put into place with the watch commander."

"I just hope none of Andrew Stiles men don't try to pull anything today while my father and I try to win a bundle."

"I suggest you don't Castle. As it will draw suspicious with winning all that type of monies at the casino." Beckett says with a serious tone directed at her husband.

"I will see what I can do Kate, but than again I can't promise you anything at this point." Castle went over to his walk in closet to take out a black jacket for today's gambling.

"Good luck any way. While I go check Reece for the doctor's appointment. And ask him about a special remedy for my stomach with the twins acting up further of late." She says with padding her stomach before moving out.

 **Author's notes: I can't believe just how much snow we have gotten this morning. I had to leave the apartment very early to walk up the street to my friendly deli to pick up the essentials with the possible chance of ten inches of the white stuff.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Chapter 181 Bird's Eye View**

There was an early morning meeting going on with Andrew Stiles and his men. They were going over the recent activities with certain officials in New York City.

And one of them was the mention of Richard Castle. Stiles friend Darius told him that he was going to follow Castle today. He heard through the grape vine that he and his father were going to be going to the Yonkers, Casino.

"What are you plan on doing Darius?" Stiles in a cautious tone so not to give himself away.

"Nothing at all Andrew. Just watch and see how much Castle and his father will win at the tables." Darius says to his friend, while the others were getting up to leave and continue their activities for the rest of the day.

"All right everyone. There is going to be another meeting in a few days in regard to the financials of the organization." Stiles mention after checking the log book. It was during at this time his secretary was at a early lunch in order not to be around for the meeting.

Meanwhile Kate, Andrea and Reece were arriving at the main clinic entrance to meet up with Dr. Anderson.

Beckett walked up to the counter to let the nurse know that the patient Reece has arrived for his appointment.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Castle. Currently Doctor Anderson is with another patient. It shouldn't be too long. Please be seated for now until I hear otherwise that the doctor is done."

"Thank you." Beckett went over to Andrea and Reece sitting on the couch. Even though he was some what restless.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182 **Bird's Eye View**

Finally Dr. Anderson came out of his office after spending some time with another patient.

He walked over to the counter table asking the technician on who was next. Even though he knew any rate. It was just normal to ask in case of a mix up in scheludes.

"Mrs. Castle is waiting for you with her son Reece." Judith says to Doctor Anderson. As he turns around to see all three of them sitting on the couch.

The doctor goes to grab the chart from Judith sitting on the other side of the counter multi tasking different work projects.

"Thank you." He says before walking over to Mrs. Castle. "Hi, I am sorry for being so long with the previous patient Kate. Is everyone ready to come into my office?"

"We are Doctor Anderson. Andrea, you can stay here is you like?" Beckett says to the nanny staying put on the couch to read the magazines next to her.

 **"** Reece, behave yourself inside the doctor's office." Andrea says to her friend walking with his mother following the doctor.

Richard Castle had picked up his father from his apartment downtown. He was lucky to find a parking spot with the laundry mat just starting to be busy with customers.

Castle called his father to come downstairs in order for them to head for Yonkers, and the casino.

Moving into his son's grey Mercedes. Jackson Hunt asked his son on how he's feeling this morning. "I am fine Dad. Today is going to be an interesting day over all. Kate is currently at the medical clinic having Reece checked out by Doctor Anderson for why he's been acting up of late."

"Wanna bet Richard for the reason why Reece has been acting up is because of all of the sweets he's been eating of late. That would certainly change a young boy's emotional habits."

"We will find out soon with Doctor Anderson taking a number of tests to find out why. But for now we need to get moving before the traffic starts to get heavy on the Hutch."

"I agree Richard."


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183 **Bird's Eye View**

Dr. Anderson had to ask Reece a number of questions to determine the reason as to why he's been acting strange.

Blood tests will show some of the answers. His nurse Julie came in to take a few tubes of blood from Reece's arm. Beckett was glad to see that Reece was being a real trouper for when it came to the blood being taken out of his arm.

"We will know the answer soon Mrs. Beckett. Reece, lately have you been eating a great deal of sweets?" He asked while waiting for the little boy's answer.

Shaking his head to let the doctor know that he's been eating sweets lately. Dr. Anderson should of known that the sugar is why Reece has been acting strange.

"So it's all of the sugar that he has at night is what's causing the problem?" Beckett asked with looking over at her son having to be calm this morning.

"That's right Kate. You and your nanny Andrea will need to control his intake of sugars throughout the day and evening. Or else your son is going to turn into a diabetic at such an early age."

"Thank you, Doctor. There is something I need to ask on whether your be able to help me with carrying the twins. Lately they have been acting up with bothering my stomach all of the time now."

"I will give you a standard remedy Mrs. Castle drink that will help you. I will write out the prescription for a month overall. Otherwise I would like to set up an appointment for you to check on the development of the twins. I would like to have your husband here for that, if possible!"

"I will see to it that he is here for the entire visit." She exclaimed with her statement.

 **Moments later...**

His nurse Julie came in with the results of the blood tests. It was the exact cause as to why Reece was acting up. Too much sugars in his blood stream.

Julie explained the numbers to Dr. Anderson for him to notice anything else that might come to light. Otherwise everything else was normal for the range of the little boy.

"Good enough Mrs. Castle. Reece is going to be just fine. You, Andrea and your husband needs to watch what they give him. And you need to stick with it for a long time to come."

"Understand Dr. Anderson. Thanks. I will make that appointment in the coming weeks. Take care Dr. and don't over do it with your work." Beckett says to have the doctor chuckle a little.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184 **B** ird's Eye View

 **Meanwhile on the Hutch heading for the Yonkers, New York casino.**

Richard Castle was thinking silently while driving his father to the casino. He had Reece on his mind this morning, while his wife and the nanny had taken him to see Dr. Anderson at the clinic.

His father was sitting next to him quiet as well. Looking over at his son driving. He asked the following question. "What's wrong Richard?"

"Oh! Just worried about Reece a little with the way he's been acting of late. Kate is supposed to call me later to let me know the results of the blood tests for Reece."

"He's going to be fine Richard. No doubt it's all that sugar all of us have been giving him of late."

"No doubt true Dad. Any way lets enjoy ourselves today. We will be arriving soon at the exit for the casino. Lets just hope the card tables are going to be hot as ever!"

Hunt looked back into the rare view mirror to see on whether the under cover officers were still following them. "Their still following us, you know?"

"Of course they are Dad. It's part of Beckett's policy to keep a close eye on us for the entire day." Castle says to his father moving onto the exit towards the casino. "We should be there in a few moments, and it looks like the place is going to be busy."

Moving into the parking lot after paying. Richard Castle was lucky to find a space close to the main entrance. After parking they were able to walk inside the coat rack to have their jackets left inside, while the hostess gave them the disc numbers to hold onto all day.

"Thanks!" Castle says before the two of them took the elevator upstairs to the gambling rooms.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle and his father were able to find the perfect tables to play cards. Castle decided to have his father play at a table across from him.

Settling down onto the poker table. Castle didn't say anything at first. As he was studying the card dealer at first before deciding on placing his bets.

It was basically the same for Jackson Hunt. One of the ladies serving drinks came over to Hunt to ask on whether he would be interested in a drink.

"Please honey, I will take two Scotchs on the Rocks if possible." Hunt handed the woman a tip onto the tray. She than went over to Castle at his table. He asked for a whiskey only before starting to place his bets with the dealer.

It was at this time when the waitress went up to Castle's ear to say something very softly. "I have your back Rick. Beckett ordered the extra protection."

Castle made a slight chuckle from out of his mouth. He waited for his drink for which took about ten minutes. He was probably thinking for the fact the under cover officer was probably making contact in the back with Captain Beckett, besides the other two already watching them.

Louisa comes back out with the tray filled with all types of drinks. She first went over to Hunt and two other players before coming over to the mystery writer.

"Here you go Mr. Castle with your drink. By the way the cards are **Hot** today. Good luck with winning." She says before leaving to take orders from the other tables.

"Thanks Sweetie." Castle says with taking a sip of his whiskey before settling on down to start with placing his very first bet.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Castle was on a winning streak. From what he can tell by his coins in front of him. He was winning a little over $3,000. As for his father, he had no idea for the moment.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186 **Bird's Eye View**

The casino was beginning to be busy with the patrons from the tri-state region. Downstairs the slot machines were filling up throughout the entire place.

While up stairs all of the games were busy. Including Castle's and Hunt's tables. Lousia had come over a number of times with drinks for everyone playing or watching.

It was starting to get interesting. While the under cover officers decided to take a break themselves with expressing to each other with playing a few dollars at the roulette tables behind Castle and Hunt.

Sergeant Anderson for his first time out today. He was a winner five out of six times, while his partner wasn't so lucky. He decided to just watch instead with his partner playing instead.

After a few moments. Lt. Jose Alverez decided he needed to take a walk to the men's room to see what might be happening. He told Anderson in his ear for where he was heading, while he continued to play the Roulette table. Every once in a while keeping his eye on his father-in-law and Hunt playing the card tables.

 **Meanwhile at the main entrance**

Two of Andrew Stiles employees working for him. Decided to take a drive over to the casino to gamble. Even though they had no idea that Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt were here as well gambling.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187 **Bird's Eye View**

Jacob and his partner James walked into the main entrance of the casino. After handling over their two coats and taking the discs from the hostess with a smile.

Jacob asked the hostess on whether the card games up stairs were in full swing.

"Yes sir they are. And from what I hear the games are hotter as a pistol." She stated with taking in another piece of clothing from another gambler.

"It's good to hear. It is one of the reason's why I am here today. My friend and I love playing the card tables no matter how many are at the tables." Jacob announced with looking around the people walking around. "Thanks. Come on James lets go upstairs and check out the scenery and the tables."

Taking the elevator this time around. They were able to walk out of the elevator having dropped them near the poker and black jack tables.

For some odd reason their was a lot of noise coming from them. Jacob looked over at one of the tables. And when he did, he was very surprised to see the mystery writer Richard Castle, along with his father Jackson Hunt at another table hitting it big time.

Jacob called James over to show him as to why the card games were hot as hell. He looked over to be shaking his head with seeing the writer. "I just don't believe it Jacob. What are we supposed to do?" He asked in all seriousness with his tome.

"Nothing! We promised Andrew that we wouldn't do a thing with bothering Castle and his father. We are here to gamble and that's all." Jacob says to his friend with walking over to the poker table to scope things out with the players, including Richard Castle.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188 **Bird's Eye View**

Jacob and James decided to play the roulette tables. While keeping an eye on Richard Castle and his father Jackson Hunt.

They just couldn't believe how busy were all of the tables for this particular day. Jacob took out his cash monies while telling the dealer on how much he wanted to bet. He wasn't going to spend all of his cash nor use his credit card. He wasn't the type of person to be blowing his monies that quickly,

But his partner was that type.

Sitting down across from Hunt. He was on a winning streak. Even though he won't try to over do it, and have security be after his ass for possible cheating.

Hunt knew who the two men had come on over to play. He wasn't about to run away just because the under world came to play.

As for Castle. He watched them sit down at the roulette table and placed their bets down. His father gave a look over at his son that was something to believe.

This included the two under cover officers. The both of them were some what bored. Sergeant Anderson told his partner that he was heading for the cash machine. He was going to play a little bit of poker with using his hard earn money.

If he wins today. There is a possible chance he will use the winnings to buy something nice for Alexis. Since she was due to have the baby with-in the next seven weeks.

Lt. Jose Alverez was shaking his head for when Anderson came back from the cash machine to sit down at the poker table sitting on the side of Castle.

Castle moved over to say something into his ear. "Are you out for a killing William?" As Castle placed down his bet for the next hand coming out.

"I am Rick, along with the fact I was bored watching you, your father and those two arriving to gamble. Now if you will excuse me I am very ready to play." His son-in-in law announced with placing a $100.00 bet down onto the table.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189 **Bird's Eye View**

It was a very busy area with all of the players going hog wild with making their bets.

Sergeant Anderson mostly was enjoying himself with playing. He's not done anything like this in quite awhile. Mostly because of Alexis and her pregnancy getting close to the deadline.

He was winning a little over $1000.00 dollars. He was going to at some point just stop all together and just go back to his under cover job.

He has noticed that the two men that work for Andrew Stiles hasn't moved from their tables. He doesn't know on whether this was a good sign or what.

Anderson told the dealer he was done playing. He was going to cash in his winnings to just now keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary.

One thing for sure was the fact that James was losing at the Roulette tables as compared to his partner Jacob. The crowd around him were really getting into with his winning.

While James needed to walk away or else he was going to be in real trouble with his associates, including Stiles. And he does feeling much better about himself. Otherwise he was glad to see that someone was winning for a change.

As for Castle, he was starting to get hungry. He needed to stop to find out on whether his father was interested in the Buffet. Cashing in his winnings for now. Castle walked over to his father having put down his bet. As he lifted his head to see his son.

"What's up Richard?" His father asked with watching the dealer placed down his cards. "Wow! I won again."

"Are you interested in having something at the buffet. I am starved all of a sudden." Castle states with padding his stomach.

"Sure why not! Let the under cover officers have all of the luck with watching Stiles men gamble."


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190 **Bird's Eye View**

"What's up with those two Richard?" His father asked while munching on popcorn shrimp into his mouth.

"Who are you replying to dad?" Castle says with waiting for the waitress to bring in his drink. He was hoping it was going to be the under cover officer Lousia.

"Stiles men. As to why they aren't going after us in the first place. I am finding it very strange of late."

"They were given orders not to by Stiles himself, along with his superior officer as well. I am glad in a way Dad. At least the crime rate is going to be staying low for the moment."

"Your bad Richard. I don't know about you. I am rather enjoying the buffet before we head back to the card tables." His father states with getting up to go for more seafood.

While Castle's drinks were being brought over to his table by the under cover officer. She didn't have any messages other than the fact she was just making sure all was well.

As for Sergeant Anderson and his partner. They were getting tired of watching the two eat their food at the buffet. Actually they were looking for some type of action.

"Since they are enjoying themselves a great deal. I will get us a table with paying the hostess. I am in the mood to eat shrimp and other type of seafood." Lt. Alverez says to his partner Sergeant Anderson. Since Anderson had his chance to gamble earlier.

The both officers take their table some four behind Castle and Jackson Hunt. Hunt looks back to see the two of them walk over to the buffet table to pick out their food before going back to the table.

"You know what Richard, those two are just plain crazy today." Hunt says to his son having to be watching them head back to their seats.

"I agree with you. But at least they are not bored at all dad. And besides after we eat here. I don't plan to be playing all that much longer before going on home for a change. What about yourself Dad?"

"Probably will call some of my old friends and just go from there Richard." Hunt said with finishing the last of his food.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191 **Bird's Eye View**

After the buffet with Castle and Hunt. Hunt decided to just watch his son play a little bit longer before leaving the casino.

Castle decided he had enough after winning another $1000.00. Afterwards he told the dealer he was cashing in for the day. Taking his chips to the window behind the tables, he was able to taking his money and place it into his wallet.

From there he came back to grab his father to head on downstairs, while the under cover officers headed out as well to make sure the both of them made it home.

Otherwise the two men working for Stiles decided to stay and gamble further. Accept for the one that had already lost a great deal of money.

They had seen Castle and Hunt leave.

After some time. Castle was able to drop off his father at his apartment, as he watched him walk inside to walk up the stairs.

Castle wasn't in the mood to go home for now. He decided to head for his P.I. office to see what was going on with Hayley and his daughter Alexis.

He had the feeling William and Alverez were going to get bored again with him. He was going to tell them to go home that he was going to be just fine.

Parking on the side of the building. He saw them park as well in the same area. He walked over to them and knocked on the window to have them jump in their seats.

"What are you doing Castle?" Sergeant Anderson says to his father-in-law.

"The both of you can now leave and go back to the 12th precinct or just leave to go home. I will be here for awhile before heading on home to the Loft."

Just when William was going to say something about the idea. **All of a sudden their was a gun shot fired from one of the vehicles going past them.**

 **This is when both under cover officers went on full alert.**

 **"Castle get inside the building and stay their. We are going after that vehicle to find out if we can catch up with them." Lt. Jose Alverez ordered as they speed off quickly while Richard Castle ran into the P.I. office to call the 12th precinct to let them know just what exactly is going on.**


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192 **Bird's Eye View**

It was a running battle with the under cover officers going after a grey SUV between other traffic now. Lt. Alverez was having a hard time trying to control his vehicle.

When all of a sudden the grey vehicle turned off onto a side road. Lt. Alverez was able to turn as well. While ordering Sergeant Anderson to pull out his weapon to see on whether he's able to get a shot at the driver.

Anderson moved his body outside the window. While Alverez was getting closer. "Almost have him!" Anderson hollered out to his partner.

He fired his weapon at the driver hitting him twice into his shoulder and neck. All of a sudden the driver crashed into the divider turning over into a flaming ball of flames

Both of the officers stop dead short in order to call for 911, fire and more police officers onto the scene.

During this time...Richard Castle at his P.I. office called the 12th precinct to let Beckett know what the hell was going on with Anderson and Alverez.

Beckett had received the police wired for where the crash of the shooter had happened. She ran over to Esposito and Ryan having arrived back from vacation to head out to the scene right away.

She would follow in her own vehicle behind them.

 **Meanwhile at the crime scene.**

The fire department had arrived into the area to work on the car fire. Even though the driver was killed instantly from the crash of the flames and two shots from Sergeant Anderson.

During this call. The County Medical Examiner was called to the scene some four miles away from Madison Square Garden. Dr. Syndey Perlmutter listening to his scanner from inside his county morgue van. He arrived at the scene with the fire department officers were removing the burnt body.

Staying out of their way. Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez saw the arrival of Sergeant Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and Captain Kate Beckett.

Beckett came up to the two them asking on whether they had and I.D. as yet on the body.

"Nothing Captain at this point. But I must tell you. That driver differently took that shot at Castle. "

"What ever is going on. We need to have a full scale investigation, along with having a talk with Andrew Stiles." Beckett says with walking away to speak with the fire captain on the scene.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett walked over to Perlmutter setting up his equipment over by the body that was covered by the fire department. "Perlmutter, I need to get an I.D. on the body as soon as possible to find out who he is after taking shots at Castle earlier.

"Oh, really Captain!" He says with his usual smirk and sarcasm for when it comes to Richard Castle.

"Oh, come on Perlmutter, this is serious business when Castle was coming out of the P.I. office after getting back from the Tiger Claw's convention."

"Ok, already. I will see what I can do with the personnel I.D. palm reader. Give me a few moments to set up and I will let you know the person's name."

"I will be over talking to the chief of fire to find out what exactly caused the crashed." She says to Perlmutter before walking away.

And in the meantime..

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were scanning the street near the burnt out vehicle. "Look what's on the ground Javier?" Ryan announced with bending down to pick up the pouch that was filled with $100.00 dollar bills.

"We need to show this to Beckett, Ryan. This entire situation is getting stranger as the days goes by."

"I don't understand Esposito. I placed into this case as soon as I arrived at the precinct just after getting back from vacation. What ever is going on Bro. Richard Castle is going to be into a great deal of trouble with who ever took that shot at him." Ryan replied to his partner.

 **Moments Later ...**

 **Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was able to get an I.D. on the body.**

 **He walked over to Captain Beckett having to be sitting in the vehicle waiting for news.**

 **"I have an I.D. for you, Beckett. His name is Dr. Woo Lin of the Tiger Claw's organization from up state Albany, New York."**

 **"Thanks Perlmutter. We now have something to work with for the moment, besides the money that was found in a pouch." She states with getting out to speak with her detectives.**


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194 **Bird's Eye View**

One thing she couldn't understand as to why the Tiger Claw's organization has anything to do with Andrew Stiles and his men.

She needed to find out what the connection was going to be between them. Before she asked her husband Richard Castle gets any further involved with this entire scenario. After coming back from the casino with his father, and than the P.I. office only to be shot at.

She walked back over to Medical Examiner Perlmutter. He was placing the very burnt body into the county van.

Closing the door. He sees her coming over. "What else is on your mind Captain Beckett?" He asked at a normal tone for a change.

"If you find anything else Perlmutter. Please let me know either at the precinct or the Loft. This is very important that we find out what exactly is going on."

"Unless Captain it's some sort of a set-up to steer clear this Andrew Stiles your mention a number of times." He said to have her think overall about the idea of the set-up.

"I will have the detectives check into Perlmutter. And in the mean time please do that autopsy no matter how badly burnt the body is." She states with moving away to head for her vehicle after speaking with everyone at the scene.

"I will see what I can do Captain Beckett." He walks around to his side of the county morgue vehicle in order to head back to the County Medical Examiner's office.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195 **Bird's Eye View**

An hour later at the County Medical Examiner. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was pulling out his hair with trying to figure out why his palm reader was getting a different name. Instead of Woo Lin, he was getting someone name Calhoun Wilson working as a lawyer for Andrew Stiles up state Albany, New York.

This was the one glinch with the palm reader. There has been a number of times the Medical Examiner's had gotten the wrong names. And this time this was one big goof ball for I.D.

He had to call Captain Kate Beckett. Looking at the time on the clock. It was way past five o' clock for her to be staying unless something big was going on at the precinct.

Deciding to try to call her at her office. Instead he had gotten the night watch commander Jose Anderson. "I am sorry Perlmutter, Captain Kate Beckett had gone home for the rest of the day. She did mention something that you might be calling depending on what you come up with the autopsy further."

"I will call her at home Captain Anderson. Good evening." He said rather nicely for a change.

 **Meanwhile at the Loft...**

Beckett was just getting out of the shower after a long day at the precinct. She had mention to Castle working in his office on the final stages of his new Nikki Heat novel. Gina Cowell of Black Pawn Publishing has been after him for a few weeks now to finish it.

Castle was some how expecting to hear from Medical Examiner Syndey Perlmutter. Even though he had his bad times with the doctor. Perlmutter always knew his job.

It was at this particular moment for when the house phone started to chirp. Castle went to pick it up having placed it in his office for this evening.

"Hello! This is Richard Castle. Perlmutter how are you this evening?"

"Not too happy after finding out that the palm reader at the crime scene was wrong. It was lawyer Calhoun Wilson working in Albany, New York, and get this an associate for Andrew Stiles." He states to have Castle extremely surprised with calling Beckett from the kitchen area.

"Thanks Perlmutter. I will let her know the information. I am sorry to put you into this type of position."

"No problem Castle, and good night." He said in a nice sort of tone with speaking to Richard Castle.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196 **Bird's Eye View**

One thing for sure. Castle is going to have to call Andrew Stiles at home, and find out just what exactly is going on with this Calhoun.

After speaking with Perlmutter in his office. Castle went to bring up the number on his lap top. Taking a moment to find the number.

Taking his cell-phone off his desk. Castle punched up the number to call Andrew at home.

At his home in the Bronx. Stiles was just getting out of the shower after a long day with meeting friends. Hearing his cell-phone go off in the bedroom. Stiles goes to drop the towel with drying his hair to answer the phone on the dresser.

Right away he noticed it was the mystery writer Richard Castle. Andrew was beginning to wonder on what is going on for this late hour.

"Hello! Castle, what do I deserve the honor of your call?" Stiles says with sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I need to ask you about someone name Calhoun Wilson a lawyer. Do you happen to know why this person that works for your organization took a shot at me today? The under cover officers following me were able to kill him during a fiery crash. However the Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter originally had come up with a member involving the Tiger Claw membership. But as it turned out the I.D. palm reader instead came up with Calhoun Wilson."

"I just don't believe it. Calhoun must of gotten orders from some where to try and kill you for some odd reason. Otherwise I have no idea why. But Castle, I will be sure to try and find out the answer for you."

"Good enough Andrew. I will let my wife know when I see her about it. Good night and thanks." Castle says with ending the conversation with him.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle was scratching his head on this one. No doubt Beckett will be doing the same once she gets into the Loft this evening. This entire case has been one screw up after another.

He walked out of his office to make himself a cup of tea for the late hour. It was at this time he heard the front door opened to be his wife walking in with a bag in her hands.

What's that Kate that's in your hands?" He asked with moving toward her to give a quick peck on her cheek.

"Egg rolls for a snack Rick. If your hungry, we can have them now after I get myself straight here with my jacket and purse?"

She drops them off into the hall closet for now. Kate, I have some bad news for you. After speaking with Perlmutter earlier. It has turned out that the I.D. Palm reader gave out the wrong name with the burnt out body."

"Than who is it Rick?" She asked in annoyance with her tone of voice.

"It's Calhoun Wilson, a lawyer that works for Andrew Stiles **along the cooperate line.** For some reason the orders were given in the higher ups to try and kill me. I have Andrew to check into it with finding out who was the one to give the order." Castle replied with taking out the egg rolls from the bag.

"I should of known something like this was going to happened Rick. For now on until this entire matter is over with. Your going to have 24/7 protection no matter where you go during the day or evening."

"What about the funding for those under cover officers to protect me?" He says with placing the egg rolls into the microwave.

"I already have the funding to protect you. Why do you think I have been having all of those meetings with the police commissioner and mayor? So you don't have to worry about a thing."

It was at this point the both of them started to take out the egg rolls from the microwave.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198 **Bird's Eye View**

After speaking with Castle on the phone. Stiles having to be home went to make a few phone calls. He needed to find out on who put the word on Richard Castle.

The situation in his organization was just getting to be too much for him to handle at this point.

It's been awhile since Andrew had spoken with the second-in-command Ivan Barstool. If anything. Those orders would of came either from him or the top man Ronald Anders.

The last meeting he attended was in the Bronx two months ago. It was an very productive meeting for everyone involved with the expansion of new region.

It was at this point he was thinking about it that maybe because of the change. Their was a possible chance that someone wanted to over step his boundaries.

Dialing Ivan's number...He was able to get through to him right away having to be home with his wife Suzanne also a lawyer.

"Ivan, it's Andrew Stiles. How are you this evening?" He asked his old friend.

"I was just about ready to go to bed after a long day of meetings. How can I help you, Andrew?"

After a moment of explaining the situation to him. Ivan had an idea as to who has put out the word on Richard Castle.

"Are you sure about this Ivan? I just can't believe that a new man in the district would actually put the word out on someone that he doesn't even know."

"I am sure about it Andrew. I would suggest you let your friend Castle about him having to be a very dangerous person having heard about his past from over the past few years."

"I will let him know Ivan. And thanks a great deal for the information."


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199 **Bird's Eye View**

Andrew just couldn't believe it again. He's supposed to be in charge of the Tri-State region with his men working under him having to be loyal at this point.

He doesn't need to have another blood bath like years ago. It's one of the main reasons why he sent his secretary to the safe house. Since she just knows too much for when it comes to the organization.

After talking with Ivan. He needed a quick drink from his bar from inside the living room. His nerves for the moment were on edge.

Walking over slowly. He placed the cell-phone onto the table. Afterwards he's going to be calling Richard Castle no matter how late it's going to be.

Making himself a quick Scotch on the rocks. He could feel the burning going down his throat and stomach. After a moment to let the sensation settle. He places the shot glass back onto the liquor counter.

Moving over to the coffee table to take hold of the cell phone. Bringing up the number housing the mystery writer Richard Castle. He pushes the send button...

Castle was sitting at the kitchen counter with his lap top having finished for the evening. He was getting blurry eye with all of the information he was reading about the organization involving Andrew Stiles.

All of a sudden making Castle jumping out of his reverie. He grabs his cell-phone next to him. Looking at the caller I.D. he saw the person calling was Andrew Stiles.

"Andrew, I had a feeling your be calling. What did you find out for me?"

"I sure did Castle. There is a new man on the East Coast working in New York City that has nothing to do with me. Watch out for him Rick, his name is George Stratton of Financials Network **of Wall Street."**

 **"Thanks Andrew. Is he located on the Internet?" He asked with getting down from his stool to head for the living area taking his computer with him.**

 **"No doubt he is Castle. Good luck with finding out about him further. I will talk with you tomorrow. It's been a long day for me. Good night." He ends the conversation with dropping his phone onto the table in his living room.**

 **It was at this point Andrew decided to head for the bedroom and sleep. He hopes!**


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200 **Bird's Eye View**

After hanging up with Stiles on the phone. Right away Castle went onto his lap top in his office. Typing in the search for George Stratton of the Tri-State region.

Taking a moment with a listing. He was able to bring up the correct person. And from what Andrew had told about the man. He was a dangerous person to be dealing with.

He had a long list of military intervention as well for when it comes to the Navy Seals and most of all the Black Ops groups from around the globe.

Listing of crimes...

George Stratton had been arrested in his early days. However the authorities haven't been able to charge him with always the witnesses disappearing at the time the court case had come up.

Castle didn't like this fact that certain members of the organization would disappear. So this would mean that he would have to be very careful with his movements from here on end.

This also means he needs to keep this information away from Beckett. Since she already has a great deal to worry about with the precinct and the pregnancy of the twins.

Before she leaves in the morning. He's going to have to make contact with Gary Winters of the C.I.A. and see what he can do for Castle in the weapons department. In order to put together a team with his father and others from the local region to try and be rid of this George Stratton.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201 **Bird's Eye View**

That night Castle didn't say a word further to his wife Kate after explaining to her earlier about Stiles and the new man in the region.

She decided to go to bed earlier than normal with the twins moving a little too much for her taste. Castle was able to understand the reasoning. Along with the fact it would give him to see the entire picture for tomorrow.

Checking to see that she had fallen asleep in the bedroom. He than went into his office to start his work.

First of all he sent an e-mail to Gary Winters mail box going directly to his work office and home computer. Castle doubted that his friend would send a message back right away with asking to call him in the morning.

Otherwise Richard Castle needed to answer the rest of his e-mails from his fans looking to find out when he plans to go to his next book tour in the region.

After sending those e-mails. It was at this time he really went to work on finding every bit of information on George Stratton. He started with his recent political election with-in the tri-state.

There was a complete list of those voters. Castle had scanned the entire listing. And there wasn't one vote coming from Andrew Stiles. He was beginning to wonder as to why he didn't have his voting ballot included.

This he would find out another time. But right now he was getting tired. So he decided to go lay down on the couch that was inside his office.

He would leave his laptop on in case a e-mail message would be coming in from Gary Winters.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202 **Bird's Eye View**

Early the next morning, Kate Beckett having gotten ready to go to work at the precinct. She had made sure that Andrea would be feeding Reece. Along with the rest of his activities.

Afterwards she slowly took a peak into her husband's office. She figured as much he would of fallen asleep on the couch.

She had a idea that something was up with him. She didn't have the time at this point with needing to be down town for a meeting with the police Commissioner.

For a quick second, she noticed that Castle's e-mail section was lighting up telling him there were several e-mails had been forward to his computer.

Beckett left the office quietly. While leaving her husband still asleep. No doubt when he wakes, he's going to be busy with answering messages.

Beckett spoke with Andrea and the housekeeper having arrived for the day. She gave last minute orders before going to the hall closet to take out her jacket to leave.

Just before she was going to leave. Andrea came over to ask her a question. "Castle playing cops and robbers once again Kate?"

She looked over at her with a chuckle. "Yeah, he is again. I would love to know just exactly is going on with him again. Any way I need to go. Just be sure to keep an close eye on Reece with his sugar in-take."

"Sure enough Mrs. Castle. Have a good day in spite of what is going on for the moment with your husband."

 **Moments later from inside Castle's office. He had gotten up from the couch all stiff and sore. But for the moment, he more important things to do.**

 **Going over to his lap top to check the e-mail messages. And found to be five total from Gary Winters of the C.I.A.**

 **He sat down in his chair to begin the process of reading what Gary had to say to him.**


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle saw that his friend for the C.I.A. will be flying in from his main district office to talk over certain events happening throughout the United States and over seas.

In his one e-mail. He mention that Andrew Stiles needs to be very careful with his local movements with his organization. There was a large group of those having worked under Stiles plans some sort of a war between the tri-state area.

He mention that the local police and other officials need to keep their eyes open for any unexpected criminal activities.

He opened up the rest of the e-mails. There was nothing more to understand on what exactly is going on with Andrew Stiles. Castle closed off the section involving Gary Winters.

His friend said something about flying in around noon time. He would either drive on over to his Loft or the 12th precinct to speak with Captain Beckett.

It was at this time he sent off a text message on his cell-phone to have him come to the Loft to talk. He had his reasons as to why he didn't want him to go to the precinct.

Castle didn't know on how long it would take for Gary to answer back with Castle's request.

Shutting down the laptop. He decided it was time for him to take a quick shower and food. While his son and the two others are out shopping.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204 **Bird's Eye View**

Flying into JFK. C.I.A. agent Gary Winters was waiting for the taxi to take him to his friend's loft. He had advised his superior that he might be staying in New York City for a few days in order to tie up loose ends.

Finally after ten minutes of trying to flag down a cab. He was now on his way over to his friend's Richard Castle. Once he was settled in and having to paid the driver for what ever amount the ride would be.

Afterwards he took out a file from his brief case to go over the final details on the activities happening in the tri- state region. He was so engrossed that he didn't even bother to hear the cab driver talking to him about arriving soon.

" I am sorry driver for not hearing you. How long before we arrive?" He asked with placing the file back into his brief case.

"Ten minutes Mr. Winters." The driver said with making a turn onto the main road towards Castle's loft.

Castle had gotten dressed after taking a hot shower and something to eat to have the writer feel much better.

He was waiting for his friend Gary Winters to come from the Airport. Picking up his cell-phone, he noticed their was a text message from his wife Kate Beckett. She was asking him on what exactly he was up to this morning.

Castle didn't bother to text her back. He didn't have the time to do so with his friend being here soon.

A moment later their was a knock on his door. He gets up to go answer it to let Gary Winters into the Loft.

"There you are old buddy. How are you Rick?" He asked with hugging the writer to high water.

"Worried about a blood bath is about to begin Gary. And I am wondering the C.I.A. is going to back up the local police officials for when it does happen?"

"We are Castle. Now let me show you a file that I brought along before we really get down to business." He states with taking off his grey jacket and hat giving it to his friend to be placed into the closet.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205 **Bird's Eye View**

After reading the file Gary Winters had given to Castle. He was mostly shaking his head for when it comes to the possible violence throughout the tri-state region.

"Tell me Gary, what does your superior officer has to say on the matter?" Castle asked in a serious tone with his friend.

"He's calling up additional agents from ou twest to help with the local agents start to work on looking for evidence. Along with the fact that the C.I.A., F.B.I. and other agencies will be informed of the hot spots throughout the United States and over seas.

"Where do I fit into the picture Gary?" He asked with moving over to the kitchen counter to make a pot of tea.

"Because of your involvement with Andrew Stiles, your putting yourself into a dangerous situation with his men under him. This is mostly because of his working for the Attorney General's Office."

"I understand this Gary. And why my wife Kate is extremely upset at me in the first place. Are you interested in a cup of tea?"

"Why not! I need to have you drive me over to your father's place, I need to speak with him about any of his long time sources. Do you think he's home? Explain to him that I am here in the tri-state with your request.

"I will call him Gary first before deciding on driving over to his apartment. You do know my wife has a team of under cover officers watching my every move. And no doubt once we leave the loft, she will be receiving a report from those officers."

"Fair enough Castle. Lets have that tea first before you call your father."


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle called his father at his apartment. He was just about getting ready to leave for the day, when his cell-phone went off with his son calling.

Dropping his hunting jacket back down onto the couch. He goes to answer it right away. "Richard, what's going on for you to be calling me? I was just on my way out." He says in that rough type of voice of his.

"Gary Winters of the C.I.A. is here in New York City. I asked him to fly out to discuss the **subject** of Andrew Stiles and his associates. We would like to drive on over to discuss the matter with you." Castle asked his father.

"It's find Richard. Come on over, but in the mean time I will call my friends to let them know I will schedule another time." Jackson Hunt states with sitting down onto his couch.

"Good enough dad. We will be their with-in the hour." Castle says with pulling out his keys for the Mercedes. "Lets go Gary. Just make sure to bring your brief case with all of the vital information."

"Sure enough Richard." Gary goes to pack up his brief case before moving out of the loft. By the way where is everyone?"

"Shopping." Castle announced with closing the loft to head on down to the elevator.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207 **Bird's Eye View**

Gary Winters waited outside the front door for Castle to bring over the Mercedes, while he was finding it odd that there wasn't any valet on duty.

He needed to asked Castle as to why in the first place. Even though a number of the residents were coming in and out of the building. As he waited outside in the cold, crisp air noticing that Castle was driving on over.

Moving into the seat next to Richard Castle. "What's going on Rick? Why no valet of all things to see happening?"

"Edurado is on vacation with his family for another week. Normally their would be a replacement but not today I guess. And besides the 12th precinct has an under cover officer on duty some where to keep an eye on me."

"Your wife did a smart thing to do with the under cover teams. I would of done the same thing if and when ever I went out." Gary says to his wife moving on out of the front area.

 **30 minutes later they arrived at Jackson Hunt's apartment over looking the laundry mat.**

 **Castle parked in the back of the parking lot with very few customers having to be using the laundry. "Come on we will take the stairs up to his apartment," He tells Gary following behind him.**

 **Taking the three flight of stairs. They were able to make it to his door having to be slightly opened to let Castle and Winters inside.**

 **Jackson Hunt was sitting on his couch with a tray of drinks for himself, Castle and Gary Winters. "Richard, I see you made it here in one piece for a change."**

 **"Yeah, Right Dad! Lets have the drinks first before we start to get down to business. Are any of your friends going to be around any time soon?"**

 **"Not until later to discuss business. Drink up gentlemen." Hunt says to his son and associate from the C.I.A.**


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208 **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett couldn't sit still with Castle being on her mind. When she had found out that his C.I.A. friend Gary Winters had flew in from his regional office to discuss business.

She was steaming mad with having gone to speak with Esposito and Ryan about a new case. Even though the old one involving Andrew Stiles was still **Wide** open.

She handed the updated file to Javier on the vendor killed just outside of Central Park. He was unwilling to give up his money, but instead he tried to fight off the criminal and wound up getting shot three times.

"What does the Mayor has to say on the incident Captain?" Ryan says with turning on his computer terminal to bring up further info.

"He's livid gentlemen. He needs us to find this person as soon as possible or else the heat will be coming down on us really quick." Beckett states, even though she was mostly talking about Castle, Winters and Jackson Hunt.

 **Meanwhile at Jackson Hunt's apartment.**

 **After an hour of talking pure business. All three of the men were discussing different options on how to protect themselves from the organization.**

 **Richard Castle will have the most to lose. He and his father, along with his C.I.A. associates will be keeping an close eye on him during the next few weeks.**

 **Gary Winters will be flying back in the morning to speak with his regional superior. Even though he will be taking a big gambit with the new plan.**


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209 **Bird's Eye View**

Captain Beckett decided to head out to the Central Park section for the vendor Joey Abbotts running a small pizza vendor alcove.

She had with her Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan combing the area. However this time around their were no cameras in this particular section of the park.

This would keep her busy while keeping her mind off her husband, Winters and Jackson Hunt.

And what ever they are up to at this point. She just hopes that a war doesn't start soon with Stiles men and including the new man .

She was walking the grounds for where the body was found. The Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter having to be placed on the call. He found through the autopsy that Joey Abbotts was shot up close and personal into the chest and head.

Doctor Perlmutter had told Beckett that the weapon that was used had to be a 38 special generally used by police officials. And with this information had placed a red light into the head of Beckett and her two detectives.

She had noticed that they were still combing the crime scene. She walked over to them with Ryan speaking to a few of the joggers in the area. None of them had heard or saw a thing during their runs at the time the vendor would be setting up.

"Detective Ryan, the only thing I do remember is the fact I saw this woman come up to the vendor. She seem to be some what upset at the man for some odd reason." Rob Winters says to the officers.

"Do you have an description of this woman Mr. Winters?" Ryan asked with looking over at Espo and Beckett.

"Yeah in a way. She was Asian, around five feet eight inches with short black hair. It's all I can remember at this time."

"Is it possible Mr. Winters for you and your wife to come on down to the precinct to have a sketch artist come in? "

"When do you want us to come down?" Mr. Winters asked due to the fact he and his wife are lawyers.

"When ever the both of you are free from your work." Beckett replied with taking their business cards from the each of them.

"Tell you what Captain. We will come down this evening around seven o ' clock. Have the sketch artist there at that time all right Captain?" Mr. Winters announced with his wife moving away to start her run again.

"That's find Mr. Winters, I will have it set up for you and your wife to give the sketch to the specialist. Good luck and have a nice run." She said to him with getting ready to take off once more.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett went over to Ryan for a moment to check on his notes. He looks up to see her walking to him. "What's up Captain?" Ryan asked with seeing his partner Esposito pick up something from the grass.

"I need to confirm with your notes that Mr. Winters had said the woman was looking Asian to him?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, Beckett, he did say it. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing really! I just needed to be sure that's all Ryan. I don't wish to have Captain Jose Anderson this evening waste his time for when the sketch artist comes down to the precinct."

It was at this time that Esposito with the evidence bag with some type of Chinese or Asian smoking device.

"It would seem Captain we are getting some what closer to who just might be the shooter of Joey Abbotts. Hopefully with the sketch artist will be even closer to closing this case." Sergeant Esposito announced with confidence.

"All right gentlemen enough already. We still have a job that needs to be done no matter how you see it." Beckett says to Javier and his putting down his altitude down a notch. "Come on lets head back to the precinct for now.

"Can we stop along the way to pick up something quick for a late lunch?" Ryan replied with looking over at the hot dog vendor truck across the street.

"Do it quickly Ryan. Get me two plain hot dogs with fries and a ginger ale. I will give you the money later once I get back into my office."

"No problem Captain." Ryan said with having his partner following behind to help carry the bags.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211 **Bird's Eye View**

Just as soon as Beckett arrived at the precinct after having lunch. Her stomach with having the hot dogs started to act up on her.

Quickly moving to the break room before any thing else. She needed to take from the frig her special ale to help with the upset stomach from the twins.

She couldn't wait to have them with-in the next few months. It was starting to be too much of an hassle for her. After a few moments she was starting to feel much better.

Afterwards she headed for her office to write up a note for the night time commander Captain Anderson to let him know that Mr. Winters and his wife will be in later with the sketch artist to figure out who was it that shot Joey Abbotts.

And in the mean time...

Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were working the computer terminals to bring up the information on the lawyer Mr. Winters and his wife Deborah.

Taking a few moments...

Info on the high power lawyer Gary Winters. His entire history on all of his clients was brought up onto the screen. Ryan started to whistle with seeing the entire history, including his wife's as well.

"I just don't believe this Javi. I have a feeling that something isn't right here. And he's going to be here later with his wife to try and give is a sketch."

"What ever they do Ryan. I won't believe it at all. " Esposito says to his partner.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212 **Bird's Eye View**

Sometime later after the day shift had gone home, including Captain Kate Beckett. The night time watch commander Anderson received a call from down stairs that Mr. Winters and his wife Debra had arrived.

Commander Anderson had asked Sergeant LT to go and bring them up to the main floor. While the sketch artist had arrived and was waiting in the computer room for them.

Five minutes later the elevator opened to have the two lawyers brought over to the computer room. For where Donald Leakage was waiting with his sketch pad, he had placed the computer terminal on for which will be placed into the system and sent to other agencies.

"Hello, I am Donald, Mr. Winters I will be the one to be making the sketch of the person you were able to see in the park. Lets get started with the both of you sitting in front of me."

"Of course Mr. Leakage." Both of the lawyers started to relax in front of the sketch artist.

 **Meanwhile at the Loft...**

Beckett had arrived home to an empty place. Andrea, Castle and Reece had gone out shopping for a few hours. It would give Kate Beckett a chance to relax after today at the precinct.

She needed to call them any way just to be curious never the less. When she had made contact with Captain Anderson.

He had told her the two lawyers were still at it with the sketch artist. "Kate, I will send you a text message to let you know when they are done, ok?"

"It's fine Jose. Good night." She said with ending the phone call to head on over to the kitchen area to make something quick to eat with the twins telling her they are hungry as with herself.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213 **Bird's Eye View**

Sitting down at the kitchen counter. She started to think about Andrew Stiles once again. When he had mention about the new man in the region. She needed to ask him a question that was on her mind ever since the shooting of Joey Abbotts in Central Park.

Putting on the tea pot onto the stove. She went to pull out her cell to call Andrew hopefully in his office. Pressing send with the number, she waited for a quick second before he answered the phone.

"Andrew it's Captain Kate Beckett how are you?" She asked with placing the tea pot onto the side until she was ready.

"Fine Captain. How can I help you today?" He asked with placing his paper work onto the side of the table of his office.

"Andrew, you told me there is a new man in the region. What I need to know on whether he works with people for hire to do certain jobs to get people out of the way."

"Actually from what I heard from over the years. He's worked with particular Chinese and Asian groups to do his dirty work. Why do you asked Captain?"

"There was a shooting in Central Park with a vendor. We might have eye witnesses with two high price lawyers jogging at the time. When they had thought they saw an Asian woman or man. The two of them are currently at the 12th precinct working with a sketch artist."

"If this is the case Beckett. You need to inform your people that this person is a highly dangerous one at that. And this includes those two lawyers as well, that's if they are on the up with the story."

"Myself and others don't think so Andrew. Thanks for warning me. I will need to make a few phone calls to put everyone on the possible alert. Good bye..."


	214. Chapter 214

**Chapter 214 Bird's Eye View**

An Asian woman walking into the back of the down town China restaurant. Soo Ling was out of breath after running for miles with having to be in good shape.

The manager Lu Wing came out from the food closet to see the shooter Soo Ling sitting down trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong Soo Ling?" He asked with taking a chair from the corner.

"I am afraid two witnesses were able to get a look at my face at the time I shot the vendor. And now my position has been compromise until I find out who they were."

"Your not to do anything at all. I will have my sources working for the police to find out just who they were exactly. I suggest you go back to your apartment Soo Ling and just wait it out for now.

"I will but I need to eat something first uncle. Please put together something for me before I leave."

"Find my child." He headed into the front to ask one of the waiters to help him out with putting together a bag of food for Soo Ling.

Meanwhile the two lawyers were able to come up with the sketch of a young Asian woman. They had placed the photo into the computer system to find out that the name of this particular shooter was named Soo Ling.

Both of the lawyers were pleased they were able to come up with the person's name. Even though they had been thinking that the Captain of the 12th precinct didn't think they were totally honest.

The sketch artist Lt. Elway thanked the both of them. As they left the precinct after getting off the elevator.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215 **Bird's Eye View**

Lt. Elway walked into the back to speak with the night watch commander Jose Anderson in his office finishing up the last of the paperwork.

Lifting his head from the computer. He sees the sketch artist standing in the door entrance. "How did it go Lt. Elway?"

"They were completely honest sir. They came up with the name Soo Ling of the China/Asian society working for the military as a shooter. Both lawyers are willing to help out further with the police when ever possible."

"Thanks for your help. I will leave a note in the morning for Captain Beckett. I know she has been some what worried about the lawyers being a part of the plan with the shooter."

"Good night Captain." Lt. Elway left his office to close up shop in the computer room.

Soo Ling arrived back at her small apartment two miles from her uncle's place. Even though she is 27 years old. She has been a part of the military for the past seven years. She was chosen by her commander to be involved with shooting Joey Abbotts.

She would have to be careful now with the possible chance that the police might be after her. She would have to stay low from the lime light now.

Since it was late...

She turned on the news broadcast. To find out on whether the tv stations had anything to the shooting in Central Park. There was one late breaking news report on a possible sketch of the shooter. No name was given as to who the shooter might be.

However there was a telephone number for anyone that might have information to call.

Now she really had to stay low until the pressure disappears from the search by the police.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216 **Bird's Eye View**

At the Loft with Beckett having to be home for the rest of the evening. She was watching the news from the kitchen area, while Castle was in the mood to make his famous pan cakes.

Listening to the local news broadcast. She heard the reporter talk about the sketch that was released in regard to the shooting of Joey Abbotts a vendor inside of Central Park.

She slammed her tea cup onto the counter pissed off. "I just don't believe the news reporters had gotten wind of the sketch. They would do anything to get a story."

"Of course they would Kate. Here you go my famous pan cakes. Just be sure to eat slow with your stomach the way it's been the past few weeks. Did you happened to call the doctor about it further with the twins?" Castle asked with concern.

"I did Rick. He said I should think about cutting drastically my hours at the 12th precinct due to all of the recent stress going on."

"Maybe you should consider it and let Sergeant Esposito take over until the night time watch Commander Anderson comes in for the rest of the over night."

"I have been thinking about it Castle. But with this high profile case going on with Andrew and his organization. I need to keep on my toes for anything that might happen in the tri-state region."

"That may be true. But you need to be here with Reece since he's growing and his habits. Ever since we have been keeping an eye on his sugar. He's not been himself since the doctor has changed his diet." Castle replied with pouring the syrup on top of his blueberry pan cakes.

"Tell you what Rick. Give me another week of working, and I will let you know when I will decide to semi retire from the job. Ok?"

"Sure enough. However in the light of this latest news broadcast. Your department needs to stay busy with trying to find this Soo Ling."

"I agree. Come on lets eat I am starved."


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217 **Bird's Eye View**

The night time watch commander Captain Anderson had asked Sergeant William Anderson having just arrived for the evening, and Lt. Alverez . He asked the both of them to come into his office to discuss the Soo Ling case.

Both of the officers were wondering what was going on with the Captain.

Knocking on his door lightly. Sergeant Anderson and the Lt. is asked to come in and sit down.

"Gentlemen, I need a favor from the both of you. Captain Beckett needs to put three under cover officers on the streets near the China Town region to investigate this Soo Ling. Pressure from down town is at the highest, mainly the Governor needing action due to the public looking for answers."

"I can understand that Captain. When do you need to start putting out the teams on the streets?" Lt. Alverez asked with being given a report from Captain Beckett.

Both of the men goes to read the report stating the fact that a possible war might be in effect throughout the tri-state region with other Asian members.

"I have asked Sergeant Javier Esposito to help out if possible. Even though his current case load is extremely heavy. He will let me know in the morning his answer."

"And what about Captain Beckett?" Lt . Alverez asked with handing back the report to the Captain.

"I am afraid it looks like that Beckett is going to have to cut back on her work schedule due to the pregnancy. Downtown is going to look for an replacement sometime soon. In order to keep the day time department running smoothly." Captain Anderson announced with having to get up from his chair. "All right gentlemen, you can both go and start your field work right away."

In unison..."Thanks."


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 218 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant William Anderson needed to call Alexis to find out how she was feeling with two months to go with her pregnancy. Currently she had sent a text message telling him that she was on the way home from the P.I. office.

She was exhausted after such a long day working with Hayley for a number of cases. Arriving home to the apartment, she noticed that her husband had sent a text message stating that he and Lt. Alverez will be working long hours for a new under cover operation down town China town looking for the shooter Soo Ling.

Sending a message back. She told him to be very careful in the light of what has been going on with the new regional man over Andrew Stiles.

Sitting down on the queen size bed in the bedroom. She threw off her sandals even though so far today her feet haven't swell up as yet. But eventually it's going to happened.

After saying what she needed to say and ending the text message. She decided to speak with her father for a few moments on the cell-phone.

Right away Castle picked up the phone from inside his office. She was able to hear other voices that happens to be her grand father Jackson Hunt and Beckett.

"What's going on dad with grandfather staying in the loft?" Alexis asked with sitting back against the head board of the bed making it easier to talk and be more comfortable.

"Setting up plans on how to deal with Andrew Stiles and his regional new man, including the new hit man in town Soo-Ling. Beckett and her department has everyone involved including the police commissioner, mayor and even the governor."

'This kind of fire power is not good at all, along with being very expensive never the less dad. Any way I just wanted to let you know that William is on the under cover part of the operation. He and Lt. Alverez are heading for Chinatown for a few days."

"And just you take it easy the next few days. Hayley is very capable with taking care of work at the office."

"I will try dad. Say goodnight to Kate and grandpa." She ended the conversation to head into the shower and than try to sleep.


	219. Chapter 219

**Author Notes: I am very sorry for not putting up a chapter soon. Due to the fact I was in the hospital for a week with a bad lung infection. And including having four tubes of blood placed into me due to a low blood count of 3.8. I feel better now after getting out today.**

Chapter 219 **Bird's Eye View**

A week had past with all of the players involved. Shooter Soo Ling after speaking with her grand father at the restaurant. She went into hiding from the police and anyone contracted to look for her.

During the past week Castle and his father with a few of his associates continued to look for ways to find the main man over Andrew Stiles. From what they understood this new man moved around the entire tri state region, in order not to be caught by his foes.

Captain Kate Beckett and her detectives continued to work on the case. Even though their case load for the week was extremely heavy.

It was the reason as to why Beckett had asked all of her under cover officers either from the day or over night watch. Captain Jose Anderson the night watch commander wasn't all too pleased with the idea.

Sergeant William Anderson having been forced to work the extra hours. He's been more worried about his wife Alexis getting closer to her due date. He complained to the boss from the over night. But with the pressure from down town. Anderson had to work the under cover operations to look for Soo Ling and the rest of the associates belonging to Andrew and the top man.

During all of this time. Kate Beckett has been having her own issues with the twins causing a great deal of problems with her stomach and feet.

However Castle and Kate finally decided on the names for the twins when they are delivered. They will be called Lily and Jake. Hopefully everything will calm down at the precinct before leaving to have them.

But in the meantime...

Castle was busy with his father. Including what has been going on with his local book tour. Gina Cowles of Black Pawn Publishing wasn't letting her client and ex husband off the hook for now.

He had two Heat books being released, including issue number three for the Devil's Advocate's, and his wife's fourth issue for the Baby's journals. Just too much money is involved with the local book tour, this includes Gina's pocketbook.

Later today Richard Castle will need to be at the Alley Cat local book store that is located in the mall a few miles from Trump Towers hotel. Or else Gina would send out the posse to look for him and why he's spending way too much time with his father.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220 **Bird's Eye View**

Even though Soo Ling had gone into hiding. She still had received orders from her superior officer to go out and do your job.

His orders were to send Soo Ling to a Wall Street lawyer's office. Lawyer Randle Kirk working for the law firm for 15 years, along with his activities for a certain Black Ops Organization. One of many located in the Tri State region.

Soo Ling dressed smartly to make everyone think in the building that she belong. Carrying her revolver under neath her dress.

It was a good thing there wasn't a screening section with the security officer in the lobby of the building.

Making her way to the tenth floor. Lawyer Randle Kirk was up to his knees with paperwork today. He had just gotten back for court for a case that is now closed with him winning overall.

He had sent his secretary out on an errand leaving him alone for the next hour or so.

Soo Ling checking herself with her appearance and other items like her revolver fully loaded with bullets. While making her way over to Kirk's office.

Slowly she walked quietly inside the outer office. She moves over to Kirk's door while taking out her gun ready to be used. She knocks while hearing his voice to tell the person to come in.

With a smile on her tiny body. She has her gun ready to go off the minute Kirk notices her right away.

Kirk looks up from his computer and paperwork and says. "What the hell Ling why are you here in the first place?"

She didn't bother to answer the question. When she fired three shots at his head and chest having him fall back into his chair bleeding out.

She didn't bother to check this time unlike with her last two victims. She walked out placing her gun back into her leg holster and left the building without a problem.

 **An hour later...**

 **Kirk's secretary Barbara came back from running the errands that was given to her.**

 **When she didn't get an answer from her boss inside his office.**

 **She went to walk inside only to be horrified at what she saw totally. She started to scream at the sight of the lawyer in his chair...**


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221 **Bird's Eye View**

Captain Kate Beckett having gone home early as per orders from her doctor. Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were called out of the 12 th precinct .

They had gotten a report about a shooting at one of the Wall Street lawyer offices. Lawyer Randle Kirk had been shot by a shooter walking in without anyone noticing.

Sergeant Esposito and his partner working in the field had gotten the call to head for the Wall Street offices. "What is it Javier?" As his partner to the call on the walkie talkie about a possible female shooter.

"Security at the building is saying that a female shooter came into the building to kill the lawyer Randle Kirk. We need to be quick about this with getting to the building." Javier said to his partner Kevin Ryan.

It was sometime after Soo Ling had left the building. She had been spotted by one of the local security cameras running to her vehicle and driving off quickly away.

After she had gotten away. Soo-Ling headed back to her apartment in Chinatown.

Twenty minutes later at the Wall Street Offices.

Just prior to Esposito and Ryan arriving at the offices. The Crime Scene Unit had arrived, along with Dr. Syndey Perlmutter having to be in the area from the hospital he works out of.

He had gotten the call from Dr. Lanie Parrish to be the County Medical Examiner for this case.

He walked into the office of the lawyer Randle Kirk. Secretary Barbara Lansing was talking to the crime scene unit about the shooting.

She had no idea what was going on with why the lawyer was shot up close and personal.

Dr. Perlmutter brought in his stretcher and other equipment in order to make the proper judgement on what exactly killed the lawyer.

Ten minutes later...

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan finally arrived into the offices to see Dr. Perlmutter placed the body into the plastic bag and the stretcher.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222 **Bird's Eye View**

Ryan was the first to meet up with Perlmutter placing the body into the morgue van. "Perlmutter did you find anything of interested with your investigation?"

Shaking his head a little. "In spite of being shot up close. I would have to say that the Randle Kirk knew the person that had shot him over all. When I do the autopsy on the lawyer. I will have more to report to the 12th precinct."

"Myself and Esposito will be on the case doctor. So your report is going to be sent to us depending where we will be in the field." Ryan says to the sarcasm with the county examiner.

"Fine! I have work to be done right now before leaving in a moment." He replied with pushing in the rest of the body bag into the back of the county van.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sergeant Esposito went to speak with the security office. Speaking with Lt. Jason Ashland. They were able to track on the hallway security camera and entrance. It was an Asian young woman that had shot and killed the lawyer Randle Kirk.

"Damn! That woman fits the description of an Asian killer name Soo Ling that was involved in two other killings." Sergeant Esposito announced to the older security officer from inside the video camera office.

"I am glad I was able to help sergeant. I will send this copy to your Captain at the 12th precinct with instructions."

"Good enough Lt. Ashland. I will repeat this to my partner in a few moments. Just be sure to send it right away to the precinct. This is a hot case currently with all of the officials in New York City and the outer region."

"I understand sergeant. I will be sure to send a copy off right away without an issue to the precinct. Excuse me while get to work on that aspect of your case sergeant." Lt. Ashland went into another room of the office to begin making a copy of Asian woman walking into the building, and hallway just prior to entering the lawyer's office Randle Kirk.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223 **Bird's Eye View**

Soo Ling having arrived into her Chinatown apartment a few blocks from her grandfather's restaurant.

She was exhausted from running around all day with her contract with shooting the lawyer Randle Kirk. Taking off her jacket from the cold temperatures outside.

She needed to head back home to Asian. But since she is here as part of an agreement with her family. She has no choice at this particular time.

Moving into the bedroom with the connecting door leading into the shower. She moves all of her clothes with dropping them into the hamper. Moving over to the full length brown mirror. She looks at her body frame noticing how she has been losing a great deal of weight of late.

It was afterwards she walked into the bathroom to take a steaming hot shower to loosen up some of the stress that was affecting her from the past few months.

At the Westchester County Morgue

Dr. Syndey Perlmutter was finishing up the autopsy on the lawyer Randle Kirk.

Captain Kate Beckett even though she was supposed to head on home. She decided to go against doctor orders for this one time. It was important that she finds out about the autopsy.

Walking inside the medical bay with her two officers Esposito and Kevin Ryan. They had found out with the video feed at the Wall Street offices that it was the Asian shooter Soo Ling having to shown up walking in the front and the hallway on the floor that had Kirk reside.

"Perlmutter did you find anything of interest with the lawyer Randle Kirk?" Beckett asked with the two detectives staying quiet this time around in order not to upset Perlmutter.

"Nothing at all Captain Beckett. Just the fact he was shot up close. No doubt he knew the woman from the start before she shot him three times." He said with shutting down his computer terminal for the day. He was finished with his work here. Otherwise he has a call to come back to the hospital for a few hours of surgery for a patient that was injured in a fall.

"That's too bad about finding nothing at all. Do you plan to send a full report to Dr. Lanie Parrish of the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office?"" Beckett replied with Dr. Perlmutter packing up his brief case to leave.

"I have already sent a report Captain. Now if you excuse me and your detectives, I need to head back to the hospital for surgery on a patient that was injured in a bad fall."

"Of course Perlmutter! As for myself, I am heading on home. Esposito and Ryan will be continuing the investigation." She can see the looks on both men mentioning about the investigation. While Perlmutter walked outside to head for the hospital.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224 **Bird's Eye View**

Dr. Syndey Perlmutter walked into the surgeon's ward to talk with his partner Dr. Lance Read. He found him looking at the Cat scan and other X rays of the patient Joey Forham having fell down a flight of stairs to hit his skull and back of the neck.

"How's the patient Dr. Read?" He walked over to take a look at the Cat-scan results.

"Not good Syndey. We need to go in to relieve some of the pressure and fluid that has developed on the right side and back of the neck."

"When is the surgery scheduled?" Perlmutter asked with placing the cat scan results back into the envelope.

"Joey is being prepped as we speak. Will you be able to assist me, Syndey ?"

"It's why I am here now. I finished up the autopsy as quickly as possible with finding nothing worth while for the police and Captain Kate Beckett."

"Excellent Syndey, lets scrub up now before heading up to the surgery number two. Our patient will be waiting for us to begin." Dr. Read announced to his friend and partner for the last five years.

Esposito was back at the precinct with his partner detective Kevin Ryan.

They were checking into every source of information on the shooting of the lawyer Kirk. So far nothing has come up with all of there sources on the street.

The past hour Esposito has been getting frustrated most of all. He told Ryan to go on home for the rest of the night, while he's going to be doing the same.

But since Beckett had gone home with a shortened work hours. He went to speak with the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson having just arrived.

He would have to advise him that nothing basically was new with the Randle Kirk murder case.

Placing on his black jacket to walk over to the office of the watch commander. It would only take a few moments before going on home.


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225 **Bird's Eye View**

But than Javier had a hunch. He went back over to his computer terminal station. He had a few phone calls to make along with Andres Stiles.

He would call his cell-phone to ask a question on whether or not he knows the answer. Scratching his head for a moment sitting down.

He dialed his number hoping that Stiles would answer right away. "Hello, who is this?" Stiles asked coming from inside the gym where he works downtown to get in his weekly exercise.

"Sergeant Javier Esposito, I am calling to ask you a question on whether or not you know a lawyer name Randle Kirk, Mr. Stiles?

"Use to Mr. Esposito. He was kicked out of the special group we had put together the past seven years ago. He was caught stealing from the cookie jar for which the members didn't appreciate. He was voted out of the organization for which he didn't like at all. Why do you ask?"

"He's dead Mr. Stiles. He was shot today at close range. We were able to figure it out that it was an Asian woman shooter named Soo-Ling. We are currently investigating the murder as we speak. And if you find anything else Mr. Stiles, please call me or the precinct to speak with the night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson."

"I will certainly call with any additional information Esposito. Right now I am at the gym finishing up my routine for the week. Afterwards I will start making those calls to find out what exactly is going on."

"I am heading home. If you do find out anything. Please call my cell phone that was given to you. Ok?" Esposito states to Stiles over the phone.

"I will Sergeant Esposito." He ends the conversation with the sergeant over the phone.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226 **Bird's Eye View**

Andrew Stiles went back to his exercise routine in the down town gym for where he works a few blocks away.

After finishing up with the bycycle. He went into the locker room to take a quick shower to clean up from the sweat. When he was done getting dressed. He took out his cell-phone to call a long time friend that used to be in the military group he mention to sergeant Javier Esposito.

Dialing the number. He was hoping that his friend was still living at the Wakefield apartment complex in Fort Lee, New Jersey.

Picking up his cell phone from the balcony of his apartment. Gary Collingsworth answered right away. "Hello, who is this?"

"Your old pal Andrew Stiles." He says with an exciting tone of voice towards his old friend.

"Well I be damn Andrew. Why are you calling me in the first place?" He asked with sitting up straight in his chair on the balcony.

"No doubt you heard about Randle Kirk the lawyer having been shot on the news broadcast?"

"I heard Andrew. I am afraid to say this that the shooter was Soo Ling. Her grandfather Zi Ling works out of the Chinatown Chinese restaurant named Duck Soup."

"That's exactly what I need to hear about. The police have been trying to figure it out on just where this female shooter lives. Hopefully they will be able to catch her in the act with visiting her grandfather."

"Good luck Andrew. I don't like to get involved in the dirty world of murder any further. I had my share of it years ago. Take care of yourself my old friend, and try to stay in touch more often."

"I will try Gary. " He ends the call with checking through the computer phone book for the cell number of sergeant Javier Esposito.


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 227 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant Javier Esposito was just about getting ready to leave the 12th precinct. When his cell-phone went off with someone calling him.

Picking up his phone from his computer terminal. He goes to answer it. "Hello, who is this?" He asked since the caller I.D. didn't come up with a name.

"My name is Gary Collinsworth. I am a long time friend of Andrew Stiles. He asked me to call you with the name of the restaurant that Soo-Ling's grandfather Zi Ling runs the Duck Soup Chinese restaurant in Chinatown."

"Thank you for calling with the information. Andrew had mention that he knew of someone that might have the information to help us out with the on going investigation."

"I am glad, that I was able to help Sergeant Esposito." He says over the cell phone. It was at this point the connection ended while Keven Ryan looked over at his partner.

"Do you believe him Javier with the information?" Ryan says to his partner getting up from his seat.

"I believe him. It's why we are going to be heading for Chinatown to look for this Zi Ling. I need to speak with Captain Jose Anderson about additional back up in case there is some type of fire fight from inside the restaurant, or the fact I am hoping that we might catch up with the shooter Soo-Ling as well."

"I will wait here Javier. I have to go get my jacket before we leave. This is going to be an interesting ride over to Chinatown." Ryan says to the back of his partner heading for Captain Anderson's office.

 **An hour later...**

 **Esposito, Ryan, LT and two others having to be sitting down the block from the Duck Soup Chinese restaurant.**


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 228 **Bird's Eye View**

It was a little over an hour that both teams of the under cover operation were waiting a at the end of the block from the Duck Soup Chinese restaurant.

Esposito and Ryan were getting too anxious to do anything with having to wait it out.

So far nothing has been going on at the restaurant. Since they had no idea on whether Zi Ling was inside or not. Or when this Soo Ling would show up to visit her grand father.

Kevin Ryan was on the phone with Captain Beckett from home. She had gotten the word about the under cover detail. She had asked on whether or not there was any action going on.

"Beckett for the last hour there hasn't been anything of importance's happening. Unless you want us to go in and force the issue at this point?"

"Since you have the other team watching out as well. I think it would be best to go in and try and find this Zi Ling, along with taking him in to the precinct for questioning."

"I will inform Esposito of this situation Captain Beckett." Sergeant Javier Esposito heard his name being mention having to look over at his partner,

"I heard Ryan." He said while waiting for his partner to end the call so in order to start moving towards the restaurant.

After a moment or two. Javier and Ryan started to walk towards the restaurant even though feeling some what out of place. While the other under cover team was keeping a close eye on the both of them before entering inside.

Both men walked inside to be standing at the counter with a register. There was a young man working this time around.

Speaking English. The young worker asked the two Americans waiting to be served. It was at this time that sergeant Esposito asked on whether the owner Zi Ling was around.

"I am very sorry. The owner Zi Ling won't be in for another two hours. He went to visit his niece Soo-Ling at her apartment complex. Do you need to leave a message for Zi Ling?"

"No we don't at this time. We will come back later. Maybe we will be able to catch up with him at some time.. But in the meantime I would like to order some Shrimp, Pork fried rice and egg drop soup for two people. "

"I will order it right away. Your order comes to $18.20 sir."

"Thanks." Esposito paid him by cash instead of using his credit card.

After ten minutes everything was ready. Walking back to the vehicle, the both detectives settled down to have there food while waiting it out.

Hopefully with the next trip to the restaurant they will come in contact with Zi Ling.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 229 **Bird's Eye View**

After leaving the Duck Soup restaurant. Detective Kevin Ryan called Captain Kate Beckett from the Loft. Finding a small park some three miles from China Town. Ryan spoke with Beckett while letting her know that the owner Zi Ling won't be around for at two hours.

"Currently Espo and I are having something to eat while we wait in the park. The other team is watching the restaurant just in case he shows up sooner as with Soo-Ling."

"All right Ryan keep you and Javier eyes peeled in case they do show up earlier than normal. Contact me later when you do see them at all. Good luck Ryan with the under cover operation."

"Thanks Captain." She ends the phone call to look over at Castle sitting on the small couch in the living room. He had finished up his work in his office for Black Pawn Publishing.

"What's going on Kate?" Castle asked with standing to walk over to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them.

"Nothing so far with Zi Ling showing up at the Duck Soup restaurant. Both teams are keeping a eye on the place in case something does come to rise." Beckett says with moving over to the kitchen counter waiting for the tea to boil.

"I have a feeling Kate. He's going to show up soon. Especially when he has a business to run. Money is always the key for when it comes to any business. It's the same with writing and having book tours to bring in the patrons always asking for more."

It was at this time that the teapot started to scream out with the steam. Castle handed the teacup with the tea bag while pouring the hot water.

Sugar and Milk was sitting on the counter to be used by both. But with Kate, she needs to use the sugar free with orders from her baby doctor Anderson currently working at the clinic for a Friday afternoon.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter 230 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were watching the restaurant, while Espo and Ryan were working there way up after finishing there Chinese food.

They decided to walk instead of driving. Otherwise Ryan was listening to the under cover team in his ear talking about a possible sighting.

"We need to walk quicker Javier. Sergeant Anderson said something about spotting two people walking inside the Duck Soup. "

"Damn! We might get lucky with catching the Grandfather and Soo Ling. Lets hurry Ryan." The both officers started to run as quickly as possible.

While Anderson and Lt. Alverez stayed back until they saw the two run up to the entrance of the restaurant catching there breath.

Lt. Alverez told his partner to head for the entrance as well. While pulling out there weapons as back up behind them.

"We need to be very careful. Soo Ling is a real killer." Javier says to everyone ready to walk in quickly.

Right away Soo Ling knew there was trouble when she saw the four cops. Trying to run with leaving her grandfather at the register.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez tells Soo Ling to stop or they will fire back at her. She stopped what she was doing right in the middle of the restaurant. She dropped her weapon having told to drop it onto the floor.

Lt. Alverez with help from Ryan placed the cuffs on her hands to be placed into her back.

"I have nothing to say to you, pigs." Soo Ling said while listening to what Ryan was saying to her with the police rights.

Esposito was arresting the grandfather as well, while telling the employees inside to close up and leave for now. "Ryan get on the horn and advise Beckett at the Loft and the watch commander at the precinct that we have finally arrested the shooter."

"Right away Javier." He used his cell-phone this time to call the both captain, while moving out the two suspects to be placed in Lt. Alverez's vehicle.


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231 **Bird's Eye View**

Soo Ling tried to fight the officer holding onto her and placing the Asian woman into the vehicle. She was told by Sergeant Anderson to keep her mouth shut or else she is going to be punish further.

He would be sitting next to her to make sure she won't cause any further trouble. While Lt. Alverez will be driving her back to the precinct.

As for the grandfather. He was placed into Esposito's vehicle with him sitting in the back. Kevin Ryan was able to get through to Beckett from inside the Loft.

"Beckett, we have them both under arrest and in cuffs. We are heading for the 12th precinct. I suggest you call Captain Anderson the watch commander to let him know we are coming in. I would call, but I can't leave Esposito sitting in the back for long."

"Excellent job Ryan. I am glad everything work out for the best without anyone getting hurt in the process. Get moving Ryan or your never going to hear the end of it with Javier."

"I know Captain." Ryan says before the conversation ends so that he can get into the front to start driving towards the precinct.

 **Forty five minutes later**

 **Captain Jose Anderson was waiting inside the bull pen for Esposito and the three others having to be inside the elevator.**

 **Once the door opened. He tells the four and there two suspects to take them for processing. Afterwards once they were done. Soo Ling will be placed in one interrogation room, while her grandfather in another.**


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232 **Bird's Eye View**

Meanwhile Beckett went to tell Castle that she was heading for the precinct to help out with the interrogation. But he stopped her from leaving by herself with the twins.

"What do you think your doing Rick. I have a job that needs to be done with those two having been arrested?" She says with placing on her jacket from the hall closet.

"I will get Andrea and the house keeper Rosyln to watch Reece while we are at the precinct. No way will I let you go alone with driving now of days." Castle says with walking away to speak with Andrea from inside Reece's bedroom.

Kate went to grab her purse on the kitchen counter. While she checked inside the contents, including her revolver. She waited for Castle to come back out of there son's room.

It didn't take all that long when Castle came out to head for the hall closet as well for his brown jacket with the colder temperatures outside.

"Let's go." Castle announced with walking out the loft with his wife tailing behind.

 **Thirty minutes later at the 12th precinct.**

 **Kate Beckett was inside the interrogation room with Castle watching from behind the glass.**

 **Soo Ling was sitting in front of Beckett. While her feet were lock up in the chains in order for her not to get away.**

 **"Once again Soo Ling. Who gave you the orders to shoot the lawyer at the Wall Street office?" Beckett says very sternly to the Asian woman.**

 **"I will only talk when my lawyer gets here. But for now I have nothing to say to you with your questions."**

 **"What about your grandfather? Are you going to let him take the fall as well with all of the violence your caused for several people that are now dead?"**

 **"My grandfather understands my situation. He will not go against me for what I have done as part of my job." Soo Ling said with coldness in her voice for when it comes to those she had murdered out right.**


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233 **Bird's Eye View**

From inside her office of the precinct. Beckett started to talk to her husband Castle about the entire situation. 'I just don't get it Rick. She is guilty dead to rights on the video with having to shoot the lawyer. But for her not to talk is beyond me. Her lawyer is supposed to be here soon. Maybe we will get a clearer picture as to why she won't talk."

"The grandfather is not much better Kate. He must come from a long line of ancestors of the Asian country. Otherwise at least the precinct was able to arrest them at the proper time." Castle announced with his statement making Beckett feel better no matter how late it is now...

"I need for Esposito to watch Soo Ling in lock up with trying to put a little bit of a scare into the woman. Maybe he might be able to get some where with her in the short run. I will be right back Castle, While I go speak with Javier at his desk."

 **Moments Later...**

"You want me to do what Captain Beckett?" Sergeant Esposito says loudly at his computer terminal for everyone to hear.

"Scare the hell out of her the best you can Javier. I need for you to get a confession out of the woman before her lawyer shows up at the precinct." She replied with walking back to her office to wait it out with Castle.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

 **Esposito with being provided with yellow prison clothing, and setting the stage to be placed inside the cell with Soo Ling.**

 **Lt and another officer were working with the sergeant to play out the scenario.**

 **Just prior to going inside. He tells them not to interrupt with coming over to see what is happening in the first place. Until I give the word with a code name Operation Chinese to come in and get him out of the cell.**

 **Hopefully the plan is going to work in the first place.**

 **Sergeant LT brought over Esposito in his prison clothes. He opens the cell with a screaming Soo Ling expressing to be alone.**

 **"Not a chance sweetie. This is will be inside with you for the rest of the night before being taken out to court to see the judge."**

 **"What's the matter little one? You already don't like my company?" Esposito said to the Asian woman sitting in the corner.**

 **"Get lost!" She hollered out at him.**

 **However with Lt and the other guard left the area. It gave Javier his chance to pull out his knife to come after the woman to see what she is going to do against him.**

 **She tried to push him away. But he had the upper hand with a piece of rope to catch her off guard with placing it around her throat.**

 **It was at this point, she wasn't able to catch her breath with Javier scaring the hell out of her. She tries to scream out...**


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234 **Bird's Eye View**

Javier placed his hand over Soo Ling's mouth before trying to scream out. "You need to keep quiet bitch!" Esposito said as part of his role playing to scare the shooter.

She tries to squirm to get away from him into a corner. He's still waving the knife at her. Telling her to talk to the police.

"No way will I talk with the police. Why? When they are looking to hang me with the shootings. And besides it was my job to kill those idiots trying to run the country with there thinking."

"What are you talking about Soo Ling?" Esposito says with getting closer to her with his knife.

"People like you just don't understand the politics of my country. I was asked to come to the United States to do my job with whom ever gives me those orders over the phone. I wasn't able to ever see his face."

"So he's a man, not a woman?"

"Correct. But I can tell you. His voice always sounded like he's older as compared to a young person talking over the phone. His position having to be in the states is always official."

"Official?" Meaning what Soo Ling?" He asked with lowering the knife from Soo Ling.

"I can assume this man works in the police field or higher in the tri state area. Do you need anything else from me before I decide to ask for protection?"

"What type of protection do you need?"

"Protection from my grandfather and those that are coming after me. Once they find out I have talked to the police, including yourself Detective."

"Wait a minute! Soo Ling, you knew all along I was trying to get you to talk?"

"Yes, I knew. Plus the fact I made the decision that I don't need to die from my own people. Please tell your captain I will give up the names to certain groups in the Asian community. If this is ok with your captain Beckett?"

"I will ask her when I see her soon." He moves over to the cell bars to call Lt and the other officer to let him out. "I will see that you get the best possible protection available Soo Ling.

"It's all I can ask for detective. I will behave now being inside this cell." She sits down on the cot, while Lt came over with his partner to open up the cell to let out Esposito.


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 234 **Bird's Eye View**

Walking out of the cell after talking with Soo Ling. Esposito went straight to Beckett's office for where she has been waiting. Even though she was half asleep, instead of having gone home with her husband Castle.

There was a light tap on her door. In order for Javier to not scare her to cause damage to the unborn twins.

Waking up quickly. She tells sergeant Esposito to come in and be seated.

 **"Were you successful Javi?" She asked in a sleepy tone of voice.**

 **"Affirmative captain. At first she was fighting me from the start with trying to scare the Asian woman. Otherwise afterwards she knew exactly was going on in the first place."**

 **"Did she agree to asking for protection with the Witness Protection program?" She gets up to stretch her muscles in her body, along with the fact she needed to run to the ladies room to relieve her bladder.**

 **"She did. Plus she wishes to speak with you about giving names in the Asian community, and most of all she said something about a local official in the Tri State region is the one person that has been giving her the orders to kill certain key people."**

 **"Damn! Javier, I had a feeling she would say something like that. It's a no wonder the police commissioner, mayor and even the governor express this type of situation." She says with telling Esposito, she will be back in a few moments.**

Ten minutes later...

"It's late. I will talk to her in the morning some time. She can wait in the cooler for now with LT and another guard watching the cell. Please go tell them Esposito. I am going home for at least five hours of sleep."

"I will go now to speak with Soo Ling and Lt. Have a safe journey home Captain Beckett."

"I will try my friend. See you sometime later." She grabs her coat and purse to head out of the bull pen via elevator and the under ground parking lot.


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236 **Bird's Eye View**

Castle had stayed up late waiting for his wife to arrive back from the precinct. He had a feeling with her going. She would be able to get some answers as to what exactly is going on with Soo Ling and her grandfather.

He went for the last time to check up on his son Reece. He, Royal and Andrea were playing cards. Until he had gotten tired from playing from the entire day and evening.

Walking quietly over to the door. He could see that Reece was sound asleep sleeping on his back this time around. While Andrea had gone up stairs. Either she went to sleep as well. Or she stayed up to read the fan fiction stories she downloaded from the different sites.

Going back to the living room to lay down again on the couch. He heard the door to the loft open up to be his wife finally.

"What happened Kate for you to be home earlier than normal?" He asked with his wife sitting down next to him looking totally exhausted.

"I decided to let Soo Ling stew further in the cell. After she decided to talk with me and Esposito. She is willing to give me names involved in the police field. As with asking for protection to enter into the Witness Protection Program.'

'What made her talk after what she did with the shootings?" Castle asked with a slight yawn with his question.

"Lets just say that her own people are going to be after her. Once they find out she talked to the police for protection."

"You did the right thing with coming home to rest. Maybe she will talk even further in the morning. But for now Kate, we are both going to bed to sleep. It has been a long day for the both of us."


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237 **Bird's Eye View**

She tried to sleep as Castle announced earlier. It wasn't an easy thing to do with the twins giving her a great deal of trouble.

She had thought that maybe a glass of ginger ale might help in order for her to sleep. Or else she won't be in any shape to work.

Castle heard her move out of the bed. Even though she tried to be very quiet about it. "What's wrong Kate?"

"Same as always Rick. It's why I am heading for the kitchen to have the ginger ale that Dr. Anderson gave me. If it doesn't help. I have no idea what else to try at this point."

"Think positive Kate! Hopefully soon your going to be having those twins and make things easier on everyone living in the loft."

She laughed slightly with moving towards the kitchen, Going over to the frig. She went to pull out the bottle of ginger ale with placing it on the counter. While she pulled out a small glass with pouring the liquor to the brim.

She started to drink it down quickly. Finally getting to the bottom of the glass. She waited for it to take effect with heading back to the bed room.

Moments later she was feeling better. "Thank god!" She tells Rick sitting up checking his lap top.

It was ten a.m. in the morning when Captain Kate Beckett feeling better. She walked into the 12th precinct walking towards the back to speak with Soo Ling.

But first she spoke with LT and the other over night officer. On how she dealt with the night having to be in the cell.

"She was very quiet Captain Beckett. She mostly slept through the night without a problem. Nor did she have any type of visitor to try and kill her."

"Thanks for your help LT. Report to the watch commander to sign out with going on home."

"I will Captain, as with Jojas anxious to get out of here to sleep." LT said to her with a look. "I believe you. I had a problem trying to do the same until I settled my stomach."

"The Twins?" He asked quickly before heading to the watch commander's office. Commander Jose Anderson was going to be leaving soon once he speaks with Beckett in regard to the over night activities.


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett having walked into the precinct. She headed straight to speak with LT and Rojas before going over to the cell.

Soo Ling wasn't asleep as she laid on the cot wide awake. She wasn't interested in food. Since her tray was left on the chair by LT before leaving the precinct.

She more interested in talking with Beckett. While she was very anxious to discuss her deal to go into the Witness Protection Program.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye. The figure of Captain Kate Beckett walking out with the keys.

"Soo Ling, I am sorry for not coming to see you sooner. It was a long day and night for me with being pregnant. I came to find out who is behind the shootings the past months."

"For starters...Lt. Commander George Kirkins of the Local region for the under cover operations. He works under C.I.A. the local section for terrorist attacks both here in the states and overseas."

"Damn! I need to ask my father-in-law having to be retired from the C.I.A. on whether or not he knows this man at all Soo Ling. Do you happen to know his address?"

"Actually he lives just outside of the Wall Street district at 1236 Walnut Avenue. His address is a Condo flat from the Wall Street Complex for where all of the stocks are processed."

"Does he has any type of protection to keep certain police officaias out ?" Beckett asked with standing in front of her on the cot looking up.

"Electrical fences, guard dogs and one security officer every eight hours. That's all I know at this point. However once he and his associates find out about me. They will be going after myself and my grandfather."

"As of right now your under protection here at the 12th precinct. I will call the manager in charge of the local Asian community. Him and his group at the safe house are the best at what they do. And believe me, you won't have a thing to worry about. Your going to be inside this cell for at least another three hours or more depending on how busy they are coming here."

"I will say thank you. Even though your not going to believe me at all."

Beckett didn't say a word to those comments. Since with the years of experience. She knows better!

AUTHOR NOTES: Due to lack of time to write today. For those who knows. I was in the hospital for a week with a lung infection and low blood count. Today I went for a complete check. Only to find out I have ear infection and other issues that needs to be checked in a couple of weeks.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett after speaking with Soo Ling. She went to see on whether Esposito and Kevin Ryan have arrived to start with there shift. She is going to ask them both to head out on a special mission for her.

However she would have to need another team as back up to go in with them to look for this George Kirkins. Including any type of fire power that they will face going in.

Walking over to the bull pen. Javier Esposito was just sitting down at his computer terminal while leaving his coffee on the side. Detective Ryan was just only arriving now due to the heavy traffic getting here to the 12th precinct.

Esposito looks up from his screen to see Beckett walk up to them.

"Gentlemen good morning. I need to speak with the both of you in my office for a special detail. I will be right in Esposito and Ryan."

Javier had gotten up from his seat taking along his coffee. It was basically the same once Ryan had gotten his coffee from the break room.

 **Five minutes later**

 **She walks into her office to see both officers sitting down with drinking coffee.**

 **"Ok let me begin by saying thank you for helping out with the detail. There is going to be another team going with you from the under cover division."**

 **"Bro! What's going on that is so important?" Esposito said to his boss.**

 **First off she explained about Soo Ling going into the Witness Protection Program. Afterwards started to talk about the operation. "I need for you to look for George Kirkins. He's the one main person involved with giving orders to Soo Ling. Plus the fact he's involved with the C.I.A. and the region for terrorist attacks."**

 **She explained further...**

 **"We will get ready Beckett to head on out to the address provided." Ryan announced with placing on his coat, hat and gloves. While his partner basically was doing the same moving out towards the elevator.**

 **As for the second team...Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez weren't all too pleased with having to be working over time. They were on the way home when the watch commander caught them with needing them both for an special operation.**


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan were on there way over to Kirkins condo address. They were hoping for the best for when it comes to the electrical fences will be off. Or having to deal with any of the security men protecting the area and Kirkin.

"I just don't like this Javier. But at least this time we have back up with going inside to find this George Kirkins. I can even imagine what Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez are thinking about the entire situation.'

"Knowing Anderson, he's pissed. The both of them never liked it with being pulled away from there under cover operations." Javier says to Ryan making a turn in heavy traffic.

"I wouldn't like it either if we were told to drop everything in an instant." Ryan replied with finally moving with the traffic. "Are they following Espo?" He was talking about Anderson and Lt. Alverez following them behind.

He looked back to see them moving over into another lane.

 **20 minutes later...**

 **They were arriving on the outskirts of George Kirkins residence.**

 **Esposito pulled out the binoculars to see if any of the security people were around.**

 **They were lucky. When they saw the gate was opened with a truck parked on the side.**

 **Esposito got on the walkie talkie to let the other team to move in as well with them.**

 **Lt. Alverez and his partner moved in quickly with Ryan right behind them pulling out their weapons to enter onto the grounds...**

 **Who ever it was inside the black truck started to run with Lt. Alverez getting out of the vehicle to run after the lone suspect. Alverez holding onto his weapon told the young man to stop or else he will be shot.**

 **It was at this time when Anderson ran over with his weapon, to prove a point with pulling his gun to just miss the young man to have him to drop his weapon with his hands up in the air.**


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241 **Bird's Eye View**

Lt. Alverez placed the cuffs behind the back of the one they caught. He wasn't saying a word with Alverez giving him his rights. While moving him over to the vehicle with Esposito and Ryan running towards the door with weapons in hand.

They had to be very careful. Since they had no idea on whether Kirkins was inside the house.

It was some what of a surprise to find the door wasn't lock. Even Sergeant Esposito was finding this entire situation very odd. But still they had to watch there every move with going inside.

It was the main lobby leading into the living area. Ryan moved quickly to see if anyone is around or has been during the past few minutes.

He heard foot steps from one of the other areas. Ryan hollered out to his partner Javier telling him there is someone inside the house.

Esposito ran to catch up with Ryan. Before he heard a gun shot go past him. He had no idea who was firing at him. He ducked down onto the floor.

While his partner tried to see where the person was hiding. Being very quiet with his movements, he caught sight of the male trying to move inside the library.

"Hold it right there!" Ryan pointed with his gun, while hollering for Esposito to help him out quickly.

Who ever it was dropped his revolver onto the floor. While raising his arms into the air. Esposito ran up to check his pockets after placing the cuffs onto his arms behind his back.

Along with finding his wallet with the one person they were looking for. "Ryan, we found George Kirkins. " He announced the name to his partner.

"I have nothing to say to the both of you, until I speak with my lawyer." Kirkins says to both police detectives.

"That may be Kirkins. However my captain of the 12th precinct and other city officials would like to speak with you as well." Esposito exclaimed with pushing the suspect out of the library and outside to their vehicle.

While Anderson and Alverez took in the other suspect to the station.


	242. Chapter 242

Chapter 242 **Bird's Eye View**

Detective Kevin Ryan got onto his cell-phone to inform Beckett inside the break room. They were on the way in with George Kirkins and another suspect.

"Good work Ryan. Get here as soon as possible. I will be waiting and the processing officers to place them both in the cells."

"Beckett, there is something going on that we don't know about. We found it just too easy to get inside the compound, and I would hate to think that we might of been double crossed." Ryan said over the cell with Kirkins listening to the conversation.

Since Ryan was driving back to the precinct. Esposito sat next to George Kirkins along with telling him to put his smirk back into his face.

"What's the matter officers? You don't understand what is going on?" He shut up afterwards before he was going to be punched out by the detective sitting next to him.

"No! Ryan, lets get moving. I had enough of this jackass already." Espo said with pushing the suspect with catching him off guard.

"Just you watch detective, I will be sure to get back my revenge against you." Kirkins said with his threat. Though his threat didn't scare Esposito.

"Oh really! And what makes you think your going to get away with your threat Kirkins?" Esposito pulled out his revolver to see if he would be able to scare the suspect. But he didn't back down with his threat.

"Jesus Javi! What the hell do you think your doing? Put away your revolver before you wind up getting into trouble." Ryan said harshly towards his partner.

"Fine! Lets get moving before I really get pissed off."


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter 243 **Bird's Eye View**

Driving in George Kirkins was a real chore. Esposito's temper was flaring inside his stomach. He wanted to punch him out to get revenge towards the threat he made towards him.

But he had to hold back for now. While Ryan was moving into the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct.

Moving Kirkins into the elevator to head up to the Bull pen. Kirkins and Esposito didn't say a word to each other or make any threatening moves.

Kevin Ryan like the fact that partner had to be stupid for when it came to his remarks against the suspect. No way was he going to say a word to Captain Beckett. Unless Kirkins decides to make his move on Esposito during the time they bring him over for processing.

But than again...Beckett wants to speak with the suspect. In order to find out what he and friends are planning.

With the elevator opening onto the level. Esposito holding onto Kirkins. He sees Beckett standing over by there computer terminals.

"Bring him over to interrogation room number two. I will speak with him. Esposito and Ryan don't worry about taking him for processing. I will have LT working this shift take him over when I am done. You two can continue on with your other cases."

Groaning inside his gut. Esposito told her find. While Ryan just walked away to head into the computer room to finish up what ever work.

Meanwhile...LT came up to Beckett to help her bring Kirkins into the interrogation room.

LT placing the suspect into his seat with the chains around his ankles. So that he's not able to get away.

"Mr. Kirkins, I understand your going to need a lawyer. Would you like to call him now with using my cell phone?

"What ever!" He takes the phone from her to start dialing.


	244. Chapter 244

Chapter 244 **Bird's Eye View**

Beckett having to be listening to the conversation of Kirkins and his Lawyer Samuels. It didn't sound like his lawyer was all too happy to be coming to the precinct.

But after a few moments of hollering back and forth. His lawyer agreed to come with-in the hour. Kirkins was all too pleased with the idea, but never the less it was better than anything else.

This meant that Beckett had to only ask certain questions. And she needed to be very careful with those. After he hung up the phone and placing it on the table.

"All right Mr. Kirkins. How long have you been living in the United States?" She asked with placing down her note pad to write.

"Five years. Why?" He says to her as to why the question.

"I won't be the only official that will be asking the question. It's important due to the fact that a group having started up involving in terrorist attacks will be closely watched.

"I am from Jordan. It's all I will say on that particular subject."

"Ok...When did you become in charge of the organization here in the States?" As she watched his facial expression with the question.

"Only a few months. Otherwise I was involved in the Jordan military before finally arriving here. My lawyer has all of my proper paper work with my pass port, where I was born, schooling and etc."

"How many members are in your organization?" She replied with getting anxious to have his lawyer arrive. She was getting into delicate waters with this suspect.

"I have no idea at the moment Captain. New applications are always being sent into the main office all of the time. At last count as of a week ago was over 1000 members."

She whistled at the amount. Especially when these members can be very dangerous to the U.S. military.

There was a knock on the door. Beckett gets up to see who it was at the moment.

"Captain, Kirkins lawyer has arrived. He's waiting outside of the interrogation room to speak with his client."

"Have him come in right now. I will let him speak with him alone. While I wait on the other side of the glass."

LT gave a smirk at the comment. Knowing full well that is never the case.


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245 **Bird's Eye View**

Kirkins lawyer Drew Armstrong came into the interrogation room after the captain **closed** the door behind them. She sent to turn on the intercom to hear the conversation between them.

"Damn George! How could you be so stupid with getting arrested in the middle of the most important shipment arriving into the states."

"I just don't know Drew who snitched on me to have the fuzz arrest me. When I was being asked questions by Captain Beckett. I didn't give her anything really important with the shipments."

"Good. Your going to be process with being a suspect in a terrorist acts by your group. Your be able to get off by the judge with bail going to set at $100,000 dollars. I will used the money from your special account."

"When do I get out of here Drew?"

"A few days. It's going to take that long with the start of the weekend until the judge is appointed to your case. So just sweat it out until than. I will check with your executive officer to look into when the special merchandise arrives into New York City."

Seeing that Drew was just about done talking to George Kirkins. Beckett turned off the intercom to head outside into the bull pen.

She had gone back to her office to wait for Kirkins lawyer to speak with her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Captain Beckett thank you for letting me speak with my client. It's too bad he has to stay in the cell with the weekend. I will see to it that bail is made with-in the next few days. Good night!" He said with walking over to the elevator.

While Beckett went to speak with Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan about what she heard.

 **Moments later...**

"What type of shipment Beckett are we talking about?" Ryan asked with sitting down drinking coffee at his computer terminal.

"I just don't know. Kirkins and his lawyer were very careful in not mentioning the type of shipment. However I do know that it's coming into New York City any time soon. Since this precinct has the additional man power. I am calling everyone in to discuss the possible chance of checking the harbor, bridges, planes and any other mode of transportation for stolen weapons, drugs or any other lethal type of merchandise that can be used to destroy cities. Start moving you two, since your going to be working probably the rest of the evening."

Ryan moaned. While Esposito didn't say a word. He just started to check with his sources on the street.


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan right away went to work on trying too find out about the shipments that are supposed to be arriving.

Ryan had called Jenny to let her know about the extra man power hours. Jenny offered to come to the precinct to bring him food to help him get through the night.

She would have the next store neighbor to watch Sarah Grace and Nicholas while she was out delivering the food for her husband at the precinct.

Jenny arrived when her husband was on the phone with the Port Authority authorities to find out about a rather large shipment of either weapons, drugs or anything to do with the military classified materials.

"Mr. Semspter please let me know when the information is received on that particular shipment that is listed on your computer terminal." Ryan asked with asking the shipping manager of the local Port Authority.

"I will certainly call you, Detective Ryan." He hung up on the detective to go back to his work in the office. Ryan looked up to see his wife Jenny waiting to deliver the basket of food items for him and Esposito. Who was in the computer room checking on a possible lead at the local Sealand on the New Jersey side.

"Please let Javier about the food I made extra for him Kevin." Jenny said with placing the basket on the side of the desk he works at.

"I will let him know Jenny. I am just hoping we will be able to find a clue to this madness. Please give Sarah Grace and Nicholas big kisses from there daddy." Ryan asked Jenny to do once she arrives home.

"Good night Kevin and good luck with the case." She walks away to catch the elevator.

 **Meanwhile on a coast guard cutter arriving into the New York harbor.**

 **They had lost sight of a small fishing boat that was carrying stolen merchandise. Captain Jenkins had sent a notice to the local police officials for them to check all the harbor on both sides of New York and New Jersey.**

Moments later at the 12th precinct.

Sergeant Esposito came out of the computer room with a update notice from the Coast Guard.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter 246 Bird's Eye View

A large shipment of weapons mostly rifles were coming in from Canada. For which were arriving into the Port Authority. The manager in charge of the delivery for all containers had checked his computer terminal. He found a strange entry on the type of merchandise.

Who ever had brought in the large shipment and left it into lot 56 with no one to verified the merchandise into his office.

This he had found funny. So he decided to call the police after reading a special police message about large shipments that were coming into the United States. There was a special number to call the 12th precinct in regard to the unknown merchandise.

Meanwhile...

The precinct phone started to ring near Sergeant Esposito's computer terminal. He had gotten up to go answer it. "12TH Precinct how can I help you?"

"My name Joel Walker of the New York City Port Authority. I saw your memo in regard to unknown shipments coming into New York. Please advise your Captain or whom ever is in charge to let them know there was a large volume of containers left here at lot 86. No one as yet has claimed the shipment."

"Thank you Mr. Walker. I will speak with my boss to see on whether a team of officers will be sent to check on the containers." Esposito says over the phone. "Can I have your number where your calling to get in touch just in case there is a change."

Talking to him for another moment after getting the phone number from the manager. Esposito hung up to head for Beckett's office to speak about the phone call.

"Are you serious Javi? What a break for this to happen to receive the phone call! Listen Esposito, I want you to put together a ten man team to head for that Port Authority address and start looking for those containers. I won't be able to go along with doctor orders to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Right away Beckett." Esposito walked out to speak with the day shift officers he plans to bring along with him on the case. Ryan when he heard about it, he was very excited.

Sergeant Esposito asked everyone involved to meet in the conference room to discuss tactics and possible options.


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter 248 **Bird's Eve View**

Having been called into the precinct. Watch commander Jose Anderson

will be joining the **command team** to investigate the Port Authority

containers. Captain Beckett had asked Jose to come in to help with

putting together the massive search.

Since she wasn't able to attend. She asked her husband a favor knowing

for the fact he wasn't busy with his book tour or writing. She asked him to

help out with everyone from the 12th precinct.

Richard Castle would meet up with sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin

Ryan at the site agreed to by the manager Joel Walker. Castle was asked to

bring along his revolver in case there was an issue with those coming back

to check on the merchandise.

Captain Beckett just prior to everyone leaving for the Port Authority. She had

over the details with everyone in order that the search goes smoothly. She spoke

with Jose to make sure he keeps an eye on everyone.

"I will be sure Kate that everyone stays in line. Not that I am saying our people are

looking to make a fast buck." He cleared his throat knowing that he might of said the

wrong thing to Beckett. But never the less she over looked it coming from him.

"If your command team finds anything at all. Call me at home with the information. No

doubt Castle probably would be the first one to call me before anyone else."

He chuckled before moving out of the office to head outside to meet up with everyone

in there particular vehicles. It was going to be a long rest of the day and evening for

when it comes to looking for a needle in a hay stack.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter 249 Bird's Eve View

Driving to the port authority was taking for ever with the late afternoon traffic. Esposito and Ryan were already frustrated with getting to the site.

Everyone else as well were having a hard time until finally a few moments later.

Driving into the office compound for where manager Joel Walker was located. He was waiting in his office for this late hour for his shift. He needed to stay to greet up with the police from the 12th precinct.

LT and Sergeant Willis were the first to arrive, while Esposito and Ryan a few moments later. Walking over to his office, Esposito went to speak with Walker. He would be the one to show them the containers in lot D.

"When are the rest of your team will be arriving?" Joel asked Sergeant Esposito with shutting down his terminal to get ready to take them over to the lot.

"They should be here soon Mr. Walker. We will wait another ten minutes before your able to take us over."

"I must warm you officers. I have no idea on whether the merchandise inside will be illegal or the fact who ever own those containers will come back with there own weapons." He said to the listening officers, especially Kevin Ryan.

Moments later the rest of the police vehicles from the 12th precinct had shown up. Esposito went to speak with everyone before driving over to the lot.

Twenty minutes later...

Manager Joel Walker show them the seven large containers for which the police will need to break into the containers. It's going to take some time with each of the officers having the chore to check through the items.

Ryan having taken off his jacket. He's already worked up a sweat with breaking the boxes, as with Esposito.

"Damn! I can't believe all this merchandise. These guys are really serious with trying to start a all out war with these weapons." Esposito replied to his partner.

"What are we going to do Javi?" Ryan said about pulling out pieces of a weapon that probably belonged to a machine gun of sorts.

"I am going to call Captain Beckett to let her know what is going on. These containers will have to be protected." Javi announced his words to his partner.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter 250 Bird's Eye View

Esposito had gotten on the walkie talkie to speak with the other members of the team. He asked them on whether any of the men had found anything as yet.

"This is LT. Espo. Guess what! I hit the jackpot today. I found a large container of machine guns and other varies types like it. What do you want us to do now with it?"

"I call the local S. . group. The commanding officer in charge will stay here with keeping an eye on the merchandise. Until the proper authorities will be able to take the containers else where." Esposito tells LT the plan. He just hopes the real owners don't show up starting to shoot.

"Ok Javi, we will wait for them to show up. " Afterwards there was silence from the sergeant.

Over at another section...

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez really hit the jack pot. Working up a real sweat with pulling the sides of the containers. They were finally to get inside the container. Only to find several hundred bags of Cocaine and other types of drugs to be sold on the black market.

"If only Jose we were cops. We would be rich men with the merchandise. I would sell these drugs not only the black market, I would go overseas to see if any enemy country would be interested." He says to have his partner steamed with the way he was acting.

"Really William! I just can't believe you would say something like that. Especially when you have a wife Alexis that is going to behaving a baby very soon."

"I was just thinking Jose. It's been a long day for the both of us. And now we just need to wait for S.W.A.T.. Even though I found it confusing as to why Javier called them instead of another organization."

"I don't know William. It was probably up to Esposito to call them after calling the Captain about finding the merchandise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ten minutes later...

Three large vans showed up to be the teams for S.W.A.T.. Captain Jack Reynolds in charge of the team. He came over to speak with Sergeant Javier Esposito to discuss about the merchandise that was found.

So with-in the next few minutes. Captain Reynolds had ordered his men to start watching the containers with shifts of every four hours until the authorities will arrive in the morning to start moving the merchandise.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter 251 Bird's Eye View

Sergeant Esposito spoke with Captain Jack Daniels about what type of protection the merchandise was going to get once everyone from the 12th precinct leaves the Port Authority. With the time now almost midnight the entire area was lite up with the lights provided by the Port Authority and police.

Esposito understood about the S.W.A.T. methods. Since they will be here all night watching the merchandise. In case the ones that had left the merchandise in the containers. S.W.A.T. will be ready for anything that might happen during the night.

Meanwhile Kevin Ryan wasn't liking the idea for the moment. So he pulled his partner to the side to ask a question.

"What's wrong Ryan to pull me away from everyone?" Esposito looked back at the other officers waiting for his instructions having to be in charge of the group. Everyone was tired and wanted to go on home.

I don't know about you, but I don't trust these guys watching the merchandise. What if this is all a ploy to get us to leave. While they wait for the right time to remove the containers." Ryan says to his partner looking over at the officers waiting.

"You know what Bro? I believe you in some way. Since I am in charge. I will send everyone home,  
while you and myself will drive off just a little away from here to keep an eye for any movement from those trucks that are supposed to be carrying the soldiers. I suggest you call Jenny and let her know that your not going to be home tonight, while I call Captain Anderson and let him know my plan."

Moments later...

Sergeant Esposito had to go ahead to go with his plan. While everyone else started to head on home for the rest of the night.

Captain Jose Anderson had told Esposito to be extremely careful in whether or not his partner's idea just might turn out true. He would be sending fresh officers over to the Port Authority to back up the two officers. 


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252 Bird's Eye View

Esposito had made contact with the night watch officers that were going to be helping them out. Of the four officers leaving the precinct. They needed to be wearing jeans and a plaid shirt in order to be under cover with going to work on the dock.

Further details will come later when they arrived to meet Ryan and Espo away from the area for where the trucks are located as with the S.W.A.T. soldiers.

Meanwhile Ryan had walked on down to stop at the entrance for where the three S.W.A.T.  
were located. He wasn't able to see any of the men. Either they were inside or checking out the containers with watching them. He had to be careful not to get caught by anyone.

After spending a few moments watching. He decided to head on back to Esposito's location to wait for the rest of the back up to help them out.

And when Ryan had gotten back. He was able to see the two officers that were going to help out with the under cover. "He just couldn't believed it that Sergeant William Anderson and Lt.  
Jose Alverez had come back to work to volunteer. After working earlier having found the first container.

"How in the world the both of you decided to volunteer once again for this assignment, is beyond me?" Ryan exclaimed with his statement. Along with needing to sit down after the walk he had.

"Just lucky I guess gentlemen." Sergeant Anderson says to his associates. "And besides Alexis thought it was best after I spoke with her that it would a good idea to come back and help out further."

"And of course my partner had me change my mind about coming along as well. Even though a nice comfy bed was waiting for me at home." Lt. Alverez says to have everyone starting to chuckle.

"Ok everyone lets go over the plan until the other two will get here soon, I hope! " Esposito looked around to see on whether the two other officers have arrived. 


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253 Bird's Eye View

As soon as Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were settled. Once again they went to check out the area for where the S.W.A.T. trucks are supposed to be. Even though nonce of the soldiers haven't been spotted. It was a good possible chance they might be inside the trucks.

Sneaking up on the trucks with Anderson and his partner. Being very careful with looking through the back door windows. They found no one inside any of the trucks after taking five minutes total.

"This doesn't make any sense Jose. Where could they be at this time?" Anderson asked his partner over all with the question in a very soft tone.

"It's a possible chance they might be inside the containers that were opened by us, and trying to bring back the merchandise back here." Alverez retorted with his statement.

"If this is the case. We need to get away from here until we do know for sure Jose." Anderson mumbled.

The both officers moved off to meet up with the rest of the group away from the trucks. Esposito asked on what was going on.

"Nothing for the moment Javi. " Anderson says. They were waiting for the other two to come back from the areas for which the containers had been opened. It's been more than thirty minutes before they were able to know the answer.

Lt. Jose Alverez had suggested that they send someone over to check on them . In case they had run into trouble.

Ryan and Anderson decided with going to quickly walked over to the containers. Even though it will take time on foot.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254 Bird's Eye View

Ryan and Anderson took there time to reach the containers. They had no idea what is going on with the two under cover officers. Ryan was just hoping that nothing bad has come to them.

Arriving to the edge of the main entrance for where the containers were standing on the dock opened. There were two other sections as well for where the containers filled with the drugs and weapons.

Ryan with the special glasses wasn't able to see the two men at all. This wasn't a good sign for those two.

However he did see four of the soldiers removing the merchandise from the containers and placing them on special dailies to bring them back over to the trucks.

As for Sergeant Anderson, while Ryan was checking through the binoculars. Anderson went looking for the two officers Avery and Donaldson.

He came over to give the bad news to Ryan. Placing down the binoculars and looking over at his face. "What's wrong Will?" He said it in a very concern tone of voice.

"This situation has gotten deadly Kevin. I found them inside in one of the opened containers. Both of them have been shot in the head at point blank range it looks like to have them killed like that. We need to call for back up and the crime scene unit."

"I agree. Come on lets get back to Esposito and tell him what is going on." Ryan says with placing the binoculars into his pocket. 


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255 Bird's Eye View

The alarm was put out to all of the under cover officers working the Port Authority New York side. Both the local Port Authority police and the 12th precinct were inform of the killings, of the two police under cover officers trying to stop a covert team trying to steal the merchandise of weapons and drugs.

When Captain Anderson of the night watch was informed. He sent as many of his officers he's able to. He couldn't leave the precinct empty of officers working. He called Captain Beckett to inform her of the bad news, even though was able to go herself.

She decided to asked Castle to head for the Port Authority. She would have to call Sergeant Esposito and asked him on what was happening.

"Beckett, It's just too bad that Ted and Sanchez had to be killed because of those covert soldiers. We didn't even know for sure until we found the two dead inside in one of the open containers."

"Where are they now Javi?" She asked with seeing her husband getting ready to leave. After he had come back from the location hours ago after checking it out with Espo and Ryan.

"They are still working the last two containers Beckett. They have no idea what is going on with the Port Authority police and our people, surrounding the first site with the trucks parked with the first one filled with the weapons."

"Just be very careful Javi. This situation can get very deadly once the first shot is taken." She says to her friend over the phone.

'I have to go Beckett. Captain Lorenzo of the Port Authority wishes to speak with me about tactics. I will call when the situation has ended." He presses the button to end the call with Captain Kate Beckett. 


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter 256 Bird's Eye View

Captain Lorenzo of the Port Authority police had told Sergeant Esposito that he and his precinct had dealings with these men before. "Sergeant, we need to be extremely careful with these guys. They are all ex military having to been involved with the under ground all over the globe."

"I understand Captain. However we need to be ready for them since everyone of those men are at the second and third sites working on bringing the rest of the merchandise" Esposito says with looking around the area now cover with Port Authority police and from the 12th precinct.

It was at this particular time detective Kevin Ryan walked over to his partner after he was done speaking with the captain. "I just heard from Castle, he's on the way here to try and help out. I told him he needs to stay out of the way once the shooting starts." Ryan retorted with his statement.

"Hey Bro, Castle is nuts for even bothering to come here in the first place. Beckett should of stopped him from the very beginning with his nonsense." Esposito growled with his words.

""You know Richard Castle...stubborn as hell for when it comes to his mind and doing things that can always be dangerous to a point." Ryan replied when all of a sudden Captain Lorenzo hollering over to get into place. The S.W.A.T. soliders were going to be entering into the area with-in the next five minutes.

As for Richard Castle, he was stuck in traffic five miles down the road. There was an traffic accident for which the state troopers were stopping traffic with the crash into the railing. So he had no idea how long it was going to be before he arrives at the site. 


	257. Chapter 257

Author Notes: Happy Easter every one.

Chapter 257 Bird's Eye View

Richard Castle finally arrived to the first site of the containers. He heard someone screaming at him to get down. He wasn't sure who it was until he moved closer to see it was detective Kevin Ryan. Hiding behind one of the columns with his weapon in hand.

"What's going on Ryan?" He asked with trying to see what was happening. As he was hiding behind the column with his friend. Ryan was ready to fire his automatic waiting for word from the captain of the Port Authority police.

"Castle, you have your revolver with you? Get ready to start using it on whether or not those soldiers don't give up too easily.

"I have it on me Ryan." He goes to take it out and placed it into his right hand. "These soldiers, do you think they will give up quickly before there is a blood bath?"

Meanwhile...

Captain Lorenzo told his people as with the 12th precinct to stand ready to shoot. He was going to holler out at the soldiers. Since the Port Authority police were now covering the entire area in order to catch any one trying head back towards the containers.

None of the military were listening, as there captain in charge of them started to fire at what they thought were the police. Captain Lorenzo told everyone to start firing right now.

Castle having to stay towards the back with Kevin Ryan started to fire his gun trying to hit someone of the soldiers. He was able to drop one with hitting the soldier into his right leg to drop him.

As the fire fight continued. One of Lorenzo's men was hit into his shoulder nicking an artery. Lorenzo screamed out to have someone call for an ambulance right away. While Esposito tried to get the officer out of the line of fire.

Several shots went past him as he was able to make it to the injured officer. And have Lorenzo's men cover him until he's able to make it back to safe cover. "Damn! We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible." Esposito said to Lt. Jack Godell the one that was shot.

Hurting a great deal and losing blood. Esposito was able to use his rip shirt to help stop the flow of blood from the main artery in the shoulder.

Everyone in the foreground was able to hear the ambulance coming into the area away from the shooting.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter 258 Bird's Eve View

After several more rounds of the fire fight. With three more of the soldiers having been hit by the police. Captain Lorenzo and the rest of the team were hoping it was going to end soon.

Castle standing behind the column with Ryan and Esposito after pulling out the injured officer to the ambulance. For a few moments no one heard a shot coming from the enemy side. While Lorenzo had asked everyone to stop there shooting.

Richard Castle whispered into Ryan's ear to say. "Do you think they are getting ready to give up?" While looking over at Esposito starting to move out from the columns.

"It looks like they are Castle. I see them moving towards us with there hands up in the air. " As he starts running toward them with the rest of the Port Authority police and the 12th precinct.

Captain Lorenzo had the chore to arrest Captain Daniels of the soldiers. "Captain Daniels, your under arrest for a number of charges, including you and your men shooting and murdering two of the 12th precinct under cover officers." He places his cuffs behind his back, while the rest of the soldiers totally 6 in all were taken into custody as well.

It was a mass of police covering the entire area of the docks housing the containers with the weapons and drugs. The drug enforcement authority were called in to take leave of the drugs and place them into storage until the authorities can check it out.

Castle, Ryan, and Esposito decided to go check the other two containers to make sure none of the soldiers were hiding inside them. Running as quickly as they could. They were able to make it over to the second site. While trying to catch there breaths from the running.

Taking out there weapons. All three of them went inside with there flash lights to see whether anyone was inside. There were no one accept the mixture of weapons and drugs.

"Come on lets get to the third site Castle and Kevin." Esposito says to the both men moving out of the container. It was starting to get light out with the early morning dawn. All three of them were exhausted, even though they had to finish up checking the third container.


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259 Bird's Eye View

There was a little bit of mass confusion on who is supposed to be going home. While the rest of the Port Authority officers will be either taking in the soldiers for processing,  
or finishing up the rest of their shifts.

For the 12th precinct officers and Castle. Esposito and Ryan were asked to sit on the interrogation at the main precinct. Both officers had to call the night watch commander to let them know they will be working further with the Port Authority authorities.

Castle decided to go on home after the last of the three ambulances having taken the injured soldiers and Port Authority police officer. Otherwise the Port Authority County Coroner would be doing autopsies on the two 12th precinct officers. While the two soldiers will be placed in the coolers.

After speaking with Espo and Ryan before leaving for the Port Authority precinct. He was heading on home with being exhausted. Since it was seven a.m. in the morning. He had no idea on whether his wife would be up early with taking care of Reece before going into work for part time hours.

Before heading onto the highway. He decided to call to asked on whether she would like me to bring breakfast.

"No thanks Rick. I already had something to feed the twins." He laughed for the first time in a awhile. "And besides I will be leaving very soon to the precinct. You can tell me all about what happened at the docks later."

"How's Reece?" Castle asked about his son.

"He's still asleep after being up most of the night worrying about his father. Andrea and Rolysn will keep and eye on him. While your asleep once arriving home from the Port Authority." She says voicing with concern.

"I will make it up to him, Kate. I will be home as soon as possible depending on the traffic for this time of the morning."

"Please Rick take it slow knowing full well your exhausted. Call me when you get in at the precinct or a message on my voice mail. Love you!" She ended the call with her husband. Since she had to leave for work.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260 Bird's Eye View

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan walked into the 115th precinct for the Port Authority police station. Captain Lorenzo asked the two detectives to come into his office to discuss the situation with them.

He asked one of his officers just prior of going inside for three coffees to bring over for himself and the two detectives. It's been a long 20 hours for him and no doubt for the 12th precinct detectives.

"Come on in gentlemen. Please sit down. I am sorry about the long hours . But I need to tell you that your going to need to be careful with this case. Since it looks like we will be sharing the case. I need to know on whether your precinct will be sure to share any type of information in regard to these guys that tried to get away with the merchandise?"

"Of course our department will share with you for any information that is acquired from any sources that comes out way Captain." Esposito say to him while looking over at Ryan enjoying his coffee.

"Thank you. By the way finish your coffee. I will take you to the interrogation room to listen in to my man interrogate the so call Captain Daniels."

Meanwhile Richard Castle finally arrived home after parking his Mercedes inside the under ground parking lot. He was totally exhausted after such a long 24 hours.

Walking into the Loft. There was no one around for the moment. Walking over to the frig to see on whether his wife Kate had left a message. There was no messages left for him on the white frig.

He went to see on how Reece was doing. When he walked into the bedroom. He found Reece sound asleep with a sleeping Nanny on the small couch that was placed for times like this. She woke up to see castle standing at the entrance of the bedroom. She moved quietly off the couch to speak with Castle outside of the bedroom.

"I am sorry sir. Reece had a bad night having to stayed up wondering when you would come home. He's exhausted, as with myself trying to calm him down as with Beckett. I understand your going to sleep now? I will stay with Reece and make sure he understands his father is back home and sleeping after a long 24 hours."

"Quite correct Andrea. I need a quick hot shower first before I hit the sack. Are you able to go back to sleep Andrea after waking you?"

"Not a chance Mr. Castle. I will make something quick to eat for breakfast and start my day with watching Reece even though he will probably stay asleep for a while longer. I can probably get in an hour of reading and writing as well on the lap top. I will bring it down stairs and work on the kitchen counter."

"Good enough Andrea. I need to go now before I start sleeping on the floor." He says it as a slight joke.


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter 260 Bird's Eye View

"What gives you the right to shake me down like this? Captain Daniels screams out at the Port Authority officer in his mid forties. He's been with the Port Authority precinct the last ten years. His name is Lt. Gary Angler.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan just arrived into the interrogation room hiding behind the glass barrier. While Captain Lorenzo had turned on the intercom to listen to the exchange between Daniels and Angler.

'Because I can for the most part. Now once again which organization do you belong to have your men try to get away with a king size fortune with the weapons and drugs?" He asked very strongly with his tone. Along with the fact he was already getting frustrated.

"I am not answering anything without my lawyer. He should be here with-in the next few hours." He said with a damn smirk on his face.

"Fine!" Lt. Gary Angler gor up to go into the next room with the others watching. "Captain, he's not talking at all. What are we to do now?"

"Right now your going to take a break and afterwards straight home." Daniels announced to his Lt. and friend. He watched him leave the room to head out into the bullpen. While Daniels turned to face Esposito and Ryan. "Do you think gentlemen that you might be able to shake him. I am giving you the permission to be a little rough with the suspect?"

"What about your cameras it's going to show the way we were treating him?" Ryan asked with looking at the expression from Javier's face.

"What about the cameras? I work here and is in charge of what is sent to the higher authorties gentlemen for when it comes to abuse of the suspects." He smiled with going to open the door to let them go in...


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter 262 Bird's Eye View

Suspect Captain Daniels wasn't liking the fact that two other detectives had come into the interrogation room holding there weapons in hand. He was beginning to have the feeling that something was up at the moment.

He stayed quiet for now until when Esposito decided to get a little bit rough with Daniels by pulling his black hair into his hand. While handling his weapon to Ryan. Esposito then slapped him hard into the face.

To have have try to fight back. "Don't even try it Daniels or else your punishment will be much harder." Sergeant Esposito in a angry tone let go of his hair with a few of the hair pieces into his hand.

"I will get you for this when my lawyer gets here. And then he will really go off on the both of you. No doubt your cameras will be able to show him the proof of what was done to me." He says to the both detectives.

"Oh really Daniels! How about we told you. There are no video cameras on at this time or voice recording in this room. So your lawyer has nothing to say to us to prove that it was us that pushed you around."

"Or do this to you." All of a sudden a punch went directly into his face from Esposito. Knocking Daniels to the ground.

While behind the glass barrier. Captain Lorenzo was very pleased with the action that was taken by Sergeant Javier Esposito. Talking to two of his officers he says the following. "I would very much like to have that man on my staff here at the Port Authority precinct."

"I would doubt he would want to leave the 12th precinct after years of working murder cases." Lt. Ellie of narcotics says.

"It can't hurt to ask his captain of the precinct when I have the chance. I need to go inside now and have them stop what they are doing. Maybe he will talk now after stewing with his pain."


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter 263 Bird's Eye View

Captain Lorenzo came back into the interrogation room to let Esposito and Ryan leave. He verbally thanked them both for a job well done. Even though Daniels was able to hear them talk to each other about him.

He told them that they can go home now. If he needed them again, he would call the 12th precinct and speak with there captain.

Esposito and Ryan walked out into the bull pen of the Port Authority Precinct.  
While heading outside to the under ground parking to look for there vehicle and head on home.

Esposito would drop Ryan off at his apartment. While picking up his vehicle in the'morning at the 12th precinct. Since they were both off for a rare Saturday.

"I just can't believe Captain Lorenzo told us to go home. Just when we were finally pushing the suspect's buttons." Detective Ryan says to his partner having to be both exhausted from a long 24 hours.

"We need to get out of here now Ryan. I am too tired to even think straight any further. This entire case is nothing but bull at this point." Javier said to Ryan arriving at there vehicle.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lorenzo was told that Daniels lawyer Efrem Zachry arrived to the precinct to defend his client Captain Eric Daniels. Zachry has been a lawyer for the military for the past 15 years.

He's escorted to by one of the night watch officers to interrogation room one. Walking inside he's greeted by Captain Lorenzo to bring him inside with his client who didn't say a word about what happened to him.

But his lawyer did asked the question. "What happened to your face Daniels?" In a tone that was very strong with his question.

"I fell at the time of the shoot out with the police. I hot my face when it happened while I was being shot at the Port Authority docks." He states in a low voice towards his lawyer.

"Are you sure Eric?" He says with an altitude towards his client and long time friend.

"Of course I am sure Efrem. Besides I haven't said nothing to these police. They can put me into a holding cell while you work on getting me out of here. No doubt the bail is going to be high?"

"I have already spoken to someone about it. Your bail is high around fifty thousand dollars. I will take care of it with taking the funds out of the special military accounts. Ok Daniels? So you have nothing to worry about?"

'Thanks a lot!" He says...


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter 264 Bird's Eye View

Captain Lorenzo was thinking to himself on the other side of the room with Daniels having to be speaking to his lawyer. He just couldn't believe that his bail was set so low for someone that was involved with trying to recover a fortune in merchandise and drugs.

There was a good chance that some kind of conspiracy might be involved with-in the courts of New York City.

Daniels continued to talk with his lawyer for another five minutes. Telling Daniels that he won't have funds to get him out of jail for one day. Since the funds are coming from a special account that he doesn't have access for the moment. "Your going to have to stay in a cell Eric. I will get to the funds as soon as possible. No doubt being in lock up will probably be here in the precinct. So your going to have to be careful with who comes near your cell."

"Fine! I am not happy about it at all. Otherwise I will just have to tolerate the situation for now. " Daniels say in a down beat tone of voice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile down town at the court building.

Judge Hanson coming back from the court room. He was stopped by a military officer name Jordan Affries. He had seen him before as with spoken to him on the phone.

"We need to go into your chambers Judge Hanson. Thank you for a job well done with putting the bail at $50,000 dollars." Affries states as they head inside his private chambers.

'I had no choice in the matter with setting it that low." Judge Hanson retorted in a upsetting tone with his demeanor.

'Here you go judge. Next time the payment will be much higher depending on the case that comes up into the jury system." He hands him a vanilla envelope filled with $100.00 dollar bills.

As the judge takes it quickly and places it into his pant pocket from under neath his black robe. It was at this time that Jordan walked out of his private chambers to head outside to his next appointment.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter 265 Bird's Eye View

After the man had left Judge Hanson's chambers. Judge Jason Hanson had made sure to cover his tracks without anyone following him. He was done for now for at least two hours before the next big case comes up into the system.

Changing his clothes from out of his black robe. He decided to take a cab to the 12th precinct to see Captain Kate Beckett. He had heard she is currently working a part time basics. So he was hoping she would be there or any other officers that he knows by reputation.

Taking out his cell-phone while sitting in the back of the yellow cab. He needed to talk softly in case the Asian cab driver would be listening to his conversation.

He was able to make a connection to someone in the bull pen of the precinct. Lt. James Elroy transferred the call to Beckett's office.

"Hello, this Captain Kate Beckett. How can I help you?" She asked over the office phone.

"Kate, this is judge Hanson from downtown. How are you?" He asked before asking for her help and her detectives.

'Hanging in there Jason with the twins. What's going on to have you call me?" She says to him. Along with the fact she could sense something is wrong.

"Kate, I was the one that set the bail at $50,000 for Captain Eric Daniels." He states with his words.

"Why Eric?" She gets up from her chair to open the door for a moment to call Espo and Ryan over for a moment. "Hold on a moment I called in two of my officers that was involved with the arrests at the Port Authority docks.

In unison..."What's up?" Ryan and Javier says to say having to be talking on the phone.

"Listen Eric..what is going on?" She replied with telling the two to sit down and listen.

"Because I am being blacked mail by Daniels people. I have no idea why they picked me. But I had no choice or they would kill my family." He hands her proof of the bribe with the money still inside of the vanilla envelope.

She opened up the envelope to take a look at the bills. "I suggest you keep this in case someone from his organization is testing you." She turns to face Javier and Ryan. Esp call Captain Lorenzo to find out what happened at the interrogation of Daniels with his lawyer. I need to know what the hell is going on with the case at the Port Authority precinct."

"It looks like to me Captain that his lawyer was able to get his bail down with thanks to you, Judge Hanson. This entire matter with the containers is turning into a three ring circus." Sergeant Esposito says to the group in her office.

"But in the mean time Eric, you will go back to work into your chambers and try to stay calm. Please call us for any further information. Ryan is going to take you back. Did you come by cab I assume?"

"Yes." Hanson said with Ryan asking to wait for him out into the bull pen to get himself ready for the drive.

"And Ryan, please make sure your not tailed with taking the judge back to the court house." Beckett retorted with her order.

"Yes sir." Ryan walked out with by passing the judge on his way over to his computer terminal.  



	266. Chapter 266

Chapter 265 Bird's Eye View

Judge Hanson getting into Kevin Ryan's vehicle from inside of the under ground parking lot of the precinct felt as if he was being watched.

Ryan was able to see the look on his face that something just might be wrong with him. "I suggest Judge, you try to take it easy please. There is no one around here that can hurt you. Since this parking lot is under surveillance all of the time with the cameras." He said to him sitting in the back seat to make it safer for him.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sergeant Esposito was speaking with Captain Lorenzo on the phone trying to get the whole story from him with Captain Daniels and his lawyer. He was beginning to think this entire operation was being run by a high official in the tri state region.

"So Captain Lorenzo, what do you think of the entire situation over all?" Esposito asked with placing a hand through his hair even though he's going to be needing a hair cut to keep it short once again.

"I just don't know any more. Since I have been working for the Port Authority police. I have never seen anything like it before. What does your Captain Beckett think about it?" He asked from the office with getting ready to go on home.

"I haven't spoken with her since she has been working shorter hours because of the pregnancy. I will need to call her. No doubt she has been getting reports from some of the detectives at the precinct. " Javier replied to Lorenzo before deciding to end the conversation.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 Judge Hanson walked back into his private judges chambers to take a look at his schedule. He had to be in court in ten minutes to reside over the Cooper against the state. Placing on his black robe, he than headed out into the hallway to head for courtroom number three. Once inside he went into the chambers to discuss the case with the two lawyers involved...


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter 267 **Bird's Eye View**

Sergeant Kevin Ryan after dropping off Judge Hanson at the Court House. He had noticed someone lurking behind his vehicle. He decided to speed quickly in order to see on whether the grey SUV continued to follow him.

However as it turned out. The vehicle turned onto a side street to make Ryan breath a sly of relief into his lungs. Looking at the time, he needed to head for a take out joint to have a early lunch for a change since he's out right now.

There was a take out Taco Bell restaurant down the block as he headed there. Taking a few moments to arrive with the morning traffic. He parked his vehicle. Along with seeing that same grey SUV having parked in the parking lot.

Ryan gave his order before moving up five minutes later to pick up his order along with paying. He also kept an eye on the Grey SUV to see on whether it would start to move off. It didn't! However moving his vehicle going around and parking quickly leaving the food inside.

He placed his weapon into his hand to try and catch who ever was inside tailing him. He noticed there was only one man inside behind the driver seat.

He caught the man by surprised. Ryan was lucky that he had kept the driver seat window down to be really lucky as well for him. "Hold it right there!" He tells the older man in his fifties to don't move.

"What are you doing to me sir?" He said in a neutral tone in order not to give himself away.

"Why have you been tailing me and Judge Hanson?" Ryan asked with telling the man to get out of his vehicle. "And lock your door to give me the keys. I am taking you to the 12th precinct to have you interrogated as to why."

"You can't do this me. I will have to call my lawyer when we get to the police precinct." He states his comment to detective Kevin Ryan.

"You do that what ever your name is sir... " Ryan went inside his car to check for any I.D. inside the glove box. He found a registration belonging to Staff Sergeant Regis Tompkins of the under ground military. "Damn! You belong to Captain Daniels group having been arrested at the Port Authority precinct."

He didn't say a word knowing full well that the police already know about the organization. Ryan gave him his rights while placing the cuffs behind his back and placing him into the back of the vehicle and locking both sides of the doors.

Since he was alone this time. Ryan had to be very careful with watching him. While leaving his gun close by in case he starts to try something...


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter 268 Bird's Eye View

Ryan was able to finally arrived at the precinct with the suspect that was arrested following him to the Taco Bell restaurant. When he was slowly coming off the elevator,  
he was able to see at a rare sight Captain Kate Beckett coming towards him.

"What's going on Ryan?" She asked with concern. She had a feeling it had to be something in order to bring in a suspect.

"I have no idea what his name is Captain. Since he was tailing me after I had dropped off Judge Hanson at the court house. I did find out in a way that he's part of the Daniels group from the Port Authority docks. Plus the fact he's not going to be talking without his lawyer. So he has a phone call to make."

"Put him in the cooler Ryan. But first have him make his phone call, so that we can get this show started to find out why he was tailing you in the first place." Beckett moved away while watching Ryan move the suspect towards the back. While she went to get off her legs with a short break in her office.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the Port Authority precinct

.Captain Lorenzo was coming in for his shift after being busy the past few days. Especially with the arrest of Captain Daniels and his military soldiers. As it had turned out with the interrogation of Daniels and his men. They were part of an under ground organization.

Even at this time his detectives are still trying to piece together just exactly who is behind the entire operation. Any of the information that had been gathered. Will be forwarded to the 12th precinct and any other agencies involved with the tailing of the merchandise.

Captain Lorenzo needed coffee before beginning his shift. After going over to the break room to put together his coffee. Afterwards he headed for his office with a stack of reports on his desk just on the under cover operation alone at the docks. Otherwise it's going to take him most of the day to sign off on all of the reports.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Since Beckett was in her office. She saw the note on her desk in regard to when the funeral will be taking place for the two under cover officers working for the 12th precinct will be held. Both funerals will be held in two days at the same time at the Saint Patrick's church. With just about three thousand police in attendance both inside and out.

It was at this time with her anger rising. She slammed her hand against the table in order to let go of steam. But she needed to be careful that she doesn't hurt herself with the twins.


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter 269 Bird's Eye View

After venting her anger in her office. She was feeling better now. While she waited for Detective Ryan to arrive back to the precinct with his suspect. She just doesn't understand anything now of days. Especially with her pregnancy at the tail with her hormones off the wall of late.

She checked the time on her wrist watch to see how long it's been since Kevin Ryan had call to tell her about the suspect he was bringing in. Looking over at the elevator. She finally saw the detective with his suspect coming off the elevator.

"Ryan are you all right getting here?" She states with telling him to take him to interrogation room one. I will be there in a moment detective." She watched Ryan take the suspect walking down to the interrogation room moving inside. Ryan went to cuff his legs as well in order for him not to move and try an escape.

"When do I get my phone call?" The suspect said to the detective in a harsh tone towards the officer.

"When my captain has a little chat with you as to why you were tailing me after dropping off Judge Hanson." Ryan says with having to be angry in the first place to find that anyone would be tailing him for anything at all.

Afterwards he didn't say anything else until Beckett walked into the room with guns blazing with her altitude towards the man.

"Ryan, I will take over the interrogation. Just stay in the outer room unless I need you for further assistance."

"Ok Beckett." Ryan walked out to stay behind the glass section of the outer room.

"Now to you. What is your name by the way? And secondly why were you tailing my detective."She asked the man with her patience wearing thin at this point.

"I will need to speak with my lawyer. Since I will only tell you my name. It's Jordan Hibet of the Under ground Military organization. Otherwise I have nothing else to say until my lawyer gets here."

"Fine! " She hands him her cell-phone to have him make his one phone call. This way she would be able to hear him talk to his lawyer or someone that will be coming here to speak with his client.


	270. Chapter 270

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 270

Commander officer Captain Jose Anderson just didn't believe it that Kate Beckett was leaving the dirty work up to him to scare their suspect Jordan Hibet into talking sooner before his lawyer arrives from Albany, New York.

After Captain Beckett had left to get off her feet. Captain Anderson had the chore to place him into the holding cell with two others having to be a part of the set up.

Sergeant LT and Lt. Jarrod Aktins of the narcotics division was asked to do a favor for both Beckett and Anderson. Both officers agreed to the charade until the lawyer arrives. Even though they were advised that the lawyer is actually part of a military unit up in Albany, New York for the under ground organization.

Being placed inside the cell with Hibet and being pushed into him with LT cursing at the officer. While Aktins just stood back to watch the scene between the both of them.

"There you go LT., You can try to beat thew crap out of this one." He exclaim with his statement to him. While Jordan says to the both of them with both his fists out into the open ready to fight.

And with getting the message for this particular moment. LT and Aktins decided to back off until it was time to try again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kate Beckett was walking into the loft exhausted from the entire day and evening. Most of all her feet were killing her.

Castle was sitting in the kitchen having a Whiskey while typing on the lap top. He turns to see his'wife looking like she needs her feet massage. "Actually Rick, I could use a good massage by you tonight." She makes the statement to her sweet husband.

"Ok, Kate. Go over to the couch. While I will go into the bedroom for the lotion and other creams to make your feet happy once again." He said it with a smirk on his face to drive her just crazy with the way he's thinking.

"Thanks a great deal Babe!" She moves over to the long grey couch. While taking off her sandals since she is unable to wear her high heels with the pregnancy.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Aktins was on his cot next to LT. waiting to make the move on Hibet. Hibet had gotten to head for the toilet in the corner. This was their chance to work on him as Aktins ran very hard to knock the military soldier into the wall with LT. placing his arm against his throat, While Hibet was trying to break away with all of his strength...


	271. Chapter 271

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 271

Aktins gave the eye contact to LT. to begin with action against Hibet having to be finishing up with the toilet. All of a sudden LT. went to push him into the cell wall trying to push himself out from his grip.

Hibet started to cry out from the pain that was being caused by LT. and then Aktins placing his arm against his throat making it very hard for him to scream out with alerting any one that was working in the section for the over night watch.

"Watch LT. make sure we don't bruise his face or any other parts of his body. However there was already redness on his neck. Aktins backed off with his hands from his neck to see what Hibet would do next in spite Lt. Towering over him. Even though Hibet is part of the military under ground.

"I understand." LT. replied with backing off of Hibet. "Are you going to talk now?" He says strongly towards him.

 _ **A moment later...**_

"Ok, ok...I will talk." Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He turns to sit down with both officers waiting for him to talk.

"Well! We are waiting Hibet for you to say something before we start up pushing you into that wall or else another kind of action will happen to you." made the harsh suggestion towards the suspect.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kate Beckett was enjoying herself for a change. Castle was able to massage her feet in order for her to sit and watch a movie without the swelling or pain. Even for a change the twins from inside her stomach was staying quiet.

"Babe, what's next on the boob tube?" She says with trying to get up from the couch with her husband helping her up.

"Harrison Ford in Raiders of the Lost Ark." Castle replied with moving over to the VCR to put in the movie from his large collection. Looking up from the VCR he says the following. "Do you think your officers will be able to get the information out of Hibet at the precinct?"

"When it comes to LT. and Aktins. They will try anything including threatening to kill him right in the cell. I know it's harsh Babe. But we need to break this case wide open very soon or else we will never!"


	272. Chapter 272

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 272

"All right already I will talk. But only if my lawyer can protect me. Including your Captain Beckett. Because the minute I say something really constructed, I will be killed right away."

"Are you a part of the Black Ops military under ground at least?" Lt. Aktins asked the most important question. Afterwards he pulled out his cell phone to have Jordan call his lawyer. This way they can listen in to his conversation.

"Before making this call. I am part of the Black Ops under ground for the past year. We are a new group looking to cause any type of trouble with-in reason. However there are some that would like to use violence with murdering innocent people here in New York and the Tri-state region."

"Don't try anything Hibet with talking to your lawyer. Is he also part of the military as well?" This time LT. asked the question.

"Yes as well." He took the phone out of Aktins hands to dial the number to the under ground military base in Fort, Lee...New Jersey.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camp Military Operations

Captain Harrison Elrey aka lawyer for all of the 100 members for the Under ground Black Ops military operations.

Captain Elrey was in his office working the over night shift for a change. He was finishing the last of the paperwork with ordering food supplies, machinery and most important military vehicles. He was a little tire with not used to working over night. He had asked his orderly to get him a coffee and a sandwich to keep him awake.

All of a sudden his phone started to ring. There was on caller I.D. on the call. So he needed to answer it right away. "Hello, this is Captain Harrison Elrey. Who is this?" He asked.

"Sir it's Sergeant Jordon Hibet. I am in jail at the 12th precinct. There are a number of charges against me. So I am going to need your lawyer skills to defend me." He says very calmly...

"All right Hibet. I will be coming. However it's going to take some time with going over the bridge and the normal traffic for this late hour. Who do I come see with asking about you?" He asked trying to get his man to give himself away.

"Sir, I believe your going to speak with the commanding officer Captain Jose Anderson of the 12th precinct." He retorted with his statement to his commanding officer and lawyer to defend him.

"Understood Sergeant. Try to relax in your cell. I will be there as soon as possible." He went to gather his things including his brief case. And including advising those that are on in camp to let them where he was heading.


	273. Chapter 273

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 273

Captain Harrison Elrey was driving into New York City after getting caught into traffic that was coming off the George Washington Bridge. He was already annoyed with moving in the traffic while heading for the 12th precinct.

He was going over the conversation with Hibet on the phone. All of a sudden he had a feeling something was dead wrong with him. Bu the won't anything at all until he gets to the precinct.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commanding officer Captain Jose Anderson was in his office speaking with Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez going over the details for a case that was closed by them.

Lt. Alverez asked the Captain about the lawyer that was coming to speak with Hibet.

"Yeah! He's going to be here hopefully soon. While Jordan is inside the cell trying to stay cool before he arrives." Captain Anderson says to his officers.

"Is there anything else in regard to the case Captain?" Lt. Alverez asked with trying not to yawn after a busy few days.

"There is nothing to go over gentlemen. I suggest the both of you go home and get some proper rest."

"Thank god!" William said to his partner, who was yawning away with getting up from his seat to leave the office with Sergeant Anderson.

It was at this time when one of his officers was escorting someone to see his client Jordon Hibet.

"Sir, Captain Harrison Elrey is here to defend his client Jordan Hibet." He says with letting in the captain into the office to talk before heading over to the holding cell.


	274. Chapter 274

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 274

"All right Captain Elrey, please come with me towards the back to speak with your client. Please be advised that I will be inside with you while your speaking with Jordan."  
He replied with giving the orders. So that he would be able to control the entire situation with the two of them inside Interrogation room one.

"I understand Captain Anderson. How long are you going to be staying here at the precinct?"  
He asked with wanting to know with needing to look for a hotel close by.

"Why are you asking since it's late?" Anderson says with curiosity on his mind.

"After I am done with Jordan. I will to find a motel close by to sleep. Since I have no intentions with going back to the camp." He retorted with his statement and a slight yawn.

"There is the Blue Ribbon Inn only a half mile from the 12th precinct. The rates I hear are very cheap depending on how many are in the rooms."

"Thanks, I will check it out. Lets go Captain, I have a client that is probably very anxious to see me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordan Hibet was extremely happy to see his lawyer and friend for the most part.

He was being escorted by one of the over night officers. One thing for sure. It wasn't Aktins or LT.  
having to rough up Hibet in the cell earlier. Neither man wasn't around now with orders from their commanding officer to leave for home.

Walking inside the interrogation room number two. Hibet was feeling and every bit looking exhausted after several hours in the cell with Aktins and LT. Even though he had no idea they were working for the 12th precinct.

Captain Harrison Elrey right away noticed his friend's face having to be looking a little bruised. However he let it go for now. "Jordan how are you at this late hour?" He asked with looking over at the captain watching his every move.

"Annoyed with you getting here so late. But I do understand as to why with you having to be in charge of the base at this critical time."

"I know Jordan. But what I need to know by you, as to why you were tailing a detective in the first place?" Since I didn't order you to do something so stupid as to this." He announced with sitting back in his seat.

"I am so sorry Harrison. I was ordered by someone on the phone to tail the detective. I have no idea who it was with that rough, gruff voice Harrison.

Captain Anderson decided to ask them a question. "Tell me something gentlemen. What the hell is going on with this new military under ground organization? I heard a rumor that certain members of this group wants to start a war with the police with-in the Tri State region.

"Captain Anderson is it all right with you to turn off the voice recording and cameras in order to speak with you about the group with Jordan explaining further...


	275. Chapter 275

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 275

"Captain Anderson, my father and I have been working for the Attorney General's office of New York for the past year. We have been working under cover for this organization as you know is called The Blue Dolphins. The Attorney General is trying to find the direct line to who is actually in charge."

"And your been condoning this action with the killings throughout the tri-state region?"  
He says to Captain Harrison Elrey.

"No we are not Captain Anderson. It's someone else in the group that has been giving the orders. As for the secondary group in New York City, I believe your detectives have joined this group, and is involved with getting into some of the field activities."

Bringing up his voice..."Wait a minute! How did you know all about this information with the two detectives joining?"

"The information, as with all of the members info was sent to this computer terminal and only this one. I don't know how anyone else would be able to get into the e-mail since I have a special coded pass word on this terminal."

"Well some one is using your computer without your knowledge. Any rate we will have to advise a plan in order to let any one of the group here that Jordan didn't say a word to the police, and you were able to defend him with getting a judge to post bail. We won't know for a few days with it being the weekend."

"Understood Captain Anderson." He gets up to stretch his limbs. While Anderson turns back on the voice recording and cameras. Afterwards later he will need to speak with Captain Beckett.


	276. Chapter 276

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 276

When Captain Anderson had sent a text to Kate Beckett. It was just too early to speak with her about what was going on. Besides she needs her rest for the most part since she is going to having the twins some time with-in the next few weeks.

Even though he will be calling in two hours. Otherwise he had to head back to his office to finish up all over night reports. While letting Captain Lorenzo having all of the head aches with keeping Captain Daniels and his croonies in prison.

Though his precinct, the 12th and other organization will be trying to find further information about this group. And where they plan to strike next with ships arriving or centering targets against the police, F.B.I. or any others that are looking to make a profit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exactly two hours and thirty minutes later.

Captain Kate Beckett finally showed up for her shift. Captain Jose Anderson waited a few moments to have settle down in her office.

She knew right away that Jose wanted to speak with her about the over night watch. Changing her shoes into the sanders. She turned on her computer on the side of her desk. Looking down at her desk there were a number of files for her to read and sign.

Taking a sip of her cup of tea having brought it from home. She called the number to Anderson's office.

"Anderson! Are you ready for me to update you on last night?" He asked with yawning after he spoke with her.

"Yes I am ready Jose. Just come right in and don't bother knocking." She stated with asking the statement.

Moments later...

"First of all Kate, how are you feeling these days?" He asked with concern for his friend and co-worker.

"Surviving like everything else. So what happened with the lawyer Captain Harrison Elrey?" She asked that was the thing on her mind.

"Your not going to believe this Kate. I was totally shocked when I was told the news. I suggest you be ready for the shocker."

"I am ready for god sake Jose. Besides you need to tell me quick with you having to be totally exhausted." She ordered in a tone that he didn't like at all.

"Ok already Kate. Both the lawyer and Jordan Hibet are working for the attorney general's office under cover for the last year trying to gather information on the organization. Jordan Hibet is Harrison Elrey's son having been selected with-in the age group."

"Damn it! I should of known this was the possible scenario. I even mention it to Castle last night. Where is Elrey now?"

"At some local motel to sleep before he comes back here to speak with you about what he told me last night. His son is still in the cell as part of the under cover operation."

"I can bet that Lt. Aktins and LT. are upset over this as well?" She asked with curiosity.

"They haven't been told. I am keeping it that way. And you should do the same right now without blowing their cover."

"I will honor your request Jose. Now get out of here to go home and get some sleep." She ordered strongly this time with him.


	277. Chapter 277

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 277

Captain Jose Anderson was finally glad to be leaving the precinct after the night he had. Telling Beckett to stick to the story about the lawyer and his son Jordan Hibet is a very dangerous game going on at this time.

It's just too bad that Lt. Aktins and Sergeant LT. Roberts had to get caught up in this nightmare. It's also the same scenario for Sergeant Esposito and his partner detective Kevin Ryan becoming members of the Blue Dolphins. Realizing just how dangerous the group is with having to be located in the Tri-State region.

So far they haven't been given an assignment. For which it's the best at this time with being so involved with the cases, and calling all of their sources for any information that will help them out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once He left after speaking with Beckett. She went into her office to check for any other further notes. She found none at this time, besides the pile of files that needed to be checked over. Otherwise she was waiting for Esposito and Ryan to show up for their shift.

However the phone in her office started to ring. Going behind her desk, she goes to pick it up to be Sergeant Esposito. "Javi, what's going on to have you calling on the office phone?" She was extremely curious as to why.

"Beckett! Ryan and myself have been called by the Blue Dolphins for an assignment some where in New York. We will know with-in the hour what we will be doing. I suggest you try to the other detectives work on our cases. This is a big chance for us to find out more about this military organization."

"I agree Javier. Do what you need to do, while I inform the proper people about your chance to get involved. Please keep an eye on Kevin for me, Espo. And good luck with your under cover operation." She exclaimed to her friend over the phone.


	278. Chapter 278

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 278

Right after talking to Captain Beckett on the phone. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan went home to change their clothes into green fatigues for their outing with the club members Blue Dolphins.

Jenny came into the bedroom to check on her husband getting dressed. She didn't like the idea that Kevin Ryan was going to cause some type of violence. "Why Kevin for the third time? I just don't understand it at all." She says with slamming her hand onto the bed sheets.

"And I told you, Jenny it's for the case to gather up more information on the club it's self. And besides I would of done it on my own as well with joining. I didn't need to be push into something against my better judgement.

"All I need to know Kevin is that your not going to take any chances. No doubt Javi will be sticking close by to you during the operation." She says with taking his hands to hold them for emotional support.

It was a moment later ...

When the house phone started to ring in the bedroom. Ryan moves over to the dresser to answer it.

"Hello, this is Kevin Ryan. How may I help you?" He heard a voice asking him to meet at the Central Park Zoo outside of the entrance in one hour. Your friend Esposito has been advised of the same information. And don't be late." And before he knew it the phone call conversation had ended. Taking a moment to gather himself mentally and emotionally. He asked Jenny the following... "Jenny, call Beckett at the precinct and tell her that myself and Javi will be meeting the group at the Central Park Zoo. Right away please! "

"I will call her now Kevin. Go already before your late depending on the traffic at this time." She announced with seeing her husband leave with his automatic in his coat pocket.


	279. Chapter 279

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 279

Right after talking to Captain Beckett on the phone. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan went home to change their clothes into green fatigues for their outing with the club members Blue Dolphins.

Jenny came into the bedroom to check on her husband getting dressed. She didn't like the idea that Kevin Ryan was going to cause some type of violence. "Why Kevin for the third time? I just don't understand it at all." She says with slamming her hand onto the bed sheets.

"And I told you, Jenny it's for the case to gather up more information on the club it's self. And besides I would of done it on my own as well with joining. I didn't need to be push into something against my better judgement.

"All I need to know Kevin is that your not going to take any chances. No doubt Javi will be sticking close by to you during the operation." She says with taking his hands to hold them for emotional support.

It was a moment later ...

When the house phone started to ring in the bedroom. Ryan moves over to the dresser to answer it.

"Hello, this is Kevin Ryan. How may I help you?" He heard a voice asking him to meet at the Central Park Zoo outside of the entrance in one hour. Your friend Esposito has been advised of the same information. And don't be late." And before he knew it the phone call conversation had ended. Taking a moment to gather himself mentally and emotionally. He asked Jenny the following... "Jenny, call Beckett at the precinct and tell her that myself and Javi will be meeting the group at the Central Park Zoo. Right away please! "

"I will call her now Kevin. Go already before your late depending on the traffic at this time." She announced with seeing her husband leave with his automatic in his coat pocket.


	280. Chapter 280

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 280

When the word had gotten out to the two under cover officers to check on Esposito and Ryan. Anderson and Alverez rush as fast as they could coming from their previous destination of being in the field.

"I just don't get this Jose. Why now all of a sudden with this group to get together and of all places the Central Park Zoo?" Sergeant Anderson replied while his partner was driving as fast as they could to get to the zoo.

Traffic was somewhat heavy this time of the day with the tourist having to be visiting the Central Park Zoo. Alverez tells his partner that they were almost there to the main entrance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Four of the Blue Dolphins were waiting for Esposito and Ryan to show up in their fatigues. Like the four as well to do the military exercises inside the Zoo. No one as with the humans or animals will be hurt. However there is always a possible chance that one of the Blue Dolphins just might get an itchy figure and start shooting.

Sergeant Harry Burritos was talking to the three. When they saw Esposito and Kevin Ryan walking up to the four members.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the exercises for the Blue Dolphins. This is only a training day for all of us before we go into the bigger items in a few days. Esposito and Ryan do you have all of your equipment that you were supposed to bring with today?"

In unison: "Yes, we have Sergeant."

"Ok, everyone lets start running around the entire area before we start our rifle exercises."

Esposito gave a wink to Ryan telling him to be very careful. Hopefully their back up will be able to understand as well on what is going on for the moment.

Everyone started to run around the zoo. Since they have a special permission by security to be inside the zoo. Even though one of the guards is as well one of the members for the Blue Dolphins.


	281. Chapter 281

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 281th

Kevin Ryan was already getting tired with the running around the zoo. It looked like so was everyone else having to be training with the Blue Dolphins. Otherwise the only other one that wasn't complaining would be his partner Javi.

Currently they were running side by side together. While everyone else was falling back with getting tired.

Ryan was able to say something very softly to his partner to say. "What do you think is going to happen in a few days with the bigger exercises Javi?" As he tries to keep up with his partner.

"We will find out in a few days. I know the precinct and the other authorities will need to know just where these exercises are going to be." Esposito stated when he saw the commanding in charge to have everyone stop to rest with the benches a few feet from them.

He told them to take 15 minutes, along with drinking their water for now before heading on over to the rifle range.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez were on the phone with Captain Kate Beckett just prior to leaving for home.

"Lt. Alverez what are they up to now?" Beckett asked with curiosity on her mind to know what the group

"They are heading for the rifle range for the park security. I understand they have permission to use the range. And no doubt Captain one of the security officers is a member of the club as well."

"When you speak with Ryan and Esposito later when they are done with the exercises. You need to ask them where the next bigger exercises will be held."

"Yes, of course Captain Beckett." Lt. Alverez answered back with ending the phone conversation to continue watching the group head over to the range.


	282. Chapter 282

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 282

Kate Beckett was pissed off for when she walked in the door of the loft. Castle was sitting at the kitchen counter for when he saw his wife come in already somewhat pissed off at someone.

She told Castle quickly that she was going into the bedroom to change clothing before coming out to have something to drink.

After a few moments...

She came out very slowly with her stomach and the twins getting close to delivered in a few weeks or sooner. Castle asked her the following question.  
"What's wrong Kate if you don't mine me asking?" As he hands her the cup and saucer to have it placed onto the counter.

"Javi and Ryan are taking a huge gamble with the training for the Blue Dolphins. They are currently in the closed Central Park Zoo for the training exercises." She stated with taking a slow sip of her hot tea that Castle had made.

"They made the decision Kate to join in order to gain further information on the group and the recent shootings. There is nothing more to do until we know for sure that even the Tiger Claw organization are even involved with them as well." Castle stated with his words.

"God damn it! We know Rick that they are. I am as with the 12th precinct is frustrated for the most part. I just hope that Esposoto doesn't try to start any type of trouble with the members of the group."

"Esposito is very smart for when it comes to situations like he and Ryan are in now. No doubt he will call later to give us an update."

"He needs to Castle, or else I will break his neck!" She really wasn't serious for when it came to the comment, as she started to chuckle. While Castle didn't say a word.


	283. Chapter 283

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 283th

Afterwards Beckett had calm down with her husband Castle. Otherwise she didn't need anymore problems with her doctor having to find that her blood pressure had gone up once again.

"I don't know about you, Rick. I need to take a hot bath up stairs to relax myself before the damn twins starting coming out of me soon." She stated with a crooked smile.

"Would you like me to join you before I have to go out later to run errands for Black Pawn Publishing?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

However this time around she was loving that particular smirk. "Sure why not Kate! I will even massage your back and feet if possible." Castle responded.

"But however before we go upstairs. We need to have Andrea keep an eye on Reece in case he wakes up from his nap. And one more thing Rick. What's with all of the errands going on with you and Black Pawn Publishing?" She was serious this time around with the question.

"What's the matter are you jealious are something?" He questioned her with the question abou this publishing company.

"Of course not Rick! I am only asking on why lately with all of the recent errands or rather book tours in this area?"

"Black Pawn Publishing and Gina are expaning further with the business. She has asked certain authors that have been with the publishing company to help drum up more business. She had asked me weeks back while I was there for a long meeting. I told Gina, I would be happy to help out."

"Well in this case. I will with-draw my question about you leaving later to advertise for the publishing company. Come on Lets go speak with Andrea before I change my mind about the bath."

"Never!" He says with a quick kiss to her cheek with helping her up from the chair. 


	284. Chapter 284

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 284

Castle had made sure the bath water wasn't too hot to get inside with his wife. He wasn't thinking about sex or anything else for that matter. He was mostly trying to help his wife with the massages of her back and feet for the most part.

Placing the vanilla bubble bath. Beckett before getting inside the tub. She hands him the two wash cloths, soap and the latest Nikki Heat novel for which she wants Castle to read the last chapter to her. Since she haven't had the time to finish it up lately.

"The water is just perfect for us to get in Kate." He said to her with helping his wife inside or else she would wind up falling with the twins.

First of all Castle helped her clean herself with her hair using the Vanilla shampoo. As she places a small amount into her hair with soaping it up. Afterwards Castle used a small plastic glass from the tub faucet using warm water to wash out the shampoo.

Since the water was getting luke warm. Castle decided to run the hot water once again, while letting out some of the water before it starts to over flow.

"Please massage my feet. They are killing me today." She says to him with a painful expression.

"Did Doctor Anderson ever check you for diabetes Kate?" Castle asked with concern for her.

"He did Rick several time. He told me that with the pregnancy that I was on the borderline for when it comes to diabetes. It's never been in my family at all. My father only health problem is his heart from the last time I had spoken to him on the phone in England."

As Castle continued to rub and massage her feet, ankles and calves, as she was having a hard time with the pain. "Your going to have to stay off your feet as much as possible while I am out running the errands for Black Pawn Publishing."

"Andrea will be able to help me with what ever I will need. So don't worry too much about me while your out."

After a few moments more with the feet. Castle asked her to turn around as he would help her with standing up in the water. She was able to get through with this without a problem.

Using his strong hands he was able to loosen up the muscles in her firm back. She didn't have any pain with Castle massaging her back. As a favor she would do the same for him afterwards...


	285. Chapter 285

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 285

Afterwards Castle left Beckett, Reece and the Loft to run out for his business with Black Pawn Publishing. How ever along the way with being very close to the publishing company. There was an accident happening with a Black SUV crashing into the divider.

Seeing this accident, he pulled to the side to see on whether the driver was all right. Pulling out his cell-phone just in case some one might be hurt. He moved over to the driver side to see the male driver was hurt badly with his head hitting the glass window.

He dialed 911 to have them send the fire department and ambulance. "This is Richard Castle, I am reporting an accident. The driver is very bad having hit his head and is bleeding front the front and side."

"Please let me have the accident of where this accident has happened Mr. Castle?" Dispatcher asked for the information in order to send the help.

Castle was able to give the information over his cell phone before going to check on the driver. He was able to tell the injured man, he was going to be all right with the help arriving very soon.

Moments later...

Castle saw the fire trucks and an ambulance arriving along with three cop cars to direct the traffic on both sides.

Meanwhile Castle was able to give his name with helping and calling 911. Afterwards he was allowed to leave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gina was getting a little impatience with waiting for Richard Castle to arrive for the meeting. She was going to page him on his cell-phone when all of a sudden he knocked before coming into the meeting room.

"It's about damn time Castle! Why are you so late today?" She said to him in a fit of anger.

"Why? There was a car crash just a few blocks from here. I decided to see how the driver was before calling 911. I waited with the male driver until help arrived before I was able to leave."

All of a sudden her mood changed to be much lighter. Along with an apology to her ex husband. "Well in that case Mr. hero lets start the meeting before I am over whelmed with my other work today." She says with opening up her calendar and note pad to begin.


	286. Chapter 286

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 286th

Castle went to sit down at the conference table across from Gina Cowles, while the door opened to have the four other authors arrive to speak with Gina and the book tour schedules throughout the Tri-state region.

"All right gentlemen please be seated while we discuss each of your up and coming book tours. This publishing company stands to make a great deal of money between the five of you with your tours."

"I could always stand to make even more money into my pocket book." Castle says to the group to have everyone chuckling including Gina.

"That's the general idea everyone. This publishing company has decided to use more money into the ads on tv, magazines and most of all the Internet. Especially when we have ten new authors to add into the account with the company. Four of them are here in this room accept the old timer Richard Castle."

"Hey Gina! Watch with calling me old, even though I have been in the business a little over 27 years or so with publishing my novels." He states with directing his smirk at his ex-wife.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile ...

Kate Beckett was cooking up a storm with help from the nanny Andrea. She had mention to her husband Castle that she would be cooking today. He would be able to have dinner once he arrives back from the meeting with Gina and the publishing company.

"Kate, let me finish up with the rest of the dinner. Your already spent too long on your feet. Doctor Anderson isn't going to like the idea when your going to see him in the morning for a final check up."

"Andrea don't remind me please. The kitchen is all yours while I will lay down on the couch. I am just glad Reece is asleep for his nap right now. I wouldn't be able to deal with him and Royal in there playing moods."

Andrea laughed while pulling out the rest of the dinner items onto the counter.


	287. Chapter 287

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 287th

The driver Strom Erickson having been taken to the Manhattan Medical Center hospital. He was asking the police officer on the scene having waited inside the ambulance with him.

Erickson asked the following question inside the emergency room before being taken to his room. He was lucky that his head had a slight concussion. Even though he had cuts on the back of his neck, right arm and chest. "I need to speak with the man that saved me with calling 911 and waited until they arrived."

"Oh, yes! Mister Erickson that was the mystery writer Richard Castle. He left his cell-phone with us in case you wanted to thank him over the phone." He hands the card with his number on it. While the officer stayed with him for a few moments more before the transport would be arriving soon to take him up to the fifth floor.

"I will need to have the phone turned on in my room. Since I have no idea where my cell had gone during the accident." Erickson says to the officer having to be looking around his area of the emergency room.

He checked into the bag with his belongings. The officer digging down at the bottom of the bag. He was able to find the man's cell-phone and still working in great shape.

"Here you go Strom. Your cell phone is working just fine. Your going to be able to thank Richard Castle on the phone or you can even ask him to come here to see you and thank you personally." The officer said before the nurse came over to tell Mr. Erickson that he was going up now to his room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime during the meeting at Black Pawn Publishing. Gina Cowles decided to finally end the long meeting with the five authors in the room and including Richard Castle.

Castle had gotten up from his seat. When all of a sudden his cell-phone was going off. Looking at the caller I.D., he had no idea who it was from.

"Richard Castle, how can I help you?" He says with Gina listening in after the four writers had left the conference room.

"Mr. Castle, My name is Strom Erickson. You were the one that saved my life earlier at the accident. I am currently on the fifth floor of the Manhattan Medical Center hospital. The officer that rode with me in th ambulance gave me the card with your telephone number. I would like to thank you so much with telling you this over the phone." Erickson says with trying to catch his breath while sitting up in bed in room 525 alone.

"Don't worry Mr. Erickson. I am finish here with my meeting for Black Pawn Publishing. I will be leaving in a moment to come directly to speak with you. If this is all right with you?" He asked with Gina shaking her head in approval.

"Sure it would be Mr. Castle. I don't even care if you bring a reporter to take pictures." He says with a slight chuckle even though it hurt to do so.

"Ok, I will see what I can come up with in regard to the reporter. Otherwise I will be there soon." He responded with hanging up to hear Gina say the following.

"How about we use our photo technician to take pictures for our next newsletter. Later you can ask one of your camera friends to do a complete story on this Strom Erickson?" She said with gathering up her things to speak with James Holder the photo technician down the hall in his office.


	288. Chapter 288

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 288

Gina went outside of the conference room to head for the photo department to have her employee Grayson Mark come with Richard Castle to take pictures of Strom Erickson . The driver that was in an accident and was saved by the mystery writer Richard Castle.

Castle waited inside while Gina came back with the photo technician. It would be an interesting event speaking with someone he saved with calling 911. Even his own family is going to be very proud of him with the chore, including Kate Beckett.

Meanwhile...

Gina walking back to the conference room. Grayson Mark was following behind with his equipment he was carrying.

Opening the door, Gina and Mark walked inside to introduce himself to Richard Castle.

"Mr. Castle, I am Grayson Mark. I will be following you to the hospital to take pictures of you and the driver Strom Erickson. It's going to be showcased in the next publication news letter." He says with shaking Castle's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Grayson. We need to get moving, As I don't want the patient Strom waiting to long for us."

"Sure enough Mr. Castle. I am all set with my equipment by all means lets go." Grayson says with moving behind the author.

"Please call to let me know on how everything went with the event Grayson?" Gina responded with walking back out with them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty five minutes with traffic being some what heavy at this particular time of the day.

Richard Castle and the photo technician finally arrived onto the fifth floor to look for room 525. They stopped at the nurses station to ask for the patient and the room he's in.

Since the one young nurse was nice about giving the information. Grayson Mark was able to explain to her the publishing company was doing a special layout in the newsletter about the patient and Castle saving him with calling 911.

"I would like to take a photo of you with being so helpful." He asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Sure why not Mr. Mark, anything to help out for the cause." Judith said to him while grabbing the chart of Strom Erickson. She decided to take them directly to his room. She told the other nurses that she was going to be right back.


	289. Chapter 289

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 289

Strom Erickson was extremely happy to see Richard Castle walk into his room with someone else behind him.

Castle introduce the photo technician for which he's going to be taking pictures for the Black Pawn Publishing newsletter. Grayson shook the patient's hand. And from what he could see this man was very lucky to be saved by the mystery writer Richard Castle.

"Of course you can take pictures, I have no problem with it Grayson. How long have been working for Black Pawn Publishing?" He asked with sitting up in the hospital bed into a comfortable spot.

"Almost ten years. I must say it's been interesting ever since I joined the publishing company. By the way when did you know that you were in trouble with the accident?"

"Now this is strange, I had no warning when all of a sudden I blacked out and just simply hit the divider. I didn't know a thing until Mr. Castle came to help me with asking me questions while calling 911."

"It's amazing your story Mr. Erickson. I will now take some pictures of you and Castle combined. You will be receiving a free copy of the newsletter for when it's ready. I will just going to be needing your address to send it to you. Or if you have an e-mail, I can send to your e-mail address."

"I can have sent both ways Mr. Grayson. My wife Essie is away on vacation in Hawaii with my two daughters with school finished for them early. They had been informed of the accident and will be flying back sometime today."

"I am glad to hear that Strom." Castle says with Grayson setting up the camera shots for the both of them.

After ten minutes of taking shots of the both of them. Grayson Mark was now finished with his work. Along with Richard Castle telling Strom that they were ready to leave.

"Thank you so much for coming today. I truly really appreciate it a great deal." After writing the address and e-mail address for the technician as he hands it to him to take with him for the newsletter.

"Strom if ever you need anything. Please call me at with the cell or my house phone any time. I am usually a night owl a number of times with my writing." Castle says to him with shaking his hand once again, as with Grayson.

"I surely will see what I can do with calling you when I am basically out of the hospital. Thanks again for everything your done for me."

"Your welcomed!"


	290. Chapter 290

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 290

There was a report coming into the 12th precinct on the accident involving the citizen Strom Erickson. Captain Jose Anderson coming in early for which one of the over night officers will take over at mid night.

When he was reading the report. He noticed that it was Richard Castle was the person that had called 911. One thing for sure Strom Erickson was a lucky man to be alive with his injuries.

Captain Anderson on whether Kate Beckett had heard about the accident and her husband being a hero once again.

Richard Castle had walked into the loft after coming from the hospital to see Strom Erickson. He was able to see his wife and Andrea sitting on the couch, while Reece and Royal were playing away on the living room rug.

"Hey! What's happening? Castle had said to the two on the couch.

"We should be saying the same to Mr. Hero once again. Rick, I am glad to see on the news that it was you that had saved that man Strom Erickson. How is he by the way?" Beckett asked with Royal started to jump up on Castle's leg for attention.

"He's ok Kate. I went to see him after being requested that he wanted to thank me in person. The call came in to me when I was in a meeting with Gina. She had thought it would be a good idea to send a photo tech to take pictures of Strom for next month's newsletter." He said.

"Mr. Castle that is a nice thing for her to do for the publishing company." Andrea had said to Castle getting down onto the floor to hug his son Reece and playing with Royal trying to be a little rough.

"Did you happened to speak with any reporters along the way Rick?" Kate responded with the question.

"Not this time. Since the police and the fire department were keeping everyone away in case of a fire breaking out." Castle replied with being smothered all of a sudden by Royal.

"Sir, are you hungry? There are left overs in the frig." Andrea said to her boss with Reece getting up to sit in Andrea's lap.

"Not a chance Andrea. I am going to treat everyone for Chinese food tonight." He says to have everyone cheering including Kate Beckett getting up to kiss Castle on the cheek.


	291. Chapter 291

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 291

Meanwhile in the hospital. Strom Erickson since it was getting late, he was heading downstairs to have another MRI/CAT-SCAN done on his right side and front since he's been complaining of headaches.

His doctor thought it would be a good idea just to be on the safe side to check both of the areas for any type of pressure build up..This wouldn't be a good sign on whether this is going to happened.

Strom's transportation tech was wheeling him down in his wheel chair to the basement section. His doctor had been going over his orders with the lab technicians to be sure everything would be ok with the patient.

Once Erickson had arrived to have the first test done with the MRI. He was told to wait until the previous patient would be able to head upstairs to his room.

This gave the chance for Erickson to speak with the transport tech while he waited.

Meanwhile at the Loft.

Castle was being very much appreciated by everyone inside. After he had ordered the Chinese food for dinner.

Even Reece was enjoying himself with his mother giving her son the egg roll to chew on at his own little table in the living room. While Andrea sat and watched him in case of choking.

She wanted to get back to her room to write again before going to sleep.

Castle and Beckett were discussing his up and coming book tours for the Tri-state area. Since it was going to be Summer with the start of the Memorial Day weekend.

It was Gina's idea and Black Pawn Publishing to push all of the author's works to the general public with the start of the summer.

"I will be heading to Coney Island amusement park with a table sat up on the beach. Anyone interested in coming along?" He asked with all of a sudden everyone hollered out with wanting to go along for the day.

"Rick, I think it's a great idea on how to spend the day for the holiday. Do you need to asked Gina?" Beckett asked with excitement.

"No I don't need to ask her. So we can leave anytime in the morning before heading out. I will just need to be sure to have enough copies of my books for the general public to purchase or have me sign."


	292. Chapter 292

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 292th

Strom Erickson had to be stuck in the hospital with the start of the Memorial Day weekend. But at least for himself, his life was saved by Richard Castle from the car accident.

Castle had called him earlier to say hi. Along with the fact that he and his family were heading for Coney Island to begin his local book tour for Black Pawn Publishing.

"It's just too bad Strom that your doctors won't release you due to the fact they are keeping a close watch with your health in case of an issue. Otherwise I will be thinking about you, while I am interacting with my fans."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle for thinking about me over all. At least I have the tv paid for the next couple of days. Maybe I will be able to catch a ball game with either the Yankees or the Mets." He said with a upbeat tone in his voice.

"Good for you, Strom. I must go now. I have a ton of errands to run before finally getting to the amusement park." Castle said before hanging up on Erickson sitting in his bed waiting for breakfast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Richard Castle with help from downstairs. He had the valet Alverez taking the place of the normal employee to help Castle bring down his boxes of novels to be taken to the amusement park.

Andrea was able to help a little. Even though her job was to keep an eye out on Reece and Kate Beckett while they are walking around. While Castle is alone at his table talking to his fans and signing.

Once everything was packed up inside the Mercedes. Castle had to be sure that everyone was comfortable. Including Reece having been placed into his seat in the back with his nanny.

"Kate are you all right before we get started onto the road?" He asked with holding onto her hand with concern.

"I am fine Rick. Don't pay any mine to me today. Since this is supposed to be one of your biggest days of the year. As with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing." Beckett responded with placing on her seat belt for the trip over to Coney Island.


	293. Chapter 293

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 293rd

Driving on over to the Coney Island Amusement park was very difficult to get in. However for Richard Castle and his family, he was able to move into the beach front parking lot for where his table has been placed with the ads telling the public.

With help from Andrea with carrying the boxes down to the table. There was already a small line starting up.

While Beckett and Reece would be staying under the umbrella away from the crowds. Since the temperatures for the entire day was going to be in the low nineties with very little humidity. However anyone arriving to the amusement park will need to be placing on plenty of sun screen, as with Kate Beckett and Andrea wearing there suits under neath.

Today would be the first full day for where all of the life guards would be patrolling the sand and water for anyone wishing to swim in the salt water.

Andrea had Reece sit under neath his own little umbrella with his lotion and toys to be played with for the day. And with Castle's table having to be located on the beach with several large umbrella's having been placed, were also very close to the food vendors and restaurants on the broad walk.

Park county police were located all over the area in case of trouble with the crime wave with the start of the summer season.

The first couple of hours was a busy one for Richard Castle and two of the Black Pawn Publishing employees.

Gina had called in the very beginning to asked on how it was going with them with having the public come over to have the books signed, or read by Richard Castle.

Every once in awhile Kate Beckett, Andrea and even Reece would chuckle at the sight of Castle getting tired after the long lines started even worst after noon time.

"Kate, do you want me to check on Castle to see on whether he wants something to drink? No doubt his public is giving him a real thirst." Andrea said with getting up to check the small ice bucket with bottles of diet soda, juice and even a container of Vanilla ice cream.

"I suggest you go now. Before the line gets longer." Beckett says with looking over at the table to see her husband was in dire help of a drink and sugar from the Vanilla ice cream.


	294. Chapter 294

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 294th

Andrea with a drink in her hand she walked over to her boss Richard Castle at his table with the line just about empty. She was lucky since the lines had been long.

"Mr. Castle here you go with a soda. Kate knew that you were going to be needing it with the long lines." She handed him the diet coke to his liking.

"Business has been booming that several of the patrons standing in line want me to work on a new "Devil's Advocate third novel since it's been popular with the readers, as with Nikki Heat and even Kate's Baby Journals."

"Wow! Mr. Castle that's wonderful! Hopefully some day I will be able to have some of my stories published." Andrea made the mention to him since Richard Castle has all of the connections.

"And you will Andrea. Just give me a few of your stories for me to go over and I will send them to Black Pawn Publishing to have Gina take a look at them."

"It's very nice of you, Mr. Castle." She saw that another line was starting to make it way over to his table. "I will head back to Kate and Reece. Have fun sir!" As she walks away from him to do his magic once again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordon Hibet and his father were talking with there boss on the phone in Syracuse, New York. They were going to be reassigned a new case some where out west after they were able to close the one they were on with help from the 12th precinct.

All of the proper people had been placed into prison and one other into the Witness Protection Agency with help from Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan currently working in the field.

Just outside some five miles away from Yankees stadium. A body was found at the local bus station heading for the Bronx Zoo. A male in his late forties was found face down near the bench with a bullet to his head and back.

One of the customers waiting for the bus saw the body and right away called the police. This is where Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were called to the scene to begin an investigation...


	295. Chapter 295

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 295th

While Kate Beckett was relaxing on the beach under the umbrella. Andrea had come back from giving Castle a diet soda to drink. "How's his mood right now Andrea?" She asked with being concern for her husband.'

"He seem fine Kate. Other then the fact there has been a lot of people coming up to him to sign his books along with requests as well." Andrea said before sitting down next to Reece for which was out cold with Royal laying next to him as his best pal.

It was at this particular time. Beckett's cell phone had gone off from Sergeant Esposito. Andrea hands the cell-phone that was next to the cooler.

"Thanks! Hey bro what's up?" Beckett says to her friend over the phone.

"I am sorry to be bothering you, Captain. Ryan and I were called from a concern citizen finding a body at a bus station a few blocks from the Bronx Zoo." He responded while Ryan is on his phone calling for a Coroner and the crime scene unit.

"Oh, really! Do you happened to know who the person might be?" She asked with looking with excitement over at Andrea.

"Not a chance Beckett until the Coroner gets here with the palm reader. And I have no idea who is going to be doing the autopsy at this point." Esposito responded.

"Call me when your able to acquire further information on the dead body and who is arriving from the Westchester County Examiner's office."

"Sure Captain.I was thinking with this stabbing. That it just might be another one of those Mob hits like before. Otherwise I will wait until we have further information on the I.D." Esposito retorted before ending the call to wait in Ryan just about done with his calls. He hangs up to say the following to his partner.

"Doctor Syndey Perlmutter will be arriving very soon to take the body back and do the autopsy, while the crime scene unit will be here shortly as well. So in the meantime bro we just wait for everyone." Ryan announced sounding some what annoyed.


	296. Chapter 296

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 296th

Crime Scene Unit had arrived at the bus station. Making it easy on Esposito and Ryan to start investigating the area.

Detective Ryan using his gloves and placing the jagged edge knife that was on the side of the dead woman into the evidence bag until the coroner arrived. Ryan had called his partner over for where the grassy area had begun.

"What is it bro?" He asked with writing something into his pad. Esposito was some what perplexed already for when it comes to this case.

"There is a trail of blood going towards the Bronx Zoo. It would seem the woman put up a fight to have injured her killer. Come on lets go follow it Javi."

It was at this particular time...

Doctor Lisa Anderson of the County Examiner's office arrived in the van with her technician Melanie. Esposito told Ryan to wait a moment to find out on whether she is able to find out the I.D. with the palm reader.

"Gentlemen, you need me to do something for the both of you today?" Lisa says with pulling out her equipment from the van. While Melanie was setting up the palm reader for her. While placing the body onto the stretcher with help from one of the crime scene officers.

"Thanks." Melanie said to LT with helping her.

Taking a moment to warm up the reader connected to the F.B.I. office. "Here we go gentlemen. It looks like the woman is Jodie Williams of the Attorney General's office. She's an under cover officer from the 125th precinct from the Bronx.

Esposito whistled after hearing the information from Doctor Anderson. "Doctor Anderson we found a trail of blood that is leading to the Zoo. We are going to follow it now. If anything else comes up. Call me on my cell-phone or we can meet you at your office once your started with the autopsy."

"Either way your going to know what I have found Sergeant. Later." As the both officers started to move on foot while leaving there vehicle behind.


	297. Chapter 297

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 297th

Since the Bronx Zoo wasn't all that far away from the bus station. Both detectives walked with following the droplets of blood that was left by the killer.

Esposito decided to stop a moment to make a call to the 12th precinct to speak with Captain Beckett before she leaves for home.

"What are you doing bro?" Ryan asked with sitting down on the bench across the street from the bus station.

"Calling Beckett to let her know about the latest murder." Esposito said with dialing his cell-phone to Beckett's phone.

"12th precinct this is Captain Beckett. How can I help you, Esposito?" She responded from the break room having something to eat.

Esposito was able to explain to Captain Beckett on what exactly was going on with the woman being killed. "Doctor Anderson is going to be calling me Beckett on what she is able to find with the autopsy."

"Ok Javi just be sure to call for back up in case there is a problem at the zoo. Don't play games Bro for when it comes to being at the Zoo. There are too many of the public visiting the zoo every day, and no doubt children as well." She replied with caution in her tone.

"All right Beckett we will be careful with calling back up when the need arises. Talk to you later at home." Esposito hangs up to start walking with Ryan to see more of the droplets in front of them.

Moments later...

They were at the entrance of the zoo. Once again they were able to see the blood on the ground heading over to the maintenance building.

And when they reached the outside part of the building. There weren't any of the employees around with the doors closed. However there was a side entrance having to be cracked a little.

The two detectives pulled out their weapons in case of an attack by the killer before moving inside. Along with calling for back up on the walkie talkie for any one having to be in the area.


	298. Chapter 298

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 298th

Moving inside the entrance of the zoo. Esposito and Ryan continued to move slowly, along with the trail of blood was leading to an garage area for where transportation machinery was located.

Ryan called to find out who was helping them with back up. It had turned out to be Sergeant Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez. He tells the two to meet them near the building as soon as possible.

Esposito says the following to his partner Ryan. "The trail ends here Ryan. It looks like he's lost a great deal of blood. It's a god chance that he might be dead, even though we don't take any chances."

All of a sudden...

There back up had shown up bearing arms. "Where exactly is he Sergeant Esposito?" Lt.  
Alverez. asked. "By the way Captain Beckett calling from home was asking for an update on the killer.

"We don't know at this point Lt. We need to go on inside to find out." Esposito replied with holding onto his weapon tighter.

"Lets go than everyone. This man still might be still alive in spite all of the blood that has been lost." Lt. Alverez replied with looking over at his partner to get moving slowly.

Anderson pulls open the metal door that was half way closed. His partner was right behind him, while Esposito and Ryan moved passed them quickly to be inside.

They didn't have to look far. When Ryan was the first to notice the man in the corner faced down with blood spilled out from his injury. Ryan the killer over to check for a pulse in his neck. Ryan shook his head to let Esposito know that he was dead.

"All right everyone we need to get the crime scene unit over here, as with the county medical examiner. " Lt. Alverez announced with his order, while taking out his phone to call Captain Kate Beckett at home.


	299. Chapter 299

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 299th

Sergeant Esposito waited for the crime scene unit to arrive. However he never expected to see Captain Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates arriving at the same time.

"What's going on bro?" Beckett asked even though she won't be staying long. She was meeting up with her husband at Black Pawn Publishing to discuss further her baby journals.

"Other then the fact Beck the killer died from his wounds inside the garage." Esposito says.

"Sergeant Esposito were you able to find any other evidence on the dead man inside the garage?" Inspector Gates asked with looking around the area with getting out of her vehicle. While Beckett stayed in hers.

"Not yet ! However I did call the crime scene unit and the county medical examiner. Hopefully we will be able to have further answers as to why the woman was killed at the bus station." Esposito responded.

While Beckett told Gates and Esposito, she had to leave for a meeting. "Please keep me abreast of the entire case Javi."

"I will Bro. Now get moving or else your going to be late for your meeting." Esposito said with a smile before seeing the crime scene unit pull up as with the Westchester County medical examiner. It was Doctor Lisa Anderson and her technician Melanie.

Doctor Lisa Anderson moving the stretcher from the van with help from Melanie. They were able to bring the palm reader in order to find out who the man is supposed to be.

Moving inside avoiding a number of the crime scene unit. Lisa with her gloves as with Melanie were able to life the body onto the stretcher. After wards Lisa grabbed the palm reader to have the man prints sent to the F.B.I. finger print department.

"Sergeant Esposito we will know the man's name in a few moments. But in the mean time I will be taking him back to have an autopsy done. Maybe I will be able to find some reason as to why he killed the woman. "

All of a sudden the device started to beep letting Doctor Anderson know the name has popped up. "His name is Thomas Gibbons a professional sharp shooter for the Navy Seals. Recently finished up a tour to take a few months off for leave."

"Doctor Anderson we need answers. Please do the autopsy to try and find them. While the detectives will continue to investigate as well." Inspector Gates replied with going back to the office to discuss further the murder case.


	300. Chapter 300

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 300th

"What took you so long Kate to get here for the meeting?" Gina Cowles says sitting in her chair to finally start the meeting with her and three other authors.

As for Richard Castle, he's home watching Reece and Royal while the nanny went food shopping with the house keeper.

"I went to check up on a case with a murder inside Central Park Bronx Zoo. A body was found inside a equipment building. While Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan had followed of blood to that location."

"I do hope Kate your detectives will be able to find out the reason for his death and whether he would be tied in to another murder?" She asked with her curiosity was getting the best of her right now.

"Actually he murdered a woman across the street at a bus station directly across from the opening of the Bronx Zoo." Beckett says with everyone else listening to the conversation.

"I must say Kate it makes a great story. In spite the fact the names need to be change of course. Will you be willing to it when ever you get the chance?"

"I will try Gina. Once I am home after having the Twins." She said with Gina starting the meeting finally.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Westchester County Medical Examiner

Doctor Lisa Anderson was half way through with the autopsy. When Melanie went to check the inner linings of the dead man's jacket. What she found, she and Doctor Lisa Anderson were shocked to see Cocaine and some type of gold Necklace. No doubt taken from a show room either in New York City or the tri-state region.

"Melanie do me a favor. Call the 12th precinct and let them know in what you were able to find inside the linings. No doubt the F.B.I. will have to be notified about the Cocaine." Lisa said to Melanie going over to the phone to dial the precinct.

Right now it's Inspector Victoria Gates having arrived late today with a meeting down town with the Police Commissioner.

Gates came from the back with speaking with Commander Daniels in charge once Captain Beckett had left for the rest of the day.

Commander Daniels was on the phone with the County Medical Examiner about her findings. "Really! I will have to call Director Wilson of the regional office. Plus I will send a team of detectives to check out the merchandise. "Thank you for calling." He hung up when he saw Inspector Gates walking over to him.


	301. Chapter 301

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 301th

Beckett was thinking to herself with listening to Gina speak during the meeting. "Did she really that she would be able to write the story without Castle's help? She wouldn't know where to begin for when it comes to this type of story especially a murder mystery.

Gina was into the finances for the sum total of Black Pawn Publishing. Sales were up all over the board by 20% making it more profitable for the authors. "Ok everyone that'sit for today. Please be sure to submit all of your stories by the end of the week." She replied with everyone in the room shaking there heads.

Kate Beckett had stayed seated in order to speak with her one last time with everybody else would be leaving. Gina looked up from her notes with putting them all together and storing them away into her brief case.

"Gina, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the confidence your given to me for when it comes to writing that story. I won't disappoint you for when it comes time to turn in the manuscript." Beckett replied to shake the woman's hand before walking out to head for the nearest Chinese restaurant.

"Don't worry about it Kate. Please take your time with writing it. I would love to know the ending of that case your detectives are working on." Gina stated with walking out with the Captain of the 12th precinct.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the county medical examiner

Two hours after making the call to the F.B.I. Director Wilson had sent two local agents to check out the Cocaine and gold necklace.

Doctor Lisa Anderson was finishing up her report to be sent off to Doctor Lanie Parrish. When she saw two men standing at the entrance of her office. She looks up from her computer terminal. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked with curiosity.

"I am Seth Hutchinson and this is agent Jonas Billows. We are from the local regional office of the F.B.I." He replied with walking over to the blonde doctor.

"Thank goodness your here. I never like leaving this type of merchandise in the vault. I will be damn happy to turn it over to the both of you." She responded with taking in a deep breath and releasing it. She walked over to the vault with using the combination to open it up and giving the evidence bags to Hutchinson.

"Wow! This necklace is just beautiful. We will have to check out database to see where this beauty belongs Doctor Anderson. Other wise this Cocaine could of come from any source on the streets." Hutchinson said with looking over at his partner checking his portable lap top to see on whether there wasn't any information on the necklace.

After a moment the information came up on the screen showing the exact necklace. "It looks like it came from Chicago showroom a week ago doctor. This necklace is worth a little over twenty million dollars on the open market. Director Wilson is going to be the one to hand it over to the rightful owners."

"Thanks gentlemen. Lets just hope your going to be able to find the source of the Cocaine trail." She says to the two taking the two bags and leaving to head for the regional office down town.


	302. Chapter 302

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 302th

The first thing Kate Beckett did once she arrived at the loft. Andrea had told her that she had just put down Reece for a nap. While she was heading to her room up stairs with leaving the monitor on to write and read fan fiction.

Otherwise Beckett told Andrea the nanny that she was going to write herself in the kitchen on her lap top. While Castle wouldn't be home until late with his book tour in New Jersey down in Keansburg amusement park.

This would be a great time to try and start the novel that Gina had asked her...

 _ **The end of the long road murders**_

There was nothing more the Westchester County District Attorney was able to do, with finding further evidence against the client that is sitting in the court room being asked a number of questions as to why he murdered his best friend.

"And I told you for the 100th time I didn't kill him. He was my lover for god sake!" He said to have everyone in the court completely shocked.

Meanwhile Judge Samuels in his late sixties was trying to calm everyone down in the court room. "All right with looking at the time it's late. We will be needing to sleep on it with the case starting up in the morning." He hit the gavel to have the bailiff telling everyone to leave.

While the client Joel Adams was taken back to his cell by the two security guards to the Tombs prison.

PAUSE...

Kate Beckett really liked what she wrote so far for the first chapter. Looking at the time she was getting hungry and need to call for Chinese again. She went to the stairs to holler up on whether Andrea was interested. She out of her room to stand at the top of the stairs. "Love it Kate. I will come down to help you set the table while you call the restaurant."

"No need Andrea. Go back to your fan fiction onto it arrives." She said to the nanny heading back to her bedroom to be either writing or reading some of the fan fiction on the Internet..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Thomas Wilson was having another headache that was coming on. Hutchinson and Jonas had come back from the 12th precinct with picking up the two evidence bags.

He told the two that had arrived to sit on down and placing the items onto his desk.

"Damn it! Just what I don't need is more headaches. Seth I need for you to return this necklace to it's original owners of the showcase in Chicago. You need to call them and let them know. Jonas work with the under cover officers in New York City with trying to see where all the cocaine is coming from." Wilson ordered with both agents getting up to leave to head back to work before getting something eat.

But in this case ...Seth needed to call Chicago and his wife Susan.


	303. Chapter 303

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 303

Seth Hutchinson had called the company that owned the necklace and having been stolen. It was going to be placed back into the show case in Chicago with all new security guards.

Frankie Emerson had told Hutchinson that he wanted him and the F.B.I. to bring the neck back so that his customers will be happy to look at the necklace and hopefully be sold at a much higher price than twenty million dollars.

"I will need to catch a flight Mr. Emerson for which I should be arriving some time around ten P.M. Please be sure your people will be around for when I arrive at the studio."

"I will tell them Mr. Hutchinson. We will rent a room free of charge as with transportation and flight ticket back for the morning. Is this all right with you?" Emerson replied over the phone with putting a smile on Seth's face even though he couldn't see it.

"Just great sir. The F.B.I. is paying my flight going and coming back. However I will take you up on the offer this time around sir. See you around ten P.M.

"Fair enough. I will see to it that your going to get a bonus from the company. Look for it in the mail with-in a week." Emerson said over the phone before hanging up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you serious Seth? Bringing a twenty million necklace to Chicago is really amazing. I just hope the F.B.I. will see this and give you some type of a citation for excellent work." Susan said to her husband in the bedroom getting an over night bag for Seth.

"I highly doubt it Susan. At least I am helping out a company get back their necklace and into the showcase for the customers at least." He says with sadness in a way.

"Any way I will have everything ready when you get here. Where are you any way?" She had to asked the obvious question.

"Inside the evidence room waiting for the necklace to be released to me. It should be another minute as the clerk needs me to sign all types of paperwork."

Twenty minutes later...

He walked into the apartment complex with his wife waiting with his things and a bag filled with food for the trip. "I loved you, your a real doll to give me this goody bag. I am really hungry with all of the running around at the regional office." Seth said with giving her a quick kiss and finding out his daughter was asleep with a cold and fever.

"She will be all right as the doctor came by to see how she is doing. It's weird I was able to find some way for which accepts our insurance with house calls. And don't ask how I was able to find out."

"Ok I won't. I need to change real quick since my flight is in two hours...


	304. Chapter 304

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 304

Seth Hutchinson having called for a cab since it was being paid by the company. He just needed a receipt by the driver before dropping him off in the front entrance of JFK a very busy air port.

He walked quickly to the counter for which the terminal his flight will be taking off. The woman told him that they were starting to board with the hostess waiting for everyone to arrive for the American Airlines flight.

He moved towards the terminal with the flight listed on the ticket. He was carrying his two bags including showing his F.B.I. badge. Only one of his bags will be going up into the luggage compartment, while the necklace will be staying with him.

He had showed his ticket to the hostess. Making it easy for him to get to his seat quickly. After finding his seat and placing the first bag up into the compartment. He was able to relax since the flight attendant had said that no one was going to be sitting next to him with cancelling out.

He felt better this way instead of always worrying that someone would be able to steal from him.

Five minutes later...

The pilot was announcing that they would be taking off in five minutes. "Please all passengers buckle your safely belts. Afterwards once we are into the air. Everyone will be then relax for the rest of the trip." Commander Joel Abbott replied over the micro phone for all to hear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around eight o' clock when the flight landed on the run way with no issues at all, while heading for the terminal in Chicago.

It was slightly raining all of a sudden as Seth moving outside. There was an representative of the company waiting with a black SUV for him. The driver and the representative after checking his I.D. for the F.B.I. They had given him the voucher for the motel to be staying in for the night and two cab rides. With one to motel and to the airport to head back home.


	305. Chapter 305

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 305

Susan was worried about her husband Seth. He was carrying a fortune on him with the diamond necklace to be given back to the owners in order to be placed back into the showcase.

The driver had asked on whether he was ready to head on over to the hotel for where the owners were waiting for him over all.

"Yes, I am ready sir." As he had placed his one bag in the trunk, while the necklace was next to him in another. "How far is the hotel from here?" He asked with enjoying the view even though it was raining.

" Mr. Hutchinson it's 15 minutes from here. However with the rain it' just might tide the traffic along this particular route. And instead of you taking cab with the voucher. I can always wait and take you to the motel for your over night?" He asked to brighten up his face some what...

"Sure why not ! I do hope your going to get paid for this entire evening?" He asked with relaxing in the back.

"Always Mr. Hutchinson." The driver Addison said to Seth starting to move into traffic with being careful driving towards the hotel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Ganderson Jewels company was running a show at the Starlight hotel down town Chicago. There were four levels of show cases with guards at each and everyone. However the showcase with the $20 million Blue Dolphin diamond necklace would be placed back into the show case as soon as it arrives by the F.B.I.

Ceo Johnathan Hennessey really didn't like the fact that this night with the rain outside. That the crowds had to be heavy on all levels.

"Take it easy dad for god sake? He's going to be here soon since his flight landed." Jessie says to his father. Jessie has been a part of the company for the past five years.


	306. Chapter 306

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 306

Seth Hutchinson with the SUV dropping him off in front of the hotel. One of the representatives giving his name Jessie. He told the F.B.I. would take him to his father after leaving him five minutes prior.

"I do hope Jessie that security is going to be tight for when it comes to this blue dolphin diamond necklace?"  
Seth said with caution in his demeanor.

"Surely you jest Agent Hutchinson! My father and the company is spending a fortune on security to have all of the jewels on display this evening. Please come with me to my father's office to hand over the necklace." Jessie ordered strongly towards the agent.

Hutchinson followed behind him with taking the elevator to the sixth floor. Hutchinson was able to tell that the hotel was extremely busy with customers enjoying the jewels show.

Both men were silent inside the elevator moving rapidly. And before he realized it. He was walking again behind Jessie opening an door to an office. He could feel the air conditioning up high to make it just pleasant to be inside.

"Dad, agent Seth Hutchinson is here with the Blue Dolphin necklace." Jessie took the small brief case consisting of the necklace. Jessie needed the password from the agent in order to open it and have it display.

Hutchinson gave the information to Jessie to take it out of the special plastic bag. Jesse, Seth and Jessie's father all whistled at the same time with the most beautiful necklace any one has ever seen.

"Thank you, Mr. Hutchinson for bringing it back to us. Now you can take it easy now while I call security to bring the necklace over to it's showcase." Jessie says to him with getting on the phone.

"I will check out the show and see what mainly interest me. Excuse while I leave before heading on over to the motel before leaving in the morning." Hutchinson said before seeing two burly security guards arrive to take the necklace to the show case.


	307. Chapter 307

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 307

Agent Seth Hutchinson didn't like the fact that Jessie's father just might be behind the robbery the first time of the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace. And for which there would be a huge pay day for him over all since the necklace is worth over 20 million dollars.

Walking around the hotel with all of the levels having the different jewels in the show cases. He needed to actually see the Blue Dolphin in it's show case for real. Even though he really didn't trust Jessie's father security people to have it placed inside.

Moving over to the show case. There were a number of the public interested in seeing this diamond necklace for the most part. He really loved looking at it as with everyone else. This also included the guards on each of the sides of the show case while making sure no one tries anything.

After a few moments. He was exhausted and was need of sleep. Hutchinson went to the office to see if Jessie was still in his office. He walked in to see Jessie drinking a beer in his hand and his blue tie opened around his neck.

"Did you figure it out on how he did it Agent Hutchinson?" Jessie asked with taking another sip of his Budweiser.

"The only thing I can figured is the fact that maybe the security guards might of been behind it to help your father take the necklace in the first place." Hutchinson responded with sitting down in the chair next to him and is handed a beer from the small frig on the side of the desk. "Thanks." He says with taking a sip from the cold bottle.

"The two guards that were protecting the necklace the first time around no longer work for us. They quit that night once the company had found out the necklace was taken." Jessie says to the F.B.I. agent understanding the situation. "Since your going home tomorrow. I do hope you will speak with your regional boss about my suspicious." Jessie replied with drinking down the rest of his Budweiser.

"I certainly will Jessie during the next 24 to 36 hours. Hopefully by then we will have an idea on what to do to get your father to confess to the robbery of the necklace the first time around. By the way does your father have any suspicious that you think that he stole the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace.?" He asked with keeping his voice low in case his father was some where around.

"Not at this time Seth. I will just keep going along for when it comes to my father until the proper time until your people is able to come up with the answer. "

"I have to go now back to my motel rooms. I have a voucher to take me and in the morning to the airport. Good night now and thanks for the Budweiser." Hutchinson replied with getting up from the chair and leaving the bottle on the table still with beer inside.


	308. Chapter 308

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 308

When Seth walked out of the hotel. His Yellow cab was waiting for him to take him over to the Star Light motel five miles away. Once he was able to show the voucher the cab driver started to pull away from the curb.

In spite the fact it was still raining some what. Sitting in the back of the cab. Seth started to think further about Jessie's father being involved with the recent theft of the necklace.

He had to asked the driver to find out on how much further was the motel. " Another five minutes we will be there sir." The driver says with weaving in and out of the traffic due to the rain still falling.

Moments later they finally arrived at the Star Light motel. He asked the driver after giving him a tip to pull up to the window. Afterwards he would see where his rooms were located having confirmed earlier they were still available.

"Thanks driver I will be fine now. I just need to get the keys to my rooms." Seth replied with seeing the Yellow cab driving off into the highway again. It didn't take all that long for Seth to find out that his rooms were on the second floor number 25.

Everything inside had been cleaned with stock up in the frig with different foods and drinks for the customer.

He had to be quick about it with carrying his over night bag with the rain still falling and much harder now to make matters worst.

He just hopes when he wakes it won't be raining to make it hard to get to the airport and home back to New York City.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With the showings now over. All of the public having attended this evening are now gone. Security guards were making sure that all of the valuables were placed into the vault for another time. Jessie exhausted needed to make sure that the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace it as well.

The two security in watching the Diamond necklace in the showcase. Jessie had signed off with his signature along with the two guards and closing up the vault in the office and locking it for the night.

Afterwards Jessie went to his suite to take a shower and try to sleep for tomorrow's meeting with the investors. While his father hopefully had gone to his Condo twenty five miles from the hotel.


	309. Chapter 309

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 309th

Actually Jessie's father wasn't on the way over to his Condo. He was on his way to Canada with again the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace taken with help from the two guards watching outside of the show case. He needed to dump the diamond necklace with the client willing to pay Fifty million dollars on the black market and then resell it over seas.

He had left a note for his son explaining why once again. He wasn't coming back this time since the authorities will be after him including the F.B.I. He had arrived at the airport with a ticket to Canada near Niagara Falls. He had taken out of her personal account money to survive on until he actually receives the funds for the Blue Dolphin necklace.

Since he already had his ticket. He didn't need to stop off at the front counter to confirm. He would be leaving at gate 4 for flight 2456 to Canada for which the flight won't be taking all that long over all.

Showing and giving his ticket to the flight attendant. He was able to get on board the plane and be sitting in first class in the middle of the plane alone this time around. Later when the plane is up into the air. He would asked the flight attendant for a drink and maybe a salad.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jessie having arrived at his apartment complex. He had this sneaky suspicious that something just doesn't feel right after leaving the hotel two hours later.

So he decided to call agent Seth Hutchinson at his motel and asked him on what he might think of the situation. Moving into his bed room to be more comfortable. Picking up the house phone on the dresser in the bed room. He dials the number that was given to him by Hutchinson for his cell-phone.

"Hello this Seth Hutchinson how can I help you, Jessie?" Seth says with asking the question since he didn't expect him to call this soon in regard to his father.

"I have been home almost two hours. However I have the feeling that something is not right at the hotel in regard to the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace." He responded over the phone.

"So you were right in regard to your father once again stealing the necklace?" Seth said with his statement after talking with him a few times while he was at the hotel.

"Correct! I need to head back to the hotel to confirm it. If your interested before leaving in the morning. I can send a car to pick you up in twenty minutes once I make the call." Jessie exclaimed with his request.

"I will get dress. I will be ready very quickly. Make that call now Jessie. While I hang up to wait."

Right away Jessie make the call for a driver along with two other phone calls before heading to the hotel and confirm his suspicious about his father.

Moments later...

Jessie dressed with carrying his weapon in his jacket. He was driving away in his black SUV to the hotel taking ten minutes to reach.

Finally parking in the under ground lot and entering the elevator to head for the office having to be locked. Using the key to get inside. He found a note taped to the computer terminal screen. Pulling it off the screen and opening the note. He started to read what his father had written inside.

As Jessie slammed his hand into the wall out of sheer frustration. "Damn him anyway!" Jessie said to himself before calling security.


	310. Chapter 310

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 310

Johnathan Hennessey was boarding the terminal with the necklace inside his brief case. When all of a sudden security agents called out to stop.

"Mr. Hennessey I am Joel Anders of the C.I.A.. Your under arrest for fraud and stealing the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace. We are working with the local F.B.I. office and they have been advised that we have stopped you from going to Canada to sell the necklace to a client we have arrested and currently being interrogated."

"How did you know I would be here?" He said to the agent placing cuffs behind his back and given his rights.

"We've been following you since leaving the hotel with the necklace. Your son Jessie will be notified as with the F.B.I. agent from New York City. It's just too bad you had to play your son and the agent as a sucker in your games Johnanan."

"And I don't care any more agent Anders. My life has been over months ago once I had made the deal to bring the necklace to the hotel and place into the show case. I have nothing else to say on the matter." As Anders had placed his suspect into the SUV car to take him to the C.I.A. regional office five miles from the airport.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seth Hutchinson was inside the office of the hotel. Jessie had received the call from the C.I.A. that his father had been arrested at the airport.

"Are you serious Jessie? You mean to tell me that your father has been watched by the C.I.A. the past few months?" Seth said in a tone telling Jessie that he was exhausted and pissed off.

"That is correct Seth. My father has confessed at the airport and is being brought to the regional office for further questioning. There is nothing more you can do accept go home and give your boss a report. I will call a cab for you to take you back to your motel room." Jessie said with strong emotion.

"What about your father?" Seth asked with getting ready to head down stairs.

"I will head for the regional office in the morning. I highly doubt it that his lawyer will be able to post bail. But for now head down stairs while I call for that cab."


	311. Chapter 311

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 311

Seth Hutchinson was beginning to mellow now after having his drink and his chicken in the basket. Looking at the time on his watch he needed to pay for his food before walking back to the motel.

Handing his master card to the bar tender. He goes to place the card into the machine to confirm the amount, along with a receipt copy for the customer. "Here you go sir your all set to leave."

"Thanks." Seth says with taking his card and receipt with placing it inside of his wallet to keep as his records. He outside to the chill of the evening after the entire day was in the high eighties. It felt good to breath while he started to walk towards the motel. He was feeling good and hopefully he will be able to get up in the morning to catch his flight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Precinct Jail

Hennessey was having a hard time trying to sleep. He had woken up from a very bad nightmare. He walked over to the wash basin to wash his face.

There wasn't anyone around at the moment for when it comes to officers coming around to check. Even though he was the only prisoner.

He really didn't want to live after all of the bull shit he had put his son through the past year. He decided to take action with pulling off the sheet from the cot.

An hour later...

Jessie Hennessey was being woken by a phone call. Waking quickly with the house phone next to his bed of his apartment complex.

"Yes, I am Jessie Hennessey. Why? What has happened?" He asked with having butterflies in his stomach and his heart racing...

"This is Lt. James Walton, we just found your father in his cell having hung himself with the bed sheet. A coroner is being brought in and taken to the local coroner's office. We would like you to come to the coroner's office to give them permission to do an autopsy, along with gathering up his personal belongings."

"I will give permission for the autopsy. I will be there with-in the hour to come to the coroner's office. Just give me the address as to where it's located." He asked with taking down the information before ending the call. It was afterwards for when he started to get himself dressed for the sad ride over.


	312. Chapter 312

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 312

Jessie was regretting the ride over to the coroner's office. One thing he could never say to his father over the years on how much he loved him a great deal. However the past year things had changed emotionally and mentally with his father.

And he wasn't able to talk with him about anything at all accept work. It was the past few months when things started to turn for the worst.

Driving in the rain having picked up again. He was thinking about agent Seth Hutchinson on what he had been through with his father and the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace. He was hoping that Hutchinson would make it home safe and sound.

Even though there was a possible chance that he would come over to the coroner's office to check out his father's body.

Finally moving into the parking lot. There were four other vehicles. No doubt employees working inside including the coroner. Walking inside he asked one of the lab techs on where I can find Doctor Ashland.

"Please come this way I will take you to him. Are you Jessie Hennessey?" He asked since they were waiting for him to show up and speak with Doctor Ashland in regard to his father.

Walking through two doors the technician told Doctor Ashland that Jessie Hennessey is here.

"Yes Jose please have him come in." Doctor Ashland replied with placing the sheet over his father's entire body. Jessie watched the entire scene with the doctor placing the white sheet over his body. Doctor Ashland having cleaned up after finishing the autopsy. He went to shake Jessie's hand and as well handed his father's effects that was on his body. "These are your father's personal belongings."

"Thanks. Was there anything else that might of made my father kill himself?" Jessie asked out of concern.

"Did your father drink a great deal over the years?" Doctor Ashland asked with thinking as to why for the reason.

"He has been drinking heavenly the past few years. I could never understand as to why of late. Why?" He responded further with wanting to know the answer to his father's death.

"Actually he was dying from liver cancer. The autopsy showed that he had only a few months to live at best Jessie. And I am very truly sorry about it." Doctor Ashland replied with placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Please come into my office to sign papers so that we can release the body for burial."

Jessie followed him to his office walking through the same two doors earlier. Moving inside the paperwork was waiting for Jessie to sign on his lap top table. "Here you go Jessie please sign so that we can get the ball rolling." He said with watching the young man signing and shaking like a leaf at the same time.

"Here you go Doctor. I will talk with the mortician and decide on what is easier for a funeral. I rather see him get cremated which is much cheaper instead of the normal burial into the ground." Jessie replied with getting ready to leave with carrying his father's personal belongings.


	313. Chapter 313

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 313

Just as Jessie was going to head back to his Condo. Seth Hutchinson made his appearance with one of the technician escorting him inside the office of Doctor Madison.

"Seth I didn't think you would decide to come with a flight in the morning." Jessie says to the F.B.I. agent walking over to him and the doctor.

"I was curious as to what exactly really killed your father besides hanging himself?" Hutchinson with his curiosity high gear for the moment.

Doctor Madison would be the one to give the official reason. "He was dying from liver Cancer agent. He had only a few months left to live. We even don't know on whether he has a doctor to had been over seeing his health." He replied to have Hutchinson thinking.

"Jessie, I think I will stay here to investigate your father's death, since there are others behind the robbery of the necklace. I will call my boss in New York City and see what he thinks of the idea. Even though I know that I have a flight to catch. It's late I have his home phone number to speak with him."

"Look Seth, I rather have you go home to your family. I can have the local F.B.I. for Chicago to take over the case and have the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace protected." Jessie announced to have Seth shaking his head at his idea.

Seth decided to call just for the hell of it. "Let me call my boss anyway." He said but Doctor Madison stopped him with taking his phone.

"Go back to your motel and sleep for your flight in the morning. From what I understand Seth your already done enough on the case." Doctor Madison says to have Seth take his phone.

"Fine I will leave and get some sleep. Jessie, I wish you all of the best with your life. Take care and good night." He replied with calling for a cab outside. Even though he was able to see one slowly passing by to stop him and taking him to his motel room.


	314. Chapter 314

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 314

Seth made that call never the less to his boss in New York City in spite the lateness of the hour. After the cab had dropped him off at his motel room. It was the first thing he did was call.

"Hutchinson, you need to come home in the morning. We will discuss this further when your able to come to the office after some rest after getting in from your flight. I believe in what your telling me. I have a sneaky feeling that Jessie is some how behind it as well."

"I believe so as well sir. Maybe it's why he insisted on sending me home instead of investigating the Blue Dolphin necklace and his father's death. I will be catching the 9 a.m. flight sir, so hopefully if everything goes well I will be home by noon time at best and sleep a few hours before coming into the office."

"Don't over extend yourself Seth. I or Anderson will be in his office since he's the new assistant director taking over for Brewster leaving for overseas. Just take your time coming into the office that's all Seth. Get some rest before your flight. Thanks for calling at the late hour. I am going back to sleep myself." He hangs up the phone to head back into his queen size bed.

While Seth looks at the time. He has three hours to sleep with setting his alarm to wake at 7.30 to get dress, coffee and wait at the terminal for his flight.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Jessie went to call everyone involved with his father's death. He was paying everyone a great deal with having to finish up with the plan. The least thing was taking the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace to Canada for the client and receiving the payment of Fifty million dollars. Jessie and his people standing to make a huge profit coming from the client having to be waiting a long time for his merchandise.


	315. Chapter 315

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 315

Jessie packed as quickly as he could to head for the airport to fly to Canada with the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace. This is where he's going to be paid finally after putting his plan.

What he didn't know at this time was the C.I.A. and another organization would be following him to Canada on the flight acting as tourist. It will be at the right time when they will make the arrest with those involved as with Jessie and his customer.

He had made sure he had all of his papers in order to travel into Canada. He was going to be staying a few days before heading back to the states. However while he's in Canada, he plans to visit a couple of the gem shows listed in a flyer that was sent to his condo a few months ago. He looked outside the window of his front living room. He found it to be still raining.

Forecasters have been predicting that it's going to be raining for the next three days before changing in blue skies to dry up the rain that had fallen.

Taking out his umbrella once again. He will have to use it carrying his bag outside to his vehicle inside the parking garage. Making sure to turn out all of the lights, he locked the front door with the key.

Afterwards he made to his car with moving out to head for the airport in the heavy rain. He would have to be very careful not to have an accident before getting to the airport.

Meanwhile in another vehicle a green Volkswagen started slowly to follow Jessie to the airport. The two women inside call those waiting for them at the airport that Jessie was on the way over.


	316. Chapter 316

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 316

Lt. Avery Sanchez received the call from the two under cover officers. They were telling him that Jessie would be arriving at the airport very soon.

"All right ladies thank you for the information. Your flight tickets will be ready for you at the front counter. All information will be included in your package." Lt. Sanchez says over the cell-phone waiting at the air port.

"Understand Avery. Why aren't you going on the flight as well? Nancy Cerrone driving took the phone from her partner to asked the question.

"They changed the plans at the last minute. It's why you two are going instead of me. Best of luck with watching him until it's time to arrest him." Sanchez says before ending the conversation with both of his favorite under cover agents.

The damn rain had picked up slightly. However it will not stop the flight from taking off. The pilot with a great deal of experience will be able to get above the rain clouds very easily.

Moments later...

Jessie arrived in the front of the terminal. He asked the valet to park his vehicle with giving him $100.00 to help pay for the parking and giving him a $10.00 tip for the valet. After wards Jessie went to check the front counter to pick up his ticket since it was already paid.

After the woman gave him his ticket and information. He then headed for terminal A flight 0402 American Airlines to Canada.

Getting on board his flight. He was able to find his seat sitting next to a beautiful woman next to the window. While her friend Alexis Clayton was sitting behind her. (Both under cover agents) The woman Nancy Cerrone asked Jessie on whether he preferred the window to start a conversation with him.

"It's fine with me miss." Jessie said with a smile.

"My name is Nancy Cerrone and my friend is sitting behind is Alexis Clayton. We are heading for Niagara Falls for a week of vacation. I do hope your going to have nice flight and what ever your going to do. Now if you excuse me I have talked already too much by the standards of my friend Alexis." He laughed as with the woman sitting behind.


	317. Chapter 317

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 317

Nancy was waiting to start up another conversation with Jessie. He was on his cell-phone talking to someone. She wasn't able to hear anything of the conversation at the moment. One thing she did need to do was use the bathroom in the back.

Alexis would keep her ears open for anything that might be important to the case. She however heard he say the following. "You mean to tell me that I have to wait a week to meet up with the client? I can't stay in Canada a full week with carrying the funds." Before he finally hung up the cell-phone.

There was a good chance that Jessie was going to come with them to Niagara Falls for the week before leaving to meet up with the client to paid for the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace.

Moments later...

Nancy came back from the bathroom feeling better. She has never liked flying over the years. Otherwise she was able to tolerate it with her job. Sitting back down.

"Feeling better Nancy?" Jessie asked to shock her with his question.

"Much better thank you. I never liked flying in all of these years. Thanks for asking Jesse." She said with looking over to her friend Ashley shaking her head.

"You will never learn not to something bad before a flight." Ashley says as part of the charade.

"Yeah...yeah I know better now Ashley." She responded with a shake of her head and then getting up to get more comfortable with the seat driving her crazy.

"No doubt going to Niagara Falls will you to relax. By the way I spoke with some one over the phone. I was supposed to meet him at the airport. But it seems he's tied up with an emergency family matter. Is it all right with you that I tag along to Niagara Falls and try to enjoy myself with the past few weeks very stressful." Jessie said to have the both ladies eyes lit up with his idea.

"If you will excuse me I need to use the bath room. And no I am not sick!" Ashley replied with a slight chuckle. She had made sure she had her cell-phone to call her boss and contact at the airport for when they land.

"Your friend sounds like she is fun to be with on vacation?" Jessie asked.

"She is by the way. She has a wonderful personality. Especially when we are out drinking with friends. Maybe you should join us for one of those times while we are at the falls?"

"Sure why not! I need to relax with the last few weeks very stressful. I will tell you all about it when we arrive for possible drinks." He says to have her interest peak.

"Great idea! But in the meantime, I need to close my eyes for a few moments." She replied.


	318. Chapter 318

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 318

They were landing at the Canada International Airport some twenty miles away from Niagara Falls, along with the hotel they will be staying at.

All of the under cover officers that were supposed to arrest Jessie. They were ordered to wait a week until he is supposed to be up with his client and the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace.

Meanwhile...

Nancy, Alexis and Jessie were able to catch a cab from the airport to take them to the Green Span hotel across the ways from the falls.

While two of the officers would be spending the next week staying in there rooms, eating and watching the three of them, in spite the fact that Nancy and Alexis work for the C.I.A. and working with other agencies to get to the truth of the matter.

When the three arrived. Jessie was lucky there were only three rooms available . He was able to take the rooms on the eight floor down the hall from Nancy and Alexis staying together. He paid for his room by using the credit card one of four he had.

Nancy and Alexis agreed to meet with him in the cocktail lounge for drinks in three hours. When Jessie walked inside to his rooms. He really liked them a great deal, It was well worth the price of coming here in the first place. He just hopes that he's not going to be disappointed with Nancy. He was hoping to learn more about her for when it comes to the bedroom.

"Are you serious Nancy? Your really going to get that close to him in the bedroom?" Alexis was shaking her head when she heard the response from her partner. They were in the bedroom changing clothes to be ready for the meet with Jessie in the bar.

"Of course I am serious Alexis. It's the only way to find out information from him when his blinders are down during the time we have sex afterwards." She says with putting on her black high heels and applying the last of her make up.

As for Alexis. She was brushing her long blonde hair with the brush after getting out of the shower. One of these days she will get the nerve of cutting the hair and have short hair for a change. Alexis wasn't the type of woman to wear a great deal of make up. Mostly mascara and lipstick for when she works and at play.

"Shall we go meet Jessie downstairs?" Nancy says to her partner still not convinced that her plan was going to work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The music that was being played from the D.J. was rather loud inside the cocktail lounge. The place was busy with the residents of the hotel and those from outside visiting the falls.

Jessie was able to get a table for the three over by the bar for the most part. Even though for the D.J. the taste of music wasn't a good choice of songs from the various of years.

He had already ordered a drink for himself while asking the hostess to leave three menu's with two of his friends would be arriving soon.

He was a nervous cat with drumming his fingers on the table when all of a sudden he saw the two walking inside the lounge. He was rather impressed with the way Nancy was dressed. "Wow!" He spoke to himself before greeting them at the table.


	319. Chapter 319

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 319th

Nancy knew she was impressing Jessie with the way she was dressed. Even though Alexis wasn't liking the idea of what she was planning to do later with him in his hotel room.

"How long have you been waiting Jessie?" Nancy asked with the two of them sitting on down with drinks on the table. Even though she had no idea what they were inside the glasses.

Alexis didn't care either way. As she takes one of the drinks and started to sip. She was able to know that this glass had rum in it. She would drink it down quickly while feeling the burning in her stomach and throat. "I will order another one of these Jessie." She announced with a wide smile on her face.

While Jessie told Nancy that the other drink was Scotch on the rocks. She accepted it with pleasure. Jessie waved over the waiter to come back over to place his drink order. He didn't know on whether the two ladies wanted something to eat.

"You know what Nancy, I am hungry." Alexis states to her friend and partner.

"I will ask the waiter for a food menu. I am hungry myself. I barely had anything to eat before catching my flight." Jessie said with padding his stomach.

The male waiter came over. "What can I get your friends Jessie? Since he had asked earlier what his name was.

"We need food menu's John, besides three more of the same drinks that your brought over earlier." Jessie responded with telling the waiter the request.

"Right away sir." He walks away to grab the three menu's besides going over the bar to have the bar tender to put together the three drinks.

It was going to be a long night. Unless Jessie decides to end it with Nancy being asked to join him...


	320. Chapter 320

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 320

Alexis actually was enjoying herself for a change. Especially when she found out that Jessie would be fitting the bill for the entire evening. She was already on her fourth drink with a possible chance of one more.

Dinner had been great with the roasted chicken that she had order. While her partner had asked for the Lobster surf and turf. While had asked for the same with plenty of butter to ask into the flavor.

Currently Alexis was watching her partner and Jessie up on the dance floor enjoying each other's company. In spite the fact that the D.J. was playing music from the 70's for god sake.

Up on the dance floor.

"Tell me Jessie, what exactly is your type of work?" She asked with kissing the side of his neck before facing him for the answer of his question.

"My father and I are in the jewelry business mostly all diamonds. Each and every piece is lovely with being shown in different type of shows in Chicago and other cities, Canada and overseas. Currently the show is being held in Chicago. Why do you asked?" Jessie says to her holding onto her on the dance floor with others inside the bar.

"No reason. My father when he was alive was a police officer for the Bronx. He was killed during a robbery outside an Italian restaurant during his last year before retiring. That was eight years ago Jessie, and I miss him a great deal since we were very close." Nancy replied with a great deal of emotion in her demeanor.

"I am truly sorry Nancy for all that you had to endure all of these years. Would you like to come to my room to have a chance to have some fun with me in bed? I know that I am being too forwarded with the question?" Jessie replied with looking over at Alexis. "Do you think that your friend Alexis will approve?"

"To answer your question. I would very much like to come to your room. Hopefully for the rest of the night, I don't plan to head back to my room any time soon. And as for my friend Alexis, I really don't care what she is going to be thinking about the idea." Nancy responded with giving him a soft peck onto his lips and placing her hand onto his crotch. Hopefully no one would be able to notice.


	321. Chapter 321

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 321

Seth Hutchinson since he was back from Chicago. He was heading for the regional office to discuss the case further with the director. He wasn't happy with the results in spite the fact Jessie was now in Canada with the under cover officers watching him. Until he's able to meet up with the customer to exchange the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace for the funds.

When he had arrived home from Chicago. His boss Assistant Director Scotty taking over with the other A.D. being transferred out to California. Hutchinson didn't like the idea of having to deal with someone new.

His wife Susan had told him to calm down. He had told her he was pissed off about it after all of the hard work he did in Chicago with going the extra mile. She just over looked it, since he's eventually will get over it.

Even his associates at the 12th precinct even told him that his anger will get the best of you during some under cover operation. Sergeant Javier Esposito had told him during while having drinks a few days ago just after he had gotten back from Chicago.

They had met at his apartment. Along with Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny. The evening was short with everyone having to be up early in the morning for work at the 12th precinct.

However with Seth driving into the under ground parking lot of the regional office. He really wasn't looking for this meeting. However he would just have to bare and grin it over all.

Five minutes later he arrived at the door of the Assistant Director Scotty. He walks inside the outer office for where his secretary Lange looked up. "Agent Hutchinson, A.D. Scotty is waiting for you." He says to Hutchinson. He gets onto the phone telling Scotty that Hutchinson is here. "You can go right on in agent Hutchinson." Lange said with going back to his work on the computer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy had left the bed after enjoying herself with Jessie in bed. She really wasn't disappointed with his performance over all. Slipping out of the bed. She headed for the shower making sure that she doesn't wake him with the man sleeping on his stomach.

Grabbing her clothes and other items into the bathroom. She wasn't going to stay the rest of the night. Making sure the hot water was just right. She had moved inside with washing herself really quick, she needed to get out of here before he wakes up.

So she was able to accomplish what she needed to do with taking the shower, dressing and moving out of the suite without waking Jessie up. She was able to lock the door without a problem before walking on down to her room with Alexis. Hopefully she will be asleep without having to be asked too many questions.

Using her key to open the door, she walked in with the lights down low with it being late. She places all of her personal items onto the coffee table in the living area. She went into her room that was adjoining next to Alexis. However it was short lived when Alexis came in to she a very tired looking friend.

"How did everything go for you and your new found friend?" Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It was great Alexis. I was really surprised thinking that I was going to be disappointed. However I see it in your face about our job trying to find out when Jessie is supposed to meet up with the client." Nancy responded with a sadness that was picked up by Alexis.


	322. Chapter 322

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 322

Hutchinson sat down in the chair that the new A.D. had asked him to sit. He felt uncomfortable for the moment, however taking in a deep breath to let go of the stress factor building in his body.

Scotty offered a cup of coffee for which Hutchinson accepted with pleasure since he needed caffeine into his system to get through the meeting and afterwards with his family wanting to go out to dinner for the evening.

He had told his wife that he wasn't as sure at this time before heading for the regional office. "All right Seth tell me the important facts about Jessie heading to Canada."

"First of all the C.I.A. is as well on the investigation. Currently they have a team watching him. Two women were on his flight. Hopefully they will get friendly with him some time during the week." Hutchinson said to him in the front of his desk.

"So he went to Canada to have the buyer to hand over the funds for the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace?" He asked with taking a sip of his glass of water next to him on the side.

"Yes, sir. And who knows what else he has plans for while he's there, besides the two women?" Hutchinson made the observation on what he knew about Jessie and his father's business.

"Is there any thing else besides having to be there inside the hotel during the shows?" He asked with looking at his notes in front of him on the desk.

"I just found it very interesting that Jessie was all along was playing a cat and mouse game with everyone and including his own father. It's just a shame that the entire operation had to happened in the first place, and including adding me into the equation." Hutchinson says with sadness in his demeanor.

"And for which I am truly sorry about that Hutchinson. Any rate you're done a great job. I have decided to give you a week off with pay. Come back in a week for where I will give you your next case. I will take the money out of the vault to give you cash with a receipt."

"Thanks sir. It's very nice of you to pay me by cash. I know my wife is going to love to have me home for a week, She was worried about this case for the most part."

"Your welcomed." He goes into the corner for where the vault was located. It was already opened with him taking out different documents out of it. Along with money inside to pay the different agents depending on a particular situations.

Taking out $1000.00 to give to Seth Hutchinson. "Here you go Seth." As he also hands him a receipt with signing it to give to his agent.

Hutchinson counted the money before placing it back into the envelope. He was rather surprised that his A.D. over paid him by $400.00 dollars. But he simply didn't say a word with shaking his hand and then simply walked out of his office to go on home.


	323. Chapter 323

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 323

Hutchinson walked out of the building feeling so much better. Before getting into his vehicle inside the under ground parking lot. He pulled out his cell-phone from his coat pocket with the temperatures dropping.

He was going to call his wife at home. Since it was her day off from the store. No doubt she was at the park across the street from the apartment complex. He was hoping she had her phone with her while watching there daughter.

Meanwhile at the park.

Susan was pushing her daughter up into the air on the swings that she loves a great deal. It was at this time that she heard her phone go off. She needed to stop her daughter's swing so that she can answer the phone.

"Mommy why are you stopping the swing?" She asked with a cry.

"Darling the phone is ringing, and I need to answer it. Since it just might be daddy calling. " She stopped the swing entirely to bring her daughter over to the white bench.

When they reached the bench. She had to call back her husband Seth. Since it was his number that was listed on the screen. She had a feeling he wasn't going to leave a voice. So she dialed the number back to have him picked up.

"I am sorry Seth. I had our daughter on the swing and had to stop it so that I can answer the call over at the benches. What's up sweetie?" She asked with curiosity in her tone, while looking over at her daughter very quiet.

"I have been given a week's vacation by the assistant director after going over the details of the case in Chicago. I was thinking of taking you shopping and dinner. Is it possible to have your sister Jolie to watch our daughter for the rest of the day and evening?" He asked with not knowing her sister would be able to baby sit.

"It's wonderful news. It was very nice of your boss to give you a week's vacation. I will call her now Seth. And call you back in ten minutes on what she will say to the idea.

Moments later...

Jolie was in her early forties was sitting in her kitchen with her husband Alex having coffee listening to her talking to her sister Susan. "Of course I will be happy to baby sit your daughter. Alex is going to love playing with her, Susan. When will you be bringing her over?" She asked with Alex smiling with the idea since he's off work for the next two weeks after his company was able to finish up the contract work for the military.

"Give it an hour Jolie. I need to put together a few things of my daughter before coming over." Susan replied to her sister finishing up her coffee.

"Why don't you leave her with us for the over night and pick her up in the morning. It's our pleasure to do so, and no doubt she would love to stay as well. What do you think Susan?" She says to her with excitement in her demeanor.

"I just love it and no doubt so will Seth. He's waiting for me to call back with your answer about baby sitting. Thank you, Jolie for everything. I will be there as soon as possible." She hangs up to look at her daughter extremely happy with the idea.

Pressing her husband's number for which he's been waiting in his car inside the under ground parking lot of the regional office. "Hey! What's the word Susan." He asked with a wanting to know excitement to be spending time with his wife.

"I will be bringing our daughter over to my sister's for the entire day and night. She is going to staying over night with the permission of Jolie and her husband Alex. I will be going home to pack up her things for the over night stay. "

"Wonderful! We can go shopping, have dinner and anything else in between my sweetie." Hutchinson said to have her blushing on the other side of the phone. "I will meet you at home before leaving I will be able to give a kiss to our daughter before leaving."

"Sure enough Seth. We will be home in a few moments. See you than!" She said with hanging up the phone. While placing the phone back into her pocket and taking hold of her daughter's hand to walk across the street.


	324. Chapter 324

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 324

Jolie was excited to have Sandra come and stay for the day and over night. Even her husband Jeff just loved the idea, since it's working out for the best.

"Jeff can I asked you a favor. I need for you to go shopping to pick up food for tonight's dinner with picking up steaks, potatoes, salad and something for Sandra like with Chicken fingers. Pick up soda and juice as well."

"Sure, I would love to Jolie. It's going to be a great day with the weather is going to be holding off to be in the high seventies." He announced with a smile. "I will go changed and leave. " He gives her a quick kiss onto her cheek being playful with each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Susan had arrived home and quickly had gotten everything together for Sandra to stay over night at her sister's home and husband Jeff.

She had made sure that she had packed her favorite stuffed animals or else she was going to be crabby all night trying to sleep. After everything was all set, she held onto her daughter's hand with bringing out her things onto the front step with locking door, even though she had no idea when Seth would be arriving.

After getting her daughter settled inside the vehicle. She placed her things inside the trunk before taking off.

Five minutes later Seth arrived at the house with both his wife and Sandra having left for her sister's house taking 15 minutes at best.

Seth walked inside the house to take a quick shower with taking out his clothing to head out for the day. Hoping they will be able to stop at a motel for a few hours to fool around before getting dressed for dinner. He's been wanting to do this for quite some time now with him having to be busy all of the time on cases.

Getting the hot shower. It was helping to relieve some of the tension that was building up inside his body. After all of the running around he was doing in Chicago with Jessie and his father.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jolie was so happy to see Sandra, since it's been awhile. She told her sister to drop her things into the up stairs bedroom on the right. Since Jolie and her husband Jeff use the bedroom down the hall.

Sandra was hugging Jolie so much that she was hurting her. Susan had to tell her daughter to stop what she was doing. "I will take Sandra out into the back yard to play, while you head on home to meet up with your husband. Have fun my sister, your going to need it after the past few months."

"Thanks sweetie." Susan gives her sister a quick hug before Jolie takes Sandra's hand to head outside.

"Bye mommy!" She waves her hand before the door opens up to lead into the back yard with the swings and other goodies including a small pool.


	325. Chapter 325

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advise that this chapter changes to a M rating due to the nature of sex between the two characters.

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 325

Susan just couldn't believed it. She was sore as hell after three times being plugged by her husband Seth with his shaft. They hadn't had this type of sex since Sandra was conceived.

Currently she had her legs up into the air feeling like jelly with the muscles. She wasn't able to push Seth away with his strength and body mass. Every stroke that was hitting her insides and the G-spot had her exploding with her own orgasm.

She needed to take in a deep breath into his straining lungs. God she couldn't take any more at this point. However she was relieved when he finally cum inside her. While dropping her legs and falling onto of her.

After a moment...

He was holding onto his wife in his arms. The both of them needed a shower very badly from all of the sex they had the last one and 30 minutes in the Green Gables motel and for which they rented for four hours.

"My god Seth, you killed me today. Why all of the pent up anger having to take it out on me?" Susan had to asked even though she had a feeling he wasn't going to give her a proper answer to the question.

"I believe it had something to do with the case I was on Susan. I am truly sorry that I had hurt you over all." He says with moving onto her body to kiss her hard and for which she responded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Niagara Falls

Nancy after leaving Jessie that evening before. She and her partner Alexis went shopping leaving in the morning. Jessie didn't bother to call her. No doubt he would call later on once they were back into their rooms.

Nancy had called her boss for the C.I.A. in Chicago. She was able to give him an update. While her boss would advised the F.B.I. since they had started the case, while Jessie had left for Canada with the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace worth a fortune.

She ends the call to her boss sitting on a bench just outside of the Victoria Secret store. They would be going inside to buy what ever is new in bras and underwear.

"What did he have to say Nancy?" Alexis asked with a calm in her tone.

"To continue on with the investigation and keep a closer eye on Jessie for when ever I get the chance. As he made that point strongly to me over the phone." Nancy exclaimed with her words to her partner.

"Just great! How much closer can you get to that bastard?" Alexis hollered out even though not loud enough for passer byes to hear her.

"Don't know at this point Alexis. I am not going to worry about it until later. Come on lets go shopping inside. It's been a long time since I went shopping in a Victoria Secret store."


	326. Chapter 326

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 326

Seth Hutchinson now that he's on vacation with the blessing from his director after a job well done. He told Susan his wife that he wanted to visit Richard Castle and his wife for a few moments before going shopping before dinner.

"Did you call them to let them know we're coming Seth?" Susan asked with getting into the front seat before moving out.

"I call them when I drove here from the original office. They are expecting us for a drink and visiting the twins and Reece." Hutchinson said with a smile having to be thinking about his daughter Sandra currently staying over Susan's sister and husband for the next four days.

"Well then lets go Seth. I don't like to be late for any type of visit." Susan replied with settling in her seat in the front.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle was mixing drinks at the bar waiting for Seth and Susan to arrive. Kate Beckett was changing clothes after Reece and Royal were playing rough and knocked down a vase breaking onto the rug.

Kate had Reece and Royal banned to his room until their guests leave. Reece wasn't too happy about it with Castle saying something further to his son to have him cry. Andrea went upstairs to check on the both of them moments ago, as the door bell was ringing indicating it was there guests.

Castle walks over from his bar to open the door to let Seth and Susan inside the loft. "You made it in good time Seth." He says to take there coats with the temperatures colder to force everyone to wear coats.

"Traffic was very light for a change Castle." Susan replied with hugging Castle and Kate. "Good lord girl, you lost a ton with your stomach." She says with a chuckle as Beckett decides to take her inside the nursery to see Jake and Lily.

"Before you go Susan. What type of drink would you like to drink?" Castle asked with the question.

"I will have a Whiskey Castle. Thanks for the asking." She follows Kate into the nursery to be filled with emotion seeing the two little tykes in their cribs.

Meanwhile Richard Castle asked Seth about the case involving Jessie and the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace.

"Two under cover agents for the C.I.A. are currently in Canada staying at a Niagara Falls hotel staying close to Jessie. Since he's going to meet up with the buyer in a few days and taking over the money for payment of the necklace."

"When does the C.I.A. plan to make the arrest Seth?" Castle asked with handing Seth his drink of Scotch on the rocks.

"I would assume it would be right after Jessie hands the buyer the necklace and the exchange of funds. Otherwise I don't know anything else at this time." Seth said with taking a short sip of his drink.

Moments later Susan and Kate comes back out from the nursery. "Castle, Jake and Lily are two beautiful babies." Susan responded with taking the drink she was asked from his hands.

In unison..."Thank you, Susan for your kind words."

After finishing two more drinks while discussing different subjects. It was time for them to leave and head for the shopping mall before dinner at Red Lobster.


	327. Chapter 327

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 327

Nancy Cerrone had changed into her low cut red cotton dress to have dinner and the evening at his hotel rooms. She was putting on the last of the make up on her face, she had placed a little too much blue eye shadow from Milani.

Alexis was watching her place on her black heels to make her look so much taller then herself. "How do I look Alexis?" Nancy asked with a slight smirk on her face.

'Like your ready to kill someone in bed for when it comes to sex Nancy. I do hope it's worth it for you to be doing this in the first place?" She replied in discuss with walking away to head back into living room to watch the cable systems to see what is on at this particular time.

She comes out of bedroom carrying her purse, I.D., credit cards/money and a small hand gun for protection in case Jessie asked her as to why she is carrying a gun. "Don't wait up for me. As I told you earlier I am planning with him until early in the afternoon doing things together besides the usual Alexis. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Sure girl friend!" She says to her friend still pissed off at her as Nancy leaves to head on down to Jessie's room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett was asking her husband Castle about Seth Hutchinson and his work. 'I don't believe he wasn't all too pleased Babe about the case he was on with leaving the C.I.A. to take over?" She says to Castle sitting at the kitchen counter checking the Internet for information.

Castle lifted his head to speak with Kate. "I know. When he was in Chicago, he was so excited with having to be involved. However as it turned out he was being used during all that time for when it came to the Blue Dolphin Diamond Necklace.'

"Lets hope with those involved during the under cover operation will be able to do a good job with arresting Jessie and the buyer?" She said to her husband.

"When it comes to the C.I.A., they always tend to do do it for when it comes to working on cases. My father was like that for over forty years until he retired two years ago. Even though there are times he still thinks that he's still an rogue agent." Castle responded with a slight chuckle after talking about his father.

"Where is your father by the way?" Kate asked with finishing up the last of her tea. She had stayed with the tea after having the twins. Her doctor had thought it was best to stay with the tea instead of coffee.

"Visiting friends in Virginia. He should be back in a few days Kate. He's supposed to call me later when him and his friends get back from dinner.' Castle exclaimed in regard to his father.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy arrived at Jessie's hotel room. She goes to knock on the door when he opens it wearing a tuxedo for the special dinner outside the hotel.

"Wow! Don't you look handsome as ever Jessie." Nancy replied with moving into him to give him a passionate kiss.

"Shall we go Nancy, I would hate to be late at the Falls dining room. They are reserving two seats for us, Nancy." He said with taking hold of her hand to head back out into the hallway and locking the door.

"I am really excited about all this Jessie." She says with moving along with him in the hallway to head for the elevator.


	328. Chapter 328

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 328

Dinner was a huge success with Jessie and herself. She was having butterflies on what his next move was going to be.

"I was checking the Falls catalog. Do you know there is a lake twenty minutes away from here for where we can swim at night in the buff?

"Oh, really! I think it's a great idea to try it tonight with the moon being out?" Nancy says with a slight smirk on her face, instead of spending all of it in his bed.

"Let me pay the full bill and then we can get the directions on the GPS of my car. I will be right back." He gives her a quick peck to her cheek.

She was glad in a way even though she is exposing herself further. Hopefully no one is going to bother her personal belongings as with Jessie wanting to take a look into her purse for where the gun is inside.

She sees him coming back. "All set Jessie?" She asked with him telling her that he was able to get the directions from the manager of the restaurant. "Wonderful I can't wait!" She responded with excitement in her body language.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An half hour later under the moon light. Nancy and Jessie having jumped off the pied were swimming laps in the crystal clear water. There were a few others on the other side of the lake swimming as well.

Jessie was quick with his swimming laps as compared to Nancy. She was just enjoying herself a great deal. She decided swim under water with her eyes open to see what type of fish or any other mannal might be swimming around.

She went deep as Jessie decided to follow to make sure she will be all right.

Nancy turned her head, she was able to see Jessie following her. She really didn't mine at all. When all of a sudden he caught her legs. He tells her with his hands to head up to the surface. Breaking the surface she says the following. "What do you think your doing Jessie?" She exclaimed with her some what angry words.

"I missed you, I wanted to be sure that you were going to be all right. That's all my dear." Getting too close he kisses her hard and deep. She returned it just as deeply as well. "Shall we move to the pied again under neath to hide from the others?"

"Of Course!" Nancy said with her butterflies in her stomach starting up.  



	329. Chapter 329

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 329

They were eating in silence since they arrived at the hotel's restaurant after coming back from the lake. She had ordered a chicken salad with a salad with all of the trimmings. As for a drink she ordered a beer with Jessie not believing that she wanted beer at 3.30 a.m. in the morning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said with watching the waiter arrived with her beer and Jessie's diet soda.

"When was the last time you had drank a beer this early in the morning?" Jessie asked with taking a sip of his soda.

"18 years ago for when I went out with my girlfriends to a bar named "Josey's" in Virginia. I had such an hang over that I was sick for two days."

Jessie started to chuckle at the site of her talking about being sick with drinking. "I have never been sick in my life for when it came to drinking heavy. I have been just lucky I guess. And beside tonight in my judgement was really magical between the both of us."

"And no doubt it's going to be magical once we get back to your room. I would like to try some different positions that even you don't know about." Nancy said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well I am game Nancy. However your going to have to warm me for when your going to try those positions." He exclaimed with his demeanor.

"Any rate enough about sex for now. Tell me more about this Blue Dolphin diamond necklace. How much is the necklace actually worth Jessie?" Nancy was curious with asking the question.

Jessie was shaking his head with answering the question. "Close to twenty five million dollars retail. My client is paying twenty million wholesale with me making ten million off the books." He replied.

"Wow! Who is actually going to get all that money since this is an under cover operation by the Inspector's General Office?" She responded with finishing up her beer. She would be asking for another when the waiter arrives with there food.

"I am since it is my actual business Nancy. I will be going back to it when I am done with the operation. And if you want, I will ask you to come live with me while your working your missions with your partner Alexis."

"Nice idea Jessie. I will have to discuss it with my partner to let her know that I will probably be moving out. Since the both of us live together as room mates, along with being partners for the C.I.A. I will surely help you out for when it comes to the rent, gas, electric and cable."

"We will talk about it further another time Nancy. Our food is here now, we need to recharge our energies for later at the hotel room." Jessie smiled as with Nancy to hold his one hand for emotional support.


	330. Chapter 330

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 330

"Now that I have you under the pier. I have something to tell you that I need for you to keep a secret until the case is over with." Jessie says to have Nancy confused.

"What are you talking about Jessie?" She says looking into his eyes. She has a awful feeling that he's not as he should be after all.

"Before I start Nancy. I would like to say that my feelings for you is real. I didn't like to string you along, as I told my boss. Look I have been working under deep cover for Inspector's General Office of Chicago for the past four years. My real name is Jessie Long, I have been working a prolong under cover operation at the Chicago Jewerly company with my supposed father as well working under cover until he was killed. I wasn't involved in his murder since the Inspector's General Office needed to keep the truth quiet."

"Did you know that the C.I.A. would send in a team of under cover agents to Niagara Falls?" Nancy said with slight anger in her demeanor. She was feeling all types of frustration with wanting to know the truth.

"Yes, we knew. But as to who they would send, we had no idea Nancy. I am very sorry for all this. I needed to complete my mission since I have the Blue Dolphin diamond necklace as the exchanged with the buyer paying me twenty millions. He's going to meet me at my room in a few days. He's going to call me when he arrives. This is when the agents will arrest him with the necklace on him and take him in for processing. And if you want to with your partner, you can be a part of the arrest.?"

"I will have to discuss it with Alexis about being involved. Otherwise I need to be sure that you do have feelings for me, since I have as well to make it difficult now."

He kissed her hard and deep this time. He had feelings for her, as she returned the kiss as well before he pushes himself onto her in the water. She was going to give herself to him in any shape or form for when it comes to sex. She let go of herself and any anger that might of been inside her body.

Some time later ...

Jessie asked on whether she was fine or not. Since they were out of the water and back to the area for where they left there clothing. The moon was still out with very little cloud cover.

"I am starved Jessie. Lets go back to the restaurant and have something to eat so that we can talk a little bit more about your under cover operation."

"Sure I am hungry myself. What I really need to do is call special agent Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. and make an apology to him for the way I was treating him in Chicago. Lets get dress and head on over to the restaurant since it's 24/7." Jessie replied with having a shivel all of a sudden.


	331. Chapter 331

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 331

After going back to there room to fool around once again. They had fallen asleep . She had told Jessie at some point that she would be leaving to head back to her own room.

"That's fine Nancy, and besides we both need to sleep with having spent so much energy with the sex act. I just about need to rest my brain as well with the up and coming meeting with the customer." Jessie said while holding her in his arms.

At some point during the time, they had broken apart to fully sleep a few hours until it was time for her to leave. She was able to move out from the bed very quiet, along with getting dressed. She didn't bother on what she was looking like without any make up or having brushed her hair.

Since it was close to 11 a.m. in the morning. She was wondering what her partner Alexis was up to. Since she had left a note for Nancy with letting her know that she will be out most of the day shopping and swimming.

This would give her the chance to sleep and eat afterwards.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later...

Special Agent Seth Hutchinson with his wife Susan on vacation after coming back from Chicago. They had gotten away with leaving there daughter with Susan sister and husband for the four days.

Currently he was on the computer in the afternoon. While Susan was asleep in the bedroom after a busy day of shopping. Hutchinson had left his phone on low while being on the Internet.

When all of a sudden there was a phone call from a man that had him upset over with the case in Chicago. "Hello this is Hutchinson. Jessie why are you calling me after what had happened in Chicago?" Hutchinson says with his anger manifesting.

"I was told by a friend to tell you the complete truth about what has happened in Chicago. It's not what you think Hutchinson. Let me tell you the whole story from beginning to end..." He said with Hutchinson giving him the chance.

"So what your telling me is the fact that your so call customer will be arrested once the buy is made?" Hutchinson replied with asking the question.

"That is correct after four long years of working for the Inspector's General Office. I am hoping to go back to my normal day job with running the jewels company. It's just too bad that the man playing my father had to be killed in the process as well." Jessie says with a sadness that could be picked up over the phone. "I would also like to make an apology for not telling you truth at the time. I was told not to say anything at the height of the case. I know you were extremely upset and probably still is." He said.

"I am over it now that you were able to tell me the real truth of what was going on with the under cover operation. Let me know when it happens with the arrest, and what happens with those two C.I.A. ladies involved in watching you over all. It sounds really interesting to have you get emotionally involved with one of them. Good luck and call me when it's over."

"I will Seth, and thanks for listening. It's been hard for me finally saying something. Talk to you soon."


	332. Chapter 332

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the final chapter for this story.

Bird's Eye View

Chapter 332

"What was that all about Seth?" Susan said with coming out into the living room from the bedroom hearing some of the conversation between her husband and Jessie.

"Jessie called me to tell me the entire story as to what has been going on. He's been working for the Inspector General's Office the past four years under cover to help them to find out for those involved with the recent robberies of jewels, diamonds and drugs. He and the office had set up a very strange operation, even though having the agent playing his father killed in the process."

"Wow! No wonder why he wanted you to fly back home. He was in the middle of the operation. Did he give an apology for what he did to you?"

"Oh! Yeah he did. Plus he told me the weirdest thing with having to fallen in love with one of the two under cover female C.I.A.  
agents. "Isn't that weird Susan?" He said to his wife having to be too close to him.

He was actually able to smell her alluring perfume. He couldn't help himself when he pulled his wife back into the bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A day and half later...

Jessie had received a call from his customer that he was on the way over to his hotel room.

All parties involved with the authorities have been in place including Nancy and Alexis would be coming out of the elevator. They had been given photos earlier of what the buyer will look like. He had flown in a week ago from one of the over seas military bases.

Coming out of the cab was the customer carrying a brief case for where the money will be placed inside worth 20 million dollars.

Under cover officers sent a message over the radio's listening in. Taking the elevator to the floor for where Jessie was located. Nancy and Alexis were inside to be stopping on Jessie's floor. Alexis was talking to Nancy about going dancing, as she kissed her on the cheek since Alexis is Gay, even though Nancy hasn't fully give herself to her needs.

Meanwhile the customer was shaking his head at the idea of seeing two women together. Afterwards once the elevator opened all three of them empty out with the girls going separate ways.

Walking down the hall he knocked on Jessie's door, as he opens it. Meanwhile the authorities with the C.I.A., F.B.I. and Canadian police arrived on the floor to wait for the client to walk back out with the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I waited a long time to get my hands on this beautiful necklace. It's going to go well with all of my clients overseas Jessie, and I know your been anxious as well?" The customer said with setting down the brief case with the money and opening it.

While Jessie takes out the blue large box with the Blue Dolphin Diamond necklace and showing him the beautiful peace.

"Here you go Willis. Show it off to your friends and client." He closes the box to her to hand it over to him. While Willis gives him the money as he opens it and places all of it and places it onto the coffee table. "Do you need to count it Jessie?"

"Not necessary. I have a brief case here to place the money inside." He pulls the black brief case from the side of the chair.

"I need to go now with a flight I have to catch later this evening. Thank you for being patience." Willis said. As he grabs the box with the necklace into his hand and placing it under his arm.

"Your welcomed." Jessie goes to open the door when all of a sudden guns were pointed at the buyer, while Nancy and Alexis had to be the one to take the money to the impound lock up of the C.I.A. office located ten miles from the hotel.

C.I.A. agent Duane Scotts places the cuffs behind his back and his rights. While the F.B.I. tells the buyer Willis Davidson ex Navy Seal on what his charges will be. It was going to be a long one since he was behind the entire operation. Along with those helping him out overseas.

Currently they have arrested those overseas combined in England, Isreal, Germany, Russian and Japan. Authorities in each and every country will be throwing out the book.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finale

Willis Davidson gave himself up with giving names to the operation that was working for him. In exchange for a shorter sentence.

Three months later

Chicago Jessie's apartment complex

He had just gotten home from the company around four thirty p.m. He had changed his clothing to settled down for dinner with calling for Chinese food. When there was a knock on the front door. He goes to the door to open it to see someone he's not seen in three months.

"Does the offer to move in with you still stands?" Nancy says with wearing a red low cut cotton dress with a suit case in hand.

Jessie was shocked in a way to see her. Not really expecting to see her any longer after the case was settled. "Yes it does still stand Nancy. Please come on inside so that we can talk." He replied with moving into her to give a very passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
